WITHIN YOU
by cousin D
Summary: FINISHED. Labyrinth crossover with Sailor Moon. The Amazon Trio finds a girl who reminds them of someone from their past.
1. a dream

RINGMASTER  
  
Written by cousin D  
  
These characters are not mine  
  
Labyrinth crossover with sailor moon  
  
In the dim, shadowy bar that was their usual retreat away from the dangerous life they lived, three men sat together and studied a table full of photographs. In a lazy, half-hearted manner, the men sifted through the photos one at a time, trying to decide which one to try. Photos would be examined, scrutinized, and then rejected. Once rejected, the whole process would be started again.  
  
"This is getting old fast."  
  
"Oh, be quite, Tiger."  
  
"Come on, Fish, you know I'm right. We do this all the time and we never get any closer to finding Pegasus." Tiger Eye threw the photo he was holding onto the bar with an air of impatience and irritation. "Why are we doing this anyway?"   
  
With lightening speed, the third person at the table, a man with shocking pink hair, lashed out and smacked Tiger. "Mind what you say and keep your big mouth shut, Tiger!" He snapped, his eyes darting around. The only other person in the quiet bar was the bartender, an almost humanoid creature that was keeping an eye on them from the other end of the bar. "Come here."  
  
"What can I do for you, Hawk Eye?" The bartender asked as he came over.  
  
"You can leave." Hawk Eye said with a polite smile. "We'll be here a long time tonight and don't want to keep you from your bed."  
  
"Well, if you say so, Hawk Eye." He started to leave, but not before Hawk Eye seized him by the collar. "What...?"  
  
"For your own sake," Hawk Eye pulled the bartender up closer until they were eye to eye. "You will breathe not a word of this conversation to anyone. And before you deny it, I know you've heard every word we've said."  
  
"All right, all right! You don't have to be so melodramatic! My mouth's shut. But, I'll warn you, Hawk Eye." He shot a pointed look at Tiger Eye. "Have your boy keep his opinions to himself. I'll not go against you, but there are others around who aren't so faithful to old companions."  
  
After the bartender had gone, Hawk glared at his youngest friend. "Tiger, what have I told you about keeping your opinions to yourself when we're in public?"  
  
Tiger Eye pouted and glared at the photos in front of them. "I know. We're loyal. We do as we're told. But..." His angry looked fell away and he just look depressed. "Why? Why are we looking for this Pegasus? We don't need any kind of power. We've always had what we need."  
  
The three men were about as different in appearance as could be.   
  
The first man was Hawk Eye. He had short pink hair and was marked the obvious leader of the three by his attitude, though there was no one around to see. "We need a reason to go on. Why shouldn't we hunt Pegasus? What else have we got to do?" He picked up another photo, this one of a good looking man in a nice suit. He discarded the photo without even showing it to the others. "Without this...we're nothing."  
  
"We could go shopping for some new music." Fish Eye suggested. "I haven't gotten any new music in ages! I don't even know what bands are hot on Earth." Fish Eye was a blue haired man, wearing a bizarre one piece suit with elegant, lady-like mannerisms who delicately sipped his drink while browsing through the photos.   
  
Tiger Eye laughed. "Fish, you're always thinking about boys or music. Don't you think about anything else?"  
  
"Sure, I think about how I could strangle you with your own whip." Fish Eye stuck his tongue out at Tiger Eye.  
  
"That's enough." Hawk Eye said in a bored tone. "Whether we like this job or not, you can't endanger yourself by going against the boss, Tiger." He looked away, pretending to concentrate on the photo's again. "I won't lose you. I won't lose either of you."  
  
There was a moment of awkward silence and none of them looked at each other. They really didn't like all this serious thinking. It just made them depressed.  
  
"What about this one?" Tiger Eye suggested, holding up the picture of a young girl. In all honesty, he hadn't even looked at the photo. He'd picked it at random just to get the subject onto something more comfortable.  
  
Hawk Eye and Fish Eye looked at the picture that their friend had chosen from the large selection. For the first time that night, neither one dismissed it at first glance.   
  
"Who is she?" Fish Eye asked, curiously. Like his two friends, Fish Eye was beautiful, but he was actually so feminine looking that many people had mistaken him for a girl over the years. He leaned over Hawk Eye and looked at the photo of the girl in the photo. The girl was rather ordinary looking with dark hair and eyes. She was looking at the camera with a sad expression and almost looked as though she would cry. "Looks familiar, but I can't quite place where I've seen her before."  
  
"She doesn't look like she has beautiful dreams." Hawk Eye commented doubtfully. "More like depressing gloom." He sipped his drink, but didn't take his eyes off the photo. As the sort-of leader of the trio, Hawk Eye liked to be sure of things before his friends got themselves into trouble. They weren't having much luck with finding Pegasus and the boss was getting impatient. He had to make sure they picked the right person. This girl certainly didn't look like she'd be hiding anything of beauty or magic within her. "Still, there's something about her." He admitted, finding himself drawn in by her sad eyes.  
  
"I'm just curious how her picture got in with the other beautiful dreamers. That's all." Tiger Eye looked briefly at the dozens of smiling, cheerful people that all lay rejected on the table before them. She looked different, that was certain. Tiger Eye flipped the photo over and read the information on the back. "Her name is Sarah Williams."   
  
"Right then." Hawk Eye smiled at Tiger Eye. "Go get her, Tiger."  
  
"Me?" Tiger Eye asked. "Why me?"  
  
"Because you found the picture, so you go get her."  
  
"Awww, geeze." He looked at his yet-to-be drunk drink. "But..."  
  
"No buts. We want to keep the boss happy. Besides, Fish got the last one."  
  
"Nya, nya!" Fish Eye blew a raspberry at Tiger Eye, but stopped when Hawk Eye added,  
  
"Don't get trounced by those little girls with the funny hair, like Fish did."  
  
"Hey!" Fish protested, blushing.  
  
  
  
Later-  
  
Tiger Eye found the girl walking alone at dusk. She was pretty, in a plain, ordinary sort of way with straight dark hair and a pale complexion. Pretty, but not beautiful and dressed in very common clothes. Tiger Eye watched while the girl, Sarah Williams, took a slow, meandering stroll around the city until she reached the park. Once there, she sat down and tilted her head back, apparently staring at the stars as they appeared.  
  
'She's kind of strange. What's she going to do, sit there all night?' Tiger Eye though, puzzled as he waited to see what he'd do. He knew he wasn't as smart as Hawk Eye or Fish Eye, but even he tried to think before he did anything.  
  
There didn't seem to be any threat around. Night was quickly darkening the park and there was no one around. Not even any sounds of cars from the nearby streets. It was the perfect time. Tiger Eye looked again at his target from behind the tree and tried to ignore how much he felt like some common thug. Sarah was just closing her eyes, as if she were falling asleep now that the moon had risen and touched her face.   
  
For a moment...just a moment...Tiger Eye froze. His hand on the handle of his whip, he could do nothing but stare at the girl's peaceful face awash in moonlight. It seemed such a pity to disturb her...  
  
'What am I thinking?!' Tiger Eye shook his head to get rid of the absurd thoughts. 'What would Hawk say? We have to protect each other and if we don't find Pegasus soon, the boss is going to get angry and he'll...' Hawk Eye went cold at the thought of what Zerconia would do to them. 'I have to do this. She's just a human. She's not important.'  
  
Without further hesitation, Tiger Eye drew out his whip and snapped it in the air over the girl's head.  
  
Sarah-  
  
It had been a long day. At least the night was starting out peacefully enough.  
  
Sarah kept her thoughts as carefree as she possibly could, thinking about a new book she wanted to find, a present she had to find for Toby's forth birthday, and whether or not she should try to lose a few pounds. She tried not to think about the reason she was in Japan.  
  
To put it bluntly, she was here as Toby's baby sitter. It was an old story, one that almost brought a smile to Sarah's face. It was baby sitting that had first given her access to the Labyrinth. Sometimes she might not like to admit it, but not all of Sarah's memories of the Labyrinth were of cleaners, fieries, or eternally smelly bogs.   
  
There were memories of sweet Ludo and Hoggle doing his very best to be brave. There was Sir Didymus and his gallant manner, the crystal moon that hung over the land of the Labyrinth, the sweet smell of the grasses, and the beauty of the lavender sky at sunset.  
  
  
  
Of course, there was also Jareth to remember.  
  
Not for even one moment had Sarah doubted that she'd been in the Labyrinth or any of the memories she had of her time there. Every time she looked at her baby brother, Toby, Sarah knew that what she'd been through had been real. She knew that she loved Toby more than she loved her own life.  
  
Sarah finally found a park bench and sat down, letting her head loll back so she could look up at the sky and the emerging stars. Like every night, the stars slowly came twinkling to life and Sarah suddenly realized something odd.  
  
'I never thought of it before.' Sarah thought while picking out constellations in the Heaven above. 'The Labyrinth had no stars. It was like it was alone in a universe of it's own. I wonder...'   
  
Painful snaps around Sarah's wrists and ankles suddenly brought her out of her thoughts and Sarah looked down to see that she'd been shackled and was dragged to a standing position. "Hey! What's going on?!" There was a man standing in front of her. Well, a boy, really. He looked younger than she was by a year or so and had the odd look of someone who wanted to be in a rock band of some kind. "Who are you?" Sarah shouted.  
  
The blond haired boy laughed, but didn't answer, and snapped his whip.   
  
Sarah felt a terrible sensation around her heart and a ripping. It felt like someone were stealing her soul. A mirror appeared in front of her chest and the boy smiled just as Sarah fainted.  
  
Tiger Eye-  
  
"Let's see what beautiful dreams you have, my dear." Tiger Eye sauntered over to the girl and stuck his head into the mirror that showed what was in her dearest dream. Normally, it would show a lover or something she wished to accomplish. In one rare person, somewhere in the world, there was a person who dreamed of Pegasus and that was the dreamer they had to find.   
  
This girl was no ordinary dreamer. "What the...?" In the dream of this girl's heart was a gigantic maze. Made of hedges and stone walls with strange creatures living in every corner. Looking around, Tiger Eye thought at first that this must be it, the dream they were looking for. This was surely a dream of great power and there was magic enough to justify Pegasus' presence. He looked and looked, seeing fay, goblins, dwarves, trolls, ogres, and many creatures he'd never even thought could exist, but no Pegasus.   
  
'There's enough madness at the circus!' Tiger Eye thought, trying to pull out of the dream convinced that it some craziness that he really didn't want to know about. He seemed to be stuck, though. His...his head wouldn't move out of the mirror entrance. Something had grabbed hold of him and Tiger Eye found himself being drawn to the center of the maze to a large, dark castle. His mind was brought into the castle and he saw a man, lounging on a stone throne. He was a thin, rakish looking man, all bone and sinew, with almost white hair that hung down his back and over his shoulders. He glared up at Tiger Eye, giving Tiger Eye no doubt that it was this man who'd brought him so far into the girl's dream.  
  
"How dare you?" The thin man lunged at Tiger Eye with fury in his mismatched eyes and Tiger eye screamed in terror. With one last pull, Tiger Eye was finally able to pull away from the dream and out of the soul mirror.   
  
Unfortunately, for him, the thin man followed him out into the real world. How he did it was impossible to know. The mirror was far to small for him to fit through, yet somehow he did it.   
  
'No, no!' Tiger Eye thought, 'This isn't supposed to happen. It's impossible!' Tiger Eye stumbled away from the still shackled girl, his eyes completely focused on the man who'd come out of her dream mirror.   
  
At that moment, Sarah woke and looked wearily up at the dream man. Still unfocused from the trauma, Sarah just looked at him.   
  
Tiger Eye was vaguely aware that those Senshi girls had arrived, but he couldn't take his eyes off the thin man who stood so close to Sarah. 'This can't be happening! Where's Hawk? He'd know what to do? Should I run away? What if this guy is Pegasus in disguise? What do I do?'  
  
"Stop!" One of the girls yelled, but Tiger Eye was to focused on the strange man to even look at them. They were the minor threat at the moment.   
  
"Who are you?" Tiger Eye demanded, fear in his voice. He didn't like being afraid, Fish Eye always teased him, but he just couldn't help it.   
  
The thin man glared at him and then smiled wickedly. In an imitation of Tiger Eye's usual routine when he looked at people's dreams the mystery man said,   
  
"One." His voice snapped like a whip.  
  
To Tiger Eye's shock, vines instantly grew from the ground and tangled around his legs and arms, holding him firmly in place. "What?" Tiger Eye almost felt like crying. This wasn't supposed to happen! This had never happened before. He desperately wanted Hawk Eye and tried to vanish back to the circus, but found that his magic wasn't working. "No, no, no, no!"  
  
"Two." The man held out a hand and in it a crystal the size of a baseball appeared.  
  
Tiger Eye struggled, trying to free himself to no avail.   
  
"Three." The stranger threw the crystal at Tiger Eye with such great force that Tiger Eye thought it might go straight through him. He even stopped struggling when death seemed so close and unavoidable.  
  
Tiger Eye screamed and the last thing he saw was a great flash of light. Two pair of hands seized his arms. Then nothing.  
  
Jareth-  
  
Jareth, King of the land of Labyrinth, looked at the burned spot of grass where his enemy had been with nothing but contempt. "That'll teach you."  
  
The board that had trapped Sarah dissolved and she fell limply with the dream mirror still several inches in front of her chest. Just barely catching her before she hit the ground, Jareth held her possessively with a gentle smile. "Within you, Sarah. I live within you." He kissed her softly the cheek.  
  
With infinite care, Jareth lowered Sarah to the ground, stood, and walked a few steps away. With the ease of something he'd done thousands of times before, Jareth changed his form into that of a white owl and flew into to the sky. The owl soared into the sky before it turned at a sharp angle and dove at Sarah. The owl dove into the mirror where he had come from and Sarah jerked, arching her back with a cry of surprise.  
  
Senshi-  
  
They watched as the girl woke up and shook her head, trying to clear fuzzy memories. She obviously didn't see the Senshi and stood up as if nothing had happened. Still looking dazed and confused, she wandered away, into the night.  
  
The Senshi looked at each other, nervously. That little display just added a whole new spin into their all ready hectic lives. "Does anyone know what just happened?" Sailor Moon asked, hoping that her wise friend, Rei, would have some answers.  
  
"We should follow her, to make sure she's all right." Sailor Mercury said. She was worried that after such a incident, the girl might be confused and disoriented.  
  
With no other choice, the Senshi went to chase after the dark haired girl.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Cousin D: Hello Readers. I thought I'd work on this fic a little. I haven't done much on it lately and since I was just threatened with kidnapping if I didn't finish it, I thought maybe I should get some work done. :)  
  
Hi, everyone who reviewed. I'm so glad you're all enjoying it. However, I just looked back at the original drafts and am vastly disappointed in what I've written. I like this version much better. 


	2. a memory

Chapter 2  
  
A MEMORY  
  
Tiger Eye-  
  
When he could see again, after the stars stopped flashing in front of his eyes, Tiger Eye blinked and looked around. He was laying on the floor of the empty bar with Fish Eye sitting next to him and Hawk Eye pacing nervously.  
  
"You idiot!" Fish Eye yelled, slapping Tiger Eye on the back of the head. "Why didn't you come back to us if you were in danger? If we hadn't checked up on you, you've have been killed!"  
  
Hawk Eye said nothing, but looked at Tiger Eye with disapproval.  
  
"You don't understand." Tiger Eye said, trying to defend himself. "There was a guy in her soul mirror. Didn't you see him?"  
  
"When we looked for you," Hawk Eye said. "We saw you, the girl you'd trapped, and a man who was no human. He threw something at you and we barely grabbed you in time to get out of there. You almost died." His gaze hardened. "Don't do that again."  
  
"Yes, Hawk." Tiger Eye obediently said. "But I didn't know what I was seeing. Her dream, it wasn't normal. When I looked into her soul there was....there was a whole world. The sky was purple and there were fantasy creatures everywhere like fairies and ogres." Tiger Eye sat up, trying to show his friends how desperate he was to tell them what he'd seen. "I've never seen anything like this in a human. Her dream came out of her soul mirror! That was the man you saw. He attacked me. Her dream has a physical attack. How is that possible?"  
  
Fish Eye bit his lip, worried, before asking concerned, "You're sure you're all right?" He put a hand on Tiger Eye's shoulder. "You're shaking."  
  
"You would be too, if you were me." Tiger Eye looked again at Hawk Eye. "I think we should keep an eye on that girl. I don't know what happened." He shook his head in disbelief. "I didn't know if it was some kind of trick of Pegasus. Maybe it was a way of keeping hidden. If he kills everyone who finds him then he won't be found by Zerconia."  
  
"I thought Pegasus was a horse with wings." Fish Eye said. "Would he disguise himself to look like a man if he was just going to kill whoever found him? It isn't very logical."  
  
"We're talking about magical winged horses living in people's dreams." Tiger Eye pointed out. "What's logic got to do with anything?"  
  
"Good point."  
  
Hawk's Eye said, thoughtfully. "Not everyone has a man living inside their soul. It's a mystery, if nothing else and possibly a threat. We know the man is violent."  
  
Tiger's Eye added, "I thought I'd met her before. She seemed familiar."  
  
Fish Eye giggled, hiding his mouth behind his hand. "Are you falling in love, Tiger Eye?" He teased gently.  
  
"No! Don't be silly." Tiger Eye protested. "But, there was something behind her dream. It was a whole world, like I told you, but it wasn't a normal world. It was a maze that stretched from horizon to horizon. The walls of the maze were made of tall stone walls and hedges. It was like a giant garden. In the center of the maze was a castle. I...I thought I saw something beyond the furthest edge of the maze. I'm not sure, I might have seen it wrong. There was...it looked like a circus tent. I couldn't see it before that man attacked me, though."  
  
Hawk Eye and Fish Eye exchanged a meaningful glance. "A maze?" Fish Eye asked.  
  
"A castle?" Hawk Eye said.  
  
A distant memory came flooding back to them all in full force. It was by no means a forgotten memory, but rather a treasured one. It was a part of their lives that had ended long ago with pain and tears and the death of a dearly loved one.   
  
Without a word, Hawk Eye held out one hand to Tiger Eye and one hand to Fish Eye. Together, they vanished through the portal that led to the human world. In a secluded area, deep in a forest and away from prying eyes, they found a place where they could be alone. Strangely enough, it was the same park they'd just come from, though it was empty now.   
  
From out of his shirt, Tiger Eye pulled the photo of the dark haired girl in question. "She doesn't seem at all special."   
  
They all studied it very seriously, trying to see if they could remember her, crowded around the photo with their heads bent low over it.  
  
"I can't remember anyone like her." Hawk Eye announced at last.  
  
Fish Eye was about to say the same when an incredible, impossible idea occurred to him. He took a pen from a pocket and started to draw on the photo, his tongue stuck out of his mouth while he concentrated.  
  
"What are you doing?" Tiger Eye asked, confused. "How can we find out who she is if you draw all over it?"  
  
Fish Eye stared at what he'd drawn and slowly turning the photo to show his friends. Both the boys gaped. Fish Eye had done nothing more than draw a top hat on Sarah's head, set at a jaunty angle, but that one little change was enough for them to recognize her.  
  
"Ringmaster!" Tiger Eye shouted in shock. Why he hadn't seen it before, he'd never know, but it was definitely her.  
  
"Be quiet!" Hawk Eye ordered, looking around as if one of Zerconia's spies were going to jump out of the bushes at them. "Do you know what the boss will do if he finds out she's still alive? We have to protect her, like she tried to protect us."   
  
Tiger Eye's mind went back to the old days, when they never had any thought of stealing dreams or fighting or killing. Their lives had been filled with simple joy of making children laugh and amazing outsiders with magic tricks. Tiger Eye remembered them all eating with the Ringmaster, strangely enough. She always liked to be with them, told them she adored each and every one of her people. He remembered her sweet smile and her soft fingers. Ringmaster had always been there to provide the protection from people who were jealous of the power of the circus.  
  
Hawk Eye seemed to be thinking the same thing and spoke softly, his eyes lost in memory. "Remember when we put on shows for people? Just...performing? Just for fun? We never had to worry about stealing anything or hurting people." Hawk Eye had been one of the high wire artists along with several others. He loved the simple life that the circus had given them. It had been so happy until...  
  
"How can she be alive?" Tiger Eye asked. He stared at the sad face of the girl he had earlier attacked. "I know I'm not as smart as you guys, but we all saw her body. We know she died." He'd seen quite clearly the Ringmaster's cold body, as it lay how it had fallen, surrounded by her own blood and he shuddered with horror at the memory.  
  
"Anything's possible." Fish Eye saw firmly. "Either she looks remarkably like Ringmaster to fool all of us and it's just a coincidence that there happened to be a circus in her dreams, which seems very unlikely, or she is the Ringmaster reborn."  
  
A voice rang out, "Amazon Trio, come to me!" It was Zerconia.   
  
Tiger Eye paled and it wasn't missed by Hawk Eye who put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Stay here, you two." He stood and prepared to go back to the circus.  
  
"But..." Tiger Eye reached for him. "I can go. I'm not afraid." It was a blatant lie and not very well told.  
  
"I know you're not." Hawk Eye lied back. He wasn't about to embarrass his friend by pointing out that he was shaking with fear. Failure wasn't looked well upon by Zerconia and Tiger Eye failed more often than he succeeded. "But we should go find the girl. I'll keep Zerconia out of our hair and you keep an eye on Sarah. If she gets hurt, we'll never forgive ourselves. We have to find out if she's Ringmaster or not." It was a comfortable lie. Zerconia would be angry that two of the trio hadn't come when he'd called them, but Hawk Eye wasn't about to let Tiger Eye be punished for something like this.  
  
Tiger Eye believed the lie and Fish Eye accepted it. They set off in search of the girl they believed was their Ringmaster and Hawk Eye made his way back home. No matter who was in charge, Ringmaster or Zerconia, the circus was home.  
  
Zerconia's throne room was just that. It was the place he held court, but the massive, empty room was different from what Hawk Eye remembered. Before Zerconia it had been Ringmaster's private chambers and lavishly decorated with this and that. Lots of souvenirs from the planets they'd visited and nick-nacks that had caught her fancy somewhere. The floors had been covered in plush carpets and tapestries of ancient and alien landscapes hung on the walls and the bed was huge, covered in satin and silk. It was, in a way, cluttered and almost messy looking. To Hawk Eye, it looked comfortable and homey.  
  
"What news have you to report?" Zecornia asked.  
  
Hawk Eye bowed to his master and looked at the cold, stone floor. He missed the thick carpets. "No sign of Pegasus, master." He was as respectful as he could be, knowing that he and his people owed Zerconia a lot. If he hadn't come when he had, they'd have just wandered eternally without direction and without purpose. No matter what he might think of Zerconia, Hawk Eye knew Zerconia had saved them.  
  
"No sign...?" Zerconia was angry and didn't bother to hide it. "How long does it take, Hawk Eye? How long to find him? Just one person and you three can't find him." Zerconia hit the floor with his staff and lightening shot out of the end of it, hitting Hawk Eye squarely in the chest.  
  
Hawk Eye screamed and would have fallen to the floor, but the electricity coursing though his body had paralyzed him. It seemed to go on and on, but this was a punishment Hawk Eye had endured before. He knew he could survive this.  
  
Zerconia stamped the floor with his staff again and the lightening stopped, letting Hawk Eye sag to the floor, panting for breath. For a moment, Hawk Eye couldn't see or hear, but he knew not to panic and that the senses would return soon enough. The feeling of the floor was enough to keep him calm and wait until his strength returned before trying to stand up. His hearing returned first and Hawk Eye heard Zerconia speaking to him.  
  
"I will not tolerate this failure. You have told me many times that you take responsibility for your team. Shall I give them to another? Perhaps your companions would be more effective with better leadership."  
  
"No, master!" Hawk Eye hoped his voice sounded better than he thought it did. His vision was starting to come back in bits and pieces and he looked up to where he thought Zerconia was. "We'll find Pegasus, please believe in us." He didn't like begging, no one did, but to stay with his friends, Hawk Eye was willing to do anything. After all, they were all he had and if he didn't protect them, no one would.  
  
"One more chance, Hawk Eye. You and your companions have one more chance to find Pegasus. Use your chance wisely."  
  
"Yes, master."  
  
to be continued... 


	3. Rescued

Chapter 3  
  
A Fated Meeting  
  
Fish Eye-  
  
Fish was quiet while he and Tiger Eye looked for the girl, Sarah Williams. 'It's hard to believe that she's our Ringmaster.' Fish Eye thought. He remembered Ringmaster being so strong and confident. This girl seemed weak, like she was ready to be broken at the slightest gust of wind. 'She just seems so normal for a human. Except for her face that belongs to our Ringmaster.'  
  
Looking over at his companion, Fish Eye was pleased that Hawk Eye had thought to send Tiger Eye with him. Though he was a sweet and had enough power to surpass most everyone at the circus but to also be counted as one of the strongest three, Tiger Eye wasn't a fighter. He simply didn't live up to his name sake. While the Tiger was a fierce and remorseless hunter, devouring anything it could get its teeth into, Tiger Eye would have preferred to show off his acrobatics to an applauding audience or go out for a good time with his friends. He certainly wasn't meek and by no means was he unable to fight; confrontation just wasn't in his nature.  
  
"She's here." Tiger Eye suddenly stopped running and latched a hand onto Fish Eye's arm, pulling him to a stop, also. With his eyes wide, Tiger Eye looked around slowly at the strangers on the street and the buildings as if he could see through them. Fish Eye watched, fascinated, while Tiger Eye sniffed delicately at the air. "She just passed by. I can still smell her."  
  
"How long ago?" Fish Eye asked. Though he might sometimes act a bit silly, Tiger Eye had the senses of the Tiger he was named for. He could smell his prey and once he'd met a person, he never forgot their scent. He was also never wrong about a hunt.  
  
"Not long. A few minutes. She must be close." Tiger Eye wrinkled his nose again as he sniffed. "She met someone. One of those girls!" He sounded outraged and shocked. "That dark haired one!"  
  
"Girl? You mean those senshi?" Fish Eye guessed, knowing that there weren't many human girls Tiger Eye would know the smell of. "The dark haired one has a fire magic, if I remember right. It could be dangerous." All ready thoughts of that senshi girl hurting the supposed Ringmaster was making Fish Eye angry and frightened.  
  
"No." Tiger Eye said, more calmly. "They didn't stay together long." He walked slowly down the sidewalk, his face slightly tilted upwards, showing that he was following the scent as he walked. Fish Eye followed closely behind, trusting Tiger Eye to find the girl. "Sarah's safe." Tiger Eye stopped and stood in place for a moment. "Here. That senshi girl left here and Sarah went that way." He pointed down the sidewalk.  
  
"Then that's where we go." Fish Eye said, determined. "We'll worry about that senshi another time. This is more important." He started off in the way Tiger Eye had indicated, but stopped when Tiger Eye didn't follow. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Ummm. I think I forgot to mention something when I told you about Sarah." He looked at Fish Eye guiltily and wrung his hands like a child caught with his hands in the cookie jar.   
  
"What could be more important than the fact she has someone living inside her who isn't Pegasus?" Fish Eye asked. Anything else could be dealt with after finding Sarah, but that whole thing about someone who could come in and out of people was a big problem. Especially if Sarah really was the Ringmaster reincarnated.  
  
"Well," he looked around reluctantly, showing that he really didn't want to say what he had to.  
  
Fish Eye glared at him suspiciously. "What did you do?"  
  
"I didn't do anything, honest! It was those senshi girls."  
  
"What about them?"  
  
"I...I think they were watching when I saw Sarah and peeked into her soul mirror."  
  
Fish Eye didn't say anything for a moment, considering the implications of this new information. "That's odd, isn't it? They didn't try to interfere or stop you?"  
  
"No. One of them yelled about something, but by then that man had popped out of Sarah's soul mirror. The point is that they might have already spoken to Sarah about what's going on. She might be afraid of us."   
  
Sarah-  
  
Sarah ran from the scene of her attack as quickly as she could, very confused about what had happened. 'It was an attack.' Sarah told herself, desperately wanting to believe it. 'That blonde guy just stepped out of the shadows and...and...' Sarah's thoughts drifted away as she tried desperately to remember what had happened after that. There had been fear and a mild amount of pain and...and Jareth.  
  
'Stop it!' Sarah scolded herself. 'I do not need daydreams of him! He's a kidnapper and he tried to kill me with the cleaners and he was awful to poor Hoggle.' She was desperately reminding herself of his bad qualities. 'It was a nightmare or something. Why else would I see him? He looked so angry, too.' Sarah didn't want to admit it, but she was more than a little afraid of Jareth when he was angry. Granted, she had never seen him angry when she was in the Labyrinth. Mildly irritated at the worst, but never really angry.   
  
For only a very short time while her father was here on business, Sarah and her family were living in Japan. She had learned to speak Japanese, but her accent was terrible, or so she was told. She had been here long enough that she had heard the strange rumors about what was going on with monsters and the senshi warriors who seemed to be young girls. Was she getting involved in their battles? She couldn't possibly have anything to do with all this.  
  
Sarah didn't see the girl she ran into, she was so lost in her own thoughts. They both grunted and fell onto the ground, landing painfully. Sarah looked up to find herself looking at a very pretty girl with long black hair and smiled sheepishly at the girl who looked remarkable like her.  
  
"Sorry." Sarah mumbled, embarrassed. "I wasn't paying attention." She had learned that manners were very important to Japanese people and she was careful to mind what she said.  
  
"No problem." The girl smiled sweetly. "I'm Hino Rei." She held out a hand and the two girls helped each other up.  
  
"I'm Williams Sarah." She remembered to put her surname first to avoid confusion. "I had my mind on something else, sorry if you're hurt." Sarah apologized again.  
  
"Forget it. Are you new in town?" Rei smile politely, as she looked Sarah up and down.  
  
"Can't you tell by my accent?" Sarah laughed, putting on a happy face. It was an act she'd long since gotten used to. Act happy and everyone will believe it. Act sad and you'll just end up crying. Better to be happy and make people around you happy.  
  
Rei blushed, but didn't look away. "I wasn't trying to be nosy. Hey," She smiled brightly at Sarah. "The accident was as much my fault as it was yours. To apologize, why don't you come to my home and I'll serve tea. I'm sure some of my tea and famous cookies will make it up to you properly."  
  
As tempted as she was Sarah shook her head. "I can't, I'm afraid. I wish I could, but my folks are expecting me back soon. I've been gone to long as it is." Sarah started running the same way she'd been going before she'd run into Rei.  
  
When Sarah left Rei was still smiling and waving after her. "Come see me soon, Sarah. At the Temple on the hill!" As Sarah walked around the corner, Rei's smile vanished.   
  
Rei-  
  
"Did you find out anything?" Usagi asked, suddenly at Rei's side. Rei turned to find all her friends now out of their senshi uniforms and in regular clothes. They didn't want Sarah to recognize them after what had happened in the park, even thought they weren't sure that she had even seen them.  
  
Rei shook her head. "Not really, just that she's not from around here. She just said she was distracted and didn't see me. I was hoping she'd come back to the temple so maybe I could get a reading on her."  
  
"That was really weird." Ami said, looking at her little computer. She stood with her back against a wall and didn't look up at them as she spoke, she was that certain that they would listen to her. "I've been studying some readings I took on that person who came out of the girl..."  
  
"Sarah." Rei supplied.  
  
"Sarah. It seems, he is not human, as much as he looks it. He is not a monster or demon, either. Nor is he anything we've ever come up against and the worst news is that he is so powerful, I can't tell what, exactly he is. All that power is like a smoke screen around him. We can see the basic shape, but we can't see the details."  
  
Everyone was silent for a moment. "Who is he?" Usagi asked out loud. "A new enemy or ally or something altogether different."  
  
Sarah-  
  
Sarah was feeling much better now that she'd actually met someone normal who was so friendly. It wasn't enough to make her forget what had happened earlier, but she was smiling when she got home. Well...it was a temporary home, anyway. The apartment was dark and lifeless when Sarah looked up at it from the street level as she'd known it would be. Her father and stepmother liked to keep late hours at their parties and other business functions. For the good of her father's business, they'd started traveling the world shortly after Sarah's short adventure in Jareth's Labyrinth.   
  
There was only one thing tying Sarah to her family and that was her brother, Toby. The only reason she hadn't run away when she was younger was because of Toby. He was three now, old enough to be frightened by the yelling and fighting. Sarah's only comfort in the whole thing was that they hadn't even tried to yell at Toby, let alone hurt him. The minute they tried, she...she...  
  
They must have taken Toby along with them to whatever business function they were attending. Sarah had, just a short time ago, realized that Toby was used for little more than a convenient conversation piece. Everyone would 'Ohh' and 'Ahh' over the darling child while softening to Sarah's father. After all, he had to be a good man to raise such a sweet boy, Sarah thought sarcastically.  
  
What would they do once Toby grew to old and didn't like being cute anymore? When he started rebelling as every kid, like Sarah, did at some point? He was already starting to want to stay home from the endless, dull parties his parents dragged him to and Sarah knew that a full blown temper tantrum wasn't far away. He was three. He was supposed to have temper tantrums.  
  
Sarah really didn't know what she would do when that happened. She wanted to kill them, sometimes. Or just run away. Or kill herself.   
  
'Oh, stop it!' Sarah flopped into one of their apartment's chairs and put her hands over her eyes as she waited for her parents and brother to get home. This day was to long. 'Can't start thinking like that again. It'll get me nowhere.'  
  
Hawk Eye-  
  
Hawk Eye appeared next to Fish Eye and Tiger Eye, peering up at the single light in the apartment window. "That's her, huh?" Was the first thing he said.  
  
"Are you all right?" Tiger Eye asked, looking at Hawk Eye closely. "You don't look to badly hurt."  
  
"Of course I'm not hurt." Hawk Eye lied. He was good at lying. "A mere slap on the wrist and Zerconia let me go." He didn't tell them about how he was still having a hard time seeing in the dim light or that he was having to strain to hear them. The pain near his heart was dulling, also, so he didn't bother to worry about that, either.  
  
Hawk Eye peered into the window of the high-class house, hoping to get his friends attention away from him. "Fish, are you sure she's here?" He whispered to. The windows were darkened all except for a single, dim light and there was no sound. It was late so it was reasonable to think that everyone was asleep. Then again, it might have been that Hawk Eye's hearing was still a little off.  
  
"Yes, we followed her after she bumped into that girl with the senshi girl." His eyes narrowed as he said viciously, "If I had time, I'd skin the fool for knocking Ringmaster over!"   
  
It was obvious to Hawk Eye that Fish Eye, and probably Tiger Eye, were both convinced that this girl was their Ringmaster. "We don't even know for certain that she is Ringmaster. Let's not get our hopes up." The last thing Hawk Eye wanted was for his friends to be severely disappointed if they learned that this was just a regular, ordinary human girl.  
  
"I KNOW she is Ringmaster!" Fish Eye told him haughtily. Both Tiger Eye and Hawk Eye rolled their eyes. There was no shaking him when he made up his mind as he was admittedly the most stubborn of the three. Again, Fish Eye looked up at the apartment windows. "I don't see anyone."  
  
"Humans sleep at night, remember?" Hawk Eye reminded him. "We'll have to sneak in to be sure. Be careful, though. We don't want that man popping out again, whoever he was."  
  
They found the pale girl asleep in a large chair and tip-toed closer to get a better look. She'd fallen asleep in her clothes with her legs curled up under her.  
  
"It's her." Tiger Eye said. He squatted down until his nose was almost touching her face. "She smells a little different, but there's something the same about her." His face lit up with a brilliant smile when he looked up at them. "She's Ringmaster!"  
  
"Hush!" Hawk Eye said sharply. "We don't want to wake her."  
  
"But he's right." Fish Eye reached out his hands and ever so delicately ran his fingers over the sleeping girl's face as he closed his eyes. It was a way of seeing, or so Fish Eye had told them, once. He said he could see someone better if he could feel their face. Sarah didn't so much as twitch as Fish Eye's nimble, sensitive fingertips were exploring her face. "He's right." Fish agreed without opening his eyes. "There are differences, but I do believe she is Ringmaster."  
  
Hawk said nothing, but stared intently at Sarah's face. Whether or not he believed, he kept his opinion to himself.  
  
There was a noise downstairs and lights coming on in the hallway. "Come on!" Fish Eye said. "It's her family! We've got to leave."  
  
They all left the way they came, through an open window, just in time to witness what was, in their eyes, sacrilege and an obscene defilement.  
  
Sarah-  
  
Sarah woke to the usual arguing.  
  
"It's not my fault that she was wearing such a low cut blouse." Sarah's father protested against something his wife said.   
  
Sarah rubbed her eyes to wake herself up and steeled herself for the usual nightly ritual.  
  
"You didn't have to stare!" Sarah's stepmother snapped in reply. "Honestly, you embarrassed me in front of everyone! I don't even know why I come to those parties with you, you always do this!"  
  
"Do what?" Sarah's father's voice dropped into a snarl. "I'm trying to get business done and all you can do is bitch and moan about what the other women do and are wearing! This is a big deal! Maybe the biggest of my life and you're not going to screw it up by throwing your jealously around like some mad cat!"  
  
"A mad cat?!" Sarah's stepmother screeched shrilly. "How dare you! You're the one who can't control his hormones! If you think I'm going to let you get away with oogling that woman's cleavage just because she's the president of the local bank, you've got another think coming, you bastard!"  
  
At that, the door swung open and Toby came barreling though, making a bee-line for Sarah. He jumped up on her lap and held on for dear life. Sarah grabbed him tightly and ran out of the room before the adults even walked in. She closed the bedroom door behind him just before her father and stepmother came in and leaned her back against it, as if afraid they'd follow her into the room she shared with Toby.   
  
Toby whimpered in her arms. "Bed, Sarah. Wanna go to bed." Despite his words, Toby held Sarah as tightly as he could and Sarah knew she'd be sleeping with him again.  
  
"Shhh." Sarah cooed, rubbing his back soothingly. "Okay. It's long passed bedtime, sweetie."  
  
"You ugly bitch! Why did I marry you? I could have had myself some pretty little thing that wouldn't keep nagging and..."  
  
"Don't you talk to me like that! Who do you think keeps all your books in the black? All those years I spend in that dingy little house, baby sitting your daughter, and making you as perfect as possible just to built up this business of yours! You low-life, how dare you talk to me like I was dirt!"  
  
Sarah lay down on her bed and let Toby cuddle into her. There was no way to block out the noise from the other room, but she did the best she could and started to whisper to him, trying to keep his attention on her instead of the fight. "Do you want a bedtime story, Toby? How about a knight in shining armor or one about a troll?"  
  
With his eyes full of tears of fear, Toby seemed to know what Sarah was doing. He had always been more perceptive than anyone gave him credit for. He put his chubby little hand on Sarah's face and petted her cheek. "Tell me about an king and a queen." Toby said and Sarah knew the one he was talking about. It was his favorite story.  
  
The sound of breaking glass as something was thrown and shattered against a wall, making Toby jump and turn to look at the bedroom door with fear.  
  
Sarah took his little face in one hand and turned it so he was looking at her again. "Keep looking at me, Toby. I'll tell the story if you try to sleep. The fight will end soon. It always does."  
  
"Lazy bitch!"  
  
"You'd be nothing without me!"  
  
Toby hugged Sarah tightly enough that she almost had trouble breathing. "Story! Story!"  
  
"Once upon a time," Sarah began, keeping her voice as soft as she could and speaking right into Toby's ear. She knew from experience if she held him closely enough that he could hear her heartbeat, Toby would fall asleep easier. "There was a handsome king and his beautiful queen. The lived in a far away magical land where there was always happiness and nothing bad ever happened. The king was a good, kind man and his queen loved him very much. The king and queen had a little son named Prince Toby. Prince Toby was a brave little boy and loved to ride horses. He was going to grow up to be kind, just like his daddy, and..." The story continued and Sarah started to rock Toby slightly, lulling him to sleep.   
  
It was a simple story about a land where no one ever fought and no one ever yelled. To any adult, it would have seemed absurd and boring. To Toby, it was a vision of paradise and it was the only peace Sarah could give him right now. There was no plot to the story and it often changed depending on what was going on in Toby's life. Sometimes Prince Toby would go on a picnic with his loving parents when Toby's parents ignored him for to long. If Toby was having a hard day with this or that, Prince Toby would have an especially happy day playing with puppies and kittens.  
  
Silly.  
  
Simple minded.  
  
Absurd.  
  
Perfect.  
  
Anything that could bring Toby at least a little happiness was perfect in Sarah's eyes. When Toby finally fell asleep, Sarah freed herself from his strangling arms, but held his hand for a while. It just wasn't right that the only happiness a three-year-old could find was in a story.   
  
'Why did I fight so hard to get him back?' Sarah wondered. She looked out the window at the full moon. The night was getting late and it was almost morning. 'I should have left him with Jareth. At least as a goblin, Toby would have been happy. He wouldn't remember what was going on, but he'd be happy. All those other goblins were happy, after all. Maybe...' She looked back at Toby and felt a hard lump form in her stomach. 'Maybe I should call Jareth again. I could wish Toby away for good and not get him back. It would be for the best, really. I don't know what else to do for Toby.'   
  
Sarah bit her lip to stop the tears that were forming. She didn't want to lose Toby, but...if it was for his own good, maybe she should.  
  
When she was certain Toby was fast asleep, Sarah opened the bedroom door just a crack to peek out into the now silent outer room. The quiet had been so sudden that it was almost unnatural. 'Dad probably went out for a drink again and Karen probably went to bed.' That was what usually happened after such a big fight, anyway. To avoid more arguments, Sarah had gotten into the habit of cleaning up after the fights. She'd make it look like nothing had happened by morning before she left for school and took Toby to the local daycare and thus take away another reason to fight.  
  
This night was different.  
  
As soon as Sarah stuck her head out the door, another hand grabbed the door and flung it open violently.  
  
"Karen? I'm sorry, did I wake you?" Sarah was more than a little surprised to see her stepmother hadn't gone to bed already. It was almost dawn, after all. Sarah fought down her fear, but kept herself as meek as possible. That usually kept Karen calm.  
  
"It's all your fault, you know." Karen said bitterly. She took Sarah by the arm and drew her out of the bedroom, closing the door behind them.  
  
"I'm sorry." Sarah apologized quickly, but not knowing what she was apologizing for. Whatever it was, Sarah was sure it would be best to keep Karen calm and happy for now.  
  
"Sorry? You're sorry for ruining my life?" Karen was on the brink of exploding with anger and Sarah recognized the signs. That tiny little tick in the center of Karen's forehead and always started throbbing and she always balled up her left fist. "Sarah, if it weren't for you, I'm sure your father and I would have led a perfectly happy life. He wouldn't have had to spend so much money on you and we wouldn't have had to work so hard. You were always causing trouble and coming between us. And now you're taking my only son away from me! You think you can buy his love with your sweet words and little fairy tales. He's my son, Sarah! He's mine and he loves me, not you!" Karen raised her fist...  
  
Locking the bedroom door behind her, Sarah crept back into bed. Toby was still there and Sarah draped one arm over him, finding comfort that he was safe and where she'd left him.   
  
"Sarah sad?"  
  
Now Sarah felt a twinge of guilt. "I'm okay. Go back to sleep, Toby. We've got school in a little bit and you need your sleep." She petted his hair.  
  
In the darkness Toby's little fingers wiped the tears off her face. "Crying?" He kissed her cheek. "I'll tell a story, Sarah. Once upon a time was a sparkly man with long hair. He danced with princess Sarah and gave her peaches to eat. The sparkly man sang funny songs and let the little monsters play with the chickens."  
  
As Toby's story continued, Sarah just lay there, shocked. Sparkly man? Peaches? Did Toby remember his time in the Labyrinth? How could he? He was barely one year old when it had happened. Despite the pain she was in, Sarah couldn't help but be just a little bit afraid.  
  
"The sparkly man had to go away. He made himself be an owl and flew away, but he was going to come back to find princess Sarah. He promised."  
  
Sarah was shaking by now, but forced out, "Thanks, Toby. I feel much better now. Let's get some sleep."  
  
Happy that he'd helped her, Toby snuggled into Sarah's arms and promptly fell back to sleep. Sarah, though, lay there in the darkness, staring at Toby's face, dimly lit by the moon. Jareth promised to come back? No. No, Toby must have just made up that part. It couldn't be right. Still, how would Toby know about the ballroom and the peach?  
  
When Sarah was at last overcome by the exhaustion of staying up all night and the beating from her stepmother, Sarah fell asleep.   
  
Sarah woke slowly and the first thing she realized was that she was hurt. The sleep she'd gotten hadn't helped her injuries at all and she still felt bruised and battered. Her whole body ached. She felt so weak. The worst part was that the warm body next to her wasn't Toby. It was to big to be Toby. Someone was holding her. Sarah struggled for a moment before, but it was little more than a pathetic moan and a twitch.  
  
"Hush." A strangely familiar voice whispered. "You're all right, now. We'll take care of you. You're going home." Sarah was sure she should recognize the voice. She'd heard it before.  
  
"Don't want to go home." Sarah mumbled through swollen lips that tasted like blood. She didn't remember her lips being swollen. Maybe she got worse while she'd been sleeping and her father had taken her to the hospital. "They'll hurt me again."  
  
"No, not your home, ours. Don't be afraid. We'll take care of you."   
  
"Toby?" Sarah muttered. She tried to open her eyes, but they hurt so badly she couldn't. They must have swollen while she was sleeping, too. "Where's Toby?"  
  
"I'm sorry. You were alone in the room. We'll find him for you, if you want."  
  
With that final thought, Sarah drifted into a troubled sleep, feeling oddly safe.  
  
Tiger Eye-  
  
Tiger Eye looked down at his burden and marveled at how small she was. There seemed to be no weight to her as he carried her and his friends ran beside him. "Where are we going?" He asked. He had spoken to the frightened girl more to comfort her than anything else.  
  
"The circus won't be safe." Hawk Eye said. He was the smartest of them all and usually came up with the best plans. "We don't want Zerconia to find her. Ringmaster or not, she'd be killed instantly. We'll have to find someplace safe for her to stay away from that awful excuse for a family."  
  
"We don't know any place safe." Fish Eye pointed out. "We don't know anyone in this world."  
  
Hawk Eye got a sly look in his eyes and smiled. "Maybe we do."  
  
To be continued... 


	4. Jareth

Chapter 4: I should have protected her.  
  
Tiger Eye-  
  
'He'd kill her for sure!" Hawk Eye said violently when Tiger Eye had asked why they couldn't take Sarah back to the circus. "There are to many people in the circus who are loyal to Zeronia now. Even if we managed to get her to the circus unharmed, we wouldn't get two feet inside before Zerconia killed not only her, but us, too." The he quickly added, "IF she is truly our Ringmaster. I still say she could be just some human..."  
  
Fish Eye gave Hawk Eye a dirty look. "Why are you trying to deny her?" He asked acidly. "We've finally gotten her back!"  
  
"If she's our Ringmaster, she'd have come back to us." Hawk Eye looked at Sarah with an unreadable expression. "If she has simply lost her memory of us, well, that's an even bigger problem."  
  
"Why?" Tiger Eye asked. If she'd lost her memory, surely it was proof that she belonged with them.  
  
Hawk Eye turned his head away and looked into the distance. "If she doesn't remember us, why would she come back with us? How could get make Zerconia leave if she has none of her power? What if her memory comes back and she's angry with us? We let her be killed. We should have protected her better." His hung his head. "I should have protected her."  
  
Tiger Eye realized the problem. For a long time after her death, Hawk Eye had blamed himself for her death, saying that he should have been the one to go speak with Hoggle outside the circus tent, not her. It was his position, his responsibility to do so. "It's not your..."  
  
"Not my fault?" Hawk Eye gave a bitter laugh. "Of course it is and we all know it. Now, let's get this over with. Tiger, you go hide somewhere. I'll get those girl's attention."  
  
Once he'd gotten her to a safe place, as safe as he could find in the middle of downtown, Tiger Eye made Sarah as comfortable as possible. 'She's so cold.' Tiger Eye thought, sitting with Sarah, the girl he believed was Ringmaster. He had no proof and no way to know for certain, but he did believe. Her delicate, porcelain colored face and the long black hair was only the first clue. It scared Tiger Eye more than he wanted to admit how badly Sarah looked. She would live, surely, but he didn't like seeing the Ringmaster looking so weak.  
  
He just wished he knew how to help her. Both of her eyes were swollen shut and there was dried blood everywhere, on her arms, in her hair, and a cut down the side of her face that would leave a scar.   
  
'What if he's right?' Tiger Eye thought, looking at Hawk Eye though the branches of the bushes at his two friends. 'What if she doesn't want to come back with us?' Tiger Eye hadn't even considered that horrible thought.  
  
Sarah lay almost on Tiger Eye's lap, her head turned slightly, towards him. Tiger Eye held his whip in one hand, ready to defend her, if necessary, but he tried not to look at her. 'She doesn't remember us. If she did, she'd have tried to come back to the circus.' Tiger Eye was rather hoping that she had lost her memory, anyway. If she did remember and still hadn't come back to them...that would have hurt very badly. Instead of looking at Sarah's battered face, Tiger Eye watched Hawk Eye and Fish Eye where they stood out in the middle of the street, under a street light.  
  
'If we could just take her to the circus,' Tiger Eye thought. 'She'd heal just by entering.' But Hawk Eye had all ready explained why they couldn't take her home. It would be dangerous, at the very least, to let Zerconia know that the Ringmaster had somehow been reborn.   
  
Tiger Eye let himself touch Sarah's hair and pulled away in disgust when he felt that the hair was stiff with dried blood. This had better work or he was going to kill someone, namely Ringmaster's parents.  
  
"unnnn." The slight touch of Tiger Eye's fingers was enough to wake Ringmaster and she groaned painfully. "Where...?"  
  
"Shh." Tiger Eye whispered in his most comforting voice, hoping that she didn't remember how he'd attacked her earlier. "Don't be afraid. You're safe."  
  
"I can't see."  
  
"Your eyes are swollen. You're safe. We're going to get you somewhere to get better. You've been beaten."  
  
Tiger Eye felt like an idiot the moment he'd said that. Of course she knew she'd been beaten, why'd he have to remind her?  
  
"Toby? Where's Toby?" Ringmaster began to toss in Tiger Eye's arms as if she were trying to get up, but Tiger Eye held her tightly.  
  
"I'm sorry. You were alone when we got you." Tiger Eye wished he hadn't said that, but he just couldn't lie to Ringmaster. It just wasn't done.  
  
"Wasn't there?" Ringmaster's voice grew panicked. "No! No, I have to find him."  
  
"Please, don't worry." Tiger Eye reassured her. "We'll find him for you. I promise."  
  
Out in the middle of the empty street, Tiger Eye saw Hawk Eye smirked to himself as he stood next to Fish and then raised a hand high over his head. A long, narrow stick appeared in his hand with a tiny blaze on one end. "We may as well get this over with. Stay back, Fish." Hawk Eye muttered before he took a deep breath and blew on the end of the stick, as if he were blowing a bubble, and an immense flame shot into the sky.  
  
"That should work." Fish Eye commented with approval in his voice when the fire display had ended. "If that doesn't get their attention, nothing will."  
  
Hawk Eye seemed very proud of his work. If those brats were attracted to power, that should bring them running. Fish Eye, Tiger Eye had to admit, was here for Hawk Eye's protection. The senshi were quite powerful and Hawk Eye wisely didn't want to be out here alone if they didn't like this idea. Hawk Eye had, originally, toyed with the idea of leaving Fish Eye with Sarah and bringing Tiger Eye out with him, but, frankly, Tiger wasn't terribly bright and he was completely unsuitable for confrontation.  
  
Not that Tiger Eye was unable to fight, he just didn't like it very much and had a tendency to back off rather than directly confront an enemy. If he had to fight, Tiger Eye could prove that his teeth and claws were as deadly as that of his namesake's. For now, though, Hawk Eye had declared that Tiger Eye would be safer being left to protect Sarah while Fish Eye, the fiercer fighter, would watch his back. Again, not that Fish Eye liked fighting, he was just more willing to do it.  
  
It didn't take long for the Senshi to show themselves, as Hawk Eye had predicted. They had to get Sarah some real medical attention soon. Tiger was starting to look worried as she got paler and paler.  
  
"Stop, evil doers!" Sailor Moon yelled dramatically as soon as her group arrived, pouncing out of shadows and off building roofs.  
  
'They have flare, if nothing else.' Tiger Eye thought with admiration at their flashy entrance. After all, he was a performer above all else and if there was one thing he could appreciate, it was a good entrance. Still, he kept himself and Ringmaster silent and hidden until Hawk Eye called them out.   
  
Sailor Moon faltered when she realized that the Amazon Trio weren't doing any evil. In fact, they seemed to be alone on the street. "What's going on?" She asked cautiously, though not ordering her warriors to lower their guard.  
  
Hawk Eye dramatically threw his flame stick into the air where it vanished. "We are here on a mission of mercy." He told them with a smile.  
  
Fish Eye backed him up by saying, "We have a poor girl who needs to be looked after for a while." While he said this, Tiger Eye saw that Fish Eye kept looking around, not only for danger from the senshi, but also for threats from the circus.   
  
As unpleasant as it sounded, many of the circus people had gotten into the habit of spying on their companions and reporting misdeeds to Zerconia. These people would often be rewarded with favors and special privileges and, thinking about it honestly, Tiger Eye admitted that he would have turned someone in, too, if he'd ever found anyone breaking rules. It selfish, true, but it was also a chance to improve his life and those of his two companions.  
  
"Why would we want to help your friend?" Sailor Jupiter asked with a scowl.  
  
Hawk Eye had known they would ask this, it was just too obvious a trap for the Senshi to take chances. "She isn't exactly a friend, but we saw her being beaten and, as we have no argument with her, we thought we'd do a bit of rescuing." He lied.  
  
The senshi exchanged wary looks, not sure if they could trust him.   
  
Finally, Hawk Eye shrugged as if it didn't matter. "Well, if you really don't want to help her," He looked over his shoulder to where Tiger Eye was still with Sarah. "Tiger, bring her out. We'll just leave her here in the street and let any old hentai find her. Alone. Defenseless."  
  
To the shock of the senshi, Tiger Eye emerged from the darkness with the still form of a girl in his arms. He walked toward them until he was only a few steps away to give them a good look.  
  
Sailor Moon seemed stunned to see the state that Ringmaster was in. The blood had mostly dried, but her eyes were blackened and her lips were still swollen. "What happened to her?"  
  
Fish Eye snorted. "How should we know?" He asked callously. "She's just some human. We only found her." If Ringmaster wanted them to know about her family life, that was her business to tell and none of them were about to tell her secrets.  
  
Tiger Eye deliberately handed Ringmaster to the biggest of the senshi, Jupiter. Since he knew she was awake, he wasn't about to just put her on the ground. Jupiter took Ringmaster, still looking at the girl with pity, and Tiger Eye wanted to tell the senshi, 'hurt her and I'll kill you all.' But that would go against Hawk Eye's plans. He believed that if the senshi knew they cared about Ringmaster, they'd either hurt her or use her against them.  
  
Hawk Eye ended the silence by saying, "It's your decision, really. Take her or leave her." The Amazon Trio vanished.  
  
Jareth-  
  
Jareth was outraged. No, he was more than outraged. He was furious. Currently, the goblins had done the wisest thing imaginable and fled the castle for the safety of their little city, which surrounded the castle of their king. Though they weren't especially bright, not one of them was stupid enough to be around their king when he was in one of his moods.  
  
"You mad?"  
  
Jareth stopped his triad at the sound of the little, timid voice and turned to look at his guest. "Yes, Toby, I'm just a bit mad."  
  
Toby sat on the floor just in front of Jareth's large throne, watching Jareth with big blue eyes. He really hadn't changed all that much since he'd last been in Jareth's Labyrinth. The child still had big blue eyes and soft blonde curls. The only real difference was that he'd aged almost three years.   
  
With a heavy sign, Jareth went to sit in his throne and threw his legs up on one arm so he could lounge before picking Toby up and setting the boy on his lap. "I'm not mad at you, though, Toby."  
  
Toby leaned against Jareth's chest trustingly and stuck a thumb in his mouth. Jareth absently brush the hand away from Toby's mouth. "Don't suck your thumb, your teeth will grow crooked." But his mind wasn't really on Toby's dental hygiene. He HAD to find a way to get Sarah away from that sorry excuse of a home before they killed her.  
  
"You gonna get sissy soon?" Toby asked.  
  
"I'll try, but it's going to be hard. You see," Jareth said, trying to explain this as best as he was able to. "This world is my home. This castle and the whole world outside. Your home is far, far away. It's hard to get people to come from your world to my world."  
  
Toby looked up at him blankly, clearly not understanding.  
  
"There's a special way to get from your home to my home. A doorway. The problem is that not many people have the key."  
  
"But you have the key." Toby interrupted. "You came to get me so you can get sissy, too."  
  
Jareth sighed. This was going to be the hard part. "You helped me to bring you here, remember? Sarah might not want to come with me." Besides all that, Jareth knew that the Labyrinth wasn't a safe place for humans to live. The air was different that Earth's air, for one thing. Sure, it was survivable, but if breathed for to long, it could kill humans. The water was different, too, containing chemicals that weren't even native to Earth. One drink could make a human seriously ill at best.  
  
Toby frowned. "Sissy will come to be with me. She loves me." He said with absolute confidence.  
  
Jareth patted Toby's hair. "Yes. Yes, I'm sure she'd want to." The problem was that she couldn't come. Children were wished away, but Sarah was hardly a child. Jareth couldn't take her, she had to come of her own free will. "But your sissy is going to have to open the doorway herself." Jareth told Toby. "I can't help her."  
  
"You helped her last time." Toby reminded Jareth of Sarah's first visit to the Labyrinth.  
  
"Yes, but that was apart of the rules of the game. Why don't you go to sleep, Toby. I'll be here when you wake up." Jareth wanted to keep the rest of his thoughts to himself. There was no need to confuse Toby by telling him that Sarah could open the doorway to the Labyrinth with her soul. In all honestly, Jareth wasn't sure he understood it, either. Only very few people were able to do that and Jareth didn't know why Sarah was one of those people. He, as a creature of the Labyrinth, could open the doorway any time he pleased, but Sarah shouldn't be able to.  
  
The truth was that Jareth wasn't even sure that Sarah could do it until earlier when she'd been attacked and her soul had been forcibly opened. It had been like a rip in the universe and the Labyrinth protested at the violation, causing Jareth to punish the intruder. It had been more than a little surprising to find that it was Sarah who held the doorway.  
  
Jareth's mind went back to how he'd gotten Toby.  
  
Jareth had awoken in his bedchambers with a stab of pain. It wasn't his pain, he knew, but more like a phantom pain. In his dark chambers, Jareth sat in his bed and blinked at the moon outside his window. It was the only decoration in the sky uncluttered by distant stars and it wasn't even a moon as most people knew them. Jareth wasn't entirely sure what the purpose of the Labyrinth's moon was, but he did know it was some kind of crystal. At least that's what it looked like to him. For some reason, the moon was the one place in his whole world that Jareth couldn't reach.   
  
Again, there was a faint, detached sense of fear and pain.  
  
'What's going on?' Jareth wondered as he sat very still and tried to focus on where the feeling was coming from. That little drama with Sarah hadn't been to long before, so Jareth was reasonably certain that this involved her. "Clothes." Jareth ordered as he stood up and strode out of his bedroom and to the adjoining library. The library was the place where Jareth stored all his important treasures that he couldn't risk being destroyed by the goblins.  
  
Before Jareth had taken two steps he was fully dressed in his normal attire, of tight fitting hose, boots, and a loose shirt and walked into the library. Along with a massive collection of books, Jareth had a mythical treasure. It was a thing often told of in fairy tales and dreamed of by people seeking power.  
  
In fairy tales it was called the Magic Mirror. In reality, it was Gobdhin's Glass. Jareth tore the red velvet cover off of the tall mirror and waited until the smoke surface cleared and showed his reflection.  
  
"I feel pain, Mirror. Show me why." It was not a request, but an order. That was one of the secrets. One had to be confident not to ask the mirror, but to demand an answer. Otherwise, the mirror would remain a simple looking glass.  
  
Instantly, the mirror stopped showing Jareth's reflection and showed a nearly darkened bedroom with two figures curled up together on the bed.   
  
"Show me more." The mirror focused on the faces of the two occupants of the bed and Jareth felt a low growl rise in his throat.  
  
Appearing in the bedroom at once, Jareth looked down at the two. The boy was Toby and Jareth was relieved to find that he was unharmed and now a sturdy little boy. Sarah worried him, though. In just the few hours since he'd last seen her, Sarah had been badly beaten and her wounds left untended.  
  
"Hi."   
  
It was only when Toby spoke that Jareth realized the child had woken up and he knelt next to the bed. "Hello, Toby. Do you remember me?"  
  
Toby nodded. "You're that guy who was singing. The king."  
  
"That's right. Are you all right, Toby?"  
  
"Yeah. But sissy got hurt." Toby looked at Sarah. "You help her? I don't like it when sissy cries."  
  
"Neither do I." Jareth admitted. "Toby, would you like to come with me? Shall I take you back to the castle?"  
  
Toby sat up abruptly with a wide smile. "Yes!" He nearly shouted and Jareth had to put his hand over Toby's mouth to silence him.  
  
"Shush!" Jareth put a finger to his lips. "We don't want your mother and father waking up."  
  
Toby nodded quickly and gave Jareth a muffled, "I'll be quiet."  
  
"Good." Jareth looked at Toby seriously. "We have to play a game, though, and there are hard rules of the game. If you want to come with me, then you have to make a wish."  
  
"Any wish?"  
  
"No. You have to say, I wish I could go with Jareth to Labyrinth. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yeah. Can sissy come, too?"  
  
"Not just yet, Toby. I'll come back for her as soon as I can, though." It was the best promise he could give Toby, right now, though.  
  
Toby nodded and leaned over to kiss Sarah's bruised cheek. "Bye, bye, sissy." Then he held his arms out to Jareth, obviously expecting to be picked up, and whispered, "I wish I could go with Jareth to Labyrinth."  
  
One Toby had fallen asleep in Jareth's arms, Jareth lay the child down to sleep in his own bed before going back to the library. Sometimes the rules that bound him really irritated him.  
  
Just because Sarah technically wasn't a child, she couldn't be wished away, not even by her own wish.  
  
Pacing furiously in the library, Jareth kept an eye on the Gobdhin's Glass, watching Sarah and waiting to see what would happen once she found her beloved brother gone again. She would be frightened and angry, but Jareth found that he didn't really care, so long as he could watch her. Ever since she'd visited the Labryinth, Jareth spent more and more time watching Gobdhin's Glass just to keep an eye on Sarah and Toby.  
  
"How dare they hurt her?!" Jareth demanded to no one in particular. Of course, he was speaking about Sarah's parents. "They dared to put their hands on what belongs to me?! Unforgivable!"   
  
A Trio of people had turned up suddenly in the mirror view of Sarah's room and taken her away. One of the people, Jareth didn't fail to notice, was the blonde boy who'd attacked her earlier that night.   
  
'He's still alive?' Jareth thought, bewildered. 'I must be losing my touch.' His first instinct was to go to Sarah's rescue. After all, he didn't want her hurt again. He hesitated, however, to step in as they seemed to be treating her with a great deal of respect and tenderness, a large change since the last time he had seen her with one of them.  
  
Curiously, Jareth watched through his mirror and saw the Trio take Sarah to a group of obscenely dressed young girls. There was an odd display of fire power to attract the young girls and then a short, tense conversation between the two groups.  
  
The Trio left Sarah with the girls who seemed confused at first, but then the tallest one, a girl dressed in green with a brown ponytail, picked Sarah up easily and they took her away. "Where are we going to take her?" The one dressed in green asked.  
  
"Where else?" A red dressed girl said. "My place."  
  
Well, she seemed to be in good hands, for now.  
  
To be continued... 


	5. You Deserve a Happy Dream

Chapter 5  
  
You Deserve a Happy Dream  
  
Hawk-  
  
By the time they made it back to their private chambers in the Circus, Hawk Eye was starting to see stars before his eyes. He could hear Tiger Eye and Fish Eye talking about something, but, in all honestly, Hawk Eye couldn't bring himself to care. The pain was getting to be to much.   
  
'But what else could I have done?' Hawk Eye thought as he pushed aside the curtain that surrounded their shared bed. He slowly sat on the bed and let the dark red curtain fall back into place, blocking him from view of his two friends. It also left him pretty much in darkness, despite the light of the rest of the room. Right now, Hawk Eye was just desperate to close his eyes and sleep. At least if he were asleep, it wouldn't hurt anymore. 'I couldn't let Tiger get hurt. He's to weak. Gotta protect them.' He let himself sink back down onto the soft blankets and put one arm across his eyes to block out the last of the dim light that managed to filter in through the curtains. 'I couldn't protect her. Oh...why? Why couldn't I? She trusted me.'   
  
  
  
A hand landed on Hawk Eye's shoulder and he hissed with pain. "Don't touch me." He snapped without much strength behind it. "Tired."  
  
"You're more than tired." Fish Eye's snapped back. "You didn't tell us you'd been injured!" A movement in the bed told Hawk Eye that Fish Eye was sitting next to him and his friend started pulling at Hawk Eye's shirt. "After all that work, you'd let yourself just lay here and bleed? You idiot."  
  
Tiger Eye said nothing, but helped Fish Eye to remove the shirt. It wasn't hard to flip Hawk Eye onto his back, but it was hard to ignore his hiss of pain. "It was Zerconia, wasn't it?" Tiger Eye asked after a while. "He hurt you and you didn't tell us."  
  
"You two sound like a couple of old women. Stop all the fussing, will ya?" Hawk Eye told them, trying to keep his eyes open. "It's just been a long night, that's all. I just need a bit of a rest." The three of them shared not only a room, but a large bed. It wasn't that they had to share a bed, it was just more comfortable than sleeping alone. Besides, spending their entire lives together, it would have been hard, to say the least, not to become close.  
  
The bed was large enough for the three of them to stretch out on and not even touch each other, if they didn't want to, and piled high with thick blankets and pillows. If one lived in a world of magic and fantasy where wishes could be made real, why not have the best?  
  
"Why do you chose today of all days to actually dress up?" Fish Eye muttered only half-heartedly as he pulled at the ties that held Hawk Eye's shirt closed. "Honestly, only you could get yourself into such..." Fish Eye was at a loss for words at what he saw under the shirt. "Oh, Hawk."  
  
Hawk Eye's chest was red and raw, ugly to look at and most definitely painful. Hawk Eye took one look down at himself before he closed his eyes again. He'd had worse. "I just need some sleep."   
  
"Hawk?" Tiger Eye asked, biting his lip. There was only one creature in the circus who could hurt Hawk Eye and that was Zirconia. "Was it my fault, Hawk? Did I make you get hurt because I was stupid again?" The guilt in his voice almost made Hawk Eye want to scream. As handsome and adult he looked, Tiger Eye was a child, emotionally. He had simply never grown up, but it was that fact that had endeared Tiger Eye to the Ringmaster, though. She'd adored his child-like naiveté and had called him her eternal child.  
  
"No." Hawk Eye said, keeping his composure even now with the extreme pain he was in. "I said something I shouldn't have and Zirconia got angry." He spared Tiger Eye a tight smile. "It wasn't your fault."  
  
"I'll get some of the stuff." Tiger Eye volunteered, jumping off the bed and rushing out of their private room.  
  
Once he'd gone, Fish Eye finished stripping Hawk Eye of his clothes without a word. The silence went on for so long that it was Hawk Eye who spoke first. "Come on, Fish. Don't be mad at me."  
  
Fish Eye threw the discarded clothes on a pile on the floor before turning back to Hawk Eye with a furious expression. "Mad? Why should I be mad? Just because you're trying to get yourself killed again?! Do you think I'm so stupid I don't know what you're doing?" He sat on his knees at Hawk Eye's side and looked closer at the still opened wounds that laced Hawk Eye's chest, from his left nipple down to his belly button. "This is deep, Hawk. How long were you going to wait before telling us you'd been punished?"  
  
"Don't sound so surprised." Hawk Eye didn't bother to turn away from Fish Eye, knowing how persistent his friend could get. "You knew as well as I did what was going to happen. This isn't the first time one of us has been punished and better me than Tiger. He wouldn't have the strength to heal."  
  
"He's stronger than you think, Hawk. I know you still think of him as the child he was, but he's changed since Ringmaster died. Like all children, he's had to grow up. Just like the rest of us." Fish Eye scowled more. "Besides, even if Tiger or I get hurt, we always let you take care of us. Don't you trust us to take care of you?"  
  
Hawk Eye looked at his blue haired friend and reached up to touch his arm. "Of course I trust you, it's just..."  
  
"It's just that she's reminded you!" Fish Eye snapped, wrenching his arm away from Hawk Eye's tender touch. "Seeing Ringmaster again has reminded you of all that pain." He leaned over Hawk Eye until they were nose to nose and Hawk Eye could see hurt in Fish Eye's pale eyes and felt guilty because he knew he'd been the one to cause that pain. "WE CAN'T LOSE YOU!" Fish Eye almost shouted, tears beginning to spill over his eyes and falling like raindrops onto Hawk Eye's face.   
  
"Fish..."  
  
"You can't kill yourself!" Fish Eye wailed. "If you leave us, what are Tiger and I going to do? We need you." He lowered his head enough that his forehead rested on Hawk Eye's shoulder and he froze there. It was pretty obvious that Fish Eye wanted to hug his friend, but he was afraid of hurting Hawk Eye even more than he already was.   
  
"You said yourself," Hawk Eye said, not bothering to deny Fish Eye's words. "He's stronger than he looks and so are you. You don't need me anymore." Hawk Eye turned away from Fish. He didn't want Fish Eye to see how fresh the pain still was in his heart. "It...it still hurts, Fish. It hurts so badly."  
  
"I know, it still hurts us all." Fish Eye, still weeping, lay down next to Hawk Eye. He lay quite close to Hawk Eye, right up against his side. "But you can't just give up. You should be happy we found her again." Fish Eye offered a hopeful smile. "It doesn't have to hurt anymore."  
  
Hawk Eye went silent for a moment. "This is important, Fish. If this girl is Ringmaster,"  
  
"She is!" Fish stubbornly insisted.  
  
"If she is, then we have to get her back. We have to make sure she stays alive long enough to come back to the Circus." His eyes took on a far away look. "It was better back then, when she was alive and with us." He took Fish Eye's hand, stroking the back of it with his thumb, absently. "Do you remember? Do you remember how it was before Zirconia?"   
  
Fish Eye sighed and put his head on Hawk Eye's shoulder. "Yes. I do. Maybe we'll be able to bring those days back, but only if we work together and you let us take care of you!" He said pointedly.   
  
Hawk Eye wasn't listening to Fish Eye anymore though. 'Those lost days of innocence and play.' He thought sadly, staring up at the ceiling of painted stars. 'We were happy. We really were happy.' Strangely, he could barely feel the pain in his chest anymore and he really couldn't hear Fish Eye's voice. 'If only we could go back.'  
  
Flashback-  
  
A gentle laughter.  
  
Soft hands.  
  
"Come, little one. Open your eyes." Someone stroked the top of his head with those hands as soft as moonlight. "Don't be afraid."  
  
But he was afraid. He felt...he thought...it was all new. His body was wrapped in something soft and warm, but his face felt cold, uncovered.   
  
"I'm right here, I'll keep you safe. Open your eyes, baby. Mommy's here to take care of you."  
  
He did as the new, laughing voice coerced and his vision was filled with the most beautiful face. Her skin was pale and her eyes were bright. She smiled kindly and put her hands on his face again. "There, that wasn't so hard, now was it? Oh, aren't you beautiful?" She kissed his forehead. "Now, what shall we call you? The newest addition to our circus should have a fitting name, I think." She ran a hand though his hair, seeming to admire it. "What lovely soft hair you have, like feathers. Yes, yes, you're thin, just like a bird. Hawk Eye. That will be your name, Hawk Eye."  
  
He tried to move, tried to understand what was going on, but his body wouldn't work the way he wanted it to and strange noises came out of mouth.   
  
"Don't fret." The girl soothed, was she really his mommy? "You'll get stronger in time. You're only a baby, after all. A new born, really. Just rest, I'll take care of you."  
  
Tiger Eye-  
  
From the chest that stood just on the left of the doorway, Tiger Eye grabbed a claw jar that held a healing ointment. He was more than worried for Hawk Eye, the wounds had been terrible and Tiger Eye knew if it had been him who had been injured so badly, he'd have been crying pitifully. 'Hawk's so strong!' He thought with admiration. The healing ointment had been made by Fish Eye, who was so clever when it came to healing. When they kept getting hurt or other members of the Circus family would come complaining of injuries from this or that, they'd discovered that Zerconia wasn't very sympathetic. So Fish Eye had taken it upon himself to create the healing ointment. It was a kind of universal thing, healing almost anything.  
  
It was only about ten paces from the chest where the ointment jar was back to the curtained bed, but Tiger Eye didn't even make it that far. Only half way to the bed, he stopped suddenly and almost dropped the jar of healing ointment as a memory hit him very hard.  
  
"No." Tiger Eye murmured as he watched a scene replay itself in his mind's eye. "It's not true." He dropped to one knee as he stared at the people reenacting history as if they were right before him. "How...?"  
  
Ringmaster, dressed in her finest trousers and a short black jacket ran to the exit of the Circus. She waved happily at the tall, lean man who waited patiently for her, standing in the moonlight. He didn't enter the Circus, that was forbidden, but he waited for her to leave the tent. She flew into the waiting man's arms and it was only then that his face became visible.  
  
'It's him!' Tiger Eye thought, shocked. From his narrow face to the wild, blonde hair, it was most definitely the man he'd seen in Sarah's dream mirror. 'I don't understand. Why didn't I remember seeing him before now? If Ringmaster knew him and he came to the Circus, I should have remembered him.'  
  
Fish Eye-  
  
Fish Eye watched as Hawk Eye drifted off to sleep, but he didn't try to wake the pink haired man. "You have to be strong, Hawk." Fish Eye whispered, brushing a lock of pink hair out of Hawk Eye's eye. "I...I don't think I can be strong enough without you."  
  
He waited for quite some time, happy that at least Hawk Eye seemed to be resting peacefully. At one point, Hawk Eye started mumbling, but his voice was to soft Fish Eye couldn't tell what he was dreaming about.  
  
"I hope it's a happy dream. You deserve a happy dream." Sliding off the bed with that last remark, Fish Eye pushed passed the curtains of the large canopy bed and set foot on the carpet-covered floor. "Tiger, where..." His voice trailed away when he saw Tiger Eye kneeling on the floor with the plain clay jar of healing ointment clutched protectively to his chest. His eyes were so wide, Fish Eye could see white all around his iris. "Tiger?" Fish Eye cautiously stepped closer, looking around the still empty room for hidden threats that might have hurt Tiger Eye. Nothing. "Tiger, what's wrong?"  
  
Tiger Eye blinked and looked up, almost looking frightened. "I...I know."  
  
"Know what?"  
  
"Oh, Fish. I remember that man."  
  
By now Fish Eye was getting irritated. "What man?"  
  
"The man I saw in Sarah's dream mirror. I know who he was, we all forgot him!" the horror in Tiger Eye's voice frightened Fish Eye, though he wasn't about to admit it to Tiger Eye. It was if Tiger Eye had just been told the worst possible secret. "No wonder he was in Sarah's dream mirror." Tiger said, almost to himself, this time. "This proves it, even Hawk Eye can't doubt Sarah is Ringmaster, now."  
  
Finally, Fish Eye put his hands on Tiger Eye's shoulders and gave him a shake. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Jareth!"  
  
The name rung a bell, but Fish Eye couldn't connect the name with anything. It was like a half-forgotten dream from long ago. "Who? You saw him in Sarah's dream mirror? Who is he?" He must have been someone important to have been in the Ringmaster's dream.  
  
Tiger Eye opened his mouth to say something, before he remembered the jar of ointment he was still holding. "We'd better see to Hawk, first. I'll tell you everything while we're doing it. I just don't know why we all forgot." Tiger Eye shakily stood and went to the bed, disappearing behind the beds curtains, leaving a very confused Fish Eye behind, staring after him.  
  
"Jareth?"  
  
Sarah-  
  
"Sarah?"  
  
The voice, soft as velvet, woke Sarah, but she didn't want to wake up. She didn't even want to open her eyes. It just hurt to much. It hurt to even breathe.   
  
"Sarah, can you hear me?"   
  
Sarah didn't reply to the concerned voice right away, there was to much to think about. It was hard to remember what had happened, after her step-mother had caught her. There had been pain and then darkness. She vaguely remembered Toby sleeping beside her and then, all of a sudden, someone was carrying her. It was someone strong, very strong, who held her and she felt the wind going by very quickly, as if the person carrying her was running. At first, she'd thought it was Jareth carrying her, but this chest was more muscular than she'd remembered Jareth being.   
  
Sarah slowly opened her eyes and stared up at a ceiling fan as it lazily whirled, pushing down a soft current of cool air against her face. There was a smell of Sakura blossoms, which Sarah had gotten to enjoy at the local park during her recent stay in Japan. Was she near the park?  
  
Feeling weak and full of aches, Sarah tried to sit up and wished right away that she hadn't. Instantly dizzy and feeling nauseous, Sarah saw lights dance before her eyes and a hand grabbed her arm and encouraged her to lay back down. Without much protesting, Sarah did as she was told, more because she couldn't see properly at the moment and the words sounded more like they were being said underwater.   
  
"There, there, take it easy. You've had a rough time, it looks like." Soft hands brushed against Sarah's forehead and Sarah let her eyes close, reveling in the unaccustomed comfort that the simple touch brought.  
  
The voice was familiar and Sarah took a moment to try and steady her vision. "Rei?" Sarah said.   
  
"How are you feeling, Sarah? Are you all right? We were so worried when we brought you here last night." Indeed, it was the dark haired girl Sarah had run into before. Rei was sitting beside Sarah in what Sarah recognized as a miko's traditional outfit.  
  
Sarah slowly, very slowly, sat up and looked around at the unfamiliar room. It was very plain and unadorned, with just a bed and a dresser. If it was Rei's room, Sarah had to admit she'd never seen a girl's room so undecorated. "What happened?" Her voice sounded odd, even to her. Like she'd been gargling with razor blades.  
  
"We thought you could tell us that." Rei was looking at Sarah with something like pity in her eyes, but there was something else, a weariness that said she didn't quite trust Sarah. "Do you remember how you got here?"  
  
"Not really." She didn't think twice about keeping the secret of her family's abuse. After all, though it hurt and Sarah often said she'd do anything to get out of her situation, they were her family. She couldn't go telling strangers family secrets. It just wasn't right. "I...I think someone carried me, someone strong." She looked at the way Rei was dressed, in a flowing robe of a Shinto shrine maiden, and then at Rei's hands. It was kind of odd. Most people would say that if you wanted to know if someone was strong, you look at their muscles. Sarah had found, to the contrary, that a person's hands told much about their strength. Rei's hands were callused and had dirt under the nails, proving that she worked hard at whatever she did. Sarah could also easy see the veins standing up prominently on the back of Rei's hands, again, proof that Rei was stronger than she outwardly looked. It could have easily been Rei who'd carried her away from her home. The only question was why would Rei have done it?  
  
Rei reached out one of those powerful looking hands and brushed it against Sarah's cheek. "You've been hurt pretty badly, Sarah. We almost took you to the hospital. Are you sure you can't remember anything?" Her eyes locked on Sarah's, making it strangely hard for Sarah to lie. Still, she lied.  
  
"Not a thing. Maybe I hit my head, or something." It was as weak as any lie could be and Sarah knew Rei didn't believe her.  
  
"Yeah. Maybe that's it." After an awkward moment for Sarah, though Rei didn't look the least bit disturbed, Rei motioned to a first aid kit. "My friend took care of you as best as she could. I still think you should probably go to a hospital, though."  
  
"No." Sarah said quickly. "There's no need. I really should go home." 'I have to find Toby.' The thought of Toby being home alone with his parents made Sarah more than a little nervous. They'd never hurt him before, but there was always a first time.  
  
"Before you do,"  
  
Sarah looked up at the new voice and found several girls about Rei's age standing in the open doorway.   
  
"We have a few questions, if you feel up to it." The girl who spoke was a gentle looking girl, with a soft cloud of blue hair framing a smiling face. They were quite an assortment of girls, Sarah noted. One looked like an amazon, tall and muscular, with a pony-tail of chestnut hair. Two of them had very long blonde hair and could have been twins as far as Sarah could tell.  
  
Rei warned them, "Take it easy on her, guys. She's still weak and needs rest."  
  
But Sarah agreed, "Ummm, sure." Sarah was pretty sure what kind of questions they were going to ask and she all ready knew she'd lie to them. She couldn't remember. That was a good, useful one. Even if anyone doubted it, they really couldn't disprove it.  
  
Looking around at the assembled girls as they came into the room and surrounded her, Sarah felt her breath quickening. Sarah had never liked feeling enclosed, trapped. Not since the ballroom in the Labyrinth had Sarah liked people being to close.  
  
One of the girl's, this one with long blond ponytails, gave Sarah a friendly smile as she knelt on the floor next to Rei. "We brought you here because we don't know where you live. Some...people sort of gave you to us. If you tell us where you live then we can call your parents."  
  
Sarah shook her head quickly, but stopped when he head started to spin. "No...no need. I can go on my own." She had to get back to Toby. 'People gave me to them? So, it wasn't Rei. I wonder who it was. I sort of remember a man's voice, but I can't remember much else. I think he said,' The memory came back slowly and Sarah's eyes widened in horror. 'He said Toby wasn't in the room with me!' Sarah paled and the younger girls must have noticed, because Rei put a hand on Sarah's shoulder.  
  
"Sarah? What's wrong?" Rei, along with the other four girls, seemed genuinely concerned.  
  
Sarah opened her mouth to answer, but before she could say anything, there was a screech and everyone looked up at the window.  
  
The small brown owl dove in through an open window and toward Sarah. She had no time to move before it slammed into her chest, making her rock backwards. The little brown owl changed with a glow of soft light around him until Sarah suddenly found Toby sitting on her chest, giggling at her. "Sissy!" He cried happily, throwing his arms around her neck.  
  
"Toby?!" Sarah didn't hesitate before hugging him back, holding him tightly to her. "God, Toby! I was so worried about you! How did you do that?"  
  
"The nice man taught me how." Toby replied after Sarah had let go of him and let him sit up. "Who're your friends?" Toby asked, looking around at the girls who stared at him with shocked expressions.   
  
"What nice man?"  
  
Toby pointed to one of the windows. On the windowsill sat the large, snow-white owl, looking very dignified. Sarah held Toby a little tighter and stared at the owl with an open mouth. "Jareth?"  
  
Before she could say another word the owl spread its wings and took flight, vanishing into the night. Sarah stared for a moment before hot tears started to make their way down her cheeks. She couldn't have stopped if she'd tried, but Sarah couldn't have told anyone why she was crying. It just felt like a terrible, terrible loss, like there was a hole inside her.  
  
Sarah felt a small warm hand touch her face. "Don't cry, Sarah." Toby said, clearly upset by her crying. "He said he'll come back if you call him."  
  
"Did he hurt you?" Sarah asked.  
  
Toby laughed again. "No. He said he'll teach me new tricks if you call him. Please call him, Sarah. I want to go back."  
  
To be continued... 


	6. The Prince

Chapter 6: The Prince

Hawk's Eye-

Tiger's Eye had once asked a very sensible question, even if he hadn't realized it. In fact, Hawk's Eye had been so busy that even he hadn't really thought about it. Why did they have to search for Pegasus? It wasn't as if Pegasus was any threat to the circus or its people. Pegasus couldn't give the circus any power, the circus didn't work that way. In fact, Pegasus had absolutely nothing to do with the circus at all. So, why waste time hunting it?

Hawk's Eye enjoyed a good hunt as much as the next raptor, but this was a fruitless hunt. He didn't understand. The world grew fuzzy and Hawk began to wish he could shed his human form. How wonderful it would be to fly away from life and be free. No more Zerconia. No more responsibility. No more memories. How lovely to fly. Closer and closer to the sun, so close that it warmed his wings and his vision would grow blurred from the intense light.

Rest, sweetie. You're sick.

'But I have things to do.'

You need to get well first. Then you can be as busy as you like. Would you like a story?

'No. I have to think.' There must be something special about Pegasus, something that Zerconia would do anything to have. It was a powerful creature, that much was certain. To be able to hide in the mysterious dreams of mortal creatures was a marvelous ability. Dreams, themselves, were powerful. Hawk's Eye had no direct knowledge of dreams. He didn't dream. Not anymore. He had always had a nagging feeling that once, long ago, he had dreamed of something. It wasn't a big dream, just a little one, but it had been his. Now, he wasn't sure. They should all leave the circus, if that was possible. Hawk's Eye didn't think it was possible. The further away they got from the circus, the weaker they became. Maybe that was Zerconia's influence, again.

He's a bad person.

'Yes. I know. He's very bad. He hurts us. Not just us; everyone.'

Get away from him. I don't like him.

'Who are you?' That voice wasn't Tiger's Eye or Fish Eye. Hawk's Eye thought he might have been talking to himself. He'd never done that before, but who else would he be talking to? No one ever came in their chambers without permission. Fish Eye would kill them.

I am everything. Just rest for now. Later, go get her. Bring her back to me.

It seemed very obvious that the voice wanted the girl, Sarah. Hawk couldn't think of anyone else who was so important right now. Was it only a day ago that they'd found her picture in the mass confusion of the others pictures? She'd seemed so plain and ordinary. He would find her. Whether or not he brought her back was another question. It surely wasn't safe, not with Zerconia. If Sarah was Ringmaster, which she surely was, then Zerconia would kill her if he found out she was still alive. No. It would be better if they keep her away from the circus.

Hawk's Eye opened his eyes and looked around. Everything seemed normal. Fish Eye and Tiger's Eye were talking, their body language said that whatever they were talking about was very important, but Hawk's Eye couldn't make himself get out of bed. He didn't even want to move.

They were...arguing? Maybe. They did bicker a lot.

Does it hurt?

Yes. The pain was terrible and all the worse for trying to ignore it for so long. Hawk's Eye listened to Tiger's Eye and Fish Eye for a little while without really hearing them. He liked the sound of their voices, it relaxed him and made the pain bearable. Fish sounded so serious and Tiger was worried, but Hawk didn't know why. He thought he should ask them, but he was so tired.

Fish Eye thought he wanted to die. He didn't. Not really. Well...not much.

"You have to be strong, Hawk. I...I don't think I can be strong enough without you."

Well, that was just silly. Of course Fish Eye was strong enough. Tiger's Eye was strong, too. They just didn't realize it. Maybe he'd done them a disservice in trying to protect them all this time. They didn't know how to stand without him, or they didn't want to. Hawk's Eye let himself relax, feeling very safe with his dearest friends, the two people he loved most, so close. Whatever they were worried about, he wasn't sure. His chest burned, but he'd suffered worse. Guilt hurt more than anything Zerconia could do to him. Loneliness hurt more than guilt. Abandonment...the worst pain of all.

'Stop. Don't think about it. It wasn't...it wasn't like that.' He shivered and wondered why no one would give him a blanket. Something icy cold touched his chest and it hurt, but Hawk's Eye couldn't find the strength to protest.

They were talking again, but their voices were far away. What was the problem? It wasn't all that hard. They had to leave. It wasn't safe at home anymore, so they had to leave. Why all the talking? 'I'm so tired.' He just couldn't open his eyes, no matter how hard he tried. He wanted to help them, there was so much to do.

None of them dreamed. Not a single person of the Circus. It just wasn't possible. They weren't human, so their minds didn't work the same was as a human's would. Oh, they slept, but they wouldn't dream of the impossible or what might be in the future. Instead, they relived memories.

Dream-

Hawk's Eye spun the ball on his fingertip. It amused him and not much amused him. So he sat for hours on end spinning the ball of the tip of his finger. It was a bright pink ball and it was his favorite toy. When it spun so fast, he would sometimes think he could see things in the ball. He knew about such great magic as magic mirrors and seeing stone, and thought that maybe his toy might be one of those. Maybe it let him see the future. Maybe it wasn't the future, but something...else.

He could almost hear music when he spun his ball and he could almost see things...people...places in his ball. It was a gift. Everything Hawk's Eye had was a gift, but this was his favorite.

"My dear, will you come out of your dreams?"

"Dreams?" Hawk's Eye didn't stop the spinning ball, but let it continue on when he looked at the speaker. She lay in her bed, lounging back on a near mountain of pillows and she smiled so kindly at him. "What are dreams?" The room was comfortably cluttered with this and that, little dust collectors and pretty baubles. Little glass spheres hung from the ceiling and glimmered in the candlelight. Hawk's Eye sat, not on the bed with her, but on a low stool with his legs crossed at the ankles. He did not live in her chambers, but in his own room just a short distance down the hall. He liked being with her better. He felt warm when she was around and his room always seemed empty.

"Dreams are what you wish and what might be."

"I wish...?" Hawk's Eye thought it was a very strange thing to say. Wish was what you did when you needed or wanted something. He needed nothing and had everything he desired.

Her dark eyes twinkled merrily. "You wish for a world of far away wonder. Of grass and trees and stars in the sky. You wish for an ocean to swim in and never come out of because the water's so warm. There are lots of things to wish for, my dear." She always called him 'my dear' and Hawk's Eye liked it. It made him feel special. Of course, she was good to everyone, but he was the only one allowed in her chambers, the only one she called 'my dear'.

Hawk's Eye thought about the question. "I don't dream, master. I just thought I saw something. It's pretty to look at. Thank you."

"Well, I had to get you a birthday gift, didn't I? You're ten now. Ten years since I made you."

"What's a birthday?"

"It's not important, I guess. I love you. So I gave you a gift."

Hawk's Eye continued spinning his pink ball and smiled when he looked into it. He didn't quite forget what she said, though. If he had a wish, what would it be? "I would wish for someone to sleep with." He said it softly and wasn't even really thinking when the words came out of his mouth.

"Oh?" She seemed to think it was funny and looked like she was trying to stop herself from laughing. Instead, she stood up and came to sit on the end of her bed closest to him. She was so beautiful. Hawk's Eye admired her more than anyone else he'd ever met, though he hadn't met many people in his short life. Her hair was quite short, cut just above her ears. She was curvy, with all bumps and lumps in just the right places. She felt so comfortable when he wanted a hug or needed someone to hold him. Her hands were the most beautiful thing about her, though. He hands were very soft, but the palms were rough and calloused. Just like she was. Beautiful and tough. Her nightgown was very long and night was the only time when Hawk's Eye ever saw her in any kind of a dress. Her nightgown was very pale and feminine, a stark contrast to her usual wear of top hat and tails. In fact, a good many of the times when they gave performances, the audience thought she was just a small man until they heard her speak. "What kind of person would you like to sleep with?"

Hawk's Eye let his ball drop into his hands and seriously thought about it. "Someone warm. I don't like to be all by myself when I'm sleeping. It gets lonely. Someone who will talk to me whenever I want. Someone pretty." Hawk's Eye liked beauty, like everyone else. He liked pretty things.

Ringmaster said nothing and kept smiling at him, but Hawk's Eye could almost see the wheels turning in her mind. After a few minutes, she said, "We'll see. I might be able to make you someone. A new friend. You'd like that?"

Hawk's Eye nodded, enthusiastically. "Someone my age!" The whole circus was made out of grownups and they all treated him like he didn't matter, just because he was small.

His last request made Ringmaster's smile falter a little and she reached out, touching his cheek gently. "I'm sorry, my dear. I hadn't thought of that when I made you. I wanted a child so badly. Someone small and sweet I could protect and take care of. I didn't think you'd be lonely."

If Hawk's Eye had one weakness it was Ringmaster and he shook his head to reassure her. "I'm not lonely." It was a lie, but Hawk's Eye would have lied a dozen times to stop her from looking so sad. "I'm just fine. You don't have to make me a friend. I'm happy with just you."

"Perhaps." She took her hand away and stood up so she could look down at him. "It's late, my dear. Why don't you get some sleep? In the morning, I'll see what I can do to make your wish come true." She kissed his forehead, like she did every night, and asked, "Would you like me to tuck you in?"

He didn't want her to feel badly and thought that maybe she still thought he was lonely. "No. I'm okay. Good night." He kissed her cheek and took his ball with him when he went to his room. His bed, huge as it was and covered with layers of heavy blankets, felt all the colder that night and Hawk's Eye didn't know why. Not only that, but he felt smaller than ever in the bed. Maybe it was because he was thinking about it too much or Ringmaster's subtle hints that she would do something about his loneliness.

The next morning, Hawk's Eye found Ringmaster in her chambers dressed in her usual black trousers and bright white shirt. Her short hair was neatly combed and she smiled brightly when he came in. "I've been waiting for you, sleepy head. Hand me my gloves, my dear."

She strode out of her chambers as soon as she was fully dressed, pulling on her black coat. Hawk's Eye grabbed Ringmaster's black walking stick with the gold pommel as they headed out; he knew she'd want it as soon as she realized she'd forgotten it. "Where are we going?" There must be something going on, Hawk's Eye had never seen Ringmaster in such a hurry to go anywhere.

"Somewhere special, my dear. Oh, my cane! How clever of you. Thank you." She took it with a firm grip but didn't even pause on their way. Everyone who saw them called out to Ringmaster and she smiled back in greeting. They were getting ready for a performance and everyone was really too busy to give them much thought, it seemed. Ringmaster didn't seem upset by this and put a hand on Hawk's Eye's shoulder when he started to fall behind. "We must get going. We have an appointment to make, so we can't stay long."

"Stay where?"

"Here. I'm not sure where, but Circus brought us here when I asked." Her smiled widened when they reached the large tent flap that led to the outside. "I can't go any further. You go out and I want you to find the one you want for a friend. Find the most beautiful thing you can find and that shall be your friend. There aren't any people on this world, but you'll have to watch out for other dangers. You must be very careful."

Hawk's Eye was very confused. "Go out? Out where?" He'd never been out of the Circus, Ringmaster always said he was too young.

"Outside the Circus." She pointed to the doorway that served to separate the Circus from the rest of everything. "I'm told it's beautiful, no matter where you go. Some places outside are filled with trees taller than the anything you can imagine. Sandy deserts as far as the eye can see and misty swamp so full of life. It sounds so lovely."

"Haven't you ever been to the outside?"

Ringmaster looked sad and Hawk's Eye was sorry he'd asked. "I don't get out much. Now, Circus had reassured me that you'll find what you're looking for here. It's all up to you. Find what you love and bring it back to me."

It felt like the most momentous event in his life and Hawk's Eye was suddenly terrified. He didn't even know what outside was like and he had to go all alone? Maybe it was a bad idea. He shouldn't have said anything when Ringmaster asked him what he wanted.

"Hawk," Ringmaster took Hawk's Eye by the shoulders and kissed his forehead. "You can do this. I believe in you."

That was all he needed for courage and Hawk's Eye went bravely out into the outside.

Hours later, muddy and sweating, Hawk's Eye returned to the Circus, hoping that he hadn't done something wrong. "Master!" He cried out as loudly as he could as soon as he was in the Circus. "Help!" Everyone was staring at him and he heard a few laughs at his expense, but didn't care.

She was with him in an instant and took in the problem with a giggle. "My dear, I thought you understood to bring back one."

"But, you said the prettiest one I want and I couldn't decide." In Hawk's Eye's arms, he held two animals he'd found. One of whom wasn't doing very well.

"Bring them here. Fish mustn't be taken from the water, my dear. They tend to die." She stretched out her hand and the beautiful fish Hawk's Eye had found floated out of his arms. It's labored breathed was eased when Ringmaster twitched her fingers and it was suddenly inside a large ball of water, floating at face level with Ringmaster. "My, but he is lovely, isn't he? Such soft colors." She brushed her gloved fingers across the surface of the water bubble and the fish swam up to investigate what caused the ripple. "A good choice, my dear. And this one," She turned her attention to the other animal still in Hawk's Eye's arms. It was a tiny thing of lovely orange and black stripes. "Something like a tiger, I think. Not precisely, but very near."

"Are they what you wanted?"

"If they're what you want then, yes." She smiled and told him to follow her. Hawk's Eye did so without question. Once back in her chambers, Ringmaster turned her attention to the beautiful fish. "Be silent for a bit, my dear. This won't take too long." She held her hands out to the fish, palms out. Under her breath she began to whisper and mutter strange words Hawk's Eye just couldn't understand. It didn't even sound like a real language, but something was happening. Light pulsed out from Ringmaster's hands, a soft light that washed over the fish, and with that light, the fish began to change. It twisted and turned in the bubble of water, almost as if it was in pain. Then it began to thrash wildly for just a moment before the movement slowed and stopped altogether. For a terrible moment, Hawk's Eye thought the fish was dead.

Then there was another pulse of light much brighter and the fish was obscured. When Hawk's Eye could see it again, the fish was gone, replaced by a person. It was a boy with pale blue hair with silver threads. The boy had a few scales on his body and webbed fingers with claws. Hawk's Eye smiled. Perfect. His new friend was perfect.

The fish boy was lowered to the floor where Ringmaster quickly covered him with a blanket and held him closely. "There, there." Ringmaster soothed when the fish boy began to whine and wiggling, protesting this new sensation of life. "It's all right. You're safe."

"Does he understand you?"

"No more than you did at first." Ringmaster smiled at him. She picked up the boy in her arms and lay him on her bed. "He'll need to rest for now. Let's see your cat." She repeated the magic transformation with the cat and ended up, again, with a boy. This time, the boy's hair was the color of butter, but he, like Hawk's Eye and the fish boy, also had claws. "We'll have to think of names for them." Ringmaster told Hawk's Eye when she had both of the new boys comfortable on her bed. She thought for a moment, looking intently at Hawk's Eye. "I made them for you. They're my children as much as you are, so I suppose they'll be your brothers. You should all have matching names."

Hawk's Eye nodded, approvingly. "Good. Fish Eye and Tiger's Eye. Right?"

"Right."

End Dream-

Fish Eye-

Fish Eye rubbed the cold white cream on his hands, warming it a bit before he put it on Hawk's Eye's chest. He felt a bit bad doing it and worried that the cold would wake him just when Hawk's Eye had finally gotten to sleep. He needed all the rest he could get with that wound. "Don't cover him up." Fish Eye said when he saw Tiger's Eye going for a blanket at the foot of the bed. "Nothing can touch the wound until it's healed. We can't even bandage it." The burns, they must have been burns, were terrible and Fish Eye winced when he finally put his hands on them. He hated this. He really, really hated it. He could feel the heat of the burns even through the cold healing cream. If it was still hot more than an hour after the punishment then it must have been terrible when it had happened. 'And we couldn't do anything to help.'

Thankfully, Hawk's Eye didn't wake up while he was being tended to. He was still sound asleep when Fish Eye washed his hands carefully clean of the healing cream. While it was excellent stuff for wounds, it was also poisonous if accidentally ingested. "It's started bubbling." Tiger's Eye said, leaning over Hawk's Eye's body.

"Good. That means it's working. It shouldn't be long. A few hours or so." The cream would bubble and then start hissing. It wasn't a very pleasant healing process, but it would work.

"What should we do?" Tiger's Eye asked when Fish Eye came to sit with him. They sat on the bed with Hawk's Eye. Tiger's Eye had a mirror in his hands, studying his own reflection. "It was Jareth."

"I believe you." That didn't help Fish Eye to know what they should do, though. "He didn't recognize you."

"Yeah. That's weird, huh? He'd seen us all. You think he just forgot us? It's been a long time."

"Jareth never seemed the type to forget, did he?" How long had it been? Fish Eye had never tried to count time before, though he knew it was a common practice of Earth people. Had it been years since Ringmaster's death? She'd been cruelly betrayed by a trusted friend on a day that none of her children would ever forget. "Still, I suppose he must have. He wouldn't have attacked you, if he recognized you." It wasn't as if any of them were especially close to Jareth, the goblin King. They really didn't even know him other than on sight. He'd been benevolent towards the circus people for the Ringmaster's sake. If he thought she was gone, then what was to keep him kind? "Maybe things have changed."

"Everything has changed." Tiger's Eye lay down next to Hawk's Eye, though he still kept his mirror right in front of his face. "Jareth attacked me, but he was in that girl's dream. Sarah. He didn't say a thing about Ringmaster and I really think he was just protecting the girl." With a sigh, Tiger's Eye tossed the mirror aside. "I hate mirrors. She is Ringmaster, we both know it."

"We both BELIEVE it." Fish Eye corrected. There was proof of nothing. "I believe, and I think Hawk does, too. There's no way we can prove a thing." But, sometimes, belief was enough. "It would be quite the coincidence that Jareth just happens to be connected to her. He's connected to her dreams, her soul."

"You know it was his fault." Tiger's Eye said with more than a little hint of hate. "He killed her."

"No." Fish Eye corrected quickly. "It wasn't his fault, they were both betrayed. It was that Hoggle creature. What was he, a dwarf? A goblin? Something like that. It was his fault." Of course they knew who'd committed the crime. There wasn't a thing they could do about it, sadly. Hoggle was safe in the Labyrinth and it was likely that Jareth didn't even know he was harboring a murderer. If he knew, then the dwarf was long since dead and the question of revenge was obsolete. "We should go check on Sarah."

Tiger's Eye gave a rough laugh and rolled to his side to look at Fish Eye more closely. He raised a hand to stroke Fish Eye's delicate cheek. "You think those girls would hurt her? She's safe enough. We go to get her and Zerconia will find out. Besides, we can't leave Hawk alone."

"Why not? No one's going to come in here looking for us."

"Unless Zerconia wants to yell at us a bit. What if he sends someone to look for us and they find Hawk here, alone and helpless? Sarah will be safe with those girls for now. We have to wait 'till Hawk wakes up." Tiger's Eye said this was such authority that Fish Eye was startled and just nodded. When Tiger's Eye looked away from him, Fish Eye smiled, but said nothing. Tiger's Eye had made a decision on his own and, right or wrong, Fish Eye was proud of him.

"Fish?"

"Yes?"

"Even if Sarah isn't Ringmaster, I don't care." He nuzzled at Hawk's Eye's neck and gave a little whine of distress. "I think I'd sooner follow her for the rest of my life than Zerconia for another hour. Anyone's better than Zerconia."

Labyrinth-  
Jareth-

They appeared in a nondescript hallway of the castle with Jareth holding Toby easily. "It's all right. You can relax. All over." Jareth patted Toby's back, he knew first hand how unnerving it was to make that first journey into the Labyrinth. The sudden vanishing , feeling of weightlessness and nothing, and then to be in the Labyrinth, was an staggering experience.

Toby shivered, not releasing Jareth's shirt from his little fingers. "I didn't like that. I don't want to do it again."

"It gets easier with time." Jareth reassured him. "Next time I'll take you flying, instead. You'll like that, it's much more fun. You were here before. Do you remember? Besides, you'll have to go again if we want to get Sarah. Right?"

Toby nodded, his eyes growing wide as Jareth carried him slowly down the hall. "I think...a little." He kept looking around, though there was little to see. Everything was made out of stone, the walls, floor, and ceiling. It could be changed, of course. The Labyrinth was nothing if not flexible. If he wished for it, the castle could be nothing more than a cozy little cottage with a thatched room and an herb garden. It wasn't as if Jareth really cared about his image. The goblins didn't even know what image was. In fact, there was no one to care but himself. The whole problem was the goblins, really. They didn't have enough will to stay away from him and a small cottage would be quickly overrun by them.

"You still look tired." Jareth said, looking at Toby's bloodshot eyes. He felt badly for waking Toby, but there hadn't been much of a choice. It wasn't as if it was the first time he'd taken a child in the middle of the night. Most of them were quite a bit younger and he hadn't had to worry much as they'd just kept sleeping when he picked them up. "Why don't you go back to sleep?"

Toby looked up at Jareth with suspicious eyes. "You said you'd get sissy. You promised."

"And I will, as soon as she tells me she wants to come." Of course that wouldn't happen, but why upset the child? Sarah wouldn't want to come with him anywhere, let alone make herself helpless in his world by voluntarily going with him. "You need to get some sleep. We'll go find your sissy later, when you've rested."

"I'm not that tired." Toby protested, though it was obviously a lie. The boy seemed very light, though solid. He was soft and Jareth liked that softness. It made Toby so easy to cuddle and he did just that, letting Toby snuggle into his chest while he carried him. The halls of the castle were rarely empty, but Jareth had arrived in the inner rooms of the castle, the rooms which were his and his alone. Of course, really, all the rooms were his. The whole castle was his. The whole of the Labyrinth was his...in a way.

He had a hard time keeping his eyes on Jareth, though. Everywhere they went, there seemed to be someone or something watching them. Reptilian birds soared through the skies of the Labyrinth and Toby stretched his neck to look at them every time they passed a window. In the halls were occasional goblins who chanced a glance at the new person their king had brought home as well as other creatures. Jareth even frowned to see a fairy fluttering in a dark corner. He would have to get Hoggle in to clear them out before it became an infestation. It was a nasty little job, but Hoggle enjoyed it.

After a short walk, Jareth turned a corner and all signs of life vanished. They were alone in this private part of the castle. His personal rooms were jealously guarded, a retreat away from the creatures he guarded and his responsibilities to them. Once they reached Jareth's bedchambers, he conjured a crystal and threw it to an empty space in the corner of the room. As soon as he released his will upon it, the crystal burst and left a child sized bed with heavy quilts and soft pillows.

"There," Jareth said, setting Toby down on the little bed. "How do you like it? It's yours, for now, at least." Toby would only need it for the time being. Only until Jareth found a way to help Sarah.

"It's nice. When are you going to get sissy?" Toby asked, yawing widely. It seemed that Toby had a one track mind, just like his sister.

"I'll let her know that you're with me. I'm sure she's worried by now. I have to check on her anyway." And may the fates protect anyone who would have harmed Sarah while he was gone. Not that Jareth had any kind of lingering tender feelings for her. No, he was just territorial. Sarah belonged to him and, therefore, it was unforgivable that anyone would lay hands on her.

Odd bit of logic.

Toby yawned and lay his head back, apparently accepting Jareth's words. "Okay. But can I have breakfast when I wake up? Sarah makes me eggs and sausages. Sometimes orange juice."

"Anything you like." Contrary to what many creatures thought, Jareth really was very fond of children. If he wasn't, he'd have gone mad long ago. Sad, really. All the children who'd been wished away over the years. Even now, when Jareth looked at his hordes of idiot goblins in the rude town surrounding the castle, that they were still children. Only their bodies had changed shape. That was why they acted the way they did, they still had the minds of whatever age they'd been when he took them. A two year old would stay a two year old, no matter what their shape might be. Their fighting, their inability to remember beyond a day or so, their sloth, everything was just how a child or an infant would behave. They had no concept of right or wrong or why it was important to keep themselves clean. They'd never learned good manners or how to 'play nice'. Some of them couldn't even speak., they'd been so young when he'd taken them.

If he kept Toby, then he would turn Toby into one of his creatures. It was either change him or let him die and Jareth wasn't willing to do that to any child. The Labyrinth wasn't able to support human life. There was something about the Labyrinth that made it impossible for humans to survive there more than a few precious hours. After that, they had to be modified into something that could live in the Labyrinth's confines. Thus, the goblins. Jareth really didn't know why, but there was something in the air or water. Maybe it was more basic than that. Maybe Labyrinth simply didn't like humans. Jareth didn't know and he wasn't going to ask.

Toby might not even turn into a goblin. He could turn into a dwarf or maybe something entirely new. It wasn't unheard of for one of the new children to turn into something unique. It wasn't even Jareth's decision. He just released the power and Labyrinth shaped the child according to its wishes, not his. For all Jareth knew, Labyrinth would turn Toby into more walleyes. The plant-like eyes that grew on the stone walls of Labyrinth. They were useful, as Jareth could pluck images from any part of Labyrinth to see what was going on, but what a miserable existence. It was closer to being torture than Jareth liked to think about. Forever stuck in one place without ability to move or speak or even hear. Just to see. Jareth liked to think that the walleyes couldn't think, that perhaps Labyrinth was merciful enough to extinguish their consciousness. That would be kinder than leaving them as children who remembered running and playing. To extinguish a consciousness, though...that was close to murder.

The murder of a child.

Jareth shook his head and tried to rid himself of the morbid thoughts. 'What's gotten into me? I thought I was passed this.' It had been a very long time since he'd thought along these lines. He couldn't afford the depression it brought and, more importantly, Labyrinth didn't like him thinking like that.

"What's wrong?" Toby hadn't yet fallen asleep, though he was getting the dazed look a human usually got just before they succumbed to sleep.

"Nothing." A blatant lie. Well, it wasn't the first he'd told. He intended to leave Toby as soon as the child fell asleep, so he could take a look and find Sarah and see if she was safe, but as tired as he was, Toby didn't fall right to sleep. "I'm just thinking?"

"About sissy?"

"A little."

Toby nodded with the wisdom of a child. "Good. Sissy thinks about you a lot, too. She tells me stories about here. I think it's about here." He smiled, trusting as only a child can trust. "She tells me stories about magic and dwarfs and goblins and a king. She always tells me stories before bedtime." Something must have happened in his mind because Jareth saw something change in Toby's eyes. Like a connection was made. "It's bedtime now. I want a story."

Jareth raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Please? Sissy always does." He looked at Jareth with such innocent, pleading eyes, that Jareth was sure it was some kind of magic. He felt his resistance crumble. It was no glamour, Jareth knew, but just a child's wiles. Jareth really didn't have time for a story, though.

"I'm afraid I have to hurry. We want to know that Sarah's safe, don't we? Would music do, instead?" Music, he could do, easily. When Toby nodded Jareth conjured a crystal and let it float just a few inches above the palm of his gloved hand. This was a subtle magic, but rather easy. "Here." Jareth handed the sphere to Toby and the moment it touched his hands, the crystal began to glow and color swirled within it. Soft greens and pale pink mixed with gentle waves of yellow. Along with the moving colors there was a delicate music, like velvet, flowing from the crystal. There were no words, but the music itself was like a story. So long as Toby held it, the music would never repeat itself and keep changing the slow, dreamy melody.

"Wow." Toby breathed with a delighted smile. He settled back and held the crystal in both hands as he held it above his face. Finally, his eyes started to droop at the soft music though his smile didn't fade at all. "You made it."

"Yes, I did." Jareth couldn't help smiling. It was really no wonder that Sarah doted on this child so fiercely. Jareth was just getting comfortable when he felt a familiar sort of caress at the back of his neck. Like an invisible hand with dozens of fingers, it tickled at his skin. The feeling went much deeper than that, however. The fingers felt as if they sunk through his skin until they reached his spine and rubbed it, fondly. Jareth put a gloved hand on Toby's hair. "I must leave, but I promise I'll come back." The urgent fingers struck again, turning rough on his spine and Jareth winced. It wasn't exactly pain, but the feeling certainly wasn't pleasant. He knew, from experience, that the feeling would only get worse the longer he tried to ignore it. Labyrinth seriously disliked being ignored.

Toby nodded, but asked, "Are you okay? You don't look so good."

"Don't worry about me. Try to sleep and we can find Sarah when you wake up."

Toby kept his eyes on the crystal and Jareth knew he'd found the right toy. He had complete faith that Toby would be asleep in a matter of minutes and blew out the candles before he left the chambers. Jareth made sure he locked the door to his chambers so Toby wouldn't be disturbed as he slept. There was no reason to take the chance of Toby wandering off while Jareth was away.

"Your majesty?"

Jareth's most faithful retainer, Hoggle was as pathetic as ever, but he was, by far, the most useful person in the realm of the Labyrinth. Hoggle was a coward and a simpering sycophant by nature. He was also unfailingly loyal (but for that one incident with Sarah) and intelligent, traits that Jareth valued highly. A foul looking dwarf, short even for a dwarf, Hoggle was a sly, quick creature. He walked with a noticeable limp and it was that limp that kept Hoggle, normally, as far from Jareth as possible. Jareth was the only one who knew why Hoggle limped, but it was a painful story for Jareth. Ancient history, if one were thinking entirely about years, but the memory was still a raw wound in Jareth's heart.

"Yes?" The truth was that just looking at Hoggle made Jareth remember things he'd rather forget. It was so painful that Jareth had exiling poor Hoggle to door duty, a punishment that Hoggle didn't deserve. The most mind-numbingly boring job that one could imagine had to be door duty. All Hoggle did, all day, every day, was keep down the plague of fairies and answer the questions of anyone who happened to come to the great gate at the beginning of the Labyrinth. He would let them in and then lead them out, a long practiced deceit.

Hoggle looked away from Jareth's hard face, hunching over even more, if that was even possible. "I've done what you said, your majesty." Hoggle gave a meek, quick bow, nearly doubling over in the effort. "Saw where they taken her 'n all." He was naturally a hunchback, his spine having been unfortunately twisted from birth, and Labyrinth hadn't chosen to correct it. He was an ugly person with an ugly sense of humor and an even more vile compulsion to collect pretty things.

"I didn't ask you to watch Sarah." Jareth snapped. "I know where she is. I want to know where that other creature went. Did you find any sign of it?" That blonde creature and its two companions. As far from human as Jareth was, the only similarity was physically. Their motives were completely unknown and that, more than their apparent power, worried him.

Hoggle didn't look up, a bad sign. "Found 'em lurking around. Not them, rightly, but...well...traces of 'em. They were around. Then they just vanished."

Jareth sneered and put both hands on his hips, looking at Hoggle in disbelieve. "I find it hard to believe that you've lost track of them."

For the first time, Hoggle looked up, defiantly. It was a look that Jareth didn't get to see often. "I didn't lose 'em! It's jus' like I said. They vanished. Puff!" He threw his arms wide to illustrate "They handed the little missy off to some human females and..."

"They weren't human, but do continue."

The soft interruption was enough to remind Hoggle who he was speaking to and Hoggle froze. He licked his lips with a fat tongue and seemed to shrink inward on himself. He had good cause to be afraid. He was intelligent and that meant he understood the vast power Jareth had at his disposal. He remembered, whereas most other creatures in Labyrinth didn't. Hoggle remembered what happened when Jareth was angered and he worked very hard to make sure Jareth didn't get angry. "Well...they watched and handed 'er over. Then they walked away 'n they was gone."

"That's all?" Jareth had expected more from Hoggle. There was a reason why it was Hoggle whose job it was to follow the Labyrinth's challengers around. He had an uncanny ability to find what he wanted to find, whether it was a lost challenger or a pretty bit of jewelry. Hoggle could find anything. It was an unusual and very useful talent. That he couldn't find the mysterious trio was highly unusual. That he had been defeated in something that involved Sarah was positively shocking.

Hoggle scuffled his feet and inched away from Jareth. "I'm still looking. Ain't givin' up on the little missy." He made as if to leave, but Jareth caught him by the ear and stopped him.

"I don't think so." Jareth squatted down so he could look Hoggle right in the eyes. Just as Jareth had known it would, it only made Hoggle more nervous and Hoggle squirmed, trying to get away from the fingers pinching his ear. "We both know that if you haven't found them by now, you won't until they want to be found. It all makes me very curious. So long as they stay away from Sarah, though, I really don't care where they are." The chances of them keeping away from Sarah, after going to her twice, was very slim. "I want you to go to Sarah and keep watch over her. Don't interfere and don't let yourself be seen. Those girls who have Sarah have power, but you should be able to evade them."

Hoggle nodded as best as he could with his ear still held prisoner. "Yes, yes your majesty. Sure will."

"This mission won't last long. I will return Toby to her shortly." The invisible fingers pulled at his spine, almost painfully, and Jareth released Hoggle.

"You took 'im again?!" Hoggle was startled enough to stare openly and quite rudely at Jareth. "Gor, little missy's gonna pitch a fit."

"Yes. I expect she will." He didn't mind. Sarah looked rather fetching when her eyes flashed and her cheeked turned pink. "At any rate, you keep those squinty eyes of yours on her. Alert me if any of those three who attacked her the first time try to contact her again. Here," He tossed a crystal to Hoggle and Hoggle peered into it as the faces of the three Jareth had seen before appeared in it. The pink haired man, the blue haired one, and the man with long yellow hair whom Jareth had nearly killed. When the crystal dissolved in Hoggle's small, warty hand he nodded his understanding and Jareth watched his most intelligent subject scamper away down the hallways.

They would try again. Why wouldn't they if Sarah was still vulnerable and injured?

Jareth disliked mysteries. First, the blonde man was trying to see into Sarah's soul and had managed to sneak a peek into the realm of the Labyrinth. Then three of them saved Sarah and took her away from that sad excuse of a family. Now, they managed to slip away from Hoggle. What were they? Not human. Not any kind of fey that existed on Earth. They weren't overtly malicious, but they had frightened Sarah. How had Sarah led that blonde one to the Labyrinth?

To many questions and not enough answers.

The pull on his spine was becoming a dull ache and Jareth muttered, "All right, all right. I'm coming. Honestly, give a person time to think, won't you?"

Jareth was not a free man. He hadn't been free since the first day he'd set foot in the realm of the Labyrinth and it was his master he was summons to meet. Through the halls of the castle to the Room of Stairs. If the Room of Stairs, where Sarah had begun the final ordeal of the Labyrinth, was the heart of the Labyrinth, then the spirit was something deeper. To find the spirit, one had to go through the Room of Stairs. Sarah had once found the perfect way of doing that when she'd come to rescue her brother. It was the same path Jareth followed as soon as he entered the Room of Stairs.

Jareth ignored the stairs to his right and went straight ahead, stopping only when he reached the edge. There it was. Below there were more stairs, endless stairs, and an impossible distance to jump. To jump would mean death. Jareth stepped off the landing and plummeted into empty space. It was a true leap of faith. He believed he would be safe, therefore he would be. Sarah had believed she could reach her brother, therefore she had. When Jareth's feet hit the ground, he was no longer in the Room of Stairs, but in a different place.

There were no walls, no ceiling. Blocks of stone floated aimlessly in the air as if a child had stopped built a castle of blocks and left the extra pieces strewn on the floor. In this place there was a feeling of age and pressure. There was a force pressing on Jareth and making his skin tingle. It was as if the invisible fingers on his spine had multiplied and now ran over his flesh, tantalizingly. There was no pain, now. It was one of the benefits of belonging to Labyrinth. It saw Jareth as its own plaything and sought to give Jareth pleasure, when he deserved it. Still, Jareth dreading what he would be commanded to do. It was never good, when Labyrinth wished to speak to him.

The child is mine, I claim him. The voice spoke and it was like a summer breeze, brushing lightly against Jareth's face.

Jareth trembled at the words. "The child is weak." He replied, keeping his voice calm. "He is dependant on his sister and without her, he would be useless. I respectfully advice against this."

As I knew you would, my pet. Do you forget so easily that you are mine? I know your thoughts and your reasoning. You would not have the child hate you, nor would you wish the ill will of his sister, the astonishing Sarah.

Jareth wanted to protest, but it would do no good. What Labyrinth wanted, it got. Jareth made sure of it. This time, though, Jareth had delivered what Labyrinth wanted right into its clutches. The many fingered hand at the back of Jareth's neck began to rub up and down, soothingly.

Do not worry, so, my pet. I would not have our dear Toby altered. At least, not in the way you are thinking." The fingers moved up to his face, stroking gently. "You have been too long alone and I think this solitude does you harm. One day, perhaps soon, you will long from release from me. You will desire the company of your own kind and then I should be alone. I can not allow that. What would happen to me without my pet? The child will be your replacement.

Jareth's eyes widened as he realized what was happening. "No."

You defy me? The tender touch was gone and agony shot through Jareth's body. He stiffened and fought to cry out against the pain. Every inch of him felt like he was on fire, a nightmarish fire that sunk clear down to the bone. When it was gone, he fell to his hands and knees, panting. His long hair fell over his face and he was glad for the illusion of privacy. He didn't like to be seen so graceless.

"No." Jareth breathed as soon as he could force the words out. The fire was gone and the pain was fleeing. In another moment, he would feel as if nothing had happened. "I obey your command."

Yes. Jareth was a coward. He feared the pain that only Labyrinth could inflict. This wasn't even the worst of the pain. There had been other times when he'd been punished so badly that he couldn't walk away and had to stay in this place until he healed. Other times when his screams echoed in his ears for days and afterwards he would suffer nightmares so real that he would wake crying. He was a coward. He would obey and Labyrinth would have Toby, no matter the pain it would cause Toby or Sarah. If he did refuse, absolutely refuse and send Toby back to Earth, then...Jareth wasn't certain what would happen. He had never dared to so openly rebel. It was likely that he couldn't and that Labyrinth would have Toby despite Jareth's will.

Cools fingers touched his face and wounded softly through his coarse hair, a master petting its dog. Hold out your arms.

Jareth sat up straight and did as he was told, holding both arms before him. In an instant, Toby was there, sleeping so soundly that he didn't wake until Jareth curled his arms around the boy and held him close. Blonde curls and soft little mouth...Toby would hate him for this.

"Jareth?" Toby woken and looked around, confused. "What's happening?"

"Something important. Please, stay still and try to relax." He wanted to apologize for what was about to happen, but feared that would only frighten Toby. It had frightened him when he was the one being held and his predecessor, Han'nin, had apologized with tears in his eyes for what was about to happen. A metamorphosis. Had he once looked so innocent as Toby did? Had Han'nin wished for things to be different back then? "I won't leave you. I promise I won't leave you."

Toby clutched Jareth's hand as tightly as he could. "I don't want to be here. I wanna go back to bed?" It seemed that Jareth had picked the wrong thing to say after all.

Jareth couldn't muster a smile, not even to reassure Toby. Instead, he squeezed the little hand curled around his shirt and let Toby sit on his lap. "We can't go back to bed, yet. In just a little while we can. Everything will be alright. I know it's frightening, but I will be with you." What hypocrisy. There was nothing he could do to keep Toby safe in what was about to come. Nothing he could do to change what his master desired.

"Okay." Toby nodded, though his little body started to shake and he began to curl up, pulling his knees up to his chest and his chin down while turning even closer to Jareth, pressing his face against Jareth's chest. He felt unbelievably fragile. "I don't like it. It feels funny."

"Just hold on a little. It won't last long." At least it hadn't in Jareth's memory. It had only taken a few moments when he'd gone through it. He couldn't promise Toby that it wouldn't hurt. Changes were always painful. Because there was nothing he could do to protect the child in his arms, Jareth held him a little tighter and watched his face when the 'funny' feeling started to fade into pain. If he couldn't stop the pain, he felt bound to at least witness it.

Toby began to whimper and Jareth felt a ripple run down Toby's body. Not a shiver, but something deeper. Like the wave of the ocean, the force was physical and washed through Toby's entire body. His eyes rolled once and then the tears started. He sobbed unashamed and unable to speak through the pain. It went on for a relatively short time, but it was more than long enough. No one should have to see a child in pain.

When it stopped, Jareth knew at once. The power which rolled around Toby flared one last time, dragging an ear piercing scream from Toby's lips, before it left him, fading slightly as it went. Toby's mouth was, he'd screamed so loudly that he'd ripped the skin at the corners of his lips. He was now a limp weight in Jareth's arms and his eyes closed. He'd passed out.

'I woke up in the garden with Han'nin. A full day had passed and I cried in his lap because everything hurt so much.'

Jareth stood slowly, refusing to let himself shake. Of course, Labyrinth would know what he was feeling and how much its power had affect him, but he would not let it show. Pride. Useless, but still worth clinging to.

Let him rest, my pet.

"Yes." Jareth blinked and found himself in his own bedchambers again. Toby was still unconscious and his hand was starting to loosen from Jareth's shirt. There was nothing to do but put Toby to bed and hope for the best when he woke. When he, again, covered Toby up, Toby's eyes opened, surprising Jareth. "I didn't think you'd wake so quickly. How do you feel?"

Toby didn't answer. His eyes roved around the room very slowly before they focused on Jareth and those eyes were filled with pain. Jareth had expected that. What he wasn't expecting was that Toby's clear blue eyes were changed. Now, like Jareth, his eyes were mismatched green and brown.

Jareth shouldn't have been surprised. He had a vague memory of himself having hazel eyes before Han'nin had brought him to Labyrinth. It was just another change. That and the feeling of untapped power boiling inside of Toby.

'How am I going to explain this to Sarah?' Jareth pulled the blankets tightly around Toby's neck and pushed the thought aside. 'It doesn't matter what she thinks. She's nothing, just a human. She's mine, my toy. The only interesting thing that's happened around here for ages. She's nothing.' He HAD to embrace to that thought. Any idea that Sarah might be more than a pretty toy or an fascinating challenge was too much betrayal.

The moon was full, it always was. The crystal moon like glowing glass sphere was not just a some rock hung in space. The crystal moon was a gateway into the Labyrinth. Jareth didn't understand how it worked, only that it did. Or rather, that it had. No one had used that gateway for many, many years. Too many years to count. No one knew how to use that gateway. The fact was that the gateway wasn't a natural part of Labyrinth. Labyrinth had given its consent to having the gateway established, otherwise it couldn't have been done, but it had not made it.

"How did you do it, Sarah?" Jareth leaned on the window with both hands as he gazed out at the crystal moon. "How did you gain control of her power?"

When Toby woke up properly, it was a new day and his training had to begin. First thing, some hard truths. Jareth started before Toby even got out of bed. Best to get this sort of thing over with.

"How are you feeling?"

"Sore." Toby rolled his shoulders and rubbed the palms of his hands together. "I feel funny all over. Like I have bugs walking on me."

"That is Labyrinth's power. It has chosen you, Toby. Remember when you and I were in that strange place? When you started hurting so badly?" Toby shuddered and Jareth knew he remembered. "That place was Labyrinth and it wanted you to stay here. Labyrinth doesn't ask before it does, so it changed you. Now you have to stay here." How cruel was it to tell a child so bluntly that he couldn't be with the person he loved most? Again, how cruel would it be to wait and let him have the false hope? "This is your home now. You can't go back."

Toby's mouth was open as he tried to understand. "But...sissy..."

"We can go visit, if you like. I know where she is. She's safe, but hurt and worried about you. After you visit, you have to come back with me, though. You can't stay with her." Jareth kept his face carefully controlled and waited for the outburst he knew was coming.

"Then sissy can come live here, too."

"No, she can't. This place isn't healthy for Sarah. Living here will hurt her and you don't want to hurt your sissy, do you?"

Toby's face ran the gauntlet of emotions until he settled on anger. Toby, it seemed, had grown out of his screaming phase while still a child. Jareth had expected Toby to lash out with yelling and tears, a full-blown tantrum. It was what he'd done when he had been in Toby's position. Instead, Toby glared blackly at Jareth and abruptly turned around, facing the wall.

"Toby?"

Toby crossed his arms and didn't answer. Ah, the silent treatment.

"When you're ready to go see your sissy, let me know." Jareth stood up and went to sit in his chair by the fireplace. He could wait. They had all the time in the world.

It turned out that Toby had remarkable endurance and Jareth was half-way through a book when he felt a little hand on his elbow. "I wanna see sissy."

"All right, then." Jareth stood up, setting his book aside. "Firstly, you'll have to learn to use a bit of that power you have. This is something simple. I want you to do what I do." A simple thought was all that was needed and Jareth was in his favorite form of a large white owl. He couldn't describe it any better than that, there were no words to tell Toby how to change his shape. Fortunately, it was logical enough for a child.

Toby puzzled over it a bit, before he figured it out. He was, no doubt, able to feel Jareth's power as easily as Jareth could feel Toby's. It was only reasonable that Toby could understand exactly what Jareth had done. Toby's transformation was slower, more awkward, but the end result was very good. A small brown owl. Toby hadn't copied exactly, but, except for the color and size, everything looked perfect. For a first try, it was excellent.

"Now we fly." He took Toby for a few practice flights around the castle before leading him outside and to the mortal world.

It wasn't long before Jareth perched in an old tree with Toby at his side. It was the first 'trick' Toby had learned, the ability to shift his shape. It seemed only natural that Jareth teach Toby to take the shape of an owl. It was nicely inconspicuous and very mobile. In time it was likely that Toby would chose a favorite animal shape, just as Jareth had. Han'nin had favored the shape of a house cat. It was only preference that made Jareth chose an owl.

"Reach out to her, Toby." Jareth whispered. "Try to find your sissy."

Toby had taken the shape of a very small brown barn owl. He'd done it almost perfectly the first time. "How?" Toby looked around, made all the more interesting for him because now he could actually look behind himself. "You said you already knew where she was."

"I do, but you have to learn to do this. Just try. Think of her and think about how she makes you feel. You'll know where she is." Toby would have to start learning to understand and also use his power or it would consume him. This was how Han'nin had done it. Little lessons first, big ones later when he became more settled.

Toby took on a thoughtful expression. "I think I found her. It feels like she's that way. Over there." He flapped his wings, obviously still thinking that he could act like a human and just point his finger. Wings didn't work right for that.

"Good. Go to her, she's worried about you." Toby went and Jareth followed closely behind. Toby was still too young to know to watch out for predators. Away from Labyrinth he could die as easily as any mortal and little Toby's owl shape was a tempting treat to a passing hawk. They finally reached a large house which Jareth recognized as a kind of temple. Sarah was most definitely in there. Further proof was given when he saw, just outside an open window, Hoggle crouched down in what must have been a terribly uncomfortable position. He would stay there until Sarah moved or Jareth changed his orders.

"I HAVE to go back with you?" Toby asked, looking longingly at the open window. He knew Sarah was in there just as surely as Jareth did.

"Yes."

"Sissy will cry. She loves me."

"I know. If you don't go see her, she'll be even sadder. You go visit her and if she wants to see me, she'll call for me. After your visit, we must go back." Jareth looked away from Toby, back to the house that was sheltering Sarah and thought about the girl. Brave and strong, it was no wonder Toby would rather be with Sarah. "I understand that you don't want to come back, but..."

"But I do!"

"What?"

"I like turning into a bird." Toby sounded very sure. "I like your big castle and the magic bubble that plays music. I like the goblins and all your chickens. I like you. I don't like that room that hurt me and I REALLY don't like that I can't live with sissy. I want to go with you, but I want sissy, too."

"I wish I could give you both."

"Can't sissy visit?" His tone said that it wasn't good enough. He didn't want just visits, he wanted Sarah all the time.

"If she wants to." Yes, it would be good to have Sarah closer at hand. She belonged to him and if she was closer he could make sure no one laid hands on her again. So long as she didn't try to subvert Hoggle anymore than she already had. He was one of the few useful subjects he had. She'd already taken away the loyalty of Sir Didymus and the brute, Ludo.

Toby gave the owl equivalent of a smile and flew to a tree nearer the large house, just outside an open window. "She's here! She's here!"

Jareth didn't want to follow, but he would have to talk to Sarah sooner or later. Toby wouldn't be able to explain what was going on, he didn't understand it completely, either. He flew and landed next to Toby and there was Sarah. She looked cleaner and taken care of. Someone had the sense to take care of her wounds, that was good. She was sitting up and talking with the same girls Jareth had seen when he'd watched her earlier, though they were now out of those obscene outfits and wearing decent clothes.

Whatever they were talking about ended when Sarah happened to look up and spy Jareth and Toby. Toby couldn't contain himself any longer and took off. He transformed back to his human-like shape as soon as he rammed into Sarah, almost knocking her down.

Jareth could only watch for a minute before he took off, flying away from them. Away from Sarah.

'I do NOT care for her! She's not Ring!' But it was getting harder to ignore what he felt. Sarah was just a girl, she couldn't replace the one great love of his life. The pain clawing at his chest wasn't the touch of Labyrinth. It was the ache of memory and grief that had never quite faded. He'd felt it the moment he'd first seen her while she was playing dress-up in the park, wearing a gown that his love would never have worn. Sarah's eyes were so like Ring's eyes. Dead and dust, a treasure in his heart. No one could compare to Ringmaster. They had been perfectly suited to each other in every way. They were even the same type of creatures and spent every moment they could together.

So why was Jareth thinking about Sarah so much, lately? Why the rage when she'd been beaten? How could she open the gateway Ringmaster left behind?

No time for self-pity or reflection. He'd left Toby back there with those girls of questionable motives. Time to go back and, if nothing else, keep watch over the new prince of the Labyrinth.

To be continued...

Till next time, readers... 


	7. Encounter

Chapter 7: Encounter

Rei-

Insects. It felt like there were insects crawling all over her skin and Rei fought not to leave the room. It was what she dearly wanted to do. Every instinct she had was screaming at her to leave and get as far away from the little boy as she possibly could. He looked harmless. Soft blonde hair and big eyes along with a chubby face still full of baby fat. For goodness sakes, he was wearing footy pajamas with ducks! But Rei's skin was crawling. Her face felt hot, right behind her eyes and nose.

'Deep breath in. Deep breath out.'

It wasn't helping , much. The insects continued to creep very quickly and there wasn't a single spot on her body that was free from their relentless crawling. She almost wished they were real. If they were real, she could have just brushed them off. But the insects weren't real.

"Rei?" Usgai was suddenly there, at Rei's side, looking up at Rei with her big, innocent eyes. How anyone could have lived through what Usagi had and still looked so damned innocent, Rei had no idea. She was grateful for whatever or whoever had protected Usagi all this time. If anyone deserved such protection, it was Usagi. "What's wrong?"

Wrapping her arms around herself, Rei took another discreet step backwards, closer to the door. She wouldn't run. This was her home and she'd be damned before she let some little whatever he was chase her out of her home just because he gave her the creeps! Rei nodded slowly and took another deep breath. "Something. Not sure what. Other than the obvious." Obvious being that the child had just transformed from an owl into a child. Supposedly. They'd all seen far stranger things and they all knew that the child was no human. "Keep out of arms reach." This last Rei whispered with a warning glance to Usagi who, for once, didn't argue or act like a fool.

Usagi wasn't stupid. Rei knew that and that was why she absolutely hated it when Usagi acted like an idiot. Instead, Usagi nodded and moved to stand behind Makoto without a word of protest. It was a good tactical move and everyone but Sarah and the little owl-boy had noticed it.

The guard went up. Makoto shifted slightly, raising up from where she knelt to squatting just in front of Usagi. It would be a better position if Makoto had to jump to her feet to either fight of shield Usagi. Minako noticed the move and positioned herself near the window that the child had flown in through and turned herself so she could keep her eyes on the front yard, but look as if she were paying attention to what was going on. Meanwhile, Ami stayed right by Sarah's side, putting her in the most danger if the owl-boy turned suddenly hostile. But Ami smiled and acted as if nothing was different, just kept herself as close to Sarah as possible. That made it more likely that Sarah and the owl-boy would focus their attentions on Ami instead of the others. Tactically, it was all good. Realistically, Rei didn't like it at all. She wanted that child out of her home and away from her girls.

Luckily, no matter what was going on, Sarah and the owl-boy paid no attention to anyone but each other.

Rei stepped back, away from the scene, trying to regain her composure. She wouldn't be any good if she lost control, which she did far too often. She ignored the feeling of her flesh crawling as best as she could and focused on the boy. Sarah was just an ordinary human, the feeling of power must be coming from the child. Yes, power. Not evil. Rei knew what evil felt like. She knew the mind-numbing terror and malicious force of evil. This child felt neither good nor evil. His power just...was.

"Toby, what's happening?" Sarah was nearly in tears when she finally managed to speak. "How," She looked at the window Toby had flown through. "How did you do that?"

Toby laughed and it sounded strange to Rei's ears. A little too perfect. "I told you, sissy. The nice man showed me how." He threw his arms around Sarah's neck and nuzzled his face into her neck. "It hurt, but it's okay now. I'm okay. Jareth showed me how to be an owl 'n it's easy. I can fly now and I get to live with him." Toby's face froze and then fell a little. "He says you can't live with us. He says it'll make you sick."

Sarah seemed to break, then. She sobbed, unable to speak and held Toby tightly while she cried. It didn't last long, but went on too long. Makoto, uncomfortable with such things, looked at the floor. Ami had a sympathetic look on her face, but didn't move to touch them as Rei knew she would have done if the crying person had been one of them. Minako barely looked at them, she kept her eyes on the yard outside.

When Sarah calmed herself, she cast a look at the other girls in the room and hunched her shoulders. Rei thought that Sarah wasn't used to giving into her emotions like she just had, especially not in front of a room full of strangers. "This is my brother." Sarah said, sniffling as delicately as she could. "Toby. Tobias Williams. We were...err..."

Usagi came the rescue with a gentle smile. "Looks like you haven't seen each other in a while." Her face brightened with that absurd, clueless smile of hers. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Toby. I have a little brother, too, but he's older than you by quite a bit. He's twelve. Are you hungry? I know I am, but I'm always hungry. If you want to get something to eat, Rei's got some great munchies in the kitchen."

"Usagi!" Rei snapped. There was no way she was letting her princess go with that little thing, whatever he was, without any protection. Yes, Usagi might have the most actual power, but she wasn't capable of hurting a child. If it came to that, someone more ruthless was needed. "If you're going to raid my kitchen, I'm going, too! You'll eat me out of house and home!"

"I'll come. Goodness knows you two can't even unwrap cheese without mucking it up, somehow." Makoto laughed brightly as she climbed to her feet and Rei was pleased. Makoto accepted the dangers, even if she didn't really understand.

"No." Sarah clung to Toby. "He's staying with me." She looked so pitiful, still pale from the loss of blood and covered in darkening bruises. Usagi had wanted to use her magic to heal Sarah, but Rei talked her out of it. No matter what was going on with Sarah, they really didn't know if she was friend or foe, yet. Now with Toby and his terrible feeling of power, Rei was even less certain. Toby was not human. Sarah was. Toby was giving off the feeling of power like heat from a fire, while Sarah felt like just an ordinary, everyday human. This wasn't right. They couldn't possibly be related.

Usagi never lost her smile. "It's alright. We weren't going to steal him!" She laughed at the absurd idea, but Sarah didn't. "You all stay here, I'll get some cookies and milk or something." She leapt to her feet and skipped out of the room with Rei following silently.

Once in the kitchen and away from prying ears, Usagi turned more serious. "I like them, Rei."

"The boy's dangerous."

"You're sure?" Usagi clearly didn't like this, but it wasn't Rei's duty to tell Usagi what she wanted to hear. It was Rei's duty to tell Usagi the truth. Usagi had the tendency to try and overlook reality and Rei felt compelled to shove it in Usagi's face.

"Yes. I can feel tremendous power coming from him and it's definitely not human." Rei kept her arms at her sides and her eyes on Usagi. It was the only way she could be sure that Usagi was listening. "He's dangerous, but he's not…"

"Not threatening us?" Usagi actually smiled. "Boy, it's been a long time since that's happened, huh?" She laughed happily. "Everyone we meet's usually trying to kill us, corrupt us, take over the galaxy, or just end everything. Kinda nice to meet someone who has power but doesn't seem to want to use it."

Rei felt a headache coming on. She was sure that Usagi said things like this just to irritate her. "Usagi, please don't tell me you believe that."

"Awww, come on. Don't tell me you think that adorable little boy is going to turn evil on us."

"Why not? Chibi-Usa did." Rei regretted it the moment she said it and Usagi's face fell. All her light-hearted cheerfulness had slipped away and her shoulders slumped. "It wasn't your fault." Maybe she should have apologized. No. She should resist that kind of impulse. What she'd said had been true. Sweet Chibi-Usa had changed into

"No." Usagi agreed quietly. "But I should have been able to do more."

Rei did something she rarely did. She reached out and touched Usagi's arm. By far, Rei was the least demonstrative of all the senshi. She disliked touching and getting close to anyone made her nervous. Anyone, except Usagi. Since the moment they'd met, Rei had been drawn to Usagi and that was why her touch was something rare. It wasn't that she disliked people, it was just uncomfortable. Rei was psychic. It wasn't terribly powerful, but strong enough that it made physical contact unpleasant. Usagi was different. There weren't any negative emotions, for the most part. No deep seeded pain or hate or any other unpleasant emotions. Usagi was very, very peaceful. Rei liked touching Usagi and that, quite honestly, frightened Rei. "She's alright, now. She's home and safe and you do everything in your power to protect her."

"Thanks. I'm alright about it. Just…thinking about what happened to her. The way she looked and the hate in her face…I can't stand it. My Chibi-Usa shouldn't have so much anger and pain. You're right, though. She's safe and that's all that matters." Usagi smiled, popped a cookie in her mouth, and all was right with the world, again.

Rei dropped her hand away and stepped back to a more safe distance. It was always better to keep a little distance between herself and everyone else. "Let's be practical." Rei took a deep breath and wished Ami had come with them instead of stayed out there. Ami was such a clear thinking and could easily determine the most logical. "Sarah's still hurt. She's lost blood. We need to know if she's got any connection to the Dead Moon Circus, other than the 'story' that the Amazon Trio just happened to find her. I just don't believe that. She also needs more medical attention than Ami can give." Though Ami's first aide treatments were a wonder.

Usagi raised a hand to her breast and stroked the broach she wore. "I could…"

"I don't think that's a good idea." Rei frowned.

"Why not? If I can help at all, I want to." Usagi's fingers stayed on her broach, caressing it gently. The broach was a weapon. One of Usagi's most powerful weapons, but it was also capable of healing. In the past healed it had driven out the evil from possessed humans, but Sarah wasn't possessed, as far as they knew. She was just physically injured and there was no telling what kind of damage the magic could do to her.

"I know you do, but we really don't know how your power would affect a normal human like Sarah. It's not just physical damage, her mental state's a mess. I touched her hand when I first met her and she's got some serious issues. Anger, mostly. She's very, very angry. Seeing this boy she thinks is her brother has nearly pushed her over the edge. Not surprising."

"Yeah," Usagi agreed. "I guess she didn't know he could turn into an owl. That's what it sounded like, but you know my English isn't very good."

"That's exactly what was going on, but you aren't listening. She only thinks that's her brother. He can't possibly be her real brother. She's human and he, obviously, isn't. I'd say the last time she saw him, he couldn't do that. Besides, I don't want you to reveal any more of your power than necessary, not with that creature outside."

Usagi scowled, disapprovingly. "Would it hurt you to call him a child? Whether he's Sarah's brother or not, he's still a little boy."

"No. He's not a child. Not a human child, anyway. Come on, let's go back."

Rei followed Usagi back into the room to find Sarah still holding Toby and speaking to him very rapidly in English. The little boy answered pleasantly enough, but was more interested in playing with the buttons of Sarah's nightdress. For a moment, Usagi stood in the doorway and just watched the two of them. She whispered so softly, "Do you really think he's the one who hurt her? She's not afraid of him. Maybe he's mixed up with the Dead Moon Circus and that's why the Amazon Trio got involved. This could all be some kind of trap with Sarah as the bait."

"Or the tracking device." Rei's eyes widened with the horrible idea and she cursed. "If he's with the Dead Moon Circus and he's working for Zerconia, then they know where I live. Toby can take that information right back to them! Oh! How was I so stupid? They gave her to us and used her to find us out. By now they'll know all our real identities." Their families were in danger, now. Zerconia could threaten their families. "Oh…granpa…" How could she protect him? She'd have to reveal not only her true self to him, but also the fact that she'd been lying and keeping secrets from him for a couple of years. He'd be so ashamed of her.

A little hand touched Rei's elbow and she found Usagi smiling. "That's all an 'if'. We don't know any of that for certain, yet. Does Toby feel evil?"

"No. Just very powerful. He's definitely not human."

"Just because he's not human doesn't mean he's evil and power doesn't mean he's working for the Dead Moon Circus. After all, we have power. Let's make the best of this." She frowned, the first time she'd done that since Sarah had woken up. "Still, the Amazon Trio IS involved. Why would they have helped her? I just don't understand."

There were no answers, just more questions, unless they could get Toby to talk. It was very likely that Sarah didn't even know what was going on. If she did have an idea, she was mostly likely just a pawn in whatever deceit was happening.

They brought out a couple of chocolate chip cookies and a glass of milk, setting them on the floor near Sarah and Toby.

"I can't thank you enough for helping." Sarah said with her stilting, hesitant accent. "It really means a lot to me. Toby and I should go, though."

"Home?" Makoto asked. It hadn't escaped Rei's notice that she'd stayed relatively near Ami while Rei and Usagi were out of the room. Makoto had always been protective of her friends and just a little bit more so of their gentle Ami. Then again, who wouldn't be protective of Ami?

Sarah's face darkened and her mouth became an thin, angry line. "No."

"But won't your parents be worried about you and Toby?" It was a good question on Makoto's behalf. She was an orphan and living alone. She had no family to worry about her. Rei wondered if Makoto was jealous of everyone around her who did have families. Did she dream about parents or brothers and sisters? One little touch could tell Rei what she wanted to know. Rei kept her hands to herself. There were lines she wouldn't cross and if Makoto wanted her to know those kind of things, Makoto would tell her.

"Maybe." Sarah was obviously reluctant to talk and leaned hunched over a little. "They'll wonder about Toby, anyway. Toby, don't eat so quickly, I…" Her voice trailed away. Sarah blinked, staring at Toby, shoving cookies into his mouth, with her own mouth wide open. She took a corner of the blanket Ami had draped over her and wiped Toby's mouth clean. "Toby, I think I heard some birds outside. Do you want to go chase them for a while? Keep in that yard, though." She pointed to the yard just outside the window. "I want to be able to see you."

Toby obligingly nodded. "Okay, but we have to go soon."

"Go? Where are we going?"

Toby shook his head. "Not you and me. Me and Jareth."

"Oh. Him."

Toby slipped off Sarah's lap and got to his feet, turning so he could look at Sarah. "You don't have to worry. Everything's alright, now." Then he dashed off with a happy laugh.

Sarah looked up and all around at them, her eyes looking tired and somewhat lost. "You can understand Toby?" Her voice sounded empty, hollow.

"Sure." Ami answered. She hadn't missed the strange tone of Sarah's and kept her answer as nonchalant as possible. "He speaks Japanese even better than you do. It's flawless. Has he lived here long? I've heard that children pick up languages faster."

"No." Sarah shook her head. "He…he's never been here before three weeks ago. He can't speak more than three words in Japanese. This is just impossible."

Ami frowned a little and her hand raised almost instinctually to her ear where she could activate her little Mercury computer, but remembered what she was doing and masked the move by brushing her fingers through her hair. "Impossible or not, he does pretty well."

Sarah looked, for a moment, as if she'd cry again. Then she looked angry and turned her attention to Toby who could, by then, be seen chasing the crows as Sarah had suggested. "You don't understand. He's only three. He's talking like he's six. His speech has entirely changed in just the passed couple of hours. He couldn't speak Japanese a day ago, but now he sounds like he's been speaking it all his life. His eyes were blue, but now they're green and brown. Toby's changed." She muttered something in English which Rei didn't catch. Her hands were balled into fists and she hit her leg. "It's all his fault."

"Who's fault?" It was Usagi who asked, coming closer so she could, once again, sit next to Sarah on the floor. "Do you think someone hurt him?" She must have been thinking that whoever would try to hurt Toby was the same person who'd hurt Sarah. If Sarah wasn't spy or a trap or even if she were just brainwashed into thinking that Toby was her brother when he was the agent of the Dead Moon Circus.

Rei felt a headache coming on. Too much to think about and no answers unless they came right out and asked and that could mean even more trouble. Trouble or not, they needed answers. "Who beat you, Sarah?"

Sarah blinked at her and then turned defensive. "It's not your business."

"But it is. We brought you to our home and we know you were attacked by one of the Amazon Trio. We saw that…boy turn from an owl into his present shape. Just by taking you in we've put ourselves in danger and I think we have a right to know what's going on. How are you involved with the Dead Moon Circus?"

Sarah's expression was blank and confused. Rei found herself believing that Sarah knew nothing. "I don't know what an Amazon Trio is or what the Dead Moon Circus is and Toby's not dangerous!"

"Yes, he is. I can feel the power surrounding him. Thick as peanut butter. He's nearly bursting with it. Whether he'd intentionally hurt anyone or not…"

"He's three! He wouldn't hurt anyone!" Sarah was getting angry now and though Rei knew, logically, that Sarah was no threat. She was so injured that she could hardly sit up unsupported. Still, the anger was enough to make Rei's own anger start to rise.

"Not purposely, but he has power." Rei could feel herself getting angrier by the second. Her friends could defend themselves, most likely, but this put her grampa and poor Yamada, the disciple. He was a very nice guy, but utterly hopeless when it came to taking care of himself. "What is he?"

Maybe it was too blunt of a question. Sarah turned bright red and opened her mouth to answer, but something behind Rei distracted her.

There was a sudden force of icy wind blowing and Rei felt overcome. It wasn't just cold, it was more than cold. She could feel it right down to her bones. Her blood chilled and, for just a moment, she couldn't breathe. As suddenly as it had happened, the terrible feeling vanished and a silk voice spoke.

"Such a rude question. No wonder you've managed to rise my Sarah's ire."

Rei felt him before she heard him and turned just seconds before everyone else did. He was…unreal. Ugly. Tall and lanky, too thin to be properly healthy. His hair looked hard and brittle. In fact, that was what he looked like all over. Brittle…fragile. He looked like he would break in the slightest of breezes. He didn't look weak, but at the same time, he didn't look strong. He was all fair skin stretched over sharp bones, a skeleton draped with fancy clothes. He wore a crown of brittle, almost white hair framing his severe face and oddly miss-matched eyes. Even the way he dressed was otherworldly. No one dressed like that. Maybe once, hundreds of years ago, Europeans might have, but Rei doubted even that. He wore tight hose which left very little to the imagination and gave Rei the urge to cover Usagi's eyes. Her shirt was white and opened nearly to the waist with full sleeves and lace on the cuffs. What drew Rei's attention most of all was the amulet he wore on a chain around his neck. It looked very much like a downward pointing crescent moon. That thing leaked power. Dangerous, unstable power.

They were stunned by his appearance in their midst and no one moved. Could the others feel his power? How could they not?

Sarah spoke first. "I'm not yours, Jareth."

An arrogant smirk inched across Jareth's face, as thin and unattractive as the rest of him was. "Are you so sure?"

"Stop it. This isn't fa…no. You can't change the rules now. I won. You said you'd let him go."

"And I did." Jareth pushed himself away from the wall where he'd been leaning. "I put him safely back in his crib and put him to sleep before I left him. Then I saw something which compelled me to retrieve him."

"What did you do to him?" Sarah spoke calmly, but her tone was anything but calm. She was seething, boiling with fury just under the surface and, from the way she was trembling, she was only just managing to control herself. She wasn't surprised by this man's appearance. She knew him.

Makoto move to stand in front of Usagi. Everyone was starting to stand, all but Ami who had discreetly activated her little computer. Its translucent screen speared over her eyes and she was, without a doubt, getting all the information she could from him. Being cautious in front of an injured girl was one thing, but this was very likely an enemy. They couldn't afford caution and if Sarah saw then…oh well. They'd deal with that later. Rei had already revealed more information than she'd wanted to by mentioning the Amazon Trio and the Dead Moon Circus.

Sarah-

He had the gall to turn up? Sarah couldn't think. He wasn't supposed to just turn up. Not after what he'd done to Toby. Whatever it was.

Jareth looked perfect, not a single bit changed from the last time she'd seen him. Still lean and elegant, he was graceful with every move. His eyes were unreal, one ordinary brown and the other green as an emerald. The exact colors she now saw in Toby's eyes. Toby no longer had Karen's blue eyes, but Jareth's. She was sure she should be more worried about that than she was. Maybe it was just shock. She'd rather see Jareth when she looked at Toby than Karen, though. Why wasn't didn't it repulse her to acknowledge that? Karen was as much a monster as Jareth. Maybe moreso.

'Karen and dad. They're both monsters. Karen hurt me, but dad doesn't even care. I wonder if they've noticed Toby and I are gone, yet.'

Jareth couldn't be more of a monster than that. At least he hadn't hurt Toby. Not really. 'What am I thinking? He took Toby.' She couldn't blame him for the first time around, that was her fault. 'Be took Toby when I couldn't protect him, this time. I didn't wish him away. He probably sent that guy who carried me away.' She hadn't forgotten the soft voice or the strong arms when she'd woken up, her eyes still too swollen to see.

"What happened to Toby is a private matter." Jareth made a sweeping motion around the room, indicating the girls. "It's not to be discussed in front of outsiders."

"They helped me." She wouldn't go so far as to call them friends, yet. She could barely remember any of their names except Rei's. "You took Toby away from me and had that guy kidnap me. You did something to him. What are you doing? Is this how you turn children into goblins? Little by little until there's nothing left of him? You changed the rules and didn't even tell me!" Irrational. That's what Sarah's brain was trying to scream at her mind. She was being completely irrational. None of what she was saying made any sense, especially not in light of Toby's relatively safe reappearance.

"I had nothing to do with you being kidnapped, though I think you would be wise to show more gratitude. They found out you were injured and rescued you as I rescued Toby. I couldn't take you as I did Toby or I would have. You see, the rules haven't changed. A child must be wished away and Toby wished himself away."

"They?" She'd only heard one voice.

"Yes, they. The ones who took you from your home is known to these creatures," Again, he gestured to the girls around them. "They had no connection with me. Why don't you ask your new friends why you were delivered into their hands? They were dressed differently, at the time. In obscenely short skirts and skin tight shirts."

Sarah saw, out of the corner of her eyes, that all of the girls flinched and looked suddenly worried. So…they were hiding things, too.

"So, how are you feeling?" Jareth stepped closer but stopped. His gaze was focused above her head and he frowned.

When Sarah looked over her shoulder to look at whatever he was looking at and found that one of the girls, the one with very long blonde hair and orange jeans had matched Jareth, stepping closer to Sarah from the window where she had been standing. She looked neither friendly nor aggressive. In fact, there was a neutral expression on her face and it was only then that Sarah realized she hadn't heard this girl speak once since she'd woken up. Her attitude reminded Sarah of a boy she'd once known. He'd been slow to fight and quiet, but very, very dangerous.

"I've been better." Sarah turned back to Jareth. He was the real threat. No matter what, he was the dangerous one. These girls had helped her and Sarah would defend them. If she could just get her battered body to react. Right now, it was all she could do to sit up and think straight. Her hands tightened around the blanket covering her and it hurt. Her hands were bruised and it hurt just to tighten them, but the pain made it a little easier to think.

"May I ask, why are you associating with these creatures?" He cast a glance around the room and looked very disapproving. "Such interesting company you keeping finding. First that nosey alien and now these ones? You must pick your companions a little more carefully."

"I seem to hang around YOU often enough." She wouldn't be swayed by his soft eyes and asked again, "What did you do to Toby? How can he turn into an owl?" Alien? Did he say alien? As in flying saucers and little green men?

"You won't allow privacy in this? Very well." Jareth gave her an odd smile that Sarah couldn't decipher. Not that she had ever been able to understand him or his motives. "It was time to chose my successor and Toby is the lucky child. He will be the next King of Labyrinth."

Sarah was dumb struck. She literally couldn't say anything. She stared at him without blinking for such a long time that he waved a gray gloved hand in front of her face. "Sarah? Did you hear me?"

"She heard you. Who are you?" Usagi spoke up and Sarah wished that she hadn't. She didn't want innocent people to get involved with Jareth and Usagi had just drawn attention to herself. Then she planted a fist on her hip and gave a childish pout. "Who are you calling an alien, anyway? That's no way to talk to a bunch of beautiful young girls."

"I've seen more beautiful rodents than you children. Now be silent, this is none of your affair." He didn't spare them a glance. "Sarah?"

She blinked and opened her mouth a few times in an effort to say something, but nothing came out of her mouth. She had to do something. All of the girls looked angry and Sarah couldn't really blame them. If she didn't do or say something, they would say something they'd regret and Jareth would do something terrible. He was being civil, but that didn't mean he'd allow impudence. He couldn't have changed all that much in just two years. Sarah couldn't think of anything to say. She was angry. More than angry. Furious. Irate. Livid. "You…you …my brother's going to be king of the Labyrinth? You've made him like you."

"I…" He was interrupted by a scream and everyone looked out the window to see Toby on his knees, screaming at the top of his lungs with his arms wrapped around himself. Toby's eyes were clenched tightly closed and tears were streaming down his face. Sarah had never seen anyone move so quickly as Jareth did. He took another step towards Sarah, but when she feared he would step on her, he pushed up, a little hop, and then he was gone.

There was a moment between when he was gone and when he outside picking Toby up, but Sarah missed that moment. All she knew was that Toby was in pain and that he was in Jareth's arms. "No!" Sarah pushed herself to her feet and tried to push passed Usagi who was trying to get her to stay laying down. "I have to get Toby! You don't understand! He'll take him again!"

"Never fear." Jareth was once again in the room and held Toby tightly. "I think you'll find I have as much vested in his welfare as you do, now. There, there. What's the matter, Toby?" He acted, for all the world, like Toby was HIS little brother and Toby did nothing to dissuade him. He clung to Jareth the same was he'd always clung to Sarah when he was afraid or in pain. Sarah felt a pang of something bitter. Jealousy?

"My tummy hurts!" Toby wailed, pushing his face into the front of Jareth's midnight blue jacket. "It hurts! Make it stop."

There are times when one must prioritize. The alien girls were unimportant. Jareth was unimportant. The changes in Toby were unimportant. The blonde boy who'd attacked her, her own pain, nothing was important but Toby. Toby came first. Sarah struggled to her feet, this time with Usagi's help. She put her arms out to Toby, patting his hair and rubbing his arm. "What happened? You were fine a minute ago. Did you fall? Are you sick?"

"What did he eat?" Jareth asked.

"Eat?"

"He's changed. You know that. He can't eat human food any longer." Jareth seemed about to say something, but stopped himself and waited for an answer.

"Cookies. He had two cookies." Ami spoke up, breaking the moment and Sarah looked away. She realized how close she was standing to Jareth, but didn't move away. It wasn't that she wasn't afraid, she was, but she couldn't leave Toby when he was crying so miserably. Instead, she settled for looking away from Jareth and at Ami. Ami was very small, probably the smallest girl her age Sarah had ever met. There was something very peaceful about her. "What have you done to him, exactly? Should we get him to a hospital?"

It sounded like a fantastic idea to Sarah, but Jareth turned slightly away, putting his body between Toby and Ami. "Certainly not! I won't have those butchers you call healers laying a hand on him. They're likely to kill him. I can handle this without your interference."

"Handle this?" Sarah echoed. "Handle what? What's wrong with him? Shhh…don't cry, Toby. It'll be alright." She hoped she wasn't lying to him. "Why would food hurt him?"

Jareth smiled at her, tightly. "Food is the stuff of life. Earth food is suited for humans. Labyrinth's food is suited for my kind. You remember what happened when you ate the peach?"

Sarah blushed at the memory and had to turn away. It was a very pleasant dream, but it was just that. A dream. Nothing more. It hadn't been real and Sarah had been a fool for slipping so easily into the dream Jareth had woven for her. "You poisoned that peach."

"No, I didn't. That was a normal, ordinary peach. What we put into our bodies affects us." While he was explaining this to her, Jareth shifted Toby slightly to free one of his arms and plucked a crystal sphere from the air. He touched the crystal to Toby's stomach, pulling up Toby's pajama top to let the crystal rest on his bare skin, just above his belly button. "Whatever you saw was created out of your own mind."

'I'm still in my nightdress. Practically naked.' The thought came to her unbidden and Sarah's blush deepened. She desperately wanted a robe or to at least grab the blanket and wrap it around herself. Bad enough to be nearly naked in front of a group of girls, but to be in such a state in front of Jareth? Sarah didn't think she could stand it. Again, the priorities. Her modesty or Toby. Sarah chose Toby and kept her hands on him to give as much comfort as she could.

If Jareth noticed the state of her undress or discomfort, he didn't mention it. He just continued with his subject of food and the peach. "That peach was rather like a hallucinogen to you. You fell asleep and had dreams. You woke when the effects wore off. I have to say, it was a good thing for you sake that you didn't greedily devour it. One bite kept you dreaming for hours. If you'd eaten the whole thing before falling asleep, you wouldn't have woken up. You'd still be laying just outside the Bog of Eternal Stench, slumbering. It seems that Earth food has a less pleasant affect on Toby. There, better?" He took the crystal off Toby's stomach and smiled down at him.

"Better. See, sissy. I told you he'd come back!"

"Of course I came back. Didn't I tell you I would?" Jareth looked over Toby's head and gave Sarah a sly smile. All signs of compassion he'd worn when Toby had been in pain were gone and he was once again quite inhuman. "I can't leave without the prince, after all."

"Yes, about that," Sarah demanded, finally able to speak. "Are you planning to explain?"

"Are you planning to explain why you still live with that poor excuse for a family when they treat you like this?" He made a rough gesture at Sarah. "I don't even treat my fairies like that."

Sarah's anger boiled. He'd been watching her. How long? "That's none of your business. Tell me about Toby."

"Sarah," Ami was looking straight ahead of her with some kind of nearly see through screen in front of her eyes. It must be a new kind of computer, Sarah had never seen anything like it before. "That man isn't human. Neither is Toby."

"You've spoiled the surprise." Jareth was angry, but he hid it well. "Sarah, I would like to introduce the future king of Labyrinth, Prince Tobias!"

"You are not taking him away from me!" Not human? That couldn't be possible. He turned into an owl. Cookies were poison to him. His eyes were Jareth's eyes. He wasn't human. There was a great pain in Sarah's chest. He wasn't human. Did that mean he wasn't her brother anymore, either? Did Toby even care? Realistically, Sarah had to accept this. Toby couldn't eat, he'd starve to death if he stayed with her.

Jareth responded with heat of his own. "I can't very well leave him on this backward little world, now can I?"

Toby frowned at them both. "Don't fight." He ordered.

Jareth rubbed a gloved hand over the boy's hair. "We're not fighting, Toby. We're playing. Sarah likes to yell when she plays."

Toby accepted this information and made himself comfortable in Jareth's arms.

Sarah rubbed her forehead, but couldn't see that her brother was in any real danger at that moment. She was realistic enough to realize that whatever Jareth had done to Toby, she couldn't undo. "What exactly did you do to him?"

"Privacy." Jareth smiled.

Sarah had no choice but to give in. "All right. Let's go outside then. No one's around to hear."

The tall girl, with the brown pony tail, put a hand on Sarah's shoulder and Sarah jumped. She hadn't realized the other girl was so close and wondered how someone so big could be so quiet. "You don't have to. If you're afraid of him, have him tell you here. We won't make you go off with him if he's dangerous."

"Thank you, but it's probably better this way." Sarah wished the other girl hadn't mentioned that she was afraid of Jareth. She was, but she didn't want him to know that. Besides, they probably already thought she was some kind of freak. Well, Rei probably didn't. If Rei could 'feel' power, like she said she could, then she must be a little odd, herself. Still, no need to expose them more than necessary to Jareth. "There's a place out there, near the big tree." She paused and gave Jareth a hard look. "You going to put my brother down anytime soon?"

"You might want to get used to the idea of me as a friend. Or even family. Yes, we're practically related." He smirked but did, as Sarah had asked, and set Toby down.

"Don't get your hopes up." Sarah took Toby's hand. He seemed completely healed and back to his old self. For that, at least, she was grateful. "Huh?" A heavy blanket landed on Sarah's shoulders and she turned to find Usagi smiling at her.

"It's your choice to go with him, but we'll be close by and we'll be watching. Yell if you need us."

"Oh, thanks." She was glad for the blanket and wrapped it around her shoulders. Now she didn't feel nearly so vulnerable. She wouldn't call for help, though. No matter how strong these girls thought they were, Sarah knew they couldn't possibly be a match for Jareth.

Jareth bowed to her, a great exaggerated bow, when she went to the door, walking slowly for her aching body. "Ladies first."

She glared, but went out the door. She didn't like the thought of him at her back where she couldn't keep an eye on him. Then again, even if she could see him, there was very little she could do if he tried anything. It just wasn't fair. Not that she'd say that aloud. Jareth would just laugh.

They were halfway to the tree when Sarah stumbled. Her feet were bare and she happened to step on a small stone. It hurt just enough to make her trip up. She would have fallen had a hand not caught her arm. She thought, for a moment, that it was Jareth and she turned to yell at him. She'd rather fall than be helped by him. It wasn't Jareth who'd stopped her fall, however. It was Toby. He didn't even look like he was straining with her weight, he just held her arm and helped her to stand.

"Sissy, are you alright?"

Sarah nodded. It wasn't her imagination. His speech was improving every time he spoke. He sounded like a little adult, without a trace of baby-talk. Sarah wanted to cry.

Toby pulled Sarah to her feet, then looked at Jareth, expectantly. "Don't let sissy fall."

Sarah paled. She'd never heard anyone give Jareth an order and could only imagine that Toby would be punished for such insolence. Instead, her worry vanished when Jareth wordlessly took her other arm and slowed his pace to accommodate her.

He must have seen her confusion. "Toby is important to me. He's not just your brother. Not anymore."

"So you follow Toby's orders? I find that hard to believe." Her throat was starting to hurt from all this talking.

"Hardly. I am, however, responsible for his safety, happiness, and education. If Toby wants to make sure you don't fall, then it's a small thing I can do. Besides, I am a gentleman. Haven't you ever held a gentleman's arm as you walked?"

"It doesn't come up, often."

"I think this world hasn't improved much since I left it. Manners have declined a great deal." When they reached the tree, Jareth let go of Sarah's arm as soon as she was leaning against the tree. "Now, ask your questions. I'll answer."

'Why are you being so helpful?' Sarah only thought that question. It made her suspicious, but she was afraid that if she actually asked, his mood might change and that could be a very bad thing. "Why did you do this to Toby? Change him?"

"I can't rule forever, I don't even want to. Toby will make an excellent replacement." He ticked Toby under the arms and made him giggled wildly. "You should be pleased. He'll never again be in danger. He'll never worry about food or clothes or having a home. Everything he needs, everything he wants, is at his fingertips. As he learns to control his power he'll be able to stay on Earth longer. Now, he's got a time limit. Just a few hours."

"A time limit?" She stared dumbly. "Then what?"

"If he doesn't return to Labyrinth, he'll die. You shouldn't worry. That's nearly impossible. Long before it reaches that stage, he'll feel an overpowering urge to return. It's a fail-safe. He can only come to Earth once every few days, at this point."

"What is my brother?" She was working very hard to control herself. "What have you done to him?"

Jareth was very serious. "He's like me. Different. When I brought him to Labyrinth the first time, I took him to the heart of Labyrinth, the Esher room where you found him. Then deeper, into the depths." He couldn't look at her cold eyes and turned to looked down at Toby. "Labyrinth wanted him. It chose him. Labyrinth changed Toby's entire body. There's nothing left of his human body, even though it still resembles him. Only his mind and soul are still the Toby you remember. Labyrinth killed his human body to recreate him. He is part of Labyrinth as I am."

"Don't say that, he's not dead." Sarah's hands tightened on Toby's shoulders. "You make it sound like Labyrinth is alive."

"In a way, it is. It created me and I do it's bidding." Jareth sounded strained at this. "I had no choice in what happened, no more than Toby did."

"You're a slave?"

Jareth didn't look at her, but he flinched at the word. "Well, I suppose you could put it like that. Obeying Labyrinth is my reason for life. I can't do anything it doesn't want me to do."

"And now you've made my brother like you? You've made him a slave?" Sarah was still angry, but she was trying to think clearly. "Is there anyway to reverse this?"

Jareth shook his head. "No. Labyrinth doesn't give up what it claims." He was very certain about this. "Besides, I just told you, I didn't do it. Labyrinth did. It has decided that it wants Toby. I'm sorry, Sarah. I had no choice."

"So, it wasn't really your decision?" Sarah took a deep breath. Some how that made it better. At least Jareth hadn't gone out of his way to hurt Toby and he did seemed concerned about Toby. Maybe it was all an act. To what end? If he wanted, Jareth had the power to just take Toby. He didn't need to resort to deceit and Sarah believed he was telling the truth. Why he bothered was beyond her, though. "What happens now?" For Toby's sake, she had to think about this. If she lost her temper, Jareth might decide she was a waste of time and just take Toby and leave.

"I will take Toby back to Labyrinth to train him. He has all the power that I have inside him, but he needs to learn to control it. There will be...accidents if he can't control his power."

"What kind of accidents?"

"Fatal ones. I really don't think you want little Toby to become a murderer at three years old."

Toby tugged on Sarah's hand. "What's a murderer?"

"Don't worry about it." Sarah didn't want to explain that. "Why Toby? Why would Labyrinth want him?"

Jareth shrugged. "I don't know. That's like asking one of you humans why your gods want something done. Perhaps because Toby is the only child to ever have escaped."

"You must have some idea!"

Jareth sighed. "You overestimate my strength, Sarah. I am merely a servant. I am king because it pleases Labyrinth. I am male, because it entertains Labyrinth. I can speak to you now only because it amuses Labyrinth. I exist because I delight Labyrinth. I have free will only so long as I am allowed to. There is no other life." There was evident pain in his voice and Sarah knew how hard it must be for the proud king to say such things.

For the first time, Sarah felt pity for Jareth. He was more of a slave than anyone else had ever been, he couldn't even have his own thoughts or control his actions. Unfortunately, that meant that they still couldn't trust him, as Labyrinth could be forcing him to say these things.

"I don't have any say in this, do I?" Sarah looked up at Jareth. "He WILL be safe, won't he?"

"Oh, yes." Jareth answered. "In Labyrinth, there is nothing that could hurt him and in this world, there are few powers great enough to threaten us, Toby and I. Being slave to Labyrinth isn't as bad as it sounds, really. I enjoy great power and luxury along with food and drink. I have the ability to travel virtually anywhere I please and I can do most anything, so long as it doesn't anger Labyrinth." There was something in his voice that said he wasn't as happy as he tried to sound.

"So you took Toby because Labyrinth made you."

"No. I took Toby because I heard you crying and I felt great pain from you. When I searched for you, I saw," He reached out and ran his thumb down the side of her face. "This. Have you looked in a mirror, lately? You look as if you've just been through a war. I take offense at my property being damaged."

Sarah choked. "What?!"

Again, Jareth smirked and Sarah felt her sympathy for him shrivel up and die very slowly. "My property You have traversed Labyrinth and survived the traps that were put in your path. You ate the fruit of Labyrinth. You are tied to it and as I am the king, you belong to me."

Sarah slapped his hand away from her face. "You arrogant bastard!"

"Now, now. Mind your language in front of the boy." Jareth slipped his hands over Toby's ears. "I'm only telling you the truth. Why don't you try it? Why did you stay in that situation?"

"I'm sixteen. What was I supposed to do, runaway? You think I could take care of Toby on my own? I couldn't get a job. I couldn't get a place to live. If I went to the police, we'd have been put in separate foster homes and I might never have seen him again. At least there he had a roof over his head and we're together." It was a painful subject and Sarah turned her mind away from it. "What about that blonde guy with the whip? The one that attacked me? If he wasn't with you, then who was he?" She remembered what Rei had said and the questions. "Rei said something about the Amazon Trio and the Dead Moon Circus. Do you know anything about that?"

"The Amazon Trio?" Jareth was a normally pale man. Something Sarah had said, though, made him turn deathly white. His eyes widened slightly and he stepped away from Sarah. "I thought I recognized that boy." It came out as a mutter, like he was talking to himself. Then he focused sharply on Sarah. "I have nothing to do with that the Circus people. Why they've changed their name, I have no idea. It used to be just the Circus. But that was a long time ago. Ah. I think we have a spy." Jareth glared up, into the branches of the tree and Sarah followed his gaze.

There, perched on one of the high branches was a small black cat and a little girl with two pink pony tails on either side of her head.

Pegasus-

He watched, through Chibi-Usa's eyes. He slept in Chibi-Usa's mind, a place of safety where he could hide from his enemies. The ones who would destroy him would surely kill the child he'd taken sanctuary within if they found her.

If anyone were able to see Pegasus, deep within the dreams of Chibi-Usa, they would see a winged horse with a golden horn. It was in that horn that all of Pegasus' power was stored. The power to control dreams. The power in his horn, the golden crystal, had to be kept safe from Neherenia who would use that power to strengthen her own until she was able to do what she most wanted to do…destroy everything.  
He recognized the power almost as soon as Chibi-Usa had seen the man. Pegasus had become aware as soon as the man had come to this world and that was why he had urged Chibi-Usa to go to the temple so he could see who it was. It was troublesome. This man was not of the Dead Moon, but of yet another place. Not a world, exactly, but a place of great power, very much like the Circus.

Labyrinth was like the Circus only in that it was connected with dreams. It was a place where dreams could, and often did, become reality. Where reality was nothing but a fantasy. Where the dreamer could become lost in their own desires and forget everything else. Where the power was alive with a will of its own. Pegasus knew of those other worlds well, though he did not go to those places. Those places were dangerous, hungry things that swallowed any who came within reach. Labyrinth and Circus, along with unimaginable other realms, were all alike, yet different, and all nightmarishly dangerous.

Now, looking down at the man, the puppet of the Labyrinth, Pegasus was sorry he'd encouraged Chibi-Usa to come into such danger. The King of the Labyrinth was not a man to fool with, even on Earth where his powers were weakened. "Get away from him, Chibi-Usa!" Pegasus yelled from deep within her mind

Chibi-Usa wasn't used to obeying orders, but she did as Pegasus commanded and started scrambling up the tree, further out of reach. For just a moment, he thought that the Labyrinth's puppet would not challenge them. Then, he smiled cruelly and raised his hand. A perfect crystal appeared and he tossed it lightly up into the air.

Time slowed to a crawl, as it often does when one become truly frightened, and Pegasus watched helplessly. It happened so quickly that he didn't even have time to reveal himself to protect Chibi-Usa and, even if he'd had the time, he really didn't know if he'd be able to. The crystal transformed in mid-air with a flash of bright light, right in front of Chibi-Usa. It became a serpent, a twisting, writing thing the color of moss. Chibi-Usa screamed and fell backwards, tumbling out of the tree.

She was caught before hitting the ground and when she opened her eyes, Chibi-Usa found two mismatched eyes looking down at her, coldly. "Another one of you? No, not quite." He raised her up so he could look closely at her eyes and Pegasus felt fear for the first time in a very long time. He felt as if the creature holding Chibi-Usa could see right through her eyes and find him. "You have some earthling blood within you. Half, I'd guess. What shall we do about you?"

Dead Moon Circus-  
Zerconia-

He couldn't see into the chambers of the Amazon Trio. He'd never been able to and that angered him more than anything else had ever been able to. They were shielded by something. He'd never asked what kept them safe from him, that would be a sign of weakness and that would not be allowed. Especially not to those three. They were nothing but animals. Lowly, unthinking creatures. They were only interested in satisfying their own appetites. He could not permit them to know that they were able to keep secrets from him. If they knew that he was not all knowing, they were spread that information to the rest of the Circus people and that would damage his position. A position he needed.

He stood on the dais raised above the rings where the performers practiced as they always did. It was a never ending cycle of training. There was dancing and singing, sword swallowing, acrobatics, trapeze artists, high wire walkers, almost anything that could be imagined was being practiced, perfected. They were obsessive, convinced that Zerconia would lead them again into the life they'd lost. The only ones who never seemed to practice were those three, the Amazon Trio. They spent their spare time in the bar, drinking and talking softly, or in their chambers.

Were they lovers? That would be good reason for their secretive behavior. They had no care for anyone's company but their each others. He wished he knew what was going on in there. Did they plot against him? He'd never seen need to show them such things as compassion. They'd all suffered for than once for failures. It wasn't unthinkable that they'd wish him gone.

After all these years, the Circus people still remembered the true Ringmaster. They still revered her memory and none more so than Hawk's Eye, Tiger's Eye, and Fish Eye. Did they think to replace him as he'd replaced the Ringmaster? It wouldn't happen. They were useful, but not indispensable. If they were tired of his rule, if they had thoughts of their former master, perhaps they should just be put out of the way. Dead, they were no threat.

At least he didn't have to depend on them. He had the children to use; the Amazon Quartet.

At Rei's Temple-  
Sarah-

Jareth wouldn't hurt the little girl. Sarah believed that one hundred percent. There was something amused about his eyes and if he'd wanted to hurt her, he'd have done more than frightened her out of the tree. "Jareth, you're scaring her. Let her…"

Something cold and sharp pressed against Sarah's neck and she froze.

"Put her down or I'll kill this girl." The voice was hard and as cold as the blade against Sarah's throat. She turned her eyes enough to see what was going on. There was a short sword at her throat held by a tall girl with very short blonde hair. Her voice was almost as deep as a man's. "Do it now!" She barked when Jareth didn't instantly obey, pressing the blade closer. "I'll take her head if you hurt that child! I don't bluff."

Jareth glared, but he didn't immediately set down the little girl. The amusement died out of his eyes and was replaced by something darker than Sarah had ever seen in him. "What a pity."

Distantly, Sarah could hear Toby crying and she wanted to tell him to look away, but couldn't seem to get any words to get passed the lump of fear in her throat.

To be continued…

I'll say right now, I'm no expert about Sailor Moon. Any real fan has probably noticed that by now. Forgive me if I've gotten facts wrong. Doing my best and I hope you're all enjoying the fic. 


	8. Rebellion

RINGMASTER

Chapter 8: Rebellion

Rei-

Jareth had ignored everything but Sarah and Haruka.

'Let her go. Drop her.' Rei thought, feeling helpless when little Chibi-Usa fell out of the tree and right into the inhuman person's arms. Could there have been a worse situation? They had all been, as Usagi had promised Sarah, been watching from just outside the temple, but no one had expected Chibi-Usa to be in the tree. Usagi had cried out and only Rei holding her arm had stopped her from running to the little girl, her future daughter. That, in itself, was a long story.

Chibi-Usa was from a future some several hundred years yet to come. The little firecracker of a girl had come back in time to learn from the senshi. She was an opinionated, too smart for her own good, mischievous, and, at times, a little bit wicked. Sufficed to say, everyone loved her dearly. To see her in the arms of someone they were all pretty sure was dangerous and, Rei knew, was inhuman. Sarah seemed to be afraid of him, but not afraid enough that she wouldn't speak to him privately.

"Usa…"

Rei looked sharply at Usagi and tightened his fingers around Usagi's arm. "Don't move."

"She's my daughter!" Usagi came as close to sounding angry as Rei had ever heard her. Usagi rarely became angry. She would get upset, irritated, jealous, annoyed and a variety of other unpleasant emotions. She did not get angry unless they were up against some megalomaniac super force that had a track record of killing people or stealing souls or some other madness.

Rei swallowed hard. That little thought didn't sit well with Chibi-Usa looking so helpless. "He's not like anyone we've fought. He's different. Don't do anything," She hesitated on the word stupid, knowing that Usagi would take offense and that it might trigger her to do something 'heroic'. "Don't do anything rash."

Usagi nodded, not once taking her eyes of Chibi-Usa. "I'm calm, but he'd better put her down." There was a threat in her voice and her fingers inched towards the broach at her breast, even as tears welled in her eyes. People so often forgot that ditzy little Usagi was also a warrior. A reluctant warrior, but a warrior all the same. She could think calmly and she could make hard decisions when the situation called for it. She could kill.

Matoko had her transformation rod in hand, as did Minako, though Ami was still concentrating on gathering as much data as she could through her translucent computer. Leave the information gathering to Ami, Rei knew she was better suited to fight. She, too, drew out her transformation rod out. She had to pull on the chain around her neck from which the transformation rod hung. It was really the only sensible place to keep it. Putting it in a pocket, even if she had one in her school uniform, would have been too dangerous as it might have fallen out. She needed to keep it close, though. Therefore, Minako had come up with the brilliant idea of turning the burden into a decoration and it was made into a necklace.

The situation didn't look too bad. Sarah wasn't afraid for the little girl, she gave Jareth a disapproving frown and made a motion with her arm. It seemed she was telling him to put Chibi-Usa down. Maybe it would be alright.

"Look!" Makoto jabbed her finger to the right and Rei followed the motion. Only then did she notice they weren't the only ones watching what went on under the old tree. Standing on nearly the top of the steps leading up to the temple were Haruka and Michiru, holding hands. Michiru's mouth was a tight little line, the only outward sign of her anger. Haruka didn't have nearly so much self control and had her teeth bared with her fury. Before anyone could do anything, Haruka leapt into the scene, transforming while she ran to them and had her sword at Sarah's throat. Michiru was right behind Haruka, also in her uniform.

From bad to worse.

There was a long moment of silence before Usagi lost it and, frankly, Rei had to give her credit for holding out for so long. "Let her go!" Usagi began screaming and Minako and Ami had to hold her back from rushing into the situation and making it even worse. "Let my baby go!" She was screaming as loudly as she could, straining against her friends, but they wouldn't let her. The tears were now running down her face freely and her fingers were curled like claws as she reached for her broach.

Rei stepped in front of Usagi and took her face in her hands. "If any of us attack, Chibi-Usa will be killed! Get a hold of yourself."

Jareth-

Someone was yelling, but Jareth paid no attention. There was work to be done. A child to be protected.

It was more than a matter of pride, now.

"Put her down or I'll kill this girl." A blade pressed against Sarah's pale flesh. Sarah's eyes, wide with fear. "Do it now!" The deep voiced blonde pressed her blade closer, close enough to pierce Sarah's skin and a tiny bead of crimson blood swelled at the blade's edge before it rolled down Sarah's throat, dripping down into her white blouse. "I'll take her head if you hurt that child! I don't bluff."

Jareth glared, but he didn't immediately set down the little girl. In fact, he tightened his grip on the child. His instincts and years of conditioning refused to allow him to put the child in danger and that girl was definitely dangerous. Her eyes were hard and Jareth had no doubt that she would carry out her threat. "What a pity."

"A pity for you. Drop the princess!"

"Princess?" Jareth looked down at the little girl again, surprised. "Really?"

"Yes, really!" The little girl obviously had a mind of her own and answered for herself. She'd gotten passed being frightened and now gave Jareth a rather haughty look. "You'd better do what she says or you'll be in big trouble. Just you look." She pointed over Jareth's shoulder.

"I don't think I will just now. Thank you anyway." He turned his eyes back to the tall girl holding Sarah. They must be about the same age, though Sarah was shorter by a few inches. Sarah was also still injured and Jareth didn't appreciate her being manhandled in such a manner. Unfortunately, the little girl didn't seem to like being ignored and started to struggle. "Now, now. This isn't the time, little one." Jareth held her securely. If he were to let her go now, there was no telling what would happen. She'd be in great danger if the woman with the sword was to get a hold of her.

"Usa-chan!" There was another child running towards him. It was another girl, a pale, dark haired child. She was skinny and frail, pale as a ghost. Her pallor only made her dark eyes look bigger than they should have looked. She was dressed entirely in black and Jareth could almost feel how tenuous her grasp on life was. "Don't hurt her! Don't hurt Usa-chan!" The poor child was nearly crying and it was really no wonder. Her friend was in great danger from this crazy blonde. Well, she needn't have worried. Jareth wouldn't, couldn't, let a child be endangered, not when he was right there and could stop it.

There was something odd about the pale girl. She felt different from any other child Jareth had ever met.

He couldn't leave Sarah, but he couldn't let the pink haired girl be put in danger. "Sarah, a wish might help at this point." No one by the young girl with short black hair was moving. It wasn't hard to tell that he was holding someone of great importance.

Sarah understood what he wanted, but didn't trust him. "I-I can't."

"You must."

The little black haired girl ran right passed the blonde holding Sarah and right up to Jareth. She grabbed the little girl's hand, but looked at Jareth with watery, frightened eyes. "Let her go! Please, don't hurt her!" She was ill. Jareth recognized that immediately. Her body was frail and failing. Sickness made her weak, it was the cause of her unusual thinness. Her eyes were very large, almost too large for her pale, narrow face. She was trembling so furiously that Jareth honestly thought the poor child might faint. She was older than she looked, closer to a young woman than a child. Still…she was close enough for what mattered. She was a child.

Jareth was in a bit of a predicament. His power was, more or less, limited to within Labyrinth. Here, he was nearly helpless but for a few parlor tricks. Besides, even if he could have an all out battle with the tall blonde, he couldn't risk it. There were too many children around. Human or not, they were children. The pink haired girl he was holding, the little black haired girl, even the inhuman girls who'd sheltered Sarah were still children. He couldn't risk their lives. The tall blonde and her blue haired friend, though…they were adult.

Jareth looked again at Sarah's frightened eyes. She was still injured, still bleeding and weak. Over her shoulder Jareth saw the tall blonde girl with a face like a warrior. She was very serious and, obviously, she was the same as the girls who'd taken Sarah to this place. Their uniforms were too similar to be coincidence. Whoever they were wasn't really important. The children were obviously threatened by the insane blonde, they must be from some rival force and she meant to kill them or perhaps hold them hostage. "Sarah, you must! They'll kill her."

Behind him, Jareth heard the other young girls, shouting, but he wasn't really paying them any attention. They weren't the ones with a sword at Sarah's throat. 'Damn her!' Jareth thought, darkly. 'Sarah's mine! She fought Labyrinth and earned a wish. She earned the greatest prize Labyrinth could give and I gave her what she most desired. Freedom. She's mine.' Logic had no place in Jareth's world or in his mind. One couldn't live within the Labyrinth and be dependant on something like logic or sense, after all. His reasoning about Sarah made sense…to him. She had been in his power. He had released her. Therefore, she belonged to him.

Jareth happened to glance to the left, just behind the tall blonde and he caught sight of a sparkle between the branches of a bush. Hoggle. Good little dwarf. Jraeth nodded, once, and had faith that Hoggle had seen and would not only understand but obey. Hoggle rarely failed.

"Stop with the drama!" The tall blonde shouted. "Release the princess!"

'I can't do anything without a wish, Sarah. Help me.' Did she think he would completely abandon her when he'd come to all the trouble just to find her?

Whatever Sarah was thinking, she'd made her decision. "I wish the goblins would…" The rest was lost in a furious yell.

Hoggle burst out of the bushes just behind Sarah and the blond girl and threw himself at the blonde girl's knees. She was knocked forward and her grip of Sarah gave way. For a terrible moment, Jareth feared that the sword would cut Sarah as she fell, but the blonde girl kept a firmer grip on her sword than on her captive and released Sarah rather than her weapon.

"…away." Sarah breathed the last word as she hit the ground.

Jareth felt more power rush to him. He couldn't just forsake Sarah and Hoggle was no fighter. Best to send reinforcements until he could return.

The pink haired girl fell limp in Jareth's arms the moment Labyrinth's power brushed against them. Using only one arm to hold the little girl, Jareth leaned over quickly and wrapped his free arm around the dark haired girl's shoulders, just to be sure. She seemed very much afraid and he wouldn't take one child just to have the other left in harm's way. The dark haired girl squealed with fright, but Jareth didn't hesitate. He'd explain to her once he'd gotten the children somewhere safe.

Then, he'd go retrieve Sarah.

Sigh…again.

The power blossomed within Jareth and then stretched out like a thread stretched out, a path. As easily as a human drew breath Jareth followed it as easily. They were in Labyrinth.

The first thing Jareth was aware of was that he was in trouble. He could feel the heat of Labyrinth's anger like a hot coal in the middle of his brain. It was such a great burn that he almost dropped the little girl he was holding and it took him a moment to get a hold of himself. Whatever had angered Labyrinth could be dealt with. First, the children.

The little pink haired girl was unconscious, limp on Jareth's arm. It was probably just fear and shock of being caught in such a situation. Probably. No, it didn't seem right. Jareth had taken many children over many years and this had never happened. He turned to the other little girl, the dark haired child who was still tucked under his arm. "Are you all…" He broke off when he noticed something was wrong with her. Her eyes were blank and staring. Her fingers jerked uncontrollable and her head twitched to the side. "What's the matter? Are you hurt?"

"I…I…" She got no further when Jareth felt something seize him and pull him back so hard that his long hair fell in his face and he let out a grunt of surprise. He landed on his feet, but only after stumbling and nearly loosing his footing. He almost dropped the pink haired girl, but managed to hold onto her. When he looked back, he saw that the dark haired girl hadn't moved, but stood very oddly. Her arms hung loosely at her side and her knees were slightly buckled. Her head was straight, though, and she stared right at Jareth. "I am…a hand clasped to her chest suddenly and she cried out in pain. "I am hurt! I hurt! I have failed!" Then, a brilliant flash of light swallowed up the girl and her scream. The scream stopped abruptly and the light vanished instead of fading away. When he was alone in the halls of his castle, Jareth found that the only thing left where the dark haired girl had been standing was a small, pale red crystal, only slightly bigger than the ones he used.

Dead Moon Circus-

"Oh, pooh! My lovely dolly's been spoiled." The image of Hotaru's body vanished and, with it, the images transmitted from it back to the Dead Moon Circus. Four young girls sitting in a circle around the image looked at each other, one of them pouting, cutely. "I spent all night making that one, too. She was so pretty!"

"Spoiled, my tush! She'd dead.

"Dolly's can't die. Can they?"

"Of course not. She's only teasing you." She held up a hand on a miniature image of Hotaru, just before she'd dissolved in the strange world appeared. "Poor little dolly, though. She was very pretty. I wanted to keep her, too."

Labyrinth-  
Jareth-

"Master?" Jareth spoke out loud as he stepped cautiously towards the crystal on the ground where the girl had been. Labyrinth wouldn't kill a child. That just wasn't possible. Jareth licked his lips, uneasily. No, Labyrinth wouldn't kill a child. A defenseless child that Jareth had brought to Labyrinth and exposed her to such danger. That would mean that Jareth had killed her. "What's going on?"

Another force stopped Jareth from advancing, several yards from the crystal. He could only watch as the crystal dissolved like sugar in hot water until there was nothing left but vapor and even that was swept away in the wind. The wind carefully carried the vapor away, out a window, but what happened to it after it left the castle, Jareth had no idea.

"What was that?" It couldn't have been human. Labyrinth wouldn't allow a human child in its care to be harmed, let alone hurt her itself. Very suddenly, he remembered that he wasn't done yet. Whatever the thing had been, Labyrinth had taken care of it. Toby still needed to be taken away from those people and then Sarah would need help. Jareth spun around and instantly found himself in the nursery where he lay the little girl, the princess, down on one of the beds. "I won't be long. You're safe here." Still, the thought nagged at him, why didn't she wake? Something was wrong.

Earth-  
Rei-

Hotaru? Where…? How…?

Little Hotaru had been killed and then reincarnated into a baby, again. How could she be here now? It just wasn't possible. She was living with her father on the other side of the country, wasn't she? Yet there she was looking just like the last time they'd seen her, even dressed in the same clothes. It just wasn't possible.

Hotatu had been the senshi of Saturn, the destroyer. She who was forced to live with a sickly, weak body was the strongest of the senshi and had a right to her title. She could destroy whole worlds with a single attack from her glaive and was the most feared of the senshi. Even the other senshi had feared her, in the beginning. They had feared her so much that Haruka and Michiru had been on a single-minded mission to kill her before her power emerged. Now she was a friend, in a way, as she had saved not only them but all of Earth by sacrificing herself. However, her power was still just as fearsome.

"It's all right, Usagi." Rei listened angrily to Ami's reassurances. How Hotaru had come to be there didn't matter. She was in just as much danger as Chibi-Usa and they would have to rescue her. "We'll get them back. Don't cry." She didn't bother to look at them. It was easy enough to know what Usagi was feeling. She'd just watched her daughter get kidnapped and no one had been able to stop it. With all their power, they hadn't been able to stop it.

They had more immediate concerns. Rei transformed, letting the spirit and power of Mars wash over her. She felt the fire in her, twisting and boiling for release. Her miko outfit was gone, replaced by the uniform of her destiny, her senshi outfit. It was the same outfit she'd worn in another life and one which she proudly wore now. Rei didn't hesitate when she held out one hand and her bow appeared. She didn't falter when she raised a hand and the arrow of flame grew to life in her fingers.

The fire arrow shot through the distance with fatal accuracy and Rei just waited for it to hit its target, the ugly little creature who'd attacked Haruka. The nasty little thing had helped in Chibi-Usa and Hotaru's kidnapping. It, whatever it was, was an enemy. Her attack came only moments after Michiru's. Unlike Rei's attack, Michiru couldn't use her power, it was too broad, too unfocused. She attacked physically and with a plan. She didn't jump on the little thing, but on Haruka and pinned her to the ground. She used her own body to shield her lover from Rei's attack. Rei's arrow went right over them and struck the ugly creature in the shoulder. It screamed and clutched at itself with pain.

All Hell broke loose.

There was a roar, like an earthquake. Rei could almost swear that she felt the ground under her feet shift and imagined some ancient god shaking the planet. A tree was thrown across the temple's yard, landing between where Rei stood with the rest of the inner senshi and where Haruka and Michiru were just starting to get to their feet. They wasted no time, that was for sure.

It was a monster. A massive beast with shaggy orange fur, teeth like a lion and bigger than almost anything Rei had ever seen. It held massive, gorilla-like arms over its head and waved them. Rei could only think that to be struck by one of those arms would at least break a few ribs. At most, it could mean death. It rushed directly to Haruka and Michiru and both women jumped to their feet. They were, after all, warriors above all else. Aqua haired Michiru reacted first with her usual cold expression.

Sarah saw the beast and yelled out, "Ludo, no!"

The beast took the full brunt of her attack, he fell to the ground, landing heavily and groaning pitifully. The attack didn't stop it, however. It surged to a sitting up position, but didn't try to stand. Then it threw back its head, letting out a terrible bellow. It was so awful a sound that they all had to put their hands over their ears to block the sound out.

Minako threw out her own attack, her chain of energy, and ensnared the beast. It didn't do much good. She had it, like a cowgirl roping a steer, but the beast wasn't trying to get away. It was just wailing.

Sarah had gotten to her hands and knees and crawled to the little creature that had attacked Haruka. Over the creature's mournful bellowing, Rei couldn't hear what Sarah was saying, but she was talking to the nasty looking thing. It looked vaguely like a little man, but it was thoroughly grotesque to look at. No matter. The orange furred beast was the more important threat. They circled around it, Haruka looking angrier than Rei had ever seen her and Michiru fearsomely cold. Now they just had to decide what to do with it.

Ami, still keeping her place near Usagi, yelled, "It's similar to that man who took Chibi-Usa and Hotaru. Not exactly, but much of the genetic make-up is the same. Maybe we can use it to track him down."

How like Ami, absolutely brilliant. "How do we trap it?" The ground rumbled again and Rei had to spread her feet apart to keep her balance. "Venus can't keep it chained up forever."

Minako laughed nervously and Rei noticed sweat starting to form on her forehead and cheeks. "Don't know if I'll be able to hold it for another minute. Somebody better think of something."

Again the ground shook and something hit Rei on the ankle. She looked down, but there was just a small stone. She looked back at the beast. Minako was right. Something had to be done and it didn't look like a kind of creature that one could reason with. Maybe killing the monster was the best way to deal with it.

Hoggle-

The pain was terrible. Like a hot poker in the arm. He swore as loudly as he could and his eyes were squeezed so tightly shut that he could feel himself crying. What kind of magic could do such things, Hoggle had no idea. In reality, he had very little experience with any magic other than Jareth's. This kind of magic wasn't supposed to exist on Earth.

Ludo was calling the rocks. At least the ogre was good for something. The stupid creature was one of the most useless of all Jareth's subjects, but he was relatively harmless unless you managed to upset him. Putting Sarah in danger was one of the best ways to upset Ludo.

"Hoggle? Can you hear me? Open your eyes."

"Sarah?" There she was, all soft hands and worried eyes. Worried for him. "Get out of here! They've managed to get his attention!"

Sarah turned around, obviously worried. She was smart to be worried. She knew what it meant to get HIS attention. It wasn't good to get Jareth's attention, ever. Usually, it wasn't anything good. As she looked around for the danger, though, Sarah's eyes fell on something else and she gasped. "Ludo!"

The rocks came, then. Rolling and tumbling up the hill, crashing through a carefully kept garden and people started screaming. Sarah held Hoggle close, as if she thought the rocks would accidentally hurt him. Ludo was more careful than that. The rocks came near them, but never near enough to hurt them. At first the magic girls tried to destroy the rocks, but that only made smaller rocks and rocks didn't care what size they were when Ludo called for them. The girls ended up taking to the trees just to get away from the rocks and only then did they get the idea that to stop the rocks they had to stop Ludo. One of the girls, one with very short blue hair, held up her hands and began calling something out. That was when that Toby got in the way.

"Stop it." Toby shouted, standing in front of Ludo. It looked ridiculous, to see such a small boy standing defiantly between the two powers, but Hoggle kept silent. That small boy was his prince and would be king when Jareth tired of his life. Little Toby, whom Hoggle remembered as a baby wearing red and white stripped pajamas, had more power bottled up in that tiny body than any human could imagine. "Stop fighting!"

Instantly, Ludo obeyed. He stopped his howling and looked at the child, confused. As brainless as Ludo was, even he could feel the power coming from Toby and he felt the compulsion to obey as Hoggle did. The rocks stopped moving and Ludo tilted his head slightly to one side as he always did when a thought was trying to form in his head.

The magic girls weren't nearly so willing to obey the little boy. When Ludo's rocks stopped moving, they abandoned their shelter and faced Ludo and Toby. It was the girl with the strangely long blond ponytails on either side of her head who spoke, addressing Toby. "Get out of the way. We don't want to hurt you."

"You're mean." Toby started to shake with his little hands balled into fists. He wasn't talking to the pigtailed girl, but to the blonde Hoggle had tackled just a few minutes ago. "I don't like you. You tried to hurt my friend. You hurt my sissy!"

"He kidnapped our friends." The tall blonde said, evenly.

"Friends? You were going to hurt that little girl AND my sissy!" There was a moment when time seemed to slow when Jareth reappeared and leaned over Toby, putting his arms around him, and then both Toby and Jareth were gone.

Sarah started to panic. She blinked and sat up a little straighter, though she kept one hand on Hoggle's, and looked around wildly. "Toby? Toby!"

Hoggle did his best to calm her and patted her arm. "Don' you worry. He's with Jareth."

"Isn't that reason to worry?"

Hoggle could only shrug. He didn't rightly understand what was going on, but at least the little feller wasn't between that crazy girl and Ludo anymore. "You'd best get yer self away, little lady." Hoggle swallowed his fear at the sight of the impending battle. Ludo wasn't smart enough to be worried about little things like pain or death. All he knew was that Sarah had been in danger and he'd rushed to the rescue. The only thing that could make it worse would be if Jareth had actually brought…

"Varlets! Stand down, vile knaves!"

"Oh, no…" Hoggle stared in horrified fascination at when Sir Didymus leapt from wherever he'd been concealed and into the open. He was a tiny creature, standing no taller than Sarah's knees, and looked something like a Earth fox. Hoggle didn't know exactly what Didymus was, except that he was a royal pain in the backside. Didymus had only one eye, the other hidden behind a black patch. Whether the eye was missing or Sir Didymus wore the eye patch purely for effect, Hoggle didn't know. He wouldn't put it passed Didymus to wear it just for the sake of how dashing he thought it made him look. Didymus had a lot of delusions like that. Such as believing that he was the greatest knight of all time. His heart was in the right place, but his brain just couldn't seem to keep up with his mouth.

Didymus waved his little rapier menacingly at the girls, giving a great leap that put him square in the middle of them, right next to Ludo. "Stand down, I say! I have no wish to harm damsels, but if thee threatens my most noble brothers, then I shall put thee to the test!" His eye caught on the girl with very short blonde hair and the sword she held. "Doest thee fancy thyself a swords master, gentle maid?"

"What the Hell are you?" The blonde girl growled. She held herself tall and proud, her sword tight in her hand. Most likely, she had taken offense at being called a 'gentle maid'. Hoggle was vaguely impressed. She wasn't just dismissing Didymus, a mistake many people made.

Didymus jumped again, this time his springy legs landed him on Ludo's broad shoulder, and he swept his hat off his head to give the girl a flowery bow. "Thee may address me as Sir Didymus, fair maid. Might I ask by what name thee art called?"

She was taken aback by his speech and blinked before regaining her composure. "I am Uranus, the outer senshi. It's my duty to protect the royal family, including the princess who was just kidnapped! Where did that man take Hotaru and Chibi-Usa!"

"The business of his majesty is no concern of mine, for I am but a lowly knight, his majesty's humble servant. Forgive my rudeness, fair maid, but thee hast caused injury to mine brother, sir Hoggle and threatened the life of my most honored lady, Sarah." His hairy eyebrows twitched and lowered to shadow his eyes. "May I ask what reason you had for this? I beg of you, tell me a reason that will prevent me from having to challenge thee. As I have said, I have no wish to battle one so fair as thee." Even though the sweet words poured from his muzzle like honey, his throat also emitted a low chattering noise, a sign of his anger.

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" Sarah was on her knees and shouting as loudly as she could. She was long passed angry. She beat one fist on the ground as she shouted and didn't look up until Hoggle touched her arm. For him, her face softened. "I can't stand." She whispered, looking at Hoggle helplessly. As Hoggle had known for a long time, Sarah hated feeling helpless and this was probably the worst time to feel like that.

But Hoggle didn't have much of a shoulder to lean against, anymore. He was injured himself and it would take a trip back to Labyrinth before he could heal. Still, didn't mean he couldn't help. "Right, then. Ludo, get yer self over here. Lend her a hand."

Ludo obeyed without question, rising from where he'd fallen with a great deal of difficulty. He made his way to Sarah. He picked her up with Hoggle admonishing the gentle giant to be careful as Sarah had already been hurt enough and held her like one would an infant. "Sarah? Hurt?" His deep voice was a low, anxious grumble.

Sarah just smiled at him encouragingly and patted his great, hairy arm. "I'm alright, Ludo. I'll be fine." Sarah then turned a more serious expression to the enemy. "Well, this is a fine mess. What did you go and do that for?" This was aimed at Haruka whose mouth fell open at the question, even though she didn't turn away from Didymus.

"What did I do it for? Are you mad? He had the princess and even I could see how dangerous he was!"

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Would you give a child to a maniac swinging a sword around? Of course he took her!" Sarah took a deep breath and rubbed her blood-shot eyes with a fist. "Right…" She looked around at everyone around them. All of the girls dressed up in little sailor suits and all looking ready to fight. "This isn't getting us anywhere. I have no idea what's going on or who you people are, but you've managed to loose me my little brother and now I don't even know if Jareth will let him come back. All we were doing was talking, why couldn't you leave it at that?"

"He had the princess." A girl, slightly older than most of them, repeated. Her voice and face were placid, but she held something in her hand tightly, a weapon of some kind. It was only after a moment that Hoggle realized it was a little mirror and he was instantly wary. Mirrors were dangerous.

"That poor little girl fell on him!" Sarah snapped back. Either she didn't see the little mirror or she didn't understand how dangerous it was. The later was most likely true. Humans never realized power when they saw it and it seemed that Sarah was no different. "You two jump out of nowhere and just start making threats. I'd have been surprised if he did give her up." Sarah leaned into Ludo in a more comfortable position. "Maybe she's better off where she is."

A girl with very long pony-tails approached and seemed to be having a hard time controlling herself. "Call him back. Chibi-Usa wasn't in any danger. They thought he was dangerous and were trying to protect her." She was very young, younger than Sarah. Though she was small, her voice was strong. She looked as if she'd been crying, but had stopped. There were other girls behind her, all of them looking very serious and ready to fight. Warriors.

Hoggle gulped and fought to keep his place next to Ludo and Sarah. He wasn't a fighter and freely admitted he was a coward. Almost anything could frighten Hoggle. He had no weapons and no way to protect Sarah. If he let her get hurt, Jareth would take it out of his hide, literally.

"Calling Jareth isn't something to be done lightly. He should be showing up again soon, though." Sarah, though, wasn't afraid and she didn't back down. "I need to know what's going on." Her eyes went to one of the girls with very long black hair. "Rei? You were there after I was attacked by that boy with the blonde hair and pointed ears. He's the one that rescued me and brought me to you, isn't he? I'd recognized his voice after I'd woken up. You know who he is, don't you?"

Labyrinth-  
Jareth-

"You left sissy with those bad people!" Toby yelled, jin the midst's of his temper tantrum. "Why did you leave her? You could have brought her and now they're going to hurt her!"

"They won't do any such thing." Jareth looked down at the little girl who seemed to be sound asleep. He'd seen far too many temper tantrums in his time to be worried about one, now. "I have guards posted with her, she'll be perfectly fine." Outside the castle a storm was just beginning and it worried Jareth. Labyrinth simply didn't have storms unless it was angry or unless Jareth wished them to happen.

"I wanna go back!" Toby stomped his feet on the floor. "Now! I want sissy!"

"No. Not yet, anyway. We'll go back in just a moment." Jareth leaned over the princess' body and looked at her closely, though he didn't touch her. This was very wrong. He could see she was breathing, a slow but steady rise and fall of her chest proved she was alive. Her heart was beating and there was good color in her cheeks. Still, she didn't wake. "I need to speak with a higher source. If you want to keep an eye on Sarah, come with me." He abruptly stood and started out the door. He knew Toby would follow him, what with the promise that he'd be able to see Sarah, and it was confirmed when he heard little feet padding after him. He was reminded just then that he would have to get Toby some decent clothes. The boy just couldn't be left to wander about in his pajamas.

"What about her?" Toby pointed at the sleeping little girl.

"She'll be safe enough. She should have woken up by now, though." The first stop was to his bedchambers where he showed Toby Gobdhin's Glass. When Toby was comfortably seated in front of it Jareth showed him how to command it and set it to look in at Sarah. Before he left the room, he couldn't help but take a glance himself. It seemed that Sarah was handling the situation admirably. Of course she would be. If she could handle Labyrinth, then she could deal with anything.

Sarah was sitting on Ludo's lap, resting against his chest, while Hoggle glared at the gathering of inhuman girls. They were no longer surrounded, but facing the whole group of seven girls. All of them were now in the strange, skimpy uniform. Jareth scowled at the image, but Sarah didn't seem afraid. In fact, she looked rather angry. Good for her.

Jareth left Toby staring at the looking-glass in rapt attention, his little mouth just a bit open and looking very much like a child hypnotized by a cartoon.

Why was there never enough time? Jareth wasn't constrained to time in the same way that most mortals were, but even he had boundaries to follow. It took time to get to the Esher Room and more time to go down to the soul of Labyrinth where they could speak more easily. What he found in that place was something he'd never expected to see.

Labyrinth was angry…at him.

That creature! You've allowed that THING into me!

Jareth fell to his knees, overcome by the force of Labyrinth's anger and the pain it caused him. Sucking in a breath when he was able to, Jareth whispered, "Forgive me, master." Though he didn't know what he was apologizing for. The stone floor under his hands felt odd. Not like stone at all, but soft and malleable. It was like rubber. Labyrinth was so angry, it could barely contain its physical form and that was dangerous. There were many, many people of Labyrinth who wouldn't survive if anything were to cause Labyrinth to abandon it's form. His people would die. "Master…master, please. Tell me what I've done to displease you."

Displease me! My most treasured of pets, you have brought a foreign agent into me. Get rid of it!

"It? Foreign agent…the child?"

No! That thing which possesses the child, living within her mind. A creature from a land of dreams, an avatar as you are. It invaded her mind and rests there, using her to get into me. I will not allow that child to wake least the thing inside of her wakes also.

"Forgive me." Jareth echoed himself and struggled not to let the pain get the better of him. "Then that other girl…"

No girl, not even a child! That one was nothing but a distraction, an illusion, and it is well gotten rid of. The pain diminished and Jareth was filled with warmth. Excuse my temper, darling one. You couldn't have known. Even I did not know until they were here and it was too late. You did nothing to harm any child, rest your mind. The spy is gone but that other one must be taken away. The child it inhabits will die, otherwise. A human body can not cope with two forces pulling on it at once.

Jareth nodded, but didn't understand. He didn't have to understand all of what was going on. The child was in danger here and he would have to take her away. It was unusual, though. Labyrinth rarely gave up what was given to it and Sarah had wished the girl away. "Who is she, master?"

Just a girl. Send her back, my darling pet.

"She was in danger, there."

Take her back and return her to the people she was with.

There was no sense in arguing with that tone. "Yes, master."

Dead Moon Circus-

Hawk's Eye-

Naked.

He was completely, bare-assed naked.

At least the room was warm and that gave him some comfort. Oh, yes. Sarah. Ringmaster. He'd just given her to those senshi girls.

The room was dark but not so dark that Hawk's Eye couldn't make out Fish Eye's slumbering form on the bed next to him. Fish Eye's head resting on his arms while he lay on his belly. He was as beautiful as the day he'd been created and Hawk's Eye. His skin was still pale and his face still delicate. His long pale blue hair was still the same. Affectionately, Hawk's Eye reached out and brushed aside a bit of Fish Eye's hair to uncover an ear. Even his ears were delicate.

His face was turned towards Hawk's Eye and Hawk's Eye could see the two triangular markings, one blue and one purple, on his left cheek. Hey all bore similar markings and they were a point of great pride for the three of them. They alone, of everyone at the Circus, had those two marks. The marks of Ringmaster. They were not creations of the Circus itself nor were they outsiders welcomed into the Circus and 'adopted'. They were created by and belonged to Ringmaster and the marks were like collars, showing the world that they belonged to her.

"You look better."

"I'm fine."

"The last time you said that you collapsed and almost died. We can die, you know. We aren't like the others here." Tiger's Eye sat in a chair, half in shadows, with one legs drawn up to his chest and both arms wrapped around that leg. His eyes shone in the darkness.

"I know that." Tiger's Eye winced slightly when he swung his legs around and stood up, slowly. His skin felt sticky and there was a smell of something familiar in the air. The medicine that Fish Eye made. He'd have to bathe to get it all off. "What's been going on?"

"Nothing. We waited for you to wake up." Tiger's Eye stood and helped Hawk's Eye to dress, wrapping the cloth around his chest that served as a shirt. It was a simple wrapping that draped over one shoulder, but in his condition, Hawk's Eye found it nearly impossible to even raise his arms above his shoulders. "We haven't been outside this room since we brought you back. Here, your gloves."

The implications weren't good. "We'll have to run for it." Hawk's Eye put a hand on Tiger's Eye's arm and they stood close together. He took great comfort in Tiger's Eye's warmth. "Do you believe in her? Sarah, I mean." He leaned in closer and put his other hand on Tiger's Eye's other arm, running it up slowly until his now gloved fingers came to rest on Tiger's Eye's long tapered ear and he touched Tiger's Eye's razor blade earring.

"I do." Tiger's Eye spoke with more conviction than he'd felt about anything in a long time. "I have no doubts. She is our Ringmaster."

"There is still proof to be considered. You weren't sure about her, before." Fish Eye had woken and now propped himself up on one elbow, watching them. "I don't know that there is any way we can prove she is, or was, our Ringmaster. She obviously doesn't remember anything. Your skirt's on the dresser, Hawk. Tiger remembered something while you were sleeping. He saw king Jareth in Sarah's dream mirror. Do you think that's enough proof? I do. Who else would have such a connection to the Labyrinth's king? Reincarnation isn't impossible, we've all heard of it being done before."

"Jareth?" That made a great difference in everything. Hawk's Eye shivered, a ghost passing through him. "Whether we believe in her or not, Zirconia must have noticed something's wrong, by now. We've been hiding in here for quite a while. We can't take the chance that she isn't Ringmaster. If there's even the slightest chance…anything would be better than Zirconia." He paused. "If we bring her back here, maybe Circus will revive. I don't think it even speaks to Zirconia, no matter what he says. Maybe…maybe…maybe… I'm so tired of maybe's that I could throw up. We don't know a bloody thing about what's going on, do we? Where did Zirconia come from in the first place? Why did he show up right after Ringmaster was…was killed?" Hawk's Eye finished dressing. He was tired and sore, but ready. Ready for anything. "You had a good point before, Tiger. Why are we hunting Pegasus? What will Zirconia do once we've caught him? Zirconia never bothered to tell us. I hate not knowing what's going on. Tiger, you believe in Sarah. Right?"

"Right."

"Fish, you believe?"

"Yes."

"Then it's decided." Hawk's Eye took a deep breath. "We're leaving the Circus. We'll follow her. Then, if Zirconia does threaten her, we can protect her."

To be continued…

A/N: I'm taking lots of liberties with the Sailor Moon cast, especially with the powers they can use. I don't know if the Amazon Quartet can do things like make illusions with those little crystal balls they have, but they're too similar to Jareth's crystals for me not to use them. Just wanted to mention, Haruka is my favorite senshi and the only reason I like the show at all. Well…Haruka and Michiru. Therefore, if I make Haruka seem like a real witch, it's not because I don't like her. That's just the way the story works. I don't know how old Haruka and Michiru are, but I believe they're older than the Inner Senshi so I made them both adults for this story, at least in Jareth's eyes. 


	9. Speak of the Devil

A/N: I've recently found out that Zirconia is a SHE not a HE. For the sake of the story, however, I will keep to what has been written and Zirconia will remain a man.

Also, in case you haven't noticed, this is an AU. Many things have been changed such as Zirconia doesn't know what the Amazon Trio is since he didn't create them. He doesn't have that little ball of magic that can turn them into humans as he did in the anime.

Sigh…The Amazon Quartet is OOC here. Just like so many others. Why? Because, in all honesty, I didn't much like the original Quartet. It wasn't that I hated them or thought they were bad characters, they just didn't do anything for me. Therefore, I change them to suit myself.

Enjoy.

RINGMASTER

Chapter 9: Truce

Labyrinth-  
Toby-

Toby was still sitting on the floor in front of the mirror when Jareth walked back through the door. He didn't really know how long he'd been watching sissy in the mirror, but right at that moment, he thought it was all pretty boring. All they were doing was talking. He was glad sissy was safe, even if it looked like she was still hurt. She was still bandaged up and her face was still bruised, but there didn't seem to be any new hurts other than a little cut on her neck. Toby fumed at that when his eyes fell on the woman, standing with her hands on her hips near another girl who'd tried to hurt sissy, the woman with long blue hair.

'I hate her.' That bad woman had given sissy the cut and she hadn't even said sorry, from what Toby had watched. She was bad and had bad manners. Still, other than that one tiny cut, all the other injuries were no one's fault but mommy and daddy's. 'I hate them.' All mommy and daddy ever did was hurt them and yell. Toby thought, maybe, he could remember a time when there wasn't any yelling. A time when sang him to sleep and when daddy would sit with him at breakfast. Everyone smiled then. Everyone had been happy. Not anymore. Now, no one smiled and sissy was hurt. Toby remembered a couple of times when he'd seen sissy hurt, a bruise on her cheek or a limp in her walk, but never anything so bad as now. She almost didn't look like sissy. She looked…weak. It frightened Toby to see his sissy so weak. She looked as if she couldn't even stand up and one of her eyes still didn't open.

Toby felt like hurting someone whenever he thought about mommy and daddy. When he thought about them he felt sick, like there was something hot and heavy in his stomach. Of course, he'd never told sissy. That kind of thing would only make her sad and sometimes it seemed like she was always sad.

'Is it my fault, sissy?' Toby reached out to the mirror when it focused on sissy's face. 'You got hurt for me?' He knew it was the truth. Sissy protected him. Why hadn't he noticed it before? It seemed like he was noticing a lot of things now that he'd never thought about. He'd seen sissy scared and he'd never thought that she could really be scared, before. That scary lady was trying to hurt sissy and Jareth left her there to save those two girls. Two strangers they didn't even know. It wasn't fair. Sissy was much more important than people they didn't know. At least Jareth had left here with people to protect her. 'I'll protect you. From now on, I'll be the one to protect you and I won't fail.'

The image on the mirror wobbled and Toby blinked. Mirrors weren't supposed to do that, were they? Again, the image wobbled, like the reflection on a puddle when the wind ran across it. Sissy was sitting with the people Jareth had left there and talking to the girls that Toby no longer liked. He'd hate them forever, especially that lady that tried to hurt sissy. That woman was looking at sissy with the rest of the girls and Toby hated her for just looking at sissy.

Hate her. Hate mommy. Hate daddy.

The sick feeling in Toby's stomach was starting to hurt.

It didn't hurt much, though. Not nearly as much as Toby had hurt when Jareth had brought him to that strange room. That had hurt a lot! Toby put both of his hands on his head and remembered the pain, but it was more than pain. He'd felt like he was being stretched. Like something was pulling at the insides of him.

"I hate them."

"Hate is unworthy of you. It's a waste of energy." Jareth stood just next to the mirror. He wasn't watching it, but had his eyes fixed on Toby. "Hate is a very weak emotion."

"I can't help it. They hurt sissy. I hate them all."

Jareth nodded solemnly. "I understand."

The image wavered and flickered to darkness.

"What's happening?" Toby reached out to the mirror and touched the cool surface. "Hey!" Toby shouted, now at his own reflection. "Come back!"

"It's too late." Jareth didn't look happy. In fact, Toby knew he wasn't happy. It was more than Jareth's scowl or the vertical crease that scowl caused between the man's eyebrows. Toby could feel Jareth's unhappiness like a vibration tickling against his skin. "You've lost your concentration. You have to focus to make the mirror work. There's no time for that now, though. It's time to go back."

"Back?" Toby jumped to his feet, the prospect of actually being with sissy being much more important than just seeing her. "Now? We can go back now?" He rushed to Jareth and bounced up and down on his toes eagerly, taking one of Jareth's hands with his.

"Soon." Jareth smiled. He waved a hand at Toby and Toby found himself dressed in new clothes. His pants were light and felt funny against his skin, but they were baggy and comfortable. The shirt was the same way and Toby tugged at the bottom of the shirt. "You look a bit more respectable, now. There are baths around here, but that's for later, when all this trouble's taken care of. I need to return that girl I took, earlier. It seems we had a stowaway and I want to speak with him while I have him at my mercy. This time, remember not to eat or drink anything while we're on Earth. It will make you sick, again. Come."

When they were in the room where Jareth had left the little girl, Toby stayed in the doorway while Jareth went in and sat on the bed beside the girl. He watched Jareth take the little girl's hand in his and patted the back of her hand gently.

Toby suddenly understood jealousy. He'd never really thought about it before, but, when he saw Jareth acting so kind to the little pink haired girl, he was jealous. It wasn't a very nice feeling. Toby recognized the feeling, but now he knew a name to put to it. Before that moment, Toby had only ever been jealous when he'd seen sissy being nice to other people or when she talked about her friends at school. She was HIS sissy and Jareth was HIS friend! Why should they like other people? Plus, it was the girl Jareth had left sissy for. At least one of them. "Where's the other girl?" Toby pouted at the unfairness of everything and kept near the door while Jareth went to sit on the bed beside the little girl.

Jareth shrugged, absently. "Don't worry about her. She wasn't real. Come over here, I want you to watch." Jareth told Toby. "Sulking like that won't accomplish anything." He turned, but he wasn't looking at Toby. Whatever it was that he was looking at, Toby couldn't see it. "You'll be king of this world, one day. That title comes with many responsibilities. Our greatest duty is to the children we rescue." He looked back down at the little girl and brushed his fingers through her hair. "She isn't like us, Toby. She's weak and helpless. She must be protected from those who would hurt her. You and I are strong and this place is a sanctuary we are guardians of." Now he did turn and fix his eyes on Toby. "We must never wish harm to the children in our care. You have no reason to be jealous."

Toby didn't question how Jareth knew what he was feeling. It seemed natural. By the time Toby had come to stand next to Jareth at the bedside, he was ashamed for his jealousy. He still didn't entirely understand what was going on. He didn't understand what had happened to him in the scary room Jareth had brought him to or how he could now do magic. It didn't frighten him much, sissy was always telling him about magic and he now recognized that all her stories were about Jareth and Labyrinth. It wasn't anything to be scared of. Toby felt safe with Jareth and everything in Labyrinth felt right. Toby couldn't find any reason to be frightened.

"As times moves on," Jareth said, his voice quietly. "You'll understand more and more. I think you'll curse me, then. You're already changing. Sarah noticed it. You feel differently than you did just a day ago. That's Labyrinth's influence. It's forcing you to understand. I'm sorry for that. Once you understand everything, you'll be very angry. I know I was." He shook his head and smiled, though it seemed like a sad smile.

Jareth-

"I don't understand."

Of course he didn't. Still, Jareth knew Toby would be angry when he realized he would have to watch his sister from afar while Sarah grew old and died. He would hate Jareth. Jareth looked back down at the seemingly innocent child. She felt like an ordinary child, to him. Still, Labyrinth was never wrong about something like this so Jareth turned his full attention to the girl, even as he spoke to Toby. "Don't worry too much. Pay attention. This is part of your lessons. You may need to do this someday." He looked at the girl and raised his voice, as if he were angry. It wasn't much of a stretch. His home had been invaded and he was the one who'd allowed the invader in. "Wake up!" He snapped at the little girl. "Don't think you can fool me by remaining quiet, wake up! I know you can hear me perfectly well and you're strong enough to speak."

For a long while, nothing happened. Then the girl's dull, lifeless eyes slipped open.

Jareth crossed his arms and smirked. "Ah. I thought you'd hear me. Well, what's this all about?"

"What do you want, Jareth?" It was a little girl's voice, but not. There was a thrill of power in the voice.

Jareth found a little hand creep into his. Toby didn't look happy at all. In fact, he was partly hiding behind Jareth, only peeking at the girl from around Jareth's side. It was a good sign and meant that Toby could feel the power and he knew enough to be afraid. Not that there was anything for him to fear, not while he was in Labyrinth. Still, the look of the little girl would be enough to set anyone on edge, even if they couldn't feel the power radiating from her. She was perfectly still, but for her half-opened eyes and her mouth.

The fact that whoever was inhabiting the girl knew him, concerned Jareth. "You have me at a disadvantage. Why are you possessing this child?"

"That is not your business, Jareth." The girl didn't move other than to focus her gaze on Jareth and, briefly, on Toby. "Release her. This child doesn't belong in your realm."

"All children have a place in my kingdom. It's you who are out of place. I'll ask only once more. What are you doing to this child?"

The little girl wasn't at all scared and answered, quite calmly, "I am known as…"

"No. Not what you are known as. I know what you are." Jareth's eyes, if possible, narrowed further. "You are the same as I. Tell me your name."

"I am priest of Elysian, Helios."

Now there was a name Jareth recognized. "It's been a long time." At Toby's puzzled look, Jareth supplied, "Elysian is a being much like Labyrinth. Our purpose's are similar, but different. Elysian protects dreams. Labyrinth inspires dreams."

"And Circus is a home for all the dreams that might be." Helios added in, ignoring a sour look Jareth threw at him. "As for this child, I do not do this to her lightly."

Jareth wasn't appeased by the evasion. "Why don't you share? You're in my domain now, as I'm sure you know. What could be so important that you'd leave your realm for such a long period. You put yourself in grave danger."

The little girl closed her mouth and her eyes.

"Very well." Jareth smiled suddenly and it was a very unfriendly smile. "Keep your secret. I'll just remove you from the child before I take her back." He allowed himself a wicked smile. "That should take care of the problem."

The girl's eyes snapped open, angrily. "You can't!"

"You doubt my power in my own realm?" Jareth raised his hand until it was directly above the girl's face and let the power of Labyrinth seep through him. Just enough for Helios to feel.

"No!" Helios let out the word like a bark. "I am hunted and my realm endangered. A powerful outside influence is determined to take my golden crystal just as she has seized control of the Circus. You and your master are also in danger. Even your heir will not be safe."

Jareth stopped immediately, though the sudden effort in calling the magic back nearly struck him off his feet. "You've got my attention. Continue."

"I was discovered one night by agents working for a creature calling herself Queen Nehelenia. She is ancient and has been watching for a very long time."

"Watching what?" Toby asked.

"Everything." Helios sighed, but still didn't have enough power to move the girl's body. "She saw the Circus and learned of the power the Remless' showed when they left the Circus for whatever reason. Now her agent controls the Circus and all of its people. Nehelenia has learned of my journeys through the dreams and hopes of humans as well as your less frequent visits to Earth. She knows of our power, and covets it, but not the power of our masters. She would dominate everything. Not just the physical universe, but our home realms as well. Mine has already been invaded and is under siege."

"How did this happen?" Jareth couldn't imagine any living creature having the power to threaten realms such as Labyrinth or Elysian. "How could anyone get in unless you allowed it?"

Helios was angry, but Jareth could tell only from the tone he used. "Allowed? I was captured! Do you think I put this child in danger for no reason? I have no physical form, my body is being held captive by the one who would destroy my realm. Using the Circus' people, the Remless', she was able to do damage to Elysian. She used me body to enter Elysian until I was able to escape into this child's dreams."

"And how did this creature get control of the Remless'?"

"The Ringmaster is dead."

Jareth's face was stony at that remark. Her eyes…her laugh… "Don't mock me." He would NOT allow any pain to show.

"I don't. You know that without her, the Circus is defenseless. The Remless' are weak and unable to care for themselves. Nehelenia sent an agent, Zirconia, to take the Circus shortly after Ringmaster's dead. She had no heir, as you know. Whatever is happening in there now, I have no idea. All I know is that the Remless' are following Zirconia's commands and they now fight for him. They are willing to kill for him."

Kill? Jareth struggled with that idea. It didn't seem possible. "I saw one of the Rmless' superiors earlier. I'd seen him once or twice, long ago. They're searching for you, I suppose? He was barely grown and had managed to…" Jareth let his words trail away. There was no reason to tell Helios that Sarah had somehow could open a passage into Labyrinth. No reason to give away secrets until Jareth himself could fully understand it. "The Remless' are harmless. You said it yourself, they're weak and incapable of looking after themselves, let alone acting aggressively. They're passive." Yet, at least one of them had attacked Sarah. According to Helios, more of them were becoming violent and all of them were under the control of something . "So, you were caught away from Elysian?" It was the only possible way to trap one of them, to get them away from their realm. This Nehelenia couldn't possibly force her way into Elysian, even with all the power of the Circus at her disposal.

"Nehelenia wants my golden crystal, she believes it to be the source of my power. I was searching for dreams to feed Elysian. That was how they found me. Elysian needs the energy given off from dreams to feed upon, just as Circus needs it. You're fortunate Labyrinth doesn't require such regular feedings. I was running through the dreams of sleeping humans when a Remless opened a dream mirror and saw me. It was just coincidence, I'd thought. They'd seen me before. Then they attacked and I was forced to flee. I've been hiding since then."

"And you can't just go back to Elysium because you still have to send energy back to feed it, even if it's the small amount you can milk from this single child. Such a small amount. Does Elysian still live?"

"It's not as effective as it would be if I were going back myself or if I were able to harvest from more than just one child. Elysian is dying very slowly. It's fortunate for the Remless' that their talents are perfectly suited to hunting me. Otherwise, Nehelenia would have ordered them destroyed long ago. It's also fortunate for us all that Nehelenia hasn't discovered Ringmaster's jewel."

Jareth turned away from Helios. Yes, that was good. It meant that Nehelenia might think she had the power of the Circus, but she really had nothing. She could force the Remless' to obey her, but not the Circus. If she had the jewel and if Circus accepted her as the new Ringmaster, her power would increase and it could mean war between them all. "Where is the jewel?" Jareth felt another stab of guilt. He hadn't been with Ring when she'd died. In fact, he hadn't even seen her body. He'd felt her die. Like his own death, he'd felt it. The idea that Ring's precious jewel might have been captured by the one who'd stolen her position was abhorrent.

"I haven't the slightest idea. If Nehelenia had the jewel, though, she would have woken Circus by now. She would have understood that my golden crystal, your amulet, and Ringmaster's jewel are all nothing but reflections of the true powers. As it is, she plans to steal our talismans and kill us." Like the amulet Jareth wore around his neck, Helios' golden crystal and Ring's jewel were nothing more than outlets. It was used so that they wouldn't be without power when they were away from their realms. On the day that Toby became King of the Labyrinth, he would inherit the amulet. Helios grew agitated. "You must understand why I hide in this child's dreams. I will NOT become a tool in the destruction of my home and master. I will not bring about the destruction of my people! Nehelenia must be defeated."

"I'm surprised the Remless' accepted an outsider as a leader so easily."

"So am I. Then again, how often does a situation like this arise? My predecessor never mentioned that something like this could happen. All I know is that the Remless' follow Zirconia and, through him, Queen Nehelenia."

Jareth nodded briskly, once, and picked up the little girl's body. "I need to return this child, now. Labyrinth isn't happy with me for bringing you here."

"Return her to the young women you took her from. They were frightened for her, not threatening her."

Jareth sniffed. "I'll return her to her bed. If she wants to go back to them, that's her own choice."

Dead Moon Circus-  
Junjun, of the Amazon Quartet-

Junjun watched with her sisters from the high rafters above the Circus, barely curious about what was going on. She passed her red sphere from one hand to the other absently. Neither she, nor her sisters, had ever been involved much in the Circus life. They weren't welcomed by the Remless' for a simple reason. They weren't one of them. The Quartet had never known the one called Ringmaster. What difference that made, Junjun had no clue. So, while the drama played out below, they watched from above.

CereCere, dressed in yellow with her soft pink hair, was swinging her legs absently while she too looked down at the Remless' and Zirconia. "This is boring. I want to go play." Like all of them, Cerecere was dressed in very revealing clothes and she didn't like it anymore than the rest of them did. It was too cold to wear such things and why should they bother? Why couldn't they wear comfortable clothes? It wasn't as if anyone was going to see them. Still, Lady Nehelenia had put Zirconia in charge and he had decided what outfits they should wear.

"Me, too." Vesves was laying on her back, staring up instead of down at the people with one leg crossed over the other. "I don't see why we should be here. It was the Trio that messed up, not us. Why should we listen to the old windbag holler?" Her long red hair, tied into a thick ponytail on the top of her head, hung down over the beam she was laying on. "I hate this." Her voice was laced with impatience and her hands flexed at her sides. She'd always been the tough guy of their group, always ready for a fight.

Zirconia had been infuriated by something. "Where are they!"

Junjun kept rotating the sphere in her hands. The Trio…there was something up. "This is our chance. Without the Trio Zirconia will rely on us. Who else? You think he'll send those idiot Remless' to find Pegasus? We do this and we'll have the Circus just like they did." Wouldn't it be nice to be in charge? To not hide away in the shadows of the rafters.

The Dead Moon Circus trembled before the wrath of Zirconia. The games had stopped and there was no singing or laughter. On their circular platforms which raised them from the main living area of the Circus to the area where Zirconia held court, dozens upon dozens of performers were silent. Right arms were crossed over chests and everyone bowed, fearfully keeping their eyes on the floor.

Had the Remless' always been like this? Cowardly? The Amazon Trio bowed before Zirconia, but never groveled at the Remless' did. How the Amazon Trio would have been shamed to see their precious Remless' cowering before Zirconia.

Zirconia's corpse like hand was tight on his staff as he glared down at his people. "Go! Find them!" He jabbed the staff at the crowd of kneeling people, pointing it randomly at a Remless. It had been a sight before. Like the champions of the Circus, the Amazon Trio would stand in the spot light, together. While the Remless' hid from Zirconia's view unless called upon by the Trio for battle, the Trio would stand at attention before Zirconia. How long had they been leaders in the Circus?

At Zirconia's command, the two headed Remless clown who'd been the unlucky one to seize his attention, leapt to his feet and gave a flourishing bow. They'd all been trained in such gentle manners. The clown said nothing when his platform shifted and began the slow move down, into the darkness.

The large cylinder he normally occupied when they were all summonsed before Zirconia. The big top's floor was made out of many large circular platforms that raised up when Zirconia summons them. Long ago, it had been the way for bringing performers into the spotlight when they put on a show.

Of course, those days were long ago. Now the immense cylinders were used to bring them up from the inner parts of the circus. The parts where only they could go. Not even Zirconia could go into those bowels of the Circus.

The two headed clown reappeared and groveled, throwing himself to his hands and knees. "Forgive me, but they aren't here. Not in the bar or the public areas. I called at their room, but no one answers."

If anything, this angered Zirconia more. "Did you look in the room?"

The clown was so shocked by the suggestion that one of his heads looked up at Zirconia. "Go in?" He said it as if he hadn't even considered the idea. "Sir, no one enters their chambers. It's forbidden. It always has been."

"I am giving you permission." Zirconia hissed.

"Sir, you don't understand. It's not possible. The doors are sealed to all but those three." The clown was shaking, his voice low and muted.

Zirconia turned his back on the Remless' and moved back to his chambers behind the plat form where he'd always spoken from. "Find them!" He shouted over his shoulder. "Find them and destroy them! They are traitors to the Circus."

Traitors? That was unlikely.

Junjun realized that she'd never seen Zirconia anywhere but on that platform. No matter. Zirconia had rescued them after the wars and brought them to this place where they would never age. At first, Junjun had been suspicious when he'd found them and offered them what they'd wished for. After all, wishes couldn't really come true. Dreams were just…dreams. They were wishful thoughts that had no affect on reality. Then they had come to this place and learned that at least one dream could come true. They didn't age. Not a single day since they'd stepped foot in the Circus. Junjun would do anything to keep this dream of eternal youth real. Better to remain a child forever than to grow up and become like the adults who'd destroyed their home and killed their families.

Death was better than becoming an adult.

The Circus' people rose from their knees when they were sure that Zirconia had gone and began to play again, practicing their art. It was as if nothing had happened.

"Did you know Zirconia's face could turn that color?" Pallapalla giggled and leaned back until she flipped upside-down, holding onto the beam with her legs. Her blue hair flopped down and that only seemed to amuse her more. Pallapalla had always been a bit simple and little things amused her.

Junjun agreed, nodding her head and making her elaborated headdress bob up and down. It was a simple rope that wrapped around her green hair, but most of her very long hair had been piled up into a high cone on top of her head and wrapped with rope and two long ropes on either side of her head had two very large balls attached. "I guess he's really upset this time and just watch me feel badly for him." Junjun held up her red sphere and brought it close to her face. A little push here…a touch of magic there…

"What are you going to do with that?" Pallapalla looked down at Junjun from above with a worried expression. "You aren't going to make another dolly, are you? Poor Dolly…"

"No. No more dolly. This one's just an experiment." Junjun laughed and started to toss the sphere up and down. "Dolly was such a waste. After all the trouble you went to make her, Pallapalla."

There was a sharp snap and Junjun looked over to see that Vesves had snapped her whip in mid-air. She did that often when she was restless. "Yeah, weird though, huh? Dolly follows the girl and gets taken right to that place. Hey," Vesves narrowed her eyes. "Who's form was it that Dolly assumed, anyway? Some skinny kid with dark hair. Those senshi seemed to know her, but I don't think we've ever seen her fight with them." It was handy that they'd been keeping careful watch over all the Trio's battles with the senshi.

It had been easy to find out that the Trio was up to something after Tiger's Eye's last failed mission to find the Pegasus. Every attempt had failed, but that last one had been something else. It had been Junjun who'd watched the battle and brought her findings back to her sisters. She hadn't told Zirconia about the strange man or about Tiger's Eye's near destruction. The more information she kept to herself, the more power they'd have.

No one in the Circus, let alone the stars of the circus, ever gave a second thought to the Quartet and because of that the Trio hadn't known that they'd been watched all this time. Cerecere had watched when they'd made their unauthorized trip to Earth and she'd watched them kidnap the girl Tiger's Eye had attacked only hours earlier. They'd taken the girl who'd almost been the cause of Tiger's Eye's death and given her to the senshi. Junjun couldn't think of a reason for that. It seemed strange that they wouldn't have noticed that they'd been followed all this time. Perhaps they'd been too concerned over Zirconia's sudden obsession with Pegasus. It was only right that they think of Zirconia's anger, his displeasure could be the death of them. "Remember the one we sent dolly after? That Sarah girl silly Tiger's Eye had so much trouble with?"

"You're too kind. Tiger's Eye is a fool. More so now that he's made Zirconia angry. I wonder why they've risked so much." Vesves was quick to say. "Why'd they give her to the enemy?"

Pallapalla laughed brightly, not taking her eyes away from her pale blue sphere. "Enemy? You make it sound like we're at war." Her laugh died away at that last word and her eyes drifted away from her sphere. "War? This isn't a war, is it? Not like before." She swung her body easily and sat upright again and twisted to gracefully face Junjun. "Is it war like mommy and daddy…"

"No!" Cerecere leapt from her place on the rafters and landed next to Pallapalla, slipping her arms around their youngest sister. "No war! Zirconia promised! No more wars! It's just a little fight. Just a squabble. Right?"

Vesves snorted and rolled so she wouldn't look at the younger two and Junjun was glad for it. Vesves was more cynical than she needed to be. When she spoke, however, her voice was gentle. "'Course not. Wars are stupid grown-up things. Got nothing to do with us."

The happiness that washed over the faces of Pallapalla and Cerecere were relieving. Did Vesves believe what she said, too? Did she really believe that they weren't in the middle of a war? Junjun believed it. She had to. If she didn't believe it then…then what were they doing here? Eternal youth was one thing, but to waste that dream in a war? No. Vesves had to be right. This wasn't a war. It was just looking for the Pegasus. Once they found the Pegasus then they could leave and there wouldn't be anymore fighting.

"I want to know what goes on. You know, below. The Trio must have made some kind of plan, but we didn't know about it because we haven't dared to go down there." Junjun looked down at the dark abyss far below where the Remless' lived. Before, the Trio had been like the spoiled princes of the Circus. Everyone had deferred to them, but no one had ever told why. After all this time, the sisters were still outsiders. "Those three had everything here. Why would they move against Zirconia? He was only using them, but they didn't know that. We can do a better job than they ever could. It all started with that girl, didn't it? Dolly saw, just for a moment, into a world we've never heard of. A world of a gigantic maze and a moon of crystal. But that world wasn't a beautiful dream, so Pegasus couldn't have been there. I want to know who that man was." Even as she spoke, the green sphere in her hands developed an image of the man dolly had seen. A sever, cruel face and long white hair. "There. That's him, I'm sure of it." She smiled. "Let's see what kind of reaction we get, shall we?" She let the sphere drop from her hand to the people below.

The sphere landed with a clink on one of the many circular platforms and the Remless on that platform looked down at it curiously. He bent at the waist and blinked two of his three eyes as he looked just a bit closer. All of a sudden he jumped back, away from it, with a little squeak that was barely heard in the din.

Junjun made a jerk with her hand and the sphere popped like a bubble, leaving the Remless just staring at what he'd seen. "He recognized that man. I want to know more."

Earth-  
Sarah-

There was a long silence through which Sarah did not wait patiently.

She was so tired and wanted nothing more than a long hot bath. She felt dirty all over and the fact that she was wearing a borrowed nightdress wasn't helping at all. At least having friends around was helping, even if Hoggle was cursing vilely under his breath while he nursed the burn Rei had given him and Didymus was giving suspicious glares to the blonde woman who'd held Sarah hostage for a few minutes. Ludo's fur was warm and soft. It made Sarah drowsy just to lay against him, listening to his massive heart thud like a drum beating a slow, steady rhythm. His breathing, now that there was no danger-no danger that he could see-was gentle and relaxing. It was like the soft rocking of a ship on the sea.

Sarah let herself be held like a baby on Ludo's lap. He was plenty strong enough to bear her weight. His strong arm was against her back and it made Sarah feel safe. It was the first time she'd felt safe in a long time. How long had it been since her bedroom had been a refuge? A place of safety amongst toys and books. The fairytales that surrounded her childhood and filled her dreams. Sparkling junk jewelry and pretty dolls. Cheap dress up clothes she'd treasured so much. The worn, comfortable rug and fading wallpaper. It was all still there, in the house so far away in America. Everything was exactly as she'd left it, right down to the lipstick she'd left on her little vanity and the paper crown . All those things had always made her feel safe.

Safe.

Karen yelling, swearing.

Daddy always somewhere else.

Toby needed her so badly. 'I'm only seventeen. I can't protect him. Not always. I'm still a kid.' Sarah wanted to be strong. She wanted to protect him and give him everything he deserved, but she'd spent the last three years trying to shield him from their parents. Whatever happened to dating? School? Would she even be able to go to college? Three years she'd spent feeling vulnerable and exposed. No, it was longer than three years. How long ago had her mother abandoned her? She was…six? Seven? Sarah couldn't even remember her mother's face if it weren't for the newspaper clippings she'd religiously horded in the vain hopes that one day her adored mother would return for her.

What had she gotten for her faith? Trinkets, baubles, and an annual visit when she'd had to share her mother with her mother's new boyfriend. When Sarah looked back at it, through all the smiles and sweet words, her mother hadn't wanted her anymore than Karen did. Was she soothing her own guilt by giving Sarah the pretty things all children craved? Did she think Sarah would forgive her for leaving?

How could anyone feel safe without a mother? Without a father? 'I'm not ready to be the grown-up. I want to go back and play with my dolls. I want to loose myself in a book without worrying about Toby. I want a nap.'

"Right, then. I suppose you've guess." Rei moved forward, making Ludo start growling. Ludo might not understand what was going on, but he knew the girls were dangerous. They'd hurt Hoggle and Hoggle was Ludo's brother.

Sarah gave Hoggle another glance. Did the Labyrinth even have any medical facilities? What if that burn got infected? "Hoggle, are you alright?"

"I've 'ad worse." Hoggle shrugged at her. He still had his meaty hand clamped over the wound and, though he was in obvious pain, he didn't seem otherwise upset by the wound. "What about…about you?" He squinted at her, making his hairy eyebrows lower over his eyes and Sarah wondered how he could see. "Jareth, 'e said you was in bad shape. 'E took yer lil' Toby, again. I seen him, 'e's safe."

"I just saw him, too. Jareth explained everything. It's alright. I guess." What choice did she have? She couldn't insist that Toby stay with her, he'd die. She couldn't live with him, she'd die. 'It's just not fair.' Sarah almost laughed at the absurdness of that thought. Better to look at things she could deal with. Sarah turned back to Rei. "I've figured out that you all have some kind of magic." It didn't shock her as much as they probably thought it should. What could surprise her after surviving the Labyrinth? "I'd like to know what's going on." Her eyes went to the woman with short blonde hair. She seemed to be the oldest of them all, though not by much. "You were trying to help the little girl, I suppose I can believe that." She still found it unlikely, though. The woman had been so enraged and they hadn't even known who Jareth was. Why should they think he was a threat? If anything, they should have thanked him for catching her when she'd fallen. "But, really, what's going on?"

Rei, again, spoke for them after a brief glance behind her at the others. "We're warriors, Sarah. We fight an evil force, well…several actually. This is about the fourth war we've been in. Forth? Something like that. I loose track after all this time. You met apart of our current enemy the other day."

"That blonde boy? The one with the whip?" What had happened, then? Sarah remembered that it had hurt, whatever it had been. For just a moment, it had felt like part of her had been ripped open.

Rei nodded. "That was Tiger's Eye, a part of the Amazon Trio. He works for the Dead Moon Circus. When you were attacked, he was trying to see into your dream mirror, where all your dreams are contained."

"My dreams?" Maybe Sarah's Japanese wasn't as good as she'd thought it was, but that was what it sounded like Rei was saying. "I don't understand. He helped me. I'm sure it was him who took me away from…" Sarah stopped herself and bit back the incriminating words. She didn't want to get her daddy or Karen into trouble. Wait. Toby didn't have to go back there. Sarah laughed suddenly as the realization hit her like a brick between the eyes. "My dad and stepmother. That Tiger's Eye guy took me away from there. Whatever he did at first, it had hurt, but he's a good person." Still…trying to get a peek at her dreams? If he showed up again, the boy was going to have some explaining to do.

Rei understood, there was a flash of pity in her eyes. From the puzzled looks of the other girls, some of them weren't quite so certain why it would be a good thing to be taken away from one's parents. Good. Let them keep their innocence. "What about you?" Rei looked around at Sarah's friends. "Who and what are they?"

"Friends. Hoggle, Ludo, and Sir Didymus." Didymus preened when Sarah named him, his whiskers bristling as he must have been imagining that the girls they were being introduced to being awed by him. After all, he was a legend in his own mind. Sarah liked him despite all his arrogance. His heart was in the right place, after all.

All of a sudden, the polite conversation was broken up when Usagi rushed passed Rei and Sarah only then noticed how bad Usagi looked. Before, when Sarah had first woken up, Usagi had been so gentle and at ease. Now her eyes were wide with fear and she almost stumbled trying to get to Sarah. "Where is she? Please, where did he take her? Make him bring Chibi-Usa back!"

Didymus tried to move to stop Usagi from getting to Sarah, but Sarah waved him back and let Usagi come close enough to make Ludo nervous. A nervous Ludo wasn't a good thing and Sarah patted his arm to reassure him. The situation wouldn't be made better if Ludo started howling again or, worse, start swinging his arms. "I don't know how you plan to get her back. The only way I know of is to challenge the Labyrinth. If the rules are the same as the last time…"

"Last time?" Now it was the blue haired girl, Ami who spoke.

What kind of sunglasses were those supposed to be? While Ami wore basically the same kind of uniform as all the other girls, her eyes were shielded by what looked like a blue light suspended in front of her face. Her hands were also raised to just about waist height with her fingers poised, as if she were typing in mid-air. Sarah nodded, slowly and wondered if she should trust Ami. There was a sharp look in Ami's soft eyes. She was definitely dangerous. "Last time. It's pretty obvious that I've met him before, isn't it? He'll come back, I think. Unless the rules have changed. I guess that might have happened. Rules don't seem to mean much in the Labyrinth." Was Labyrinth a real, living creature as Jareth said? Sarah couldn't figure out any reason why Jareth would lie to her about that. At that moment Jareth appeared and a sparkle of gold dust accompanied his appearance. Sarah gave him a sour look. "Speak of the devil and he will appear."

"I'm hurt." Jareth said even as he lowered Toby to the ground. His eyes met Usagi, still teary eyed. "The child is in her own bed and fast asleep. Perfectly unharmed." Then he whirled around to face the blonde young woman. "You!" He lashed out a finger and she recoiled back with a cry, a hand going to her throat. When she brought her hand down, Sarah could see a small cut. "Consider that payment in kind."

Toby ran to Sarah and quickly climbed up Ludo to sit on her lap and kiss her cheek. "Sissy! I was so scared for you!"

Rei-

Michiru tended to Haruka as best as she could, but Haruka, to her credit, didn't look overly upset. "I over reacted, according to her." She pointed her chin at Sarah. "If the princess is safe, I'll apologize."

"I just told you she was safe."

"And I should trust you, why?" Haruka arched an eyebrow and bent down a little more so Michiru could fuss at the tiny cut. Michiru tended to do that when Haruka was involved. "From what Sarah says, this has all been a misunderstanding. Misunderstanding or not, I don't know you, therefore I don't trust you."

It was typical of Haruka, blunt in the extreme.

Jareth didn't look happy, but turned his back on all of them. "Well, that's a shame, isn't it? I don't really have to explain myself or my actions to you. If you don't mind, we'll be leaving now." He was very interested in Sarah and Rei didn't like it at all. She liked Sarah and wanted to know what Jareth was before he started getting so familiar. Then again, from what Sarah said, this wasn't exactly a first meeting for them. Nothing was adding up, but maybe Usagi was right. Maybe he wasn't really an enemy and it just happened that he had a great deal of power. There was also the little boy to consider, but he seemed harmless enough sitting in Sarah's lap as he was.

Again, Rei worked at calming her psychic senses to whatever power it was that Jareth was giving off. She opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by Usagi.

"No." Rei had never been more proud of Usagi as she was in that single command. Usagi was still worried about Chibi-Usa, but she still had the presence of mind to take charge, just as she should. More and more, as time went on, Usagi was growing up and becoming a woman Rei was proud to call her queen. Usagi looked stern when she spoke, speaking both to Jareth and Sarah. "Now that you're here, we have questions." Usagi's eyes went from Sarah and back to Jareth. "Why are you mixed up with the Dead Moon Circus? Why did the Amazon Trio attack Sarah and then just give her to us?"

"That's a good point. What ever happened to the Amazon Trio?" Minako asked suddenly. "Why are they all mixed up in this?"

Dead Moon Circus-  
Tiger's Eye-

They couldn't just leave. There was one last thing to do, a very important thing. They'd snuck out of their chambers and crept through the dark corridors of deepest part of the Circus. Not many people came down to these parts anymore. The halls were dark and the only light they had was the light from Hawk's Eye's torch. None of them spoke as they made their way, side-by-side, down the long dark corridor. They didn't hesitate, even in the dim light. There wasn't any reason to as they all knew the path as easily as they knew the way around their chambers in the dark. The hall would have no obstacles in it and it was straight without any turns or corners. Eventually, they came to a very ordinary looking curtain emblazoned with the insignia of the Circus.

Tiger's Eye swallowed hard when Hawk's Eye gave him a push on the back. "Go on." Hawk's Eye told him. "You've done it before."

"I know, I know." That didn't mean he liked doing it. Still, he straightened his shoulders and walked quickly to the curtain just in time to hear Fish Eye squeal,

"Awww…there goes daddy's brave little man!"

"Shut up!" Tiger's Eye yelled with his fists balled.

It didn't stop Fish Eye from waved cheerfully with both hands. "Go on, go on! Nothing to be scared of. We're proud of you!"

Thankfully, Hawk's Eye was there to defend him. "We love you, Tiger. Come back in one piece." Or maybe not.

"I hate you both." He pushed aside the curtain and stepped into the room. The room was small and didn't seem as dark as the corridor had due to the orb floating in center of the room. The orb was murky gray, like storm clouds in a bubble, and it was giving off a very faint glow. "Hey, you ready for this?" Tiger's Eye always ended up talking to the orb, though he wasn't sure why. It never answered back. Tiger's Eye felt like something was pressing against his skin. He didn't like this, even if it was necessary. After all, someone had to do it and he was the last one to contact a dream, no matter how weird that dream had been.

Holding his hands out to the orb, Tiger's Eye cupped his hands around the orb and let the power he'd absorbed from Sarah's dream soak into the orb. It was the way they'd always fed the Circus, another secret they'd kept from Zirconia. It was gentle at first, as it always was. Then, for no apparent reason, a force woke inside the orb and began pulling at the energy. The clouds in the orb began to swirl around and around, faster and faster, and Tiger's Eye tried to pull away. His hands were frozen in place and no matter how much he struggled he couldn't so much as move a finger.

Hush, hush. I won't take too much. I promise.

Tiger's Eye stopped struggling instantly at the voice that seemed to come from all around and from inside his own head.

There. I feel so much better. So kind of you. The clouds in the orb were lighter and the glow was brighter. Hurry along, now. She's at the Hino Shrine. Tiger's Eye was abruptly released and he staggered back with such force that he went right through the curtain only to be caught by Fish Eye.

"Hino Shine!" Tiger's Eye burst out. "We have to go there!"

Hawk's Eye blinked at him. "What? Why?"

"She's there!"

"Ringmaster? How do you know?"

Tiger's Eye didn't have an answer. He started running down the corridor, out of the light of Hawk's torch. It didn't matter. He didn't need his eyes. He could smell their trail back to the beginning and…

"Tiger! Wait!"

Tiger's Eye turned to see Fish struggling to keep up with Hawk's Eye far behind. He'd forgotten how badly hurt Hawk's Eye had been and that he was still injured. Stupid! Thoughtless! So he changed directions long enough to reach Hawk's Eye. "Get on my back." He offered.

Hawk's Eye gave him a puzzled look, but did as Tiger's Eye said, climbing awkwardly on and putting his arms around Tiger's Eye's neck. "Are you sure about this? Hino Shrine?"

"We have to go now!" And he took off running again with faith that Fish Eye was right behind him.

Hino Shrine-

They arrived at the Hino shrine shortly after, all of them tense and watchful for Remless' that Zirconia might have sent to attack them or take them back to the Circus. They arrived in time to see a little boy who didn't seem quite human, chasing ravens, and Jareth standing in front of the senshi, completely unafraid. On the other side of Jareth was Sarah, the possible Ringmaster. She sat in the lap of a huge, hairy, orange…thing. The thing was sitting on the ground with its back against a tree, one arm slightly raised to give Sarah a place to rest against. There was a little dog-like creature with a tiny sword and….and…at Sarah's side, talking so gently to her…

"That little traitor!" Fish Eye hissed, baring his teeth.

Tiger's Eye couldn't suppress a growl and his hands balled into fists so tight that he cut himself with his own claws. Hoggle! That damned dwarf!

There was a shriek of rage before Hawk's Eye launched himself out of the trees they'd been concealed in and flung himself at the dwarf. They rolled on the ground for a moment until Hawk's Eye landed on top of Hoggle with his talons wrapped around Hoggle's fat neck, digging into the skin, maliciously.

"Die." Hawk's Eye sucked in a deep breath through his nose and opened his mouth, ready to spit enough fire at the struggling dwarf to turn him into charcoal.

To be continued… 


	10. Rememberance

Also, in case you haven't noticed, this is an AU. Many things have been changed such as Zirconia doesn't know what the Amazon Trio is since he didn't create them. He doesn't have that little ball of magic that can turn them into humans as he did in the anime.

OOC here. I change things to suit myself.

Enjoy.

RINGMASTER

Chapter 10: Remembrance

Hawk's Eye-

Two hands gripped Hawk's Eye's shoulders and he was ripped away from the traitor Hoggle and tossed him backwards. Hawk's Eye managed to flip himself with relative ease and landed on his feet with his torch in his hand, ready to fight.

Jareth was standing between Hawk's Eye and Hoggle, glaring. "He's mine." Jareth said, quietly. "You aren't allowed to hurt him." Though he spoke quietly, there was no mistaking the menace in his voice. Hawk's Eye wondered how Tiger's Eye could have forgotten the Goblin King for even a moment. The man looked the same as he always had, terrifying. It was even worse now that the king's attention was focused solely on Hawk's Eye. He'd only once before been in that situation and then Jareth hadn't been glaring at him like death itself.

Hawk's Eye was an adult now and he had responsibilities. He couldn't afford to be afraid of Jareth or anyone else. Fear was weakness. "Then you get your creature away from MY Ringmaster!" He stood then and hoped that neither Jareth nor the senshi could see his shaking knees. This would be a very bad time for them to decide to attack.

Unfortunately, Jareth didn't take too kindly to mention of Ringmaster. His nostrils flared and his narrow shoulders stiffened. "You incompetent fool!" Jareth hissed. "You dare bring up her name to my face?"

"You're the one who let that thing get so close to her!" Hawk's Eye jabbed his finger at Hoggle, now struggling to his feet with the help of another little creature that looked rather like a fox or a small dog all dressed up.

"You absurd little popinjay!" Jareth spit the words out. "Arrogant brat! You let her die and then throw her in my face? You accuse my dwarf of the crime?" He raised a hand, menacingly.

Hawk's Eye flinched back from the impending attack, but he didn't back down. "I won't let you endanger her again!"

"What are you babbling about, boy?"

"Her," He looked at Sarah and saw that she was just confused. Her eyes were wide and she held tightly to a little boy on her lap. "Ringmaster."

Jareth snorted. "Sarah is not Ringmaster."

"She is!"

"Sarah looks nothing like Ringmaster." Jareth seemed oblivious to the fact that behind him Fish Eye and Tiger's Eye were creeping out from where they'd been hiding behind the trees. Fish was intent on Sarah, trying to get closer even though Sarah was being held by one of Jareth's creatures. Why Jareth would be harboring the murderer Hoggle, Hawk's Eye had no idea. He wasn't about to leave Sarah in the hands on a man who would support those who killed Ringmaster. Sarah was in grave danger every moment she was with them.

"Whether you believe or not makes no difference. She's ours!" Hawk's Eye said.

"Sarah is mine!"

"Do I get any say in this?" Sarah didn't look at all happy and was scowling at both of them. "First off, I don't belong to either of you." Her eyes went to Hawk's Eye. "I don't even know you! What's all this stuff about a Ringmaster?" She stopped when Toby threw his arms around her neck and wailed,

"Sissy is mine!"

"You have every say in this, Ringmaster." Fish Eey stepped into Sarah's view. "We'll do anything you ask, but we can't let you be endangered again." He bowed deeply, respectfully, with one arm crossover over his chest and the other held out at his side as he bent his legs to half-kneel before her. It was graceful and no one would have expected any less from Fish Eye.

Sarah looked shocked, but shook her head. "I think you have the wrong person."

"I don't believe so." Fish Eye rose from his bow. "Forgive us for intruding, Ringmaster, but we had no choice." His eyes shifted to the cowering Hoggle. "That think murdered you and we will protect you from it."

That didn't do much good for Sarah's mood and her small mouth puckered in distaste. "Hoggle's my best friend. He wouldn't hurt me."

Fish Eye shrugged. "Many centuries ago that dwarf took the life of our Ringmatster. We believe you are her reincarnation. Again, forgive us for this shock. I realize you likely have no memories of who you were before but that doesn't matter." He bowed again, this time low enough to end up on his knees. He didn't try to get up and looked up at Sarah. "I am Fish Eye. That one," He pointed over his shoulder to where Hawk's Eye was still trying to concentrate on Jareth. "Is Hawk's Eye. Tiger's Eye is…around. He'll come out once he knows he won't have to guard from attack. You've already met him, anyway."

Sarah's eyes widened. "That blonde boy? The one that attacked me?"

Hawk's Eye flinched at that and wished he hadn't. Jareth had seen it and smirked at the reaction. It really wasn't a good first impression. On the up-side, Sarah didn't seem actually angry. In fact, she looked more frustrated than angry. She threw her hands up. "I really don't need this!" She burst out. "It's been a very long day. Look, I'm really sorry about your Ringmaster, but…"

"We must believe in you!" Fish Eye interrupted, quickly. Desperately. "We'll do anything you ask, Ringmaster." Fish Eye shocked everyone but Hawk's Eye and Tiger's Eye by pressing his forehead to the ground in front of Sarah in supplication. "We'll die for you. We'll kill for you. Anything you wish, we'll grant. Absolutely anything. Please, we need you. Don't send us away." He didn't lift his face from the dirt, but he sounded like he might be crying. It wouldn't have surprised Hawk's Eye. They'd all always been emotional.

Jareth found the little speech amusing and laughed. "So, you'll put your future's in the hands of a seventeen year old human girl? Do you have any actual proof that Sarah is, in fact, the reincarnated Ringmaster?"

Hawk's Eye had an overwhelming urge to go to Fish Eye and kneel before Sarah, also. He wanted to beg and plead, convince her to trust them. What then, Hawk's Eye really didn't know. They'd think of something. "Logic has never had a place in Circus."

"This isn't Circus, this is Earth. Why do you believe she is Ringmaster?"

"She looks like Ringmaster."

"She looks nothing like Ring." Jareth countered, coldly.

Sarah-

"Look, everyone just calm down!" Sarah had to shout to get everyone attention. The tension was overwhelming. What on Earth was all this about and why was Jareth getting so agitated? She didn't want to deal with this. Magical girls fighting monsters, Jareth popping up telling her that her Toby wasn't human anymore, now these people. Worst of all was all that nonsense about Hoggle having killed her. That wasn't just impossible, it was silly. She just wanted a nap. At least Toby was safely in her lap, looking irritably at the newest strangers. He wasn't afraid and Sarah was glad. He was like a security blanket and Sarah felt that so long as he was safe, she could deal with what was going on.

Everyone, more or less, fell silent. Jareth was still fuming about something and Sarah marveled. She hadn't thought anything could get under his skin like the pink haired boy had. Pretty obviously, he had history with this Ringmaster the pink haired boy, Hawk's Eye, mistook Sarah for.

Running a hand through her hair, Sarah looked at the pink haired man and frankly thought that he looked like he could have stepped right out of the Labyrinth. His bright pink hair stood almost straight up, but that could be explained with hair gel and dye. She was more amazed that anyone would walk around in such an outfit. He wore high heeled shoes and a skirt. Instead of a shirt, he wore what looked like a length of white fabric just wrapped around his chest and over one shoulder. The gloves were an interesting touch. The blue haired…person, was different, but just as outlandish. His feminine appearance was the least odd thing about him. Aside from their hair, their clothes were unbelievable. Fish Eye had some kind of bubbly jumpsuit and his hands were claws. When Sarah looked closer, she saw that he even had scales like his namesake up just passed his wrists.

"We have to be suspicious, Sarah. We can't take this lightly." Now what was her name? Minako. One of the two blondes, the one who wore her hair loose. Before, when Sarah had thought they were nothing but good Samaritan school girls, she'd barely noticed Minako. How could she have missed that one? Must have been because Rei had been the one taking charge. Right at that moment, Minako gave off the impression that she was the one running the show. "Hawk's Eye and his companions are our enemies. They fight for the Dead Moon Circus." Her face was filled with something very close to hate. "They've attacked dozens of people hunting for something without any regard to the safety of those innocent people. They aren't good people."

Hawk's Eye snorted and flapped his hand at her, dismissively. "The past is the past. It's really none of your business, anyway."

"Yes." Fish Eye agreed, turning to look at the senshi. "Why should we care what you think?" Though he'd spoken so sweetly to Sarah, Fish Eye evidently had a bit of steel in him.

Hoggle-

The pain was terrible but Hoggle was almost able to ignore it. After all, pain never lasted long. The moment he went home, it would vanish. What bothered him more was how many people were around. It was too unpredictable and too much of a chance that Sarah might get hurt. He couldn't stand that. Worse, though, if Jareth was injured it would be very bad for everyone in Labyrinth. While Jareth confronted Tiger's Eye, Hoggle wished he had the courage to yell at his king. 'Shut up and get out of here!' Jareth understood all that he was responsible for, that all of his people depended on him. How could he take such stupid risks?

It was that Hoggle liked Jareth, exactly. He knew first hand that Jareth was manipulative and underhanded. He knew Jareth was petty, demanding, and selfish. The king was like a spoiled child who threw a tantrum every time he couldn't have the toys he wanted. But, above all else, Hoggle understood that Jareth was king and that, as king, Jareth couldn't put his life in danger. That was why, always before, when he went to rescue a child, he would go secretly at night and when the child was alone. In and out, quick as lightening. Now, for the first time that Hoggle knew about, Jareth was putting every life in Labyrinth at risk by appearing before not only humans, but magical humans and the powerful Remless' of the Circus. As powerful as Jareth was within Labyrinth, the most he could do on Earth was parlor tricks and snide remarks. The worst part of it was that the Remless' knew it.

Of course, Didymus didn't realize the danger and was nodding at Jareth's every word with a grin on his face.

"What the Hell are you so happy about?" Hoggle demanded in a hushed voice. Much as he'd grown to like the little knight over the past couple of years, he never failed to get on Hoggle's nerves.

"His majesty shows great courage in defense of our lady." Didymus said as if he were pointing out something obvious. "He will nary let these upstarts get too close and fill her head with strange notions."

"What strange notions?" Hoggle pressed his hand a little harder against the wound on his shoulder, but that only made the throbbing worse. He was starting to feel oddly light headed and leaned against Ludo's side for support.

"That she has forgotten a life before this one." Didymus scoffed at the idea. "What other life could there be?" Of course Didymus didn't understand the concept of reincarnation. He'd been younger than Hoggle when Jareth had taken him and he'd been turned into whatever it was that he was. Did he even remember life before Labyrinth? Didymus probably didn't realize that his whole existence was sort of like reincarnation.

Hoggle wasn't sure, but he was sure that Jareth was right. Sarah looked NOTHING like Ringmaster. Hoggle didn't answer Didymus, he knew that any answer he gave would go right over Didymus' head. Instead, he nudged Ludo. When the ogre looked down at him with a puzzled groan, Hoggle said, "Let me talk to Sarah."

Ludo nodded, making all the shaggy hair on his head shake, and obligingly shifted Sarah down a little so Hoggle wouldn't have to yell up at her. No one, what with all the arguing that was going on, had noticed the move. Sarah still looked awful and Hoggle wished he knew of a way to help her. He really couldn't remember much from his life as a human, let alone any ways to heal. In Labyrinth, no one ever really got hurt and if they did the wounds were healed almost instantly without any intervention.

"What's up?" Sarah asked when she noticed Hoggle wanted to talk to her. "Are you alright? Your shoulder…?"

"I'm alright, missy. What they says," He looked at the still kneeling Fish Eye and Hawk's Eye, who looked ready to attack anyone who pushed him just a little bit more. "It's kinda true. I been to that Circus place they're from. Used to be a job I had. Done it fer Jareth. Their Ringmaster did die. Real sudden like. She was like Jareth, sort of. Powerful, if ya know what I mean. Took care of the people 'n other stuff."

Sasrah's eye, the one that wasn't still swollen, widened. "You know about all this?"

"Some. They's call the Amazon Trio. Were kinda like second in command fer Ringmaster. When she died, we lost contact with the Circus, like it just disappeared. Ringmaster, she was a good lady. Smart as a whip. Liked her, too." He looked back at the two strangers and rubbed his throat where Hawk's Eye had tried to throttle him. He could still feel the Amazon's talons where they'd dug into his neck. "I wouldn't have hurt her. Not fer me life."

"Liar!" Fish Eye snapped. "We saw you!" Now on his hands and knees, his claws digging into the earth, Fish Eye looked like he would launch himself at Hoggle. "You thought you could get away with it. You even managed to convinced your idiot king, but we saw you sneaking away, you cowardly mushroom. Hawk's Eye should have wrung your fat neck!" When Fish Eye's lips parted Hoggle could see the sharp fangs in Fish Eye's mouth, making him step back.

Fish Eye's anger made Hoggle cower away, but Didymus took offense, again. His sword was in his hand and he was snarling, viciously. Ludo's deep groaning was turning quickly into a growl and he slowly stood up. "No touch!" He bellowed, still cradling Sarah and Toby. "No hurt!" Standing, Ludo towered over everyone and attention was brought back to them.

"Ludo!" Sarah cried out, clutching onto Toby to keep him from falling, but that boy didn't look at all afraid and even laughed when Ludo took an uneasy step towards Fish Eye and both Toby and Sarah rocked in his arms. "Ludo! Calm down!"

Ludo didn't listen and Hoggle thought that the ogre might be unable to hear her, he was getting so agitated. Normally, Ludo lived alone in the garden maze of Labyrinth. It was a relatively easy life with very few reasons for stress. There was no one who could threaten him and he was, in all honesty, too stupid to be afraid of anything. Surrounded by all these strange people who kept yelling was agitating Ludo and that could be dangerous for everyone. Sarah frowned at Fish Eye and then up at Hawk's Eye when Lduo settled down, though he didn't sit again. "Stop it. This isn't helping. You might not care what anyone else thinks, but you do care what I think, don't you?"

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" Sarah looked at Jareth. "This whole thing about the Ringmaster is true, isn't it?"

Jareth nodded sharply. "She was a real person, but she died long ago. Hoggle had nothing to do with her murder!"

"Oh, I suppose it was another short, ugly dwarf we saw running from her body, was it?" Hawk's Eye asked, snidely. He turned to Sarah, but didn't get close enough to get in Ludo's striking range. "We're sorry about attacking you before, but we didn't know who you were. If you don't trust us, I can understand, but at least give us a chance. We've abandoned Zirconia, our former master, for you. We haven't attacked anyone but that little thing." He glanced at Hoggle, hatefully. "If we wanted to, we could kill Jareth. He's got no real power in this world, only a few little illusions. I can tell you what happened, Ringmaster. It's a long story."

"I have time."

Jareth snorted, derisively and moved closer to Ludo where he started petting Ludo's arm. "You have no way to know that he's telling the truth, Sarah."

"I don't trust you, either, but I can't think of why anyone would be lying." Sarah bit her lip and looked around at all the people before she put her head down on the top of Toby's head. "Why would they want me to believe I'm a reincarnated Ringmaster? Jareth, can't you do anything for Hoggle?"

Hoggle wished she hadn't drawn attention to him even though Jareth didn't look angry when he glanced around Ludo at Hoggle. "Yes." He pulled a crystal from the air and blew on, setting it floating through the air like a bubble. There were soft ohhhs and ahhhs from several of the watching magical girls, but the Circus people didn't look at all impressed. Why should they? No doubt they'd seen just as impressive things in their own world. "Hold still, Hogwart."

"It's Hoggle." But Hoggle did as he was told and stood very still until the bubble landed on his shoulder and burst. There was a moment of pain as the cold seeped into the wound, but the pain then faded and left nothing but a coolness. The wound was sealed and Hoggle could move his arm without pain. It was useful magic, but Hawk's Eye was right. Jareth had less power than the Circus people. If they were to fight, Jareth was going to be at an extreme disadvantage.

"Thank you." Sarah said it very quietly and didn't look happy about saying it. Who could blame her after all the trouble Jareth had put her to? "Well, why would they lie about it?"

Jareth then had the strangest reaction. He turned away from Sarah and looked up at the sky. "They've made a mistake. A somewhat logical mistake, I'll grant, but a mistake nonetheless. Ringmaster had a way to get into Labyrinth, just as I had a way to get into the Circus. It was sort of a treaty between our two masters. Now, tell me what's going on, Hawk's Eye."

Jareth pulled another crystal out and tossed it up in the air like a ball until it was right at eye level for Sarah. "Everything Hawk's Eye says that is true will be reflected here. It only shows truth."

Finding her eyes drawn to the crystal Jareth had conjured, Sarah watched it as she listened to Hawk's Eye's story.

"I loved performing and when it all ended, I think a part of myself died. It was one of the most important things in my life. The most important part of my life was being a companion to Ringmaster. Don't give me that look, sailor brat. She was my mother and nothing more. Ringmaster was lonely and wished for a child that could be hers alone. The Circus allowed her wish, her dream and gave her the ability to create me. Fish Eye and Tiger's Eye came later."

As he spoke the images he spoke about appeared in the crystal, just as Jareth had said they would. She saw herself, though slightly different. She looked older, maybe thirty or so. Though her hair was still black, it was cut so short that it was only an inch or so long and spiked. It was definitely her face and her eyes. Sarah saw her older self holding a baby bird and smiling down at it. She kissed the bird delicately before she held her hands out away from her and a soft glow engulfed both the bird and it floated out of her hands. When the glow faded away, there was a small, naked child with a tuft of pink hair where it had been. There was a blur in the crystal before it refocused to see a slightly older pink haired child watching two more animals, a large fish and a tiger cub, being similarly transformed.

"The night Ringmaster died we were performing. It was to be a private performance for the Moon Kingdome's Royal family. You look surprised, Sailor Moon. You shouldn't be. We were famous back then. Everyone wanted us. We were in high demand with royalty and the common people alike. Even people from other solar systems requested our performances. We never selected, either. We went wherever we were wanted, even to your own doomsday weapon, Saturn. We went to her lonely world and gave a show just for that poor child, so desperate for affection."

Sarah saw a smiling little girl with dark hair sitting alone in the stadium surrounding the area that must have been under a big top. When a clown with two faces hopped up to her and handed the little girl a bouquet of flowers. As soon as the girl took the flowers, they exploded in a puff of petals that showered down around her and left the little girl holding a balloon giraffe. She laughed wildly and hugged the balloon as if it were the greatest gift she'd ever gotten.

"Our schedule put us at the heart of the Silver Millennium Empire the night Ringmaster was murdered. It's always inconvenient to perform in front of royalty. They always insist on security measures and the Moon Queen Serenity was no different. She had her only daughter, the princess, escorted to Circus by her guards. Yes, I remember all your predecessors. I remember watching them die. Don't look so shocked. A lot of people watched the Silver Millennium fall and did nothing. Your people weren't universally loved, you know."

The queen and princess, both clad in simple, yet elegant, white gowns, walked in stately grace towards Circus. It was on the Moon and that confused Sarah. It wasn't the wasteland of airless nothing she always thought of the Moon as being. The moon in Jareth's crystal was lush and green with tall buildings and full of life. Hawk's Eye told the story and Jareth's crystal said that what he was saying was true. It must be true. Unless, of course, they were both lying, but what reason could they have? Flanking the queen and the young princess were the guards Hawk's Eye had spoken of and they were, very obviously, the same girls that were standing in front of Sarah right at that moment. Rei, Ami, Makoto, and Minako. Usagi was, most certainly, the princess. But where were the two other girls, Haruka and Michiru? Though they dressed like the others, it seemed that they hadn't been part of the princess' guard.

Sarah glanced at the girls and found that they were staring at Jareth's crystal with even more fascination than she was. They were all open-mouthed with awe and couldn't take their eyes from the crystal. That, more than anything, made Sarah smile at Hawk's Eye and Fish Eye. If they were enemies, they would take this opportunity to attack the girls, yet they did nothing. Whatever else they were up to, she was sure that they weren't evil.

"For that opening night, we'd prepared for weeks. Everything was perfect from the clowns to the acrobats to the musicians. Ringmaster was so proud of all of us. She gave us new costumes for that night, new jewelry. The night before the performance she sang for us. Everyone listened, sitting at her feet. Such a beautiful voice. Restful. The song was something about love and stars. I don't really remember."

Sarah saw herself, or her double, singing in front of dozens of people. It couldn't be her. She couldn't sing to save her life and the woman singing had a wonderful voice, just like Hawk's Eye said. Her voice was good enough to keep the people around her enraptured and staring up at her with adoring faces. Sarah envied her doppelganger. To be so loved by so many people…she'd always wanted to be loved. It was different, though. They didn't just love her. The looks on their faces was more like worship and Sarah wasn't at all comfortable with that. She didn't want to be worshiped, like some kind of goddess. She just wanted people to see her and appreciate her like no one had ever done before. In her whole life the only person Sarah could think of who actually loved her was Toby. It wasn't as if he'd had a lot of choice. She was the only reliable person in his life and a child loved who was kind to them. She was sure that if his parents were just a little more affectionate, he wouldn't care for her at all. To be worshiped, though…that was entirely too much.

The Ringmaster was dressed in a suit that looked strangely tame compared to the exotic and sometimes erotic outfits worn by the people watching her. Her double wore simple black trousers and a black jacket with tails. Her hands were covered with white gloves that matched the white dress shirt under the jacket. A tuxedo. Sarah had always been a very feminine girl, she'd never pictured herself wearing a tuxedo. Looking at herself now, Sarah thought that maybe she'd give it a try, one day. Her double didn't look half-bad. The suit was even tailored properly and it didn't look like she was wearing a man's suit.

"Jareth came to visit that night."

Fish Eye glared at Jareth when Hawk's Eye mentioned his name, but Jareth was too lost in his own thoughts to pay her any attention. He wasn't looking at the crystal. In fact, he seemed to be staring off into the distance as if whatever he was looking at was of great interest. He looked odd. Like he wasn't really there.

Looking back at the crystal, Sarah saw that Jareth had appeared in the scene, standing behind the Ringmaster. No one seemed to think it was odd that he was there and he wasn't doing anything but standing in the background, watching Ringmaster with a smile.

"How long ago did this happen?" Sarah asked, curiously. Just how old was Jareth?

Hawk's Eye puzzled over the question. "Time really isn't an issue in Circus." He said slowly. "But this," He pointed at the crystal. "Is at the time of the Silver Millennium. Ask them, they'd know better." He pointed at the girls.

Ami answered in awe. "More than a thousand years ago. The war which ended the rein was Queen Serenity was approximately one thousand years ago, so this was some time before that. Considering that we can't judged the lifespan of Queen Serenity or the Circus people, there's no way of knowing." She turned those harp eyes to Jareth who still didn't look overly happy. "Unless you'd care to tell us."

Jareth, now the center of attention, stiffened and looked down hi long nose at her. "Where I come from is very similar to their Circus. Time is irrelevant."

So Sarah wasn't going to get an answer other than Jareth was more than a thousand years old. He looked pretty good for his age. The image in the crystal had frozen at Hawk's Eyes last words, showing Sarah with her mouth open and Jareth smiling at her from behind. 'No. That's not really me. I can't start thinking like that. She just looks a bit like me.'

When Hawk's Eye spoke, the image started moving again, like someone had pushed play on a movie. "Jareth used to be a regular visitor, back then. There was a sort of peace treaty between Circus and Labyrinth. They didn't have any others with like power. No one in Circus could match Ringmaster, she was far above all of us. I guess she was just lonely. Something was worked out and she was allowed to visit Labyrinth for a short time and Jareth was allowed entry into Circus."

Sarah saw what Hawk's Eye knew about that whole arrangement, which wasn't much. The crystal showed a doorway opening and the Ringmaster stepping through after saying goodbye to her people. It was all silent. Jareth either couldn't make a crystal with audio or he didn't want to hear. It wasn't an ordinary doorway, but like a curtain hung in mid-air. A few moments passed before Ringmaster pushed the curtain aside from behind and stepped back through.

"They were in love. Everyone knew it. We were happy for them. Sometimes Jareth would send his messenger to us through the doorway." He shot a poisonous look at Hoggle. "Ringmaster liked him. She was very fond of him and trusted him. Until he killed her."

Hoggle, once again, burst out, "I ain't killed no one!"

Fish Eye slashed at Hoggle with a clawed hard, only just missing him. "Lie!"

While all this was going on, Jareth seemed to be getting more and more tense but whatever he had to say about the whole situation was sealed behind his lips. He didn't seem inclined to talk.

"Sissy," Toby tugged on the front of Sarah's shirt to get her attention and then pointed at the crystal. "What's going on?"

How on Earth could she explain all of it? "I'm not sure. They think I'm someone, but Jareth doesn't think so."

"Are they going to hurt you again?" Toby pointed at the senshi.

"No, I don't think so." Sarah hoped she could be sure of that. They weren't on the offensive anymore, and that was good, but she'd heard stories about the Sailor Senshi since coming to Japan and from what she'd heard they all had magical powers. She'd read newspaper reports that claimed all sorts of things, even powers that were easily capable of destroying whole buildings. They weren't doing anything, though. Other than the first attack which had been more of a warning to help the little girl Jareth had taken, they hadn't done anything to hurt anyone.

Hawk's Eye started speaking again once Hoggle had retreated away from the fierce Fish Eye and taken refuge behind Ludo. "Jareth left before the performance." The scene in the crystal shifted to show what must have been just before the performance. There was a brightly lit arena and the same group of people they'd seen earlier, who looked so like the girls in the sailor fukas right in front of Sarah, sitting in the tiered seats around the great ring in the center. Even to Sarah, they looked like bodyguards. They surrounded the princess and queen on all sides and had taken great care to look around as they'd entered, as if they were taking note of the surroundings and all the possible dangers. Even with their precautions, they all jumped when a young man with long wavy blonde hair fell out of the air and landed on the seats just in front of him.

"I've seen him!" Sarah exclaimed. She'd never forget him. He was the one who'd looked into her. "Tiger's Eye? You said that was his name?"

Fish Eye nodded. "He's the youngest so he got the little jobs. He was supposed to disarm any potential threat." True to Fish Eye's words, in the crystal Tiger's Eye was holding out his hand to the girls and they grudgingly handed over weapons that Sarah wouldn't have guess that they'd carry. "Magic wasn't an issue. Circus can just nullify any magic that comes within it's territory. Physical weapons, like knives or swords are still a danger." The crystal image showed Tiger's Eye taking a long dagger from the girl who looked like Ami and a rather short sword from a sour looking Minako double. "Once everyone was unarmed, we could begin the show."

"What a show it was, too!" Hawk's Eye exclaimed. "We were in best form that night." The Circus dimmed as it looked like all the lights were extinguished. Music began to play and then the Ringmaster appeared.

Sarah wished she could hear what the Ringmaster was saying. Did Sarah sound like her? Was all this reincarnation stuff even possible? She found herself wanting it to be true. Who wouldn't want to find out that they were some sort of lost goddess with strange powers?

In the great ring, the Ringmaster held her hands aloof and said something that Sarah couldn't hear.

"Ladies of honored repute," Hawk's Eye intoned, speaking exactly in time with the Ringmaster's moving mouth. "We thank you for joining us this night as we open our home to the people of your world." He remembered every word she'd spoken the night she'd died. It was both amazing and tragic. "Be at ease and let yourselves forget reality. Forget your cares and forget the troubles that plague your lives. Tonight, for just a few hours, see your dreams come to life." She bowed, like Sarah had just seen both Hawk's Eye and Fish Eye bow to her. It was odd to see the Ringmaster's face looking so joyful but hearing Hawk's Eye's sad voice. "Let the show begin!"

Sarah watched the show until, all at once, the image began to degrade. It wobbled then broke into tiny pieces.

"He's lost his concentration." Jareth commented. "Can't keep his mind straight when it comes to the end of the story. She died that night." He strode towards Sarah and held his arm up to brush his fingertips against the surface of the Crystal. Sarah didn't dare to touch it for fear that it would break.

The crystal flared to life suddenly with a flash of light. A quick glance at Hawk's Eye showed Sarah a look of fierceness and anger. He didn't say a word, but glared at Jareth. The crystal showed Sarah another scene. It looked like the performance was still going on, but the scene was from Hawk's Eye's point of view and seemed much more vivid than before. The colors were brighter than they should have been and the shadows were darker. It wasn't as real as the first images Sarah had seen, yet it was more real at the same time. Dreamlike described it pretty well. It wasn't a story, anymore. This was like watching a person's memories.

From Hawk's Eye's point of view Sarah saw it all and she listened to Hawk's Eye's narration.

He rushed to Ringmaster's side where she stood just out of sight of the audience. Hawk's Eye didn't bother looking at the performers, but touched Ringmaster's shoulder. She turned and smiled at him. "She was happy to see me. I was to go on next and she wanted to see what I had planned. I'd something new to add to my act and I'd kept it a surprise. I told her she shouldn't worry about that now. Hoggle was at the back gate and injured, but he wouldn't come in." Again, the image changed and showed, from Hawk's Eye's point of view, Hoggle.

"It's not me!" Hoggle shouted, desperately as the crystal showed him.

If it wasn't him, it was a remarkable resemblance. There was no one else who could look so much like Hoggle and it frightened Sarah to see him like that. Hoggle was on the ground when Hawk's Eye had found him just outside the Circus. Hoggle was covered in blood and clutching at his arm, as if he'd been wounded. He mouthed words at Hawk's Eye and it looked as if he were looking right at Sarah.

Hawk's Eye went on. "He begged me to find Ringmaster and bring her to him. He said something was wrong in Labyrinth. Jareth was in danger. I didn't think there was anything to be worried about. We all knew Hoggle and he was badly injured. If I didn't tell Ringmaster, she'd have been angry with me. Now I wished I'd risked her anger. She went out to meet him and asked me to announce the acts in her place. Of course I did it and she ran back to where I'd left Hoggle. No one even knew anything was wrong until the lights went out." The crystal went dark and Sarah could only barely make out the shadows of people running around. "Everyone sort of panicked, that had never happened before. The princess' guards thought we were under attack, but when we all went outside we found Ringmaster."

Sarah had never imagined seeing herself dead. She'd always thought that when her time came, she wouldn't have to worry about seeing her own corpse. It was more than a little nerve wracking to see herself face down on the ground with a hole in her back. It wasn't just a tiny hole, but a hole the size of a fist. The hole was big enough that Sarah could see the ground through Ringmaster's back. There was blood everywhere.

Toby screamed and flattened himself against Sarah. At once, Jareth jerked his hand and the crystal burst. "It's gone, Toby." Jareth said, putting a hand on Toby's arm. "That wasn't Sarah. It was someone from long ago. It wasn't your sissy."

It didn't comfort Toby much, but he lurched forward into Jareth's arms and sobbed on his shoulder. "Don't do that!" Toby shouted at Jareth. "Don't show bad things!"

"I won't."

Rei-

It was heart wrenching. Like a disastrous love story. Rei just adored love stories. She liked reading about all the passion and the happy ending. There was always a happy ending. No love story she'd ever read ended with one of the lovers dying. No love story involved little children screaming in terror. No love story ever cursed a person in love to live on with the pain of their lover's death for the rest of eternity. Eternity was a very long time.

As tough as she was, Rei was a romantic at heart, like many girls. The whole things had Usagi nearly in tears as it was. 'Not safe.' Rei thought. If Usagi went soft now and they found out this was just some elaborate trap (as unlikely as that was at this point) they'd be in great danger. Rei decided to steer the conversation back to Hawk's Eye and away from Jareth and Sarah who were trying to comfort the crying child.

"If we accept that that's all true," Rei stepped forward and got Hawk's Eye's attention, though Fish Eye was still focused on Hoggle. "Then where's Zirconia come into all this? What's all this about searching though people's dreams?"

"They're looking for Pegasus." It was Jareth who spoke, not even looking at them. "More correctly, they're looking for Helios, the Elysian priest."

Fish Eye stopped glaring at Hoggle when Jareth said that and both he and Hawk's Eye looked more than a little surprised. "What are you talking about? Pegasus is a horse with wings and a golden horn. Zirconia wants the golden horn."

Jareth shrugged. "Believe what you like. Your current master…"

"No!" Hawk's Eye interrupted. "We've left the Circus. Ringmaster is our master again. Sarah is our master."

"As you like. Zirconia, then, hunts for the golden crystal for his mistress, Nehelenia. It's the typical villain story. She wants to conquer and destroy."

"How do you know all this?" Ami asked.

"Because I do." He went back to rubbing Toby's back.

If he could be any more arrogant, Rei would eat her shoes! How anyone could stand to live around him, she had no idea. Everything about him just screamed that he knew how much power he had and that he wasn't even vaguely concerned with anyone around him. Yet, from what Hawk's Eye had said, Jareth was almost powerless on Earth. He was vulnerable and putting himself in terrible danger from anyone who would want to kill him. "And Zirconia and this Nehelenia?"

"I don't know about Nehelenia." Hawk's Eye admitted. "But Zirconia just showed up. None of us can use the Circus, we're apart of it and it needs an outsider. Ringmaster was an outsider before she came to Circus. She came from a world like Earth, but it was far from here. Circus needed a Ringmaster and she became it. It can't function without a Ringmaster and the old one was tired and wanted to die."

Rei noticed, out of the corner of her eye, that Ami turned her head slightly to the side. It was a sign that she was thinking. Something in what Hawk's Eye had just said caught her attention.

"Zirconia showed up at the Circus and just kind of took charge."

Makoto burst out, "And you let him? Didn't you think it was odd?" She was being unusually quiet during all this, but Rei guessed that it was because there wasn't any actual fighting. Makoto was at her best during a fight and, not for the first time, it seemed that their enemies didn't want to be enemies, anymore. They were at least being civil and that was a good start.

"You don't understand." Fish Eye snapped, tossing his hair over his shoulder. "We need a master. We're not human and the Remless' need a master even more than we do. The Circus can't even move without a master. The moon queen managed to get us off the Moon, but after that we were just stuck floating around in space. Zirconia was the first outsider to appear and he's at least given us direction. You don't know how many people died during that time between Ringmaster and Zirconia. Circus needs to absorb energy in order to survive. It normally devours energy from the dreams of the people who come to see our acts, that's why we put on performances in the first place, to lure in the people. No one was ever hurt, so don't look so damned shocked! They never even knew Circus was feeding off them."

Rei felt a blind wash of fury roll over her. Her former self had been in the circus, the crystal had proven that. That meant that the Circus had been feeding off not only her, but all her friends and Usagi! She couldn't help the lapse in temper when she shouted, "Never hurt them! That thing you serve, that leech, was sucking off people's energy and you don't think there was any harm done!"

"No one's ever complained. What do you expect us to do, let it starve? We'd have all died with it."

Rei took a deep breath and tried to at least look calm. The explanation didn't appease her much, but there wasn't anything that could be done about it at this time. Besides, it hadn't really been her or Usagi or any of their friends who'd been affected by the Circus. It had been their past selves, entirely different people. "Fine. So, we all accept you're on the side of good now, do we?" She couldn't help it if she was naturally suspicious.

"Don't care what you think." Fish Eye turned away, back to Sarah who was still held by the massive, orange furred monster. Fish Eye pulled a small jar out of a pouch on a belt around his waist. "This is a healing ointment, Ringmaster. Please, let me heal your wounds. It would be very quick and you need to be healthy. An attack won't take long."

Why did it seem like the world was conspiring to give Rei a heart attack? "Attack!"

Usagi took her hand and squeezed it. "Don't worry." Her voice was a whisper, something Rei rarely heard. "We'll protect your granpa."

But if they attacked now, they'd keep coming back trying to get her and Rei just knew her granpa would be killed in a battle. What would he say if he just happened to walk out of the house right then and there and he saw her like this? What would he think if he saw monsters in the front yard? She couldn't believe that he'd hate her or do anything to deliberately hurt her. No, she had too much faith in his love to think that. However, he would be afraid. He'd be afraid of her and Rei didn't think she could bear that. "It's not good enough." Rei said, though she squeezed Usagi's hand back. "They shouldn't be here. They're expecting a battle and they came right here." Wasn't it a rule somewhere that you don't involve family in war? It should be a rule.

"Hey, Ami," Makoto nudged Ami in the arm and pointed up. "What's that?"

Not to far above them was another bubble, much like the one Jareth had conjured except that this one was tinged deep red. Ami opened her mouth to say something, but she didn't have time. The bubble exploded in a wave of terrible light that blinded everyone for a moment. Rei heard people cry out and, next to her, Usagi gasped. Rei managed to turn her body to shield Usagi from whatever the light was and put a hand on the top of Usagi's head, pressing her down.

Fish Eye yelled and there was a appalling sound that Rei could only guess was from the orange monster Sarah had been sitting with. Sarah yelped and started screaming for Toby. Then, as quickly as it had come, the light vanished. Rei couldn't see a thing. She blinked and there was just darkness. She could feel the people around her, their emotions were tangible, brushing against her skin. Fear and anger were the most forceful emotions, grating against her like sandpaper. The feelings she was getting from Jareth were the least pleasant of them all. Sarah was angry and terrified for her brother, but inside Jareth there was something deeper that added fury to his own.

"Ummm…Rei?" Usagi said, sounding embarrassed. "You can let me go, now. If Mamo-chan saw us like this…"

Rei realized she was still holding Usagi and that Usagi's face was pressed firmly into her breast. She let Usagi go and blinked again. She rubbed at her eyes until she could see and pain shot through her head. "Are your eyes alright?"

"Yeah, fine, I think. Thanks, Rei."

Rei didn't need thanks. Of course she'd done it. Usagi was her princess and she would serve until the day she died. She'd do anything for Usagi.

Sarah-

Toby was gone. Sarah didn't have to see to know that. Someone had snatched him out of her arms as quick as lightening. A moment later she could see again and, from the furious look on Jareth's face, it wasn't Jareth who'd taken Toby this time. Everyone was rubbing at their faces, trying to get their eyes to work properly again.

"Jareth? Where…where's Toby?"

Jareth glowered and sucked in a deep breath through his nose. "I'll find him."

"Please." She looked sharply at Hawk's Eye who was by Fish Eye's side, helping his friend to stand. Sarah liked them. She had no reason to, but she liked them. All logic told her not to trust them, they could be the ones behind Toby's abduction. But Jareth's crystal declared the truth in Hawk's Eye's story and Jareth hadn't lied to her before, not really. He had no reason to lie, now. They'd come alone to her and hadn't tried to hurt her. They'd answered any question she'd asked and put themselves right in the middle of all their enemies, if what she understood about the situation was right. Sarah believed she could trust them and, besides that, she had no other choice. "You know more about what's going on than anyone else. Where's my brother?"

Fish Eye and Hawk's Eye exchanged nervous looks. "They aren't part of Circus, they aren't Remless'. They aren't like us, either." Fish Eye said. "The Amazon Quartet. They'll have taken him back to Circus. Back to Zirconia."

To be continued… 


	11. Master

Ringmaster Chapter 11: Master

Tiger's Eye-

He'd watched it all from the side, hidden in the brush and behind a large tree. How could he even think to face Ringmaster after what he'd done to her? Stupid. Just stupid. 'But I'm sorry. I wouldn't have done it if I'd recognized you.' Sarah was listening to Hawk's Eye's retelling of the terrible day and listening made Tiger's Eye remember, also. He remembered the screams and Fish Eye shaking violently with tears streaming down his face. The panic of the Remless' and how Queen Serenity had so formally offered condolences along with her own army to help search for the murder. It didn't matter. They all knew who the killer was.

Tiger's Eye had seen Hoggle crouching over Ringmaster's bloody body before he vanished with a cackle. Of course it was Hoggle and now, not only was Jareth protecting the evil dwarf from Hawk's Eye's vengeance, but Ringmaster said he was her friend. She spoke up for him and looked at him kindly just for the piddly little bruise Hawk's Eye had given him. The wrenched little creature could have had his throat ripped apart, which was what Hawk's Eye should have done.

Tiger's Eye turned around and sat with his back against the tree, facing away from the large gathering of people. He'd rather look at the forest, anyway. It wasn't often that he had the leisure to just enjoy nature like this. The breeze was cool and the sun was warm on his face. He could smell the birds just a few yards away and, for just a moment, Tiger's Eye wanted to forget everything that was going on around them. He wanted to just sit there and let his senses overwhelm everything else so he closed his eyes and tried not to think that Hawk's Eye and Fish Eye would scold him.

'Doesn't matter. She hates me. I attacked her. If she hates me, then what matters?' Tiger's Eye was, like his siblings, too aware of his own life. He knew he owed everything to Ringmaster and now he'd gone and attacked her. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't afraid. If she rejected him, what would happen? Would he die or just cease to be? Would he turn back into the animal he'd been made from? 'It's not fair! I wouldn't have done it if I'd known who she was!'

Tiger's Eye had just closed his eyes for a only a moment when it happened.

He smelled them in the split second before he opened his eyes. The scents of cinnamon and mint, of ash and salt. The sound soft giggles. Tiger's Eye felt a rush of warmth from behind him and then opened his eyes to see Zirconia's four girls rushing away from the shrine, the one in red holding that little boy under one arm. Tiger's Eye felt his stomach clench. What was his name? Toby? Ringmaster was fond of the little boy, she's asked for him when they'd rescued her. He'd seen Ringmaster holding him in her arms and knew how protective she was of him.

Tiger's Eye leapt to his feet, whirled around, and saw everyone panicking. Several of them had their hands over their eyes and Ringmaster was waving her arms around, calling out, "Toby! Toby!" Jareth looked furious, though he seemed to be having trouble clearing his vision, also. They all were. Hawk's Eye was on both knees, rubbing furiously at his face. He must have been in terrible pain, his eyes were so sensitive. Even Labyrinth's creatures were blinded and Tiger's Eye realized that the warmth he'd felt must have been some kind of tremendous flash of light. What else could it have been?

'I can't just stand here!' Yet, he did. Tiger's Eye felt frozen for a moment. If the Amazon Quartet was here, it must mean that Zirconia knew they were gone and now knew where they were. They were loyal to him, though Tiger's Eye had heard them being openly disrespectful to him. Zirconia had made them take Toby…why? Wouldn't they have captured Ringmaster, if or killed her? Why hadn't they just attacked? They knew their power was great enough to do a massisve amount of damage. 'No time! Ringmaster wants the little boy, so I'll get him back. Maybe she'll forgive me.' Tiger's Eye took off after the Amazon Quartet, but not before he tore off one of his razor blade earrings and dropped it on the ground.

Hawk's Eye was smart, he'd figure it out.

JunJun-

They dashed through the forest and, when the forest became too thick, they went up into the canopy of the trees. They leapt from branch to branch with ease and grace. It was a lovely scene spoiled only by the fact that the little boy would keep screaming and Vesves couldn't seem to shut him up no matter how hard she tried.

Eventually, they left the forest and went quickly through the city until they reached the Dead Moon Circus. It still amazed her that, apparently, none of the Earthlings had noticed the Circus until it had been there for several weeks. Humans never seemed to notice anything unless it was thrown right in their face.

"Can we hurry it up?" Vesves grumbled, still trying to keep a hold of her squirming bundle. "He never stops moving and he's giving me a headache!"

All at once, Vesves and the little boy were engulfed with bubbles. One of the senshi used a bubble defense, as a sort of disorientation strategy, but this wasn't her. The bubbles were too concentrated and too uniform for them to be from that blue haired senshi. Just when the other three stopped the bubbles all vanished and Vesves stood there looking puzzled, but unhurt.

"What the blazes was that?"

Pallapalla blinked. "I think he must have done it." She pointed to the angry little boy. "None of us did it and everyone else was back at that temple, or whatever it was." She patted the boy's head. "Still, he's not really human, is he? He seems different."

"Let me go!" The boy screamed at the top of his lungs. The sound made them all cover their ears, all but Vesves who would have dropped the boy. "I hate you, let me go! I want sissy! I wanna go home!"

"Oh, quiet!" Vesves shook him slightly. "We haven't hurt you, yet. What's all the fuss about? Just pretend it's an adventure."

"I don't want an adventure, I wanna go home!" He glared at Vesves with teary eyes and spat, "Jareth's gonna make you sorry! He'll…he'll…" He started to splutter as he was apparently trying to think of the worst possible punishment. "Jareth'll dip you straight into the Bog of Eternal Stench!"

"Ohhh," Pallapalla laughed. "Sounds scary."

Vesves scoffed. "Oh, look at me quiver."

"You've never smelled it. You'll wish you'd died. Then he'll squash you like bugs and he'll turn you into meat pies and let the fairies eat you!" All the while, he beat on Vesves's arm with his little fists. Very suddenly, the boy stiffened and then went limp as if all the bones in his body had suddenly vanished.

Pallapalla poked at him. "You broke him, Vesves."

"I did not! He broke himself!" She looked offended and just a little embarrassed. She shook the kid again to wake him up. "Hey, brat! What happened?"

"I don't feel good. Tired."

Junjun held out her hands and produced the sphere she'd been given by Nehelenia. It made her feel safer just to have it in her hands. It felt warm and powerful. It reminded her just how much they owed to Nehelenia, but it also reminded her of what they'd left behind. She remembered her family who'd all died before Nehelenia had rescued her. "Let's get him in the Circus, then we'll decide what to do about him."

The others didn't look convinced and Junjun couldn't really blame them. She still wasn't even sure why they'd taken the boy other than it had seemed like a good way to irritate the Trio. Junjun liked irritating them, but she didn't necessarily want to give the little boy to Zirconia. Truth be told, Junjun liked irritating Zirconia more than she liked irritating the Trio. If she could, she'd let Vesves kill that shriveled up thing. Why Nehelenia wanted him around was a mystery. After all, Nehelenia had such good, loyal servants with the Quartet, why would she bother with that bad tempered slug?

They crossed the threshold of the Circus and everything was fine until Vesves stepped across with the little boy still tucked under an arm. He screamed bloody murder. It wasn't anger or fear, as it had been before. This time, he was screaming in pain. His whole body jerked for a long time, until Vesves started to look panicked, then he went limp again. This time he'd lost consciousness.

Junjun hadn't heard a child scream so loudly in a very long time. It was a long, drawn out scream of pain and fear. Junjun had a sudden, terrible flashback.

Junjun saw fire and blood, death all around. A hospital. She in a hospital, next to the fire, listening to a patient right across from her screaming. His legs had been cut off and the doctors were trying to sew the stumps closed before he could bleed to death. To do that, they needed to cauterize the wounds. The hot irons were kept in the fire next to Junjun and one of the doctors rushed back to the fire, pulling out the irons. Junjun saw that the irons were so hot they were nearly white. She hated the color white. The man scream again when the irons were pressed against what was left of his legs and the smell of burning flesh filled the air. Junjun had hid under the blankets of her bed, but that wasn't enough and she could still hear the screaming.

"Junjun? What's wrong?" Vesves stepped towards her, distracted just enough for something to hit her on the back of the head. They were all taken off guard when Vesves stumbled forward and her burden was snatched out her arms. "What the…!" They all looked up in time to see a tall, yellow and black blur racing into the Circus. Vesves snarled, "It's one of those twits! Tiger's Eye!"

Dead Moon Circus-  
Tiger's Eye-

The red haired one, whatever her name was, let go of Toby as soon as Tiger's Eye had hit her, and Tiger's Eye didn't miss the opportunity. They were powerful, but he was faster. He lowered himself and rushed forward, snatching Toby in mid-air. He kept running forward as fast as he could, into Circus, afraid that if he stopped and changed directions, they'd be able to catch him. At least in Circus, he was fairly certain he could hide from them. They were like Zirconia. They never went down into the lower levels of Circus, not for anything. Zirconia had even had a playroom built for them off to the side of the main level of Circus just because they had nowhere else to go. Those bothersome girls would have gone to the lower levels if they could have, but they didn't so Tiger's Eye figured it would be the safest place for Toby. After all, he might be able to surprise them, but he certainly couldn't fight the entire Quartet all by himself, not when he had a child in one arm and no weapons but his whip.

"Stop him!" One of them shouted from behind Tiger's Eye.

Why bother listening when he should be running? Tiger's Eye increased his speed. He might not be smart like Hawk's Eye or Fish Eye, but he was fast. Certainly faster than any on the Quartet. He was worried that Toby hadn't moved or made a sound since Tiger's Eye had grabbed him. He must have fainted. If Toby was like Jareth, as Tiger's Eye had heard, it was really no wonder that Toby hadn't been able to stand the pain. He wasn't supposed to be here. Tiger's Eye couldn't just take him out, though. If he tried that the Quartet would surely catch them.

Explosions rocked the ground under Tiger's Eye's feet. It was a good thing he had claws on his feet as well as his hands. Tiger's Eye flexed his feet in just the right way to extend his claws and they ripped through his boots, digging into the floor. No matter how much firepower the Quartet threw at him after that it was relatively easy to keep his balance.

'Why would they take him? They must know he's Ringmaster's brother and they don't care. Why should they, they aren't Remless'. What good would Toby be to them? If the Quartet had taken the little boy to Zirconia, then Tiger's Eye would see the point. They would be planning to lure Ringmaster here to kill her. 'No.' Tiger's Eye stopped that thought. 'That can't be it. If she comes back, she'd get all her power back, wouldn't she? Circus would wake up. That's the theory, anyway. On the other hand, Zirconia doesn't know that, as far as we know, which means the Quartet doesn't know it, either.' They couldn't think he was the one Pegasus was hiding in, they hadn't even looked at his dream mirror, yet.

A laser blast of energy shot passed Tiger's Eye, just next to his head. That was entirely too close. The center ring was just ahead. There, Zirconia's ugly platform was raised high in the air above and the man smaller platforms spread out in the center ring. The empty seats for an audience that would never again come to Circus. All he had to do was get to the center ring and he could escape into the lower level of Circus. There was another shot, then another. Both bolts of energy came within inches of Tiger's Eye. He was very lucky until the third bolt struck him in the calf and he stumbled, tumbling to the floor. He didn't, however, let go of Toby and held onto the boy as tightly as he could. The pain was terrible, but familiar. Wasn't it odd to find that pain could be familiar? The feel of their power was incredibly like Zirconia's power when he chose to punish them. Although Hawk's Eye took the brunt of the punishments for them, Tiger's Eye had felt Zirconia's not so gentle touch more than once. This was the same burning, gnawing pain.

He didn't dare let go of the little boy; even as he tumbled and rolled across the ground. If he let go the Quartet would grab him and then it would all be over. Tiger's Eye had to get the boy below, down where he'd be safe from Zirconia and his four foolish girls. Those sweet looking children were fatal. Using his claws again, Tiger's Eye righted himself and leapt to his feet. They were almost upon him, but as chance would have it the blow had made him tumble right where he wanted to be. He rolled once more and let himself fall over the edge of the pit that led down to the lower level of Circus.

Darkness swallowed them and Tiger's Eye had just enough presence of mind to turn over until he was facing upward and Toby was laying on his chest. Tiger's Eye felt like screaming. His leg was burning and throbbing. Above them, Tiger's Eye saw the four silhouettes of the Quartet. Energy bolts from above fell around them like rain. Tiger's Eye had to use his whip to protect them from the attack. Pulling it from where it hung at his side, Tiger's Eye was able to deflect most of the energy bolts, but it became increasingly harder. The pain was starting to get the better of him.

Far above, he heard them yelling and cursing, but their voices faded away more quickly than their attack. The light from the ring above quickly faded into a distant pinpoint and all that was left was the shower of energy bolts that took all of Tiger's Eye's attention to keep Toby safe. Tiger's Eye was hit again, this time in the foot. Just his luck that it happened to be the same leg he'd been struck in before. The pain was so terrible that Tiger's Eye felt tears burning in his eyes.

They struck the ground sooner than Tiger's Eye had thought they would and Tiger's Eye knew he should have died. There was no cushioning at the bottom, no one had ever tempted death by jumping. Something stopped his fall and Tiger's Eye hovered above the floor for a long moment before some invisible force lowered him to the ground. A soft voice whispered in his ear, Get on your feet and run. Come to me. I'm waiting.

It was a compulsion so strong that Tiger's Eye had no choice but to obey. He rolled over, despite the shower of energy bolts, and was set down on his feet. He started moving as fast as he could and was quickly away from the Quartet's attack, running down one of the many corridors of the Circus. He didn't run very quickly, but limped as fast as he could. The pain was mind-numbing, but Tiger's Eye managed to keep moving. At one point, he reached down to touch his injured leg and found it covered in something warm and wet. Blood. It was everywhere. Tiger's Eye hated the sight of blood, so he didn't even try to look at his hand.

Keep coming. Just a little further. My dear, you must be strong. Come to me.

On and on he went, sure that he was leaving a trail of blood behind him. Anyone would be able to follow him. There were dangers down here. Dangers from the Remless' who had become loyal to Zirconia because he could offer them things that the sleeping Circus couldn't. Tiger's Eye was getting sleepy, his vision starting to blur. All he could focus on was the voice urging him onward. He felt a brush of something soft against his face and suddenly realized where he was. "The Center…" He whispered. He knew he shouldn't be shocked. The voice had led him right to the room that housed the soul of the Circus. It was the same room he'd gone to just a short time ago to feed dream energy to Circus. The curtain covered entrance didn't look nearly so ominous as it had before.

Come in, I'm stronger, here.

There was a sound behind him somewhere in the dark corridor. It was enough to spur Tiger's Eye on and he dashed into the room. There was the floating sphere of light in the center of the room. It looked a little stronger now. He swallowed hard and licked his lips, nervously. He knew that Circus was capable of things like this, but he'd never really had much contact with it. Before Ringmaster's death, she had always dealt with Circus. After her death, Circus had gone to sleep and no one had spoken with it since. They fed it, but it had never woken up enough to speak. "Can…Can we stay here."

That child does not belong here.

"I don't have anywhere else to take him. They'll hurt him or kill him." Tiger's Eye spoke directly to the sphere of light and desperately hoped he wasn't being rude. How was one supposed to talk to a god?

He will die if he stays. I can't help you beyond this room. Without my avatar, I can do so little. This room is safe for both of us.

So Tiger's Eye put his back against a wall and slid down until he sat on the floor with Toby on his lap. His leg still hurt and now he couldn't avoid looking at the blood. It was terrible. His pants had ripped and now showed the torn flesh underneath. The blood was even soaking into his boot. The ball of light that was the soul of Circus moved slowly down and hovered over Tiger's Eye's leg, as if it were inspecting the injury. I can help with that, at least. It emitted a glow that warmed Tiger's Eye's leg, seeping down to the bone. The pain faded and his leg was instantly repaired but for a slight throbbing. There. All fixed. It moved back to the center of the room and didn't speak again.

The little boy stirred, but he didn't start fighting as Tiger's Eye had been afraid he that might. He'd seen the furious struggle Toby had given the Quartet, after all. Now, though, Toby just sat on Tiger's Eye's lap and looked up at him with sad, tired eyes. "Where are we?"

"Somewhere safe, I think." There was a rush of feet outside and voices talking to each other. The Remless' were searching for them. Probably, Zirconia had told them that Tiger's Eye was a traitor or something .Well, in a way it was true. He had abandoned the Circus and its people. There was a moment of tense silence for both Tiger's Eye and Toby, before the people outside moved on. "Just rest. Someone will come for us, soon."

Toby started to cry, but it wasn't the screaming hysterics he'd thrown for the Quartet. Now, pitiful tears just rolled down his cheeks.

"Shhh." Tiger's Eye soothed, trying his best to stop the tears. "It's alright. We're safe here. Circus is strong in this room and the bad people won't come here."

His words didn't help and Toby whimpered, "I don't like it here. Please, let me go home."

"We can't leave!" Tiger's Eye looked fearfully at the curtain that protected them from the outside. It seemed like such a feeble protection. "They'll do bad things if they catch us, we have to stay here."

"What kind of bad things?"

Tiger's Eye swallowed hard. He remembered all the terrible things Zirconia had done to them in the past. He remembered Hawk's Eye's last punishment, a punishment Hawk's Eye had taken to protect him. Zirconia was utterly ruthless and if he saw a threat in Toby, then he would kill the child. Tiger's Eye couldn't allow that to happen. "Very bad things. Just stay quiet and we'll wait till help comes." His arm hurt very badly and he was so tired. It hadn't been that long since they'd all slept, had it?

Toby-

Toby didn't like it at all. The whole place was weird and scary, but this was the worst of it all. There was a glowing light in the middle of the room that made him want to be sick. It hurt more than when he'd eaten the cookies and he had the terrible feeling that the ball of light didn't like him. So he pressed himself as close as he could to the strange man who'd taken him and he felt safe. Well…a little safer.

He was tired and that was almost as bad as the pain. He felt like he could sleep forever, but he was too frightened to sleep. Jareth had gone back to Labyrinth. Toby didn't know how he knew, but he knew it was true. That was what had made him faint, before. He'd felt Jareth leaving and, with him, had gone the power of Labyrinth. Toby felt helpless and weak. For whatever reason, Jareth had left him here. Hadn't even tried to save him. What about Sarah? Was she safe? Maybe Jareth had left Sarah in danger, too.

Pressing himself a little closer to the warm body that was holding him, Toby cried a little harder. 'I hate you, too.' He thought, bitterly. Everyone was bad. No one wanted him. He was hurt and scared and Jareth had just left him. Sarah was going to get hurt or maybe she was already hurt. Maybe she was dead. If Sarah was dead, then there was no one left who would love him. 'I hate you, Jareth. I hate everyone.'

Earth-  
Rei-

'I never thought I'd be doing the comfort thing.' Yet there she was, standing behind Usagi while she stood in Rei's kitchen with the telephone pressed against her ear, clutching it with both hands. The first thing Usagi had done when they'd found that Toby had been taken, was to call home.

"Mom?" Usagi sat a little straighter when her mother obviously answered the telephone. Her shoulders stiffened and Rei responded by adding a squeezing them just a little. "Mom, is Chibi-Usa there? Yeah, I know she's supposed to be…no, it's nothing to worry about. Yeah. Look, just check for me? I'll wait." She fell silent, but didn't move the phone away from her ear. She did, however, lean her head to the side and rest her free ear on Rei's hand.

'Okay. What should I say? Words of comfort, right? What if Chibi-Usa isn't there, though? That Jareth guy could be lying. I don't trust him as far as I could throw him. If she's not at home, gods, I don't know what Usagi's gonna do.' She had seen Usagi use her full power before, but it was never a pretty thing and Usagi always went through depression afterwards. What would she do in the throws of motherly panic and fury? Her few shows of power were magnificent displays, glorious and breathtaking, but not pretty. If Usagi had been anyone else, if she was at all malicious, what could she do with that kind of power? They wouldn't have to worry about any evil forces, because Usagi would be the evil force and no one would be able to stop her. 'Would we still follow her? Isn't that what this is all about? We were loyal to her first incarnation so we've just followed her into this life. This was all predestined by the first Queen Serenity. I didn't really have a choice about whether I stay with her or not.' But Usagi's hair was resting against the back of Rei's wrist. Usagi's hair was soft and she was still uncommonly quiet as she worried for her daughter.

"Rei, thanks."

"Don't worry about it." Rei let the terrible thoughts escape her. Despite what had happened in the past, she was with Usagi now and that was all that mattered.

"Rei?"

"Yes?"

"What am I going to tell Mamo-chan if Chibi-Usa isn't at home? He'll think I lost her. I'm such a horrible mother."

"No, you aren't." The question hurt, but it wasn't surprising. Who was Usagi supposed to be thinking about at a time like this besides Chibi-Usa and Mamoru? It was natural. That didn't stop it from hurting. "He'll think you everything you could to keep her safe. He'll hold you and kiss you and tell you he loves you." Because if he didn't, if he made Usagi feel any worse than she already did, Rei was going to roast him. Literally.

"You're quiet today, Rei."

"Yeah. Just worried. Ya know." Over her shoulder, Rei could see Sarah and Jareth still talking, the strange creatures that Sarah seemed so fond of around them. Fish Eye and Hawk's Eye hadn't tried anything even remotely threatening in all the time they'd been there and, frankly, Rei didn't think it was a trap. Those two didn't seem swift enough to pull of an elaborate deception like this. Jareth was, though. Rei still couldn't bring herself to trust him. "I thi nk, and I'm not sure, but I think we can trust the Amazon Trio not to hurt Sarah. They aren't too fond of us, but I think they're telling the truth about what's going on."

Usagi nodded, then turned her head to smile at Rei. That smile was like the sun rising and Rei knew she was helplessly enthralled. She would do anything for Usagi, no matter how much it hurt to be around her when she so obviously had room for only one lover in her life. "I'm glad you think so. After seeing what Jareth showed in that crystal, I'd hate for them to still be enemies. I think if we met under other circumstances, we might have been friends." Her smile faded. "On the other hand, they watched us die, so maybe not. Ah! Mom. Yeah?" Usagi's face lit up and she let out a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness. Okay. Sorry if I worried you, mom. No. No. I'm at Rei's. You've met her, yes, the Hino shrine. I'll be back later. Bye." She hung up before she threw her arms around Rei and hugged her tightly. "Chibi-Usa's at home! She's fast asleep in bed." She couldn't help a few tears that leaked out.

"Come one!" Rei snapped, scowling. "This isn't the time to be crying. You know she's safe and sound. That means Jareth was telling the truth, at least about that. He was trying to rescue her."

"What about Hotaru, though?"

Rei was surprised, but hid it. She should be used to the fact by now that not everyone shared her insight. "That wasn't Hotaru. It wasn't even a person. I thought it was a trick by Jareth, but now that Toby's been kidnapped, I'm guessing that the Dead Moon Circus had something to do with it."

Pulling away slightly, much to Rei's disappointment, Usagi blinked at her, as if she were confused. That happened quite a lot. "If she wasn't real, then what was she…er…what was it? Like an illusion?"

"No. An illusion is nothing. Your mind makes up images and sounds. Sometimes, they can be very lifelike and affect reality. Sometimes, many people can experience the same illusion. This was different. This was physical. We could all hear it and see it. It grabbed Chibi-Usa which means it had a corporeal presence." Folding her arms over her breast, Rei went back to the front doorway of the house and looked at Jareth and Sarah over Minako's shoulder. "He's capable of creating it, but there isn't a reason for him to do so. It didn't accomplish anything."

"What is he, Rei?" Usagi had come to stand next to Rei at the doorway and was also looking at Jareth.

In front of them were the other senshi, all of them keeping out of the way. What was going on was really none of their business and Rei couldn't see any reason for them to get involved unless it looked like Sarah was going to be hurt. The others were still upset about Toby being kidnapped, but Rei wasn't even sure if that was their business. He wasn't human. He might not even be the brother that Sarah thought he was.

'Don't be so cold.' Rei told herself. Logic told her that they should keep out of this and let Jareth and the Circus people battle it out over Toby. No matter who won, one potential enemy would be taken care of. 'Sarah's frightened for him and he didn't want to be kidnapped. No matter what he is, he's probably frightened and they might hurt him. We have to help.'

This could all be an elaborate game for Jareth. She could feel, under the power that made her skin itch, that Jareth was angry. He was also frightened, which Rei didn't really understand. If he had as much power as she knew he had, then there was very little that should frighten him. "I don't know what he is. He's dangerous, but doesn't seem actually evil. Let's just be careful."

Usagi nodded and walked away from Rei, moving to stand with the other senshi.

Sarah-

Sarah slid off of Ludo's lap and looked all around as soon as the stars stopped dancing in front of her eyes. "Zirconia? He's your boss?"

"WAS our boss. I keep telling you that. He still controls the Remless', the circus people. He's very powerful." Hawk's Eye stood very close to Sarah, but she was having trouble focusing on that. "That boy, he's your brother?"

"Yes. We have to find him. He's only three. He can't take care of himself." Sarah wasn't aware that she was shaking until she put a hand up to her mouth. She felt cold. "He'll be hurt. They're dangerous. You make them sound dangerous when you talk about them. They'll hurt him." Babbling. She was babbling. Sarah had always thought she was reasonably intelligent and here was she was just standing around babbling. Her legs gave way and someone caught her, lowering her to the ground. It must be Hawk's Eye, he had been standing right next to her. "Toby's just a baby, still. He'll get hungry and he won't know how to find the bathroom if no one will show him. He gets so embarrassed when he has accidents."

Rei was at her side and touched Sarah's face. "We'll find him. We know where the Dead Moon Circus is."

"Dead!" Sarah burst out. "Why is it called that? Why Dead?"

"I don't know, but we will find him. We won't let them hurt an innocent." Rei's words were backed up by her friends behind her, all nodding encouragingly.

"Well," Sarah demanded. "Where is it?"

"You aren't in any condition to go anywhere, yet." Fish Eye said, producing a small jar of white cream. "This is medicine. Will you let me put it on you?"

Sarah nodded and tried to think straight. If she weren't so frightened and angry, she probably wouldn't have let a strange man get so close as to rubbing the sweet smelling cream on her face and all the wounds. Fish Eye was kneeling by Sarah and very carefully using his hands to rub the cream over Sarah's legs and arms, dabbing it gently on Sarah's bruised face. There was absolutely nothing sexual in it at all. Even if Fish Eye did try something, Sarah figured that Ludo was right behind her and Hoggle was keeping a close eye on everything. Not to mention the seven girls just a few feet away. No one seemed to have any idea what was going on. They were talking amongst themselves, though the blonde, Minako, and the tall girl, Makoto, were both keeping an eye on everything around. Rei always watched with sharp eyes. Sarah wasn't concerned about them, they hadn't done anything to threaten Sarah or Toby and they had given Sarah shelter when she needed it.

What worried Sarah was Jareth. She'd never seen him angry and now that she did, she didn't like it.

He stood with his arms crossed over his chest and his head lowered so his chin was nearly touching his chest. He also seemed to be muttering under his breath. No one went even near him until his eyes shot up and he snapped. "You're all going home, now!" He didn't give them time to object before he waved a hand and both Sir Didymus and Ludo both disappeared, presumably back to the Labyrinth. His harsh eyes then fell on Hoggle and Hoggle cowered under his king's gaze. "You, come here."

"Wait," Sarah spoke up. "Why are you so angry with him? He didn't do anything!" Unless Jareth believed the story that Hoggle was a killer and had murdered her in a past life. 'I'm starting to believe this.' Maybe she just wanted to believe it. 'It could be true. If the Labyrinth can exist, anything's possible. But I don't have any kind of power. I don't want that kind of power.'

Jareth didn't answer, but squatted down next to Hoggle and seized him by one of his large ears, making Hoggle wince and whine. Jareth wasn't making any pains to conceal his anger, but did seem to be trying to control it. His voice was very quiet when he spoke. "Hoggle, you will go back to the castle and you will go to the Room of Stairs. You will speak very loudly and say, ' A little help here!' Do you understand?"

Hoggle nodded quickly. "Yes."

"Excellent. I knew I could depend on you." Then Hoggle was gone, too, and Jareth was left rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Ringmaster? Does it still hurt?"

"My name's Sarah. Call me Sarah." Sarah's attention was brought back to Fish Eye who looked up at her from where he knelt. "No. It's fine. That stuff works pretty well, actually. Look, I really have to find Toby." Magic had leaked into her reality and even Jareth seemed powerless. It just wasn't fair. "You must understand."

Fish Eye and Hawk's Eye nodded without hesitation. "You'll be healed soon enough and then we can go. We'll do everything we can to get your brother back. He isn't alone though. Tiger's Eye saw him being taken and followed. He's a good person, he'll do what he can."

"How do you know?" Sarah hadn't seen anything when all that happened and she was looking.

Hawk's Eye and Fish Eye exchanged a look before Tiger's Eye raised his hand and showed a razor blade attached to an earring stud. "He was here and now he's gone. I'll bet my life that Tiger's Eye went after your brother."

Earth-  
Makoto-

"It's no good." Ami sighed, pressing the tiny button on the earpiece of her visor. The see-through blue visor vanished at the touch and she looked up at Makoto, sadly. "I can't find anyone in the area. Whoever it was, they were moving very quickly. There isn't a trace around."

"You did your best." Ami was very sensitive, even if not many people realized it. Makoto knew from the rumors around school that most everyone thought Ami was snobbish. She'd had to stop more than a few gossipy cows spreading the tales about cold, arrogant Ami. It was always the girls spreading nasty rumors like that. They were jealous. Not only was Ami the smartest person they were ever likely to meet and she was showing them all up in class, but she was also cute as a button with a sweet disposition. She was absolutely perfect in every way. Ami was just a little shy and afraid of being hurt, so she kept to herself. "Look at Rei." Makoto gestured back to the doorway where Usagi had left Rei. "She doesn't look quiet right, does she?"

Ami followed her gaze and cocked her head thoughtfully to the side. "She does look tense. We can put that down to the situation. I wouldn't like it if all this had happened on my doorstep, either. Plus, her granpa is around here somewhere. She's probably worried about him." She didn't look away from Rei. "Maybe not. She looks quite pale." Ami walked away, making her way towards Rei. It felt strange to have Rei at the back of the crowd instead of at the front with Usagi.

Makoto didn't move. She didn't like this whole situation. Everything was moving too fast and getting out of control. There weren't any clear-cut enemies to fight and she didn't know who she was supposed to be angry at. The Amazon Trio, although there were only two of them at the moment, weren't dangerous anymore, at least not that Makoto could tell. They were treating Sarah's injuries and the remedy seemed to be working. According to what Usagi had just told them, Jareth had returned Chibi-Usa just like he said he had, so he wasn't an enemy. What were they supposed to do? Just hang around?

Sarah pushed herself to her feet and was done with crying. She wiped with face roughly with the back of her hands and looked from Jareth to the still kneeling Fish Eye, then to Hawk's Eye. "Tiger's Eye or not, Toby needs me. I have to find him."

'She can't be thinking of going there!' Makoto thought, alarmed. 'She's just a human, she can't fight them!' If the senshi with all their power couldn't defeat the Dead Moon Circus, then what hope did Sarah have?

"You can't fight." Jareth told her, coldly. "The power of Circus is equal to that of Labyrinth and you will be battling against this Nehelenia creature. I have spoken with one who knows a great deal of this dark queen and she isn't someone you can go against, Sarah. She won't just kill you. She'll destroy you. Devour you. Your mind, your soul, everything that you are. Can you even comprehend that? It's not a death. She'll absorb you and use you and there won't even be a corpse left for Toby to mourn." He glanced at the senshi. "There are others who are better suited for this than you."

"You think I'll just sit on my hands and wait for Toby to be rescued?"

"No." Jareth sighed and, unless Makoto was much mistaken, a smile twitched at the corner of his mouth. "I suppose that would be a bit out of character for you, wouldn't it? To just give in to a force as powerful as a god. Most people would." There was definite admiration in his tone.

Then there was a…person. Just appearing out of nowhere, the person stood between where the senshi stood near the shrine and where Sarah and Jareth stood with the Amazons. Makoto honestly couldn't say if it was a man or a woman, but she did have the sudden urge to run away. It wasn't something she normally had an urge to do and she didn't like it at the moment. Around her, Makoto felt the others tense. Minako, became rigid, her body as taut as a violin string. Her fingers were twitching and her eyes narrowed. If anything, Haruka was even more tense. Her hand was already on her sword and her mouth drawn into a narrow line. She looked ready to attack, but Makoto wasn't sure that would be a smart move.

The person was quite tall and looked like an albino, all white all over. Skin, hair, and eyes. Funny. Makoto had been sure that an albino's eyes were normally pink. This was had white eyes. It was dressed in a white robe that had been draped just right to keep all the necessary bits covered. The person had claws on its fingers and toes, terrible looking things. It looked displeased. Not exactly angry, but certainly not happy. It looked around, glancing only a moment at the senshi and the two ex-Circus members. It's gaze lingered a bit longer on Sarah, then turned to Jareth.

"You sent one of my darling child to me instead of presenting yourself in person?"

Jareth knew who this person was and bowed his head. "I…"

"Would you not prostrate yourself before me? Have you, the dearest of my children, grown arrogant in my loving care?"

"No, master."

That was Labyrinth, then. Makoto didn't feel any better for the realization. Of course they'd heard what Jareth had told Sarah, Ami had made sure of that. Clever Ami was able to use her little visor computer to amplify their speech and she'd told everyone what she'd heard. This creature was Labyrinth, Jareth's master. 'It's…terrible.' It wasn't like any living thing Makoto had ever seen . Not that it was ugly, exactly. She wouldn't call it beautiful, either. It just was. The creature that was Labyrinth moved towards Jareth in a graceful glide.

'It's not walking, it's floating.' Makoto's eyes widened when she realized that its feet weren't touching the ground as it moved. She shouldn't be so stunned by something like this. As a senshi, she thought she'd seen everything that the universe had to offer, but this was a whole new experience. 'I don't know why. It's just a person. Well, sort of a person. Shit. The way Jareth described it, it's like a god, isn't it? What kind of power did it have to change a human child into whatever Toby now was? What could it do if it decided to attack?'

Makoto inched her way closer to Usagi, noticing that Minako was doing the same on Usagi's other side. Even Usagi herself looked ready to fight. She shouldn't have to fight. Usagi just wasn't a fighter, she didn't have the temperament. Oh, she could and she had in the past done great things in the heat of battle. Usagi had died to save not only her friends, but all of Earth. The most amazing thing was that Usagi had never had any doubts about it. She hadn't hesitated. Considering how emotional Usagi normally was, it was astounding that she hadn't broken down on them once it was all over. Of course, that didn't mean she hadn't, it only meant that Makoto hadn't seen it. In fact, Makoto was pretty sure that Usagi had broken down with Rei. No matter how much those two fought, there was no one Usagi trusted more than Rei. Rei wouldn't have talked about it, either. Not something that important. All of that wasn't the point. The point was that Usagi shouldn't have to fight. She was delicate and gentle, just like Ami. Fighting was better left to people like Makoto, Minako, and Rei. Both Usagi and Ami should be somewhere safe far from danger. Especially Ami. Ami more than anyone.

Jareth spoke again, this time lowering his eyes with a great deal of respect that Makoto didn't think was customary for him. "I was, I am, in a state, master."

"Yes, I know. You are distressed and so you should be. You've managed to lose your heir on your first trip out of my boundaries. Within the first hour of being away from me. This wasn't a deliberate lose, was it, my pet?" Labyrinth had, by this time, come to stand right in front of Jareth. It's white hair hung very long behind it, falling nearly to the ground.

"Of course not, master." Jareth protested. "I wouldn't betray you or Toby. He's been kidnapped and I…I simply forgot myself with my fear for him."

"See that you do not forget yourself again." The warning was soft and gentle, but nonetheless still a warning.

"Yes, master." When Jareth looked up, he seemed to be confused. "Master, how are you here? I've never known you to enter this world before."

"By using up a great deal of power. I'm most displeased with you, my pet. This form is an deception." It reached out and ran it's fingers over the amulet hanging around Jareth's neck. "This bauble allows me such limited access here, if I please. The child is lost. I can no longer feel his presence."

Jareth's head shot up and he almost smiled. "Then we know where he is. He's in Circus. Elysian's borders aren't open, it's too busy protecting itself from Nehelenia. Circus is sleeping. I can get him…"

"No." Labyrinth cut in sharply, slashing the air with one long fingered hand. "You will not enter Circus."

"Master, he must be saved. Those who took him may kill him."

"Then a new heir will have to be found. I will not risk you both."

Jareth's eyes narrowed. "Master, I can't abandon him."

"Yes," Labyrinth reached out and put the palm of its hands in front of Jareth's face. "You can." At that, Jareth stiffened, his body nearly jerking as if a jolt of electricity had hit him, then relaxed. His shoulders slumped and his arms hung loosely at his sides. When Labyrinth lowered its hand, Makoto saw that Jareth's eyes, though still open, were glazed and lifeless. It was like looking at a life-sized doll.

Sarah was the first one to react. Considering the history the two seemed to share, Makoto wasn't all that surprised. Sarah was standing, though she held onto Fish Eye's arm for support, and started forward. Fish Eye seemed reluctant to go anywhere near Labyrinth and Makoto couldn't blame him. Fish Eye looked terrified but wouldn't let go of Sarah's arm even when Sarah went to stand next to Jareth and she waved a hand in front of his face. "What did you do?" She asked Labyrinth, boldly. Sarah wasn't afraid, or she didn't act it, anyway. "What's wrong with him?"

Labyrinth smiled slightly, though it didn't seem and entirely happy smile. It was more like a smile would use with a child one didn't especially like. "He is mine. I do with him as I please."

"Yeah, he explained all that." Sarah looked the creature up and down. "You're Labyrinth, then? You're the one that changed my brother."

"He will be a most able king if he is returned to me in time."

"In time for what?"

This time, Labyrinth was definitely amused. "My dear pet already told you." It moved to stand on Jareth's side, opposite from Sarah and Fish Eye. "I heard him tell you. Toby is now tied to me. If he is not returned in just a few hours, he will die. A pity. I was growing fond of him already."

"Then let Jareth help me!"

"No. He would be utterly powerless in the confines of the Circus, without even the small power he has in this world." Labyrinth looked at Fish Eye and over Jareth's shoulder at Hawk's Eye. "Those children of Circus are far too powerful with no one to restrain them. Circus sleeps and the Ringmaster has yet to return."

"Then is she the Ringmaster?" Haruka spoke up for the first time since Labyrinth had appeared. Her voice, as always was strong and powerful. She was often quiet, but when she spoke everyone listened. "Your 'pet'," She gestured with her sword towards Jareth. "He seemed pretty sure that she wasn't. The Circus people think she is. Seems a lot of trouble would be cleared up if you could tell us. You're on the same power level as the Circus, aren't you?"

"Then you know that Circus is the same as I? It is more than just a tent. If I were to lose both of my avatars to whatever threats lurk in Circus, then I would be as helpless as it is. As for you, Sarah," It turned away from Haruka to look at Sarah again. "You are not the Ringmaster, the avatar of Circus. You are human, every part of you. However, that doesn't mean you can't become the Ringmaster. If Circus wakes and finds you a suitable avatar, then you could become so in the same way that Jareth and Toby have become my pets. It's not really difficult."

Sarah swallowed hard and looked up at Jareth, again. He was still staring blankly, straight ahead.

'She doesn't want to do it. Don't blame her, I wouldn't want to, either. Jareth wasn't lying. He really is a slave in the ultimate sense of the word.' Makoto shivered at the thought. To be afraid of losing your free will at the whim of another creature. To be a pet. Jareth hadn't even argued when Labyrinth had called him a pet which meant that he'd accepted it. That seemed almost as bad. How long had he been living like that? Could that even be called living? Worse, could Labyrinth do that to anyone it wanted to? If it didn't give Jareth a choice and it didn't give Toby a choice, what would stop it from turning them all into mindless slaves? It had shut down Jareth's mind without any effort and a careless gesture. 'Go away. Just…just go away!'

Labyrinth laughed and slid its arms around Jareth until it was embracing him. It lay it's head on Jareth's shoulder, but kept its eyes on Sarah. "Does the idea repulse you so much? My dear pet doesn't hate me. I'm not evil. I don't know what evil is. I don't understand good, either. There is want and pleasure. There is pain and grief. Good and evil do not exist."

"That's a lie."

"You are human. Your mind is clouded. If you wish to rescue my other pet…"

"Toby is not a pet!"

"He is mine. If you wish to rescue him, you should hurry. He has only a few hours. Perhaps his kidnappers have killed him already. I really don't know." Labyrinth raised itself up and kissed Jareth's cheek while stroking his hair, affectionately. "This one will return to me. I won't allow him where there is danger. You may want to check your friend. She doesn't look well." Labyrinth pointed behind them all.

Makoto turned to see what was wrong and saw Rei on the ground, unconscious. Ami was kneeling at Rei's side, checking her pulse and trying to wake her to no avail. Usagi rushed to Rei along with Minako. Makoto wanted to, but this was her duty. She was the strong one, so she had to protect them. Distracting everyone was a good way to attack and she wasn't going to let that thing have a chance to do anything.

"It seems she's too sensitive for all this." Labyrinth's white eyes flared with light and then it and Jareth were gone.

Sarah stared at the empty spot where Jareth had stood and her mouth tightened. Patting Fish Eye's arm, Sarah grumbled, "Where's this Circus? I'm tired of all this. I want my brother."

Tsukino Home-  
Chibi-Usa-

She was exhausted when she woke up, but the first thing on her mind was Hotaru. She was sure she'd seen Hotaru just before she fell asleep or blacked out or whatever had happened. Back in her own bed in the little attic room, Chibi-Usa looked around and tried to figure out if it had all been just a dream or if it had been real. She remembered very little after falling out of the tree, but she most definitely remembered Hotaru.

"You're crying." Of course, Pegasus was there in the globe and watching her. His voice was as neutral , as it always was, but there was something different about the way he was looking at her.

"Sorry." She scrubbed at her eyes, but her throat felt tight and there wasn't much she could do about that. Hotaru. She missed her dear friend so much that it hurt to think about her.

"Are you hurt?"

"I don't think so. What happened?"

Pegasus hesitated. "You were taken…elsewhere. Because I was with you, it had a bad effect on you and you were put asleep. No one hurt you."

Turning around on her bed, Chibi-Usa looked at Pegasus closely. "Where is elsewhere?" She was a child, not stupid. It was pretty obvious that Pegasus was hiding something from her. There was a lot she didn't know about him. She didn't even know if Pegasus was a him or if he was female. Even from the voice it was hard to tell. She trusted him, though. No matter what secrets he was hiding, she did trust him. "How did I get back here?"

Inside the little globe, Pegasus shuffled, uneasily. "There are events happening that I hadn't anticipated. You aren't in danger, exactly. No more than before. It's just a…a new player. He thought you were in danger from the senshi and kidnapped you to protect you, or so he says. I see no reason not to believe him."

"I don't understand." Obviously, this other player was the man with spiky hair and the funny colored eyes. "What's this got to do with Hotaru?"

"Who?"

"I saw her." The tears were starting again. "I know I saw her just before everything went black. What happened to her?"

"Oh. The doll. No, that wasn't your friend. It was something between being an illusion and a hallucination and a little bit of sewing." He didn't sound callous, exactly, but he clearly didn't think it was at all important. "Those who are hunting me created it by using some of your memories. I didn't know they had anyone so powerful. This causes a problem. Someone was able to see into your memories. They may know where I am."

"She wasn't real?" She couldn't help but feel a little betrayed by how cold Pegasus sounded. He was her closest friend, but she probably shouldn't have expected any different. She'd never told Pegasus about Hotaru or how close they'd been. "Hotaru's a baby, somewhere. She's safe, then. Good. You said someone got into my memory. Who? How?"

"Someone from the Dead Moon Circus, I expect. The doll was destroyed, you needn't worry about it anymore. Was she special?"

Poor, lonely Hotaru who'd given up her life. She's spent nearly her whole life weak and sick, isolated from the world and then trapped in a fate she couldn't have wanted. Because of their enemies, Hotaru had died to save everyone. She'd gone to her doom smiling. "Very special. I need to go back to Usagi and figure out what's going on."

"Would you like me to just tell you?"

"Do you know?"

"I know most of what is happening. The enemy is a very powerful creature, but now I think this war has taken a turn in our favor. It seems that our enemies have done something very stupid."

"What kind of something?"

"They took a child."

To be continued… 


	12. To Battle

Ringmaster Chapter 12 : To Battle

Chibi-Usa-

Chibi-Usa wasn't at all happy with Pegasus. He hadn't lied to her, but he had kept a great many secrets from her. "Let me get it straight," Chibi-Usa said as she sat on her bed and looked into the sphere that let her communicate with Pegasus. "You are not the master of the place you come from, it's the master of you. Right? You come from Elysian where you're the priest and all your power in this world is funneled through the golden crystal you wear on your forehead like a horn. Right? You aren't the only person like yourself. There are two other people and one of them was the man I saw with Usagi and her friends, that ugly guy with the weird hair. Am I getting this all right, so far?"

"Yes."

Chibi-Usa frowned at the image of Pegasus and felt angrier than she had in a very long time. "So, when you were planning to tell me?" She'd kept Pegasus' secret from her own friends and family. She hadn't breathed a word about him to anyone and this was how he repaid her trust? "Sometime before the Dead Moon Circus came to steal my dreams, I hope. What about these other people like you, aren't they going to help you? Are they going to turn up anytime or are they enemies, too? Do I have to worry about them sneaking into my bedroom at night to get you?"

"No, they wouldn't do that, at least not under these circumstances. I did not think you needed to know any of the rest. Hiding me was a big enough burden on you, I didn't wish to add to it."

"Thanks for the concern, Pegasus, but have you got any other big secrets I should know? I am kinda in the middle of all this war. If any other people or monsters are going to be showing up, I'd like to know about it before I fall out of a tree and land on them." She was more than disappointed or hurt, she was angry. They were friends and Chibi-Usa had apparently put more value into that than Pegasus had. "I have to warn Usagi about all this, you know."

"My name isn't Pegasus. "

"What?"

"I am Priest Helios."

'So I didn't even know his name. He didn't trust me enough to tell me.' Chibi-Usa sank down, deflated. Right then, she wanted to be anywhere but talking to Pegasus…Helios…whatever he wanted to be called. 'What else don't I know about him? He's floating around in my mind and I don't think I like it anymore. What if he has more secrets he doesn't think I need to know?' Chibi-Usa licked her lips and tried to figure out what she should do. He was inside her brain and, therefore, probably knew what she was thinking.. She couldn't keep her secrets away from him. "I have to talk to Usagi."

"She likely already knows all of this. One of the creatures like me, the man you landed on earlier, Jareth, he will have spoken with them. Please, my friend…"

"Don't!" Chibi-Usa turned away from the sphere sharply and jumped off her bed. She was only too aware of the danger that not only she was in, but that she put her family and friends in. Pegasus was inside her and the people from the Dead Moon Circus would kill her to get at him. They would kill Usagi and the girls. They would kill mama and papa and Shingo. If they had even the slightest idea where Pegasus was, they wouldn't hesitate, Chibi-Usa was sure of that. They'd shown in the past how ruthless they were about getting what they wanted. "Just…don't talk to me right now. I don't want to talk. You should have told me everything.. If you wanted me to protect you, you should have helped me protect the people I love." Her little hands balled into fists. "I won't help you if keep things secret!"

The image faded from the sphere, but Chibi-Usa didn't know because she was already halfway down the stairs and racing out of the house. She needed Usagi. 'Those girls always feel first and think later.' Chibi-Usa thought grimly. From what Pegasus had admitted to her only moments ago, Jareth was an incredibly dangerous person and they'd probably just jumped right into a fight. They might not wait for explanations or reasons, they were teenagers and everyone knew teenagers didn't think straight. 'I'll tell Usagi everything and then I'll think of a way to stop this. If I have to leave to get the Dead Moon Circus away from home, I will.'

By the time Chibi-Usa arrived at the Hino Shrine, something big had happened. For one things, looking at the large yard from the stairs that led to the shrine from the street, Chibi-Usa could see two of the Amazon Trio speaking with a dark haired girl and most of the senshi clustered together near the door of Rei's home. Well, it must be something good if the senshi and the Amazons were together but they weren't trying to kill each other. So, Chibi-Usa very quietly made her way passed the Hawk's Eye and Fish Eye, hoping to get to her friends without being noticed. Her heart almost stopped when Hawk's Eye turned his face away from the dark haired girl and looked right at Chibi-Usa. He didn't do anything, though, just turned back to the dark haired girl and listening to Fish Eye speak.

Chibi-Usa swallowed her apprehension and dashed the rest of the distance to the senshi. "Venus! What's going on?" She stopped just in front of the blonde senshi who stood between the Amazons and the rest of the senshi. She never really understood why they used their planet's names when they were in uniform. It wasn't as if their secret identities were really all that secret. If their enemies had half a brain, they'd be found out in no time. After all, their appearance didn't change at all when they transformed. Still, they used the code names without hesitation and without thinking.

"Mars collapsed." Minako answered, not taking her eyes off the Amazons. "It's been busy here and we had a…visitation by something and I'm still not sure what's going on. The Amazon Trio don't seem to be exactly enemies anymore and there was a little boy that got kidnapped," She gestured towards the two members of the Trio and the dark haired girl. "They're going to go find him, I think."

When she reached where the rest of the senshi were with Rei, Chibi-Usa went right to Usagi's side, squeezing in between Ami and Makoto. "Is she alright?" Rei certainly didn't look alright. She was much paler than normal and her hands, resting on her stomach were shaking terribly. Chibi-Usa knew that while Rei was in her senshi uniform she was protected from most anything. There were no signs of any kind of attack and Rei wasn't bleeding. It looked more like Rei was sick than anything else.

Rei blinked up at Chibi-Usa and managed a watery smile. "I'm fine. Just…I'm fine. Tired, that's all."

"Don't lie." Usagi scolded, firmly. "And don't try to get up. Let Mecury finish." She held Rei's hand, but otherwise seemed pretty helpless.

"Physically, she's right, she's quite fine." Ami, kneeling at Rei's side, opposite from Usagi, spoke up. She was still looking at Rei from behind her translucent Mercury visor. "I can't see anything wrong, Mars, but I KNOW you are definitely not alright. Something is very wrong. Tell me exactly what you feel."

Rei struggled to speak. "I feel like my insides have been scrambled. My eyes feel hot. Like my brain's turned to jell-o and it's sloshing around every time I move." Rei started coughing forcefully. Usagi was trying to help her to sit up when Rei gagged and vomited, turning aside just in time to avoid splattering herself and Usagi. A general cry went up when her friends saw that, but it didn't help Rei who started shaking fiercely even before she opened her eyes. Fortunately, Ami was there to take charge and began giving orders. Makoto was sent for a blanket and for a glass of water so Rei could rinse her mouth. Usagi was told to sit behind Rei and hold her hair incase Rei threw up again.

"Look at me. Open your eyes." Ami took Rei's face in her hands and forced Rei to look right at her, to the point that she used her thumbs to gently pry open Rei's eyes when she failed to obey. "What hurts? Can you tell me what happened?" When Rei could keep her eyes open by herself, Ami slid one hand up to rest on Rei's forehead and the other down to press her fingers against Rei's throat. She must have judged Rei's temperature and pulse to be fine because she didn't make an issue of it.

"It doesn't hurt, it's just…off. Nothing feels right. It's okay. It's starting to settle back to normal." Rei convulsed and got sick again, this time she wasn't so lucky and got it all over her uniform. "That thing?" Rei managed to choke out. "The power…I can't even describe it. I'm alright, Sailor Moon. It just shocked me. Gods, it was terrible!" She slumped a little, letting her head rest against Usagi's shoulder. She didn't protest when Usagi brushed her hair away from her face or rubbed her arm, comfortingly. "Like the whole world came crashing down on me all at once. I've never experienced anything like that."

Chibi-Usa knew that Rei was different, even among the senshi. She not only had the powers of Sailor Mars, but she had psychic gifts. Chibi-Usa easily admitted that she didn't understand a thing about Rei's psychic talent, but she knew Rei could feel things or see things when she meditated, especially with the sacred fire of the shrine. Seemed there was more to it than Chibi-Usa had guessed. Getting down on her knees, Chibi-Usa took Rei's hand and tried her best to ignore the smell of vomit. "Mars, are you sure you're all right?"

"Of course." She smiled wanly. "It just…took a lot out of me." She seemed to be having trouble speaking. "Usa," She turned and looked up at Usagi, using Usagi's nickname. It surprised Chibi-Usa to hear Rei use Usagi's name like that while they were in uniform. She couldn't remember them ever using their real names while in uniform. "The Labyrinth is big. It's powerful. We can't stand up against it." Rei was afraid and Chibi-Usa had never seen her really afraid of anything and that frightened her. "It wasn't anything even remotely human. It had feelings and emotions, but I couldn't describe them. It's mind was immense."

"Shhh." Usagi tried to soothe Rei. "Don't worry. We'll figure it out."

Though it all, Chibi-Usa felt an awful feeling of growing guilt. It was all her fault. If she'd told them about Pegasus…no. If she'd told them about Helios sooner then this might have been avoided, somehow. That was what came of keeping secrets! Chibi-Usa didn't even realize she was crying until Usagi raised a hand and brushed the tears away.

"Chibi-Usa? What's wrong? Mars will be alright."

"It's not that." She took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Mars. I'm so sorry."

"What for?" Makoto asked, puzzled. "You didn't have anything to do with this."

"But I did." Wasn't telling the truth supposed to be easier than this? "I knew all along where Pegasus was and I never said anything." They all stared at her, shocked. "He's inside me. All that time the people from the Dead Moon Circus were attacking and hurting people, Pegasus was in me. I talk to him almost every day and every night. He's hiding from them."

"You're sure?" Usagi asked, quietly.

"Of course I'm sure! I didn't want anyone to get hurt. He was my friend and I didn't want to give him up, either."

"It's alright." Rei smiled up at Chibi-Usa. "You don't have to cry. Right now we just have to get this taken care of."

Haruka's voice was sharper. "Call Pegasus out, Chibi-Usa. He's the source of all our problems and I think we deserve a few answers." She raked her fingers through her hair, a sign of her anger. "He's got no right to be lurking inside you. What kind of cowardly creature uses an innocent person to shield themselves from danger?"

Chibi-Usa looked away from Haruka. "He was my friend."

"If they'd found him inside you, they might have killed you. A friend wouldn't do that."

"But Jareth said they were the same type of creature." Sarah and the two Amazons were upon them and had apparently heard every word. "I don't think they really think the same way humans do. Jareth wouldn't think twice about doing something selfish or dangerous if it suited his purpose. I suppose they're alike that way. Rei…er…Mars? Whatever I'm supposed to call you now." It was the first time that Chibi-Usa really looked at Sarah. She was very ordinary looking, really. "I'm really sorry about all this. I'm still not entirely sure what's going on, but I never wanted anyone else to get hurt on my account. You were very kind to me and I do appreciate it. I'm leaving now, so you shouldn't have to deal with Labyrinth again. It only came because Jareth and Toby came to find me."

"Going where?" Rei didn't have the strength to sit up, but Chibi-Usa thought she must have really wanted to. When Sarah said she was going Rei had clenched Chibi-Usa's hand very tightly. "Give me a moment, it's all becoming clearer, now."

"I have to get Toby." Sarah's eyes narrowed and her thick eyebrows lowered. Just at that moment, she looked very dangerous. "I fought too hard to get him the last time he was taken. I faced things I'd only ever seen in my dreams or nightmares. I've fought to protect him from the people who should love him the most. I'll be damned if I let him get hurt now!"

"They took him to the Dead Moon Circus, you can't go there without us!" Rei protested. "It's dangerous, you'll be killed. Sarah, you have to understand…."

"But I do understand." Sarah smiled, but it was a cool smile. "They took Toby and I have to get him back. It's just that simple."

"But how?"

"Anyway I have to." Sarah staggered backwards a step and it looked as if she might fall if Fish Eye hadn't been standing right behind her and grabbed her shoulders, steadying her.

"Are you alright?"

Labyrinth-  
Jareth-

When Jareth regained his senses he was in the center of Labyrinth, again. He wasn't used to the disorientation of suddenly being somewhere else. Just an instant ago he'd been on Earth with Sarah and then he was here. Jareth was obedient. He rarely gave Labyrinth reason to punish him or take away his free will.

"Except now." Labyrinth was sitting cross-legged in minair, looking as if it were the most natural thing in the world to sit on nothing. It was, really. It belonged anywhere it pleased, including sitting on air. In a way, not only was Labyrinth the mind of this world, but it was all physical things, too. "Now, of all times, you think to exert some force over me. I would have thought you'd have learned better by now. Didn't you learn that lesson as soon as Han'nin died?"

"You didn't even let me mourn properly."

"You didn't have that kind of luxury. There were things to do."

"Things that could have waited a day or so."

"A day? What is that?"

"Never mind." Jareth tried to leave, but found himself unable to go anywhere. "Why are you keeping me here?" Jareth didn't turn to face Labyrinth when he spoke to it. He was angry and frightened. Labyrinth knew how he felt and if it wanted Jareth to look at it, then it would be able to make him.

"You act as if you are my prisoner, pet." Labyrinth spoke languidly and when Jareth chanced a look over his shoulder he saw that Labyrinth was lounging back in a plush chair with his legs crossed. "I just want you around. You're so angry that you're hurting me. You'll hurt my little ones if I let you loose in this state."

It was probably right. Jareth did feel in just the mood to hurt someone. "Please, you've stolen Toby from Sarah. He's yours forever and she accepted it more gracefully than I would have. To let him be killed just because…"

"Because I am protecting my people? I think it's a good cause. I can't loose you both. That would be a calamity for every living creature that depends on us here."

"There must be something I can do." He hated feeling so helpless. "Sarah went though so much pain to win him back from you. She's protected him nearly his entire life. She won't give him up and she'll die trying to save him, he'll die regardless. It's a waste."

"Such a cool term. A waste. Surely you feel more strongly about it than that." Labyrinth's narrow arms wound around Jareth's waist and held him closely. "You risk my wrath for that girl and her brother. It's more than a waste to you."

"You already know. Why ask? Let me help them."

"I won't risk you."

"Something. Anything we can do would be better than nothing at all." Helpless. That was how he felt. All the power right at his fingertips and he was helpless. Jareth was honestly enough with himself to admit that much of his agitation was from his little confessions to Sarah earlier. He was a slave and if he weren't, he would be able to help her and Toby. No matter what he'd said to her to ease Sarah's mind about Toby's doom, being a slave was no one's idea of a good life. He certainly didn't want for Toby what had happened to him, but now that it was done, Jareth wanted to protect him. Jareth turned around and the arms around him vanished. Labyrinth was again sitting in midair again with its legs crossed. "He's yours. " Jareth went to Labyrinth and knelt, putting his head on its lap. "Sarah is part of this world, somehow. You know it. She's connected to us, to you, even before she came here she was connected."

"Yes. Her soul is linked to our lovely moon. Have you figured that one out, yet? How did Sarah become connected to us? That moon has hung in my sky for much longer than she has been alive. The gateway was opened purely for your sake, pet."

"And for hers." It was comfortable to have his head in Labyrinth's lap. A kind of intimacy Jareth hadn't had in a long time. "I've been lonely without her."

"I know. I am sorry."

"I beg you, let me help."

Labyrinth was silent and Jareth was worried. Labyrinth knew every thought that ran though Jareth's mind, why was it even bothering to talk to him like this? It could have simply left him in his chambers and refused to talk about the subject. It could have forced Jareth to return home instead of creating a material form and actually visiting Earth, a difficult and taxing effort. Why was it doing all this? Labyrinth's silence meant that it was thinking, not something Jareth had ever seen it do much of. After all, it wasn't human and its mind didn't work like a human's would. It acted more on instinct than on logic.

"I can't feel Toby anymore." Labyrinth said, at last. "He was frightened for a long time, and angry, but now he's vanished. I believe he's gone into Circus' domain. That's really the only possibility." Labyrinth's fingers twisted in Jareth's hair. "I…I've never felt such fear before." It seemed honestly confused by that and Jareth thought back on his own long life. He hadn't been frightened since he'd come to belong to Labyrinth, there was nothing to be afraid of. Which meant, in all likelihood, that Han'nin hadn't been afraid of anything, either. 

Jareth looked up at Labyrinth. "You've never felt afraid?"

"None of my pets has ever been in such danger. I don't like this."

"Neither do I. Let me bring him home."

"If you die, then I will fall into a deep sleep and my world will become darkness. The children you've taken such good care of will despair and begin to perish." It touched his face with a cool hand. "You are so important. Why risk your life?"

"Because I owe it to them. You've made me king of this world and given me great power, you have my life. Let me have this. I can't let Sarah walk into that danger with so little protection. I can't let Toby die."

Labyrinth leaned forward until its white hair fell down around Jareth's shoulders. "Do you believe Sarah is your lost love, Ringmaster?"

"Is it true?" He didn't dare hope. It couldn't be true.

"Truth is irreverent. Belief is all. She has access to me, even if she doesn't yet know it, but no one knows how. She has convinced Ringmaster's three beloved, cherished children. She is closer to you than any other living being. You know the priest Helios is living within the pink haired child you brought here earlier. He hides inside her. You tried that with Sarah, didn't you? When she was dreaming."

Ah, the peach dream. Jareth had seen Sarah's dream when she'd fallen into the dream beside the Bog of Eternal Stench. Hoggle hadn't left her side until Jareth had come and ordered him away. Her lavish dream of a ball with her dressed up like a fairy princess and Jareth appearing like some dark imp. Yes, he had tried to steal inside her. Sarah had danced with her dream's vision of Jareth and in that time when she wasn't paying attention to anything else, Jareth had tried to ease into her soul through her dream. Something had stopped him and pushed him out, but it wasn't anything magical or anything to do with Ringmaster. "She was too strong, too determined. Sarah doesn't realize how strong she is. Her mind was set and the peach dream didn't distract her enough to let me in. Priest Helios distracted that little girl with a dream and slipped in, but Sarah wasn't distracted enough to let her guard down. Even if I had gotten in for a moment, I believe she would have noticed me very quickly and pushed me out."

"But if you could live within her, you'd be able to escape me, wouldn't you?"

"I wouldn't have!" Jareth said very quickly, fearing that Labyrinth somehow thought he was trying to abandon it.

"Pet, I don't fear you leaving me, but I do wonder that you'd missed this. If you wish to help, then you must do so in a way that would keep you from harm. Follow the example set by Helios. Your body will safely remain here, with me. Your spirit and mind may exist within Sarah's, if she will allow it. That way, you will have your power and be able to advise her. The beloved children of Ringmaster can guide her to and through Circus, but there are things only you know. Things only you can do." Labyrinth too Jareth's face in it's hands. "Leave your body here and go to her, but know that if her life is in danger, I will pull you back here quickly and there will be nothing you can do to save her. Your life is more important."

"I'm a fool." Why hadn't he thought of it before? The solution was so simple and now that she wasn't even thinking about him, maybe it would be possible for him to get in. She was certainly distracted. She might even allow it. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because I think I dislike fear. Toby's fear disturbs me and now I am feeling your fear of losing both Toby and Sarah." It blinked at Jareth, inquisitively. "Do you love her?"

"No." Jareth didn't hesitate in his answer. "She's only human." Which meant that Sarah would grow old and die in the blink of an eye. He couldn't love her, even if he were willing to betray Ring's memory. He'd had to live through the death of one loved one, he couldn't stand to do it again. The pain would be unbearable.

"So were you, once."

"What?"

Labyrinth pulled Jareth's face in closer and kissed him, then touched the amulet hanging around his neck. "Rest, pet. Your body will be safe with me. Go and do what you have to do. Circus once allowed you to exist within it's boundaries, as I allowed Ringmaster to exist here. If Circus is endangered, as the priest of Elysian claims, then it will allow you to destroy its attackers, I believe. I can only grant you some small measure of your usual strength while you are with Circus, but it will be something. Defeat this arrogant thing that has nearly conquered Elysian and now seeks to dominate Circus, for it may hunt me, next. This creature called Nehelenia must be destroyed." Labyrinth's eyes were fierce like Jareth had never seen them before. "Go, do your duty and defend your subjects, king of the goblins. Rescue the prince and fight along side Sarah who mystifies you." At once, Jareth felt a weightlessness and his mind drift away from himself. He saw Labyrinth holding his limp body like a child would hold a doll and Labyrinth looked up at him. "Be safe, pet. Return to me."

Hino Shrine-  
Sarah-

She felt bad for them, especially Rei. Rei had only been kind since Sarah had met her and now all this trouble. 'Wonder how long it'll take dad and Karen to call the police? Maybe they'll think I've kidnapped Toby. Maybe I should have. Not that it matter now. I'll bet he's better off with Jareth.' She would have laughed if the situation hadn't been so serious. 'Police? What am I worrying about police for? I'll probably be dead before the sun sets.'

"Sarah?"

"Sorry, Hawk's Eye. What did you say?"

"I said we should go, if that's what you really want." It was pretty clear he didn't approve. "I still say it's too dangerous. Fish and I can do this if you stay here. You admitted yourself that you have no power and you don't remember a thing of the layout of Circus. We're both quick as lightening and we'll find your brother. Tiger's Eye likely has him already and is hiding him. Tiger's Eye is very strong and faster than either of us."

"Don't you mean, if he hasn't been killed already? Oh, don't cry, Fish Eye. I didn't mean it like that. None of your are invulnerable, though. You didn't know what was going on when we were all blinded anymore than I did. That Zirconia guy knows you've betrayed him and now he's probably out for blood. Would he send your own people out against you?"

Fish Eye shook his head. "They aren't all our people anymore. It's been many, many years since you…sorry. Since Ringmaster died. All those years we've lived under Zirconia's rule. It changes people. A lot of them now support Zirconia, they'll follow him."

"Why? If he's as horrible as you say, why would they do that? Why did you even let him into the Circus in the first place?"

"We aren't leaders. None of us were meant to lead. After Ringmaster's death, Circus went to sleep, there was no one to take her place. We were left drifting in open space with nothing to do. Have you any idea how boring that is? Boredom can be torturous given enough time. When Zirconia appeared and took charge, a lot of us were grateful." Fish Eye looked more than a little guilty when he said that. "I know I was. He gave us direction, even if it was a wrong direction. We had purpose in life, even if it wasn't a very nice purpose."

"You know you were doing evil things?" That surprised Sarah. She'd always believed that even truly evil people didn't know they were evil. She believed that everyone worked for what they believed was something good, no matter how it was interpreted by society.

Fish Eye gave Sarah a blank look. "What's evil?" He pointed at the sailor senshi. "They've called us evil, but I don't think so. We just are. We do what we have to do to survive."

That made sense to Sarah. Now she knew that Fish Eye and Hawk's Eye were essentially the same as Hoggle and Ludo, she could understand what Fish Eye meant. If Jareth were actually evil, instead of just willful and mischievous, Sarah was sure that Hoggle would have been a far less pleasant traveling companion and that Ludo would have really been the monster he looked like. They had been human once, though. From what Sarah had seen of Hawk's Eye's memories, these two had never been human. There wasn't much of a difference. They'd been animals transformed by the power of a creature that ruled them and none of them had any say in the matter. Animals weren't good or evil, they just did as their instincts told them. It was probably the same for Fish Eye, Hawk's Eye, and Tiger's Eye, wherever he was.

Sarah looked again over at Rei. She still hadn't gotten up and her friends, now including the little pink haired girl Jareth had taken just a short time ago, were clustered around her. The only exception was a girl with very long blonde hair who watch Sarah and her new companions with a stern, serious face. She didn't look hostile, but Sarah had the distinct impression that this one was a leader and she would attack without question if she saw any threats. "They shouldn't get involved." Sarah said.

Hawk's Eye answered her without looking at the senshi. "They will want to. I think it's in their nature. They have been trying to defeat Zirconia for a very long time and now that they have an excuse to invade, I suppose they will want to."

"Do you know what's wrong with Rei?"

"Who?"

"The girl that fell. She has hair like mine."

"Oh, she's psychic." Fish Eye said as if it were the most normal thing in the world. "She's really not very powerful, just gets feelings and things."

"How do you know?" Hawk's Eye asked suddenly, giving Fish Eye a look that clearly said it was a surprise to him.

"I asked her predecessor, once. It was the presence of Labyrinth that undid her. The previous Mars told me that she felt nervous and frightened when she went into Circus, but she didn't know why. I didn't tell her it was because Circus was a living being, that wasn't' something she needed to know. I expect that there are more similar things shared between these girls and the first ones than just their looks. Labyrinth, Circus, and all the others like them aren't mortal people like we are. They're bigger in every sense of the word and it appearing right in front of her overloaded your friend's mind a little. She'll recover in a few minutes. I'm surprise it came here, though. They don't normally do things like that. King Jareth must have done something to make it angry."

"It didn't look angry." Sarah thought back to Labyrinth's physical form. She hadn't imagined that anything would look like that. It looked, somewhat, like Jareth. Long and narrow, all sharp edges and a not-quite-real quality. "There's no time for this. I have to find Toby. You're going to be in trouble if you go back."

Hawk's Eye raised a gloved hand and waggled a finger at Sarah. "You aren't thinking of suggesting that we stay behind, are you? This isn't a rescue mission just for your brother. We have to go find Tiger, too."

"Then let's go tell them." Sarah started off towards the senshi, hoping that she didn't look threatening to Minako. She was glad Hawk's Eye had said that. She would go find Toby, but she really didn't want to go alone.

'You don't have to go alone.'

Sarah didn't stop walking, but frowned. 'Jareth?'

'Forgive me. I have a suggestion that may help, but I don't think you'll like it.' His voice was strange, subdued. In fact, he sounded almost…humble. It was so out of character that it made Sarah pause, uncertainly. 'You don't trust me and I understand. I haven't given you any reason to. You do believe that I must retrieve Toby, though. I know you do. You can't do it alone and I don't believe you can do it even with the help of the three Amazons who've allied themselves with you. They were always fiercely loyal to Ringmaster. As they believe you to be her, then you should know that they would willingly die for you.'

'That's not exactly comforting. I don't want anyone to die.'

'What you want is besides the point at this time. You are only interested in getting Toby back and we share the same objective. Labyrinth won't allow me to physically be with you, but it will allow me to enter your mind.'

'I'm flattered you asked instead of just doing it.' Sarah didn't like the sound of it. Jareth caused enough trouble, what kind of damage could he do if he was in her mind? That couldn't possibly be a good idea.

'I wouldn't have asked, but I don't think I could do this without your help. Remember? I can't live within you. Your will is very strong. I can't explain it. You are connected to Labyrinth and I believe that has something to do with it. That's how I found you and Toby, this time. I could hear you crying. One of those Amazons looked into your soul and I saw him through the crystal moon that hangs over Labyrinth. I can't help you without your permission.' He didn't sound as if he liked it at all.

'What kind of help?' She didn't doubt that Jareth could help. After all, Jareth was pretty close to being omnipotent in his own world and he had the backing of his god.

'I know a great deal about Circus and the way it works. I know more than even your new friends who were created by Ringmaster using Circus' power. There's also something you must look for if you are to defeat Nehelenia. If the Amazon Trio is convinced that you are Ringmaster, then there is a chance that the other Circus people will believe them. She won't like that at all, if she realizes.'

'Right. What do I have to look for?'

'There will be a crystal somewhere within Circus. It was Ringmaster's crystal and is a type of key. Like my amulet lets me use Labyrinth's power while I'm on Earth, that crystal did the same for Ringmaster, though she rarely ever left the safety of Circus. The one time she did, she died. I don't know why she didn't use the crystal to protect herself, but it must still exist. It can't be destroyed anymore than Circus itself. If you find it, there's a chance that Circus will allow you to use its power.'

'Just a chance?'

'If it decides you're unworthy, it will either do nothing or, possibly, kill you the moment you touch it.'

'Well, that's reassuring.'

'Will you let me help you?'

She didn't want to. The last thing on Earth she wanted was to have Jareth lurking around inside her head. What if, once she let him in, he just stayed there? What if she had to live the rest of her life with Jareth roaming around her thoughts? But, for Toby… 'All right.'

The girls were talking about the whatever it was that Jareth had told them about, priest Helios. It was supposed to be some kind of a Pegasus, but not really. Whatever it was, it was like Jareth and like Ringmaster, whom Sarah still believed Fish Eye and Hawk's Eye were mistaking her for. It must be a mistake. The girl who'd threatened Sarah just an hour or so earlier was demanding to know what kind of creature would be so cowardly as to use another person to hide to avoid a battle and let other people get hurt. She had a good point, but maybe it was only logical from a human perspective. After all, Jareth wasn't human so it wasn't likely that Helios would be human. Mortality wasn't a universal constant, after all.

"But Jareth said they were the same type of creature. I don't think they really think the same way humans do. Jareth wouldn't think twice about doing something selfish or dangerous if it suited his purpose. I suppose they're alike that way. Rei…er…Mars? Whatever I'm supposed to call you now." Sarah spoke when she stood just at Minako's side. Minako hadn't said or done anything when Sarah, Fish Eye, and Hawk's Eye got closer, but she was watching them warily. Best not to get any close to her friends the way she was glaring. "I'm really sorry about all this. I'm still not entirely sure what's going on, but I never wanted anyone else to get hurt on my account. You were very kind to me and I do appreciate it. I'm leaving now, so you shouldn't have to deal with Labyrinth again. It only came because Jareth and Toby came to find me." That was the truth. Of course, it wasn't her fault. Sarah knew that well enough. It was dad and Karen's fault. Other than that, Rei and her friends had chosen to help Sarah, she hadn't forced them. Labyrinth had taken Toby and Jareth only tried to make things right by bringing Toby at least for a visit. This was all, definitely dad and Karen's fault.

'I'm glad you realize that.' Jareth sounded very close when he spoke. In fact, it seemed that he was whispering in her ear. Sarah was pretty sure she wasn't imagining it. 'Sarah, you will have to relax your mind. You have walls built around yourself.'

Rei, tried sitting up. "Going where? Give me a moment, it's all becoming clearer, now." She blinked owlishly at Sarah and squinted. "Sarah? Are you alone?"

"Yeah. Don't worry." Sarah shouldn't have been surprised that Rei would be able to feel that Jareth was around somewhere.. Fish Eye said that Rei was a psychic. At least Rei wasn't entirely aware of what Jareth was proposing. Sarah didn't feel entirely comfortable with it herself, she certainly didn't want everyone in the world to know she was about to let someone into her head. 'Labyrinth didn't seem thrilled to have you out here. I don't think it wants you near me. Are you sure its alright with this?' Out loud, she said to Rei, "I'm going to Circus to find Toby. I thought it was pretty obvious at this point. I fought too hard to get him the last time he was taken. I faced things I'd only ever seen in my dreams or nightmares. I've fought to protect him from the people who should love him the most. I'll be damned if I let Toby get hurt now!"

'No,' Jareth answered. 'It's not you. It's…don't dwell on it. Don't think at all. You have to relax. You're still too guarded and I still can't get in, I feel like I'm bashing my head against a stone wall.'

She tried to relax, but trying to relax is nearly impossible. She thought of anything she could that was peaceful and gentle. She thought about rocking Toby to sleep and walks in the park. She thought about nice rainy days and hot baths.

"They took him to the Dead Moon Circus, you can't go there without us!" Rei protested. "It's dangerous, you'll be killed. Sarah, you have to understand…."

"I do understand." Sarah smiled, coolly. "They took Toby and I have to get him back. It's just that simple." It was the understanding that had hit Sarah towards the end of her journey through Labyrinth. Life isn't fair, but that's the way it is. Trying to get Toby back would probably kill her and wouldn't change anything for Toby, but she had to do it. She had nothing to live for but Toby, so it seemed fitting that she die for him. It wasn't as if anyone would miss her.

"But how?"

Sarah's mind flashed to her dream of the ballroom when she swung in Jareth's arms. Now she knew that it hadn't been real. She'd thought, for a long time, that Jareth had planted the dream in her mind, that he'd had something to do with it. It had all been her own imagination. Sad, but still…Sarah smiled at the memory. It had made her very happy for a short time. "Anyway I have to." Sarah gasped when a cool wind rushed through her mind and swirled around inside her head. Jareth's voice, no longer just a whispered thought, only barely heard,

"Yes!"

Strong hands gripped Sarah from behind and she heard someone speaking. "Are you alright?"

It took a moment before Sarah could get her mouth to work properly again. There was something cool and heavy hanging around her neck and Sarah knew, without looking, that it was Jareth's amulet. "Yeah…I think so." She shook her head and prayed that Jareth knew what he was doing and, for once, had no tricks up his sleeve. Then again, if it were to rescue Toby, Jareth could use all the tricks he wanted to. "Let's go."

Zirconia-

"What have you done?" Zirconia glowered down at the girls. Junjun, their unofficial leader, stood her ground while Vesves fumed at Zirconia's tone and the other two stayed quietly in the background. It was Junjun who answered for the group.

"We were just having fun. We didn't do anything wrong or anything Nehelenia wouldn't like. He was just a human child!" She was defensive, probably afraid that Zirconia would tell Nehelenia that they'd misbehaved. Despite their adult bodies, they really were just children. They were afraid of being reprimanded and didn't even imagine that they were just tools for the glorious Queen Nehelenia, disposable tools. "We only wanted to play a bit."

He wanted to kill them right where they stood. Those willful brats! "When I declared that they were traitors and to be killed on sight, didn't you think that applied to you, also? You say you saw both Hawk's Eye and Fish Eye, you caught them unawares and you didn't even try to attack them? Don't you think I had a good reason for wanting them dead?"

Vesves answered, flippantly. "Not really. You've got an awful temper so we just assumed one of them opened his big mouth and said something he shouldn't have." She turned halfway away from Zirconia, showing off her usual disregard for his authority. "If what they did was so bad, why didn't you kill them yourself?"

He couldn't tell them that the Amazon Trio's desertion had taken him by surprise, that would show a weakness he couldn't afford so he changed the subject. "Why would Tiger's Eye be so interest in that boy that he would attack you to rescue him? Why's he hiding?"

Vesves shrugged and spoke loudly. "How should we know? Tiger's Eye's dense as a brick. You've got no reason to question us like this!"

"Don't I?" Zirconia kept his voice steady as possible. He had the Quartet believing that he was the more powerful, but the truth was that they all owed their power to one source. Queen Nehelenia had given them all part of her power and if all four of the Quartet were to challenge Zirconia together, they would defeat him without question. Fortunately, they were children and didn't know how to work together very well. The idea hadn't even occurred to them that they could attack him as one force. "You've brought an outsider into our midst without permission and now lost him somewhere that neither you or I can go."

"The Remless' we sent will find him and bring him back."

"Tiger's Eye is more powerful than the Remless'!"

"But he won't fight them!" Pallapalla spoke for the first time since Zirconia had called them into his presence. "He and the other of the Trio would never fight against the Remless'."

"You know less about these people than I do." Zirconia was getting angry with their arrogance. "What we know of them we see here, in this room. They live beneath, though. What do we know about their way of life? Nothing. I don't trust the simple Remless' anymore than I trust the Trio."

"Or us?" Cerecere spoke quietly.

Zirconia focused on her. She spoke less than Pallapalla, but she was just as dangerous. "You and I serve the same mistress. We should trust each other."

"Yes," Cerecere agreed. "We should. Then you'll trust us to take care of the situation?"

She had something in mind and she wasn't going to share it. Zirconia wanted to strike her down, but it wouldn't do to have them turn against him so quickly. Zirconia was sure that they would turn on him in an instant if they learned he didn't exactly have their best interests at heart. "Of course, I'll trust you. Be sure to report when you've found the boy."

Junjun spoke again. "The Remless' report that they've found Tiger's Eye, but he's locked in some room down deep. They said it's as far deep as they can go, but they don't dare force their way in. They won't say why, though. You know how they are. It's all one of their special secrets. Don't worry, we'll think of something." The four girls bowed with minimal respect and jumped, leaping into the high rafters, out of sight.

It wasn't that Zirconia hated them, he just didn't trust them. At least he could control the Trio with fear. These girls just weren't afraid enough of him.

Zirconia turned and went back into his rooms, going straight to the large mirror that hung at the back. "My queen." He waited in front of the dark mirror and waited until the image of his queen appeared, tall and glorious as ever. 

She down on him with cold, magnificent eyes. "Why have you called to me, Zirconia?" Zirconia would admit it to no one, but she was the great love of his life, if it could be called love. He would die for her and kill for her. To have her look upon him, he would do anything. When she did look at him, he felt like he should fall on his face and grovel at her feet. He was unworthy to even meet her gaze. She was truly a goddess.

"My queen, there is a complication."

"Explain."

"It seems that a few of these circus fools are attempting to rebel. I don't know if they've realized your purpose or not, but they endanger your objective. They seem to have some agenda. Three of them ran away a short time ago and now one has returned only to take a child that the Quartet had stolen. Tiger's Eye has found a place within the circus to hide from even the other Remless', down in the depths where I can not go."

She wasn't very impressed. "How is this a problem for my plans? In the end, the whole circus will be destroyed. Now or later, this troublesome creature will die. Do not bother me with trivialities."

"There is another problem. The sailor senshi who've plagued our operations are approaching with the other two of the Amazon Trio."

"Then destroy them." She spoke in almost a hiss, sounding more irritated than angry. "Experience must tell you that the Remless' have plenty of power. Use them in mass. Throw everyone here at them at once. There is great power in this place, if only you can find it. Use everything you have to destroy the sailor senshi. Without them in the way Pegasus will be found with ease. Then…then…I will have the power to shape this existence to my own desire. With the power of Pegasus' golden crystal, I will make this a flawless universe." Her eyes glimmered with madness that only increased her beauty in Zirconia's eyes and her lips curled back to show her perfect white teeth. "This will be a place of dreams. An eternal, glorious time of unchanging darkness!"

"Yes, my queen." Such a beautiful dream.

Junjun-

Something odd was going on. "Well, Cerecere? What was that about?" Cerecere had never before spoke so challengingly to Zirconia. In fact, usually, Vesves was the only one rash enough to say things like that..

Cerecere was normally more interested in her flowers than anything else, but now she had a sort of breakable look to her. "I don't like this. He never trusted the Trio, but he pretended to when they were around. We know that. What if he's only pretending to trust us, too?"

"Duh." Vesves drawled. "Since when did we ever like doing what that old prune told us to do and what has trust got to do with anything? I know I don't trust him."

"If he doesn't trust us, he'll treat us the way he treated the Trio. It's more than that." Cerecere hesitated, trying to explain. She shifted uneasily on the rafter she was sitting on and looked down at the open ring below. "I don't want to kill the little boy. He hasn't done anything bad. I don't even want to kill Tiger's Eye. He's a fool and weak, but…he's not bad. Is he?"

Pallapalla was the first to answer, though her face was troubled, too. "She's right, Junjun. Tiger's Eye never really hurt anyone. He never killed anyone. He didn't do things just to be nasty, like some of the Remless' will. He's not even all that powerful, he's just got that whip of his. It's the same for the others. Hawk's Eye blows fire, that's no great power. Fish Eye's more concerned with how his make-up looks than fighting. So what if they ran away? If Zirconia doesn't like them, shouldn't he be glad they're gone?"

Junjun didn't know how to answer. They made sense, but to go against Zirconia meant going against Nehelenia and they owed her so much. She's saved them from certain death. If this was what Nehelenia wanted, then they had to do it. "We won't hurt them." Junjun decided. "We'll just find them and give them to Zirconia. What he does with them is his business."

"No." Vesves argued. "That's just as bad. We know he'll kill them and we know Tiger's Eye can't defend himself. That's just as good as killing him ourselves." She scowled darkly. "What's this all about, anyway? Has this got something to do with Pegasus or is it something different? Hey, look." Vesves pointed down at the ring below and saw the Remless' gathering on either side of the entrance. "I think we have visitors."

Junjun squared her shoulders and stood. "Let's join in, then. We'll look for Tiger's Eye and the boy later."

To be continued… 


	13. Inconvenience

Chapter 13 : Inconvenience

Dead Moon Circus-  
Tiger's Eye-

"Are you okay?"

Toby nodded, but still kept his face against Tiger's Eye's chest. He was obviously not okay, but either didn't know what to say or he was too frightened to say it. Whatever it was, Toby had been silent for a very long time.

"Right." Tiger's Eye settled in for a long wait. There wasn't anything else to do. The room was completely bare and in here Tiger's Eye had no communication with the outside world, so he didn't know what they were doing on the outside. He couldn't leave the room without being vulnerable to the Quartet and Zirconia. To make matters worse, Toby seemed to be getting more and more tired as time went on. He didn't sleep, but his listlessness was starting to worry Tiger's Eye. Not that there was anything he could do about it. "Come on, Toby. Don't fall asleep. I'm sure we'll get rescued soon." It wasn't exactly a lie. It could happen. Surely they wouldn't have to spend the rest of their lives in this little room.

"Sarah will come for me." Toby muttered. "She won't leave me."

How much time had passed? It seemed like a very long time, but Tiger's Eye knew they'd get rescued. If not by Sarah, then by Hawk's Eye and Fish Eye. 'I'm afraid.' He didn't want to say it out loud. That would only frighten Toby, and surely it was his place to keep Toby calm.

"We know you're in there, Tiger's Eye." Someone from beyond the curtain spoke, but Tiger's Eye didn't recognize the voice right away. "Come on out, there's no hope for it. You can't leave without us catching you."

Tiger's Eye held Toby a little tighter and spoke loudly. "Shouldn't you be practicing? Our Ringmaster's returned and she'll be here soon. She'll want to see you all in top form."

Silence for a long, tense moment. "Lies." The speaker hissed. "That's cruel and stupid. You think we'd believe such a feeble lie?"

"I'm not lying and I'm not coming out." He looked at the sphere that was the consciousness of Circus and hoped for the best. "If you want me, you come and get me."

The curtain moved, but then stiffened and someone beyond cried out. "It won't move! He's done something to it!" They didn't know what the room was for. Why should they? They were only Remless'. It had always been the responsibility of Ringmaster to bring energy to Circus to feed on and, after her death, the Amazon Trio had taken over the duty. "Get something to tear it down!"

A low rumbling filled the room and it took Tiger's Eye a moment to realize that Circus was laughing. The poor dears won't be able to move it. They'll try so hard.

"Please, don't let them get us." Tiger's Eye begged. "They'll take us to Zirconia and he'll kill us, I'm sure!"

The globe of light spun around, giving Tiger's Eye the impression of a person turning their head to look at someone. Who?

"He controls the Remless' now."

I did not give my approval. He doesn't wear my jewel.

"No. Hawk's Eye still has it. He's worn it since Ringmaster died. Right in the center of his forehead."

If Circus was angry about someone controlling its Remless', it didn't show it. It didn't sound at all angry, just puzzled. Perhaps I've slept too long. The sphere moved to float just in front of Tiger's Eye's face. I want to know more. Tiger's Eye felt the pressure on his skin increase and the glow of the sphere brightened enough that Tiger's Eye could feel the warmth against his skin. Do not be afraid. I won't hurt you. It didn't hurt, but it was definitely uncomfortable, bad enough that Tiger's Eye let out a low whine. It felt like someone was rubbing sandpaper over his brain. Then it was gone and the sphere moved back to its original place. I see.

Tiger's Eye waited a moment, expecting that Circus would continue speaking, but it didn't. "Umm…what do you see?" Maybe he shouldn't be questioning it. It was the one in control, after all. Maybe he should just keep his mouth shut. 'I wish the others were here. Fish and Hawk would know what to do.'

I see that I'm guilty of neglecting my dear children. I've slumbered on and some…creature has crept in, seducing my dears with promises of power and glory and other foolish things they don't need. This creature has hurt my dears. The sphere of light began to change. It twisted and bulged at awkward places, stretching itself . The color changed, shifting through a rainbow of iridescent light before the glow vanished and the color settled on a mix of black and white. Its shape kept changing until a humanoid stood before Tiger's Eye. It was androgynous with no hair at all, arms and legs slightly longer than what would be natural for a human. The skin was black as ink and it was covered in a pure white outfit that looked something like a sleeveless jumpsuit. It smiled at Tiger's Eye and at Toby, who'd begun shaking again.

"You're like…it." Toby said in a hushed voice, laced heavily with fear.

"Yes." It was odd to hear Circus speak in a voice with a mouth, but really no stranger than hearing a peculiar voice in one's head. Tiger's Eye thought that Circus' voice was very kind. "I'm like the one you serve. You really shouldn't be here, you know."

"I want to leave." Toby pressed himself closer against Tiger's Eye when Circus stepped nearer. "Please, let me go home."

Circus turned its head to one side and stepped away, closer to the curtain that was keeping the Remless' away. "I'm afraid I can't do much without risk to my little ones." It sighed, then smiled again. "Ah. It seems I won't have to do much, after all. A distraction has been offered."

At those words, the voices of the Remless' vanished and all was silent again. "What happened?" Tiger's Eye asked.

"Your brothers have arrived and they've brought friends. Isn't that nice? Let's go join them. Maybe we can meet this creature who would usurp my chosen favorites place."

There was a loud noise from above and Tiger's Eye hunched over, cringing. "What's that?"

Circus looked up at the ceiling as if it could see what was going on in the upper layers of itself. Probably, it could. "It seems I am under attack. Your brothers are here along with…seven girls from the outside. They have great power, but its all nothing within my bounds." It paused, considering. "I think I shall let them keep their power this once. It could be interesting. Ah," A look of surprise crossed its face. "Well."

"Well?"

Circus leaned down over Tiger's Eye and stroked Toby's cheek. "Your sister has come for you. What a surprise."

Tiger's Eye broke out in a broad smile. "Sarah's Ringmaster!" He blurted out, without thinking. "She's been reborn!"

This earned a disapproving scowl. "Only I say who is Ringmaster."

"But…"

"No buts. The one who created you is dead. This new one…" There was the terrible noise again and it distracted Circus from whatever it was about to say. "Let's go up, shall we? This child can't last much longer with me." Indeed, Toby didn't look well. He looked as if he were fading away. His skin was pale as moonlight and he could barely hold his eyes open. His tears had dried on his cheeks and he seemed far too weak to cry anymore. Circus held out hand to Tiger's Eye. "Come along and carry the boy. His parent is here to retrieve him."

Sarah-

The battle was instant when they reached the Circus tent, but their approach was peaceful and silent, ominous as a graveyard. They advanced steadily with Fish Eye and Hawk's Eye on either side of Sarah and the senshi in a line looking ready to kill. Only Rei looked less steady than the others. She walked slower than her friends, her attention seeming off and not saying a word unless she was directly spoken to. Sarah had the definite impression that this was not Rei's normal behavior at all.

"Are you alright?" Sarah whispered, drawing closer to Rei. Ami stayed close to Rei and watched her closely since the moment they'd left the Hino Shrine. From what Sarah had seen of Ami, it seemed that Ami was the doctor of the group which meant that if Ami was worried, then there was probably something to be worried about.

Rei offered tight grimace. "I will be. It's getting easier. Doesn't feel like bugs all over my skin anymore. I just don't want to go through that again."

"Sorry."

"It's not your fault. I'm not blaming you. It was just too strong. Sarah, you know what you're getting into, don't you?"

"Not really."

"Then back out." There was urgency and fear in Rei's voice and Sarah look at her sharply. Rei wasn't looking at Sarah, though. She was looking at the back of Usagi's head. "We have to do this. There's something in that Circus that's trying to hurt a lot of people and it's our purpose to save those people. My family's in danger, now. They know where I live and they could kill my granpa or my friend at any time. This has to end today. If we have to destroy the Circus itself…"

"If you try that," Fish Eye spoke from Sarah's right. "Then you'll be swallowed up and obliterated, if Circus even notices what you're trying to do." He spoke with as much fervor as he had when he'd accused Hoggle of murder, but not as much hate. "Circus has more power than you can imagine." He smirked, looking slightly proud. "All that power you felt from Labyrinth? It was out of its element and weak. If you'd encountered it in it's natural territory, then you might never have recovered from the psychic overload. Circus is the same type of being as Labyrinth and you're walking right into Circus' lair where it's got ultimate power. Imagine being locked in a room with a god. If you're lucky, it knows we're coming If not, then you're in for a rough time."

Rei paled and her steps faltered. She might have fallen if Ami hadn't caught her arm and held her until Rei regained her footing. "Please," Ami frowned, disapprovingly, at Fish Eye. "There's no need for that."

"Yes." Sarah agreed. Sarah moved away from Rei and, accordingly, Fish Eye moved with her. When they were a few paces away, she said, quietly, "You didn't have to frightened her. She's worried enough already. They all are." Sarah didn't know if the girls were real soldiers or just girls who'd happened upon magical power. She wouldn't have picked them out as killers, but they looked experienced. Their eyes, even gentle Ami and charming Usagi, were hard and focused on what was to come.

"No." Fish Eye looked up at the looming Circus. "They aren't nearly worried enough. If they knew what they were facing, what force they are threatening so casually, they would run away." He took Sarah's hand. "Don't worry, though. Circus won't hurt us or you. They're the outsiders. They're the ones invading aggressively."

"But they're not trying to really hurt anyone." Sarah liked the girls, despite their strange meeting. "Just stop the fighting and that Zirconia person and Nehelenia. Surely, your Circus won't attack them for that."

Hawk's Eye appeared on Sarah's other side. The two of them always seemed close, afraid to let Sarah get too far away. "It might, it might not. Hard to say. It's been asleep for ages. If it judges this attack as a threat to its Remless', then it won't allow it anymore than Labyrinth would allow its creatures to be killed." He shot the senshi a disgusted look. "They should run away. This isn't their business." He reached up and rubbed the jewel in the center of his forehead with a finger. "They'll 'destroy' Circus? Talk about adding fuel to fire! The last thing we need is Circus to think we're a threat."

"Hawk," Sarah asked. "The real enemies aren't the Circus' people, but Zirconia and Nehelenia, right? Both of them are a heck of a lot stronger than any of us and Jareth hasn't got any power to fight them unless he's in Labyrinth's world." Sarah didn't quite understand that part, either, there was a lot she didn't understand lately. If Jareth didn't have any power to speak of outside of Labyrinth, then how was he going to help? She could feel him inside of herself and when he wanted to make his opinion known, he could speak with her easily enough, but most of the time he stayed silent. "They won't be able to win this, will they?" Sarah, like Hawk's Eye just had, glanced at the senshi. It disturbed her more than she could say that they'd brought the little girl, Chibi-Usa, to take part in the battle. Alright, so the child had been able to transform into the foolish looking magical girl costume and supposedly had magical powers of her own. She was still a child.

"Unthinking cretins." Jareth snarled. "Bringing a child into a war. They should be ashamed."

'They aren't much more than children themselves.' Sarah thought. 'Younger than me and I'm still a minor.'

"True." Jareth agreed. "But they're old enough to know better." Sarah felt a terrible sense of pity from Jareth and it almost knocked her off her feet. She'd never really believed that behind Jareth's haughty, thoughtless behavior he had decent emotions. "Children engaging in war. Innocence shattered, bright futures dimmed. Their hands soaked in blood."

'Stop it!' Sarah snapped. 'You're being macabre.'

"No. All of this is macabre. What evil forces have brought children to bear arms and take lives?"

'I don't know. We can't change it, though, so calm down.' He was right. It was monstrous to have children fighting wars. Weren't there any adults who could do it?

Hawk's Eye had, of course, not heard a word of their conversation and just kept talking. "Just stay near us, we won't let you get hurt. As for our enemies, there are the Amazon Quartet. I believe they're the ones who took your brother. They're very powerful, much more than we are. The biggest danger to us is Zirconia. He's sort of a gruesome looking turtle with a pet winged eyeball." Hawk's Eye swallowed uncomfortably. "He's the one we really have to look out for. And Nehelenia, whoever that is. I've never seen her or heard Zirconia mention her. If she's controlling Zirconia, as king Jareth said, then she must be very powerful. I don't know anything about her, except for what Jareth told us. There are only two places Tiger would have taken Toby and one of them is the safest place in our world. I only hope Tiger remembered. We're here." Hawk's Eye paused when they reached the eerily silent Circus and swallowed hard. "I'm afraid we don't have much of a chance."

"I'm not your Ringmaster." Sarah told him, once again. "You don't have to follow me in." If they died for her sake, Sarah knew she wouldn't be able to live with the guilt. Though she'd only known them for just a couple of hours, and the senshi girls said nothing but bad things about the Amazon Trio, Sarah liked them.

Fish Eye kept his eyes firmly on the Circus tent ahead. "What you are isn't important. We need someone to follow and we've picked you. Forgive us. If we hadn't, your brother never would have come to the attention of the Quartet and he wouldn't have been taken. It was our mistake, let us make repairs."

"Enough talk!" Uranus, Haruka, drew her short but lethal sword. "Let's get this over with. I'm tired of waiting for the enemy to attack first. This is our world."

Usagi nodded and they attacked as one, charging into the main entrance. Good plan or bad, it made no difference. They got what they wanted, a frontal assault. No more waiting games. One way or the other, this would end in just a short while.

The moment they stepped across the threshold of the Circus chaos broke loose. The Circus people, the Remless', came pouring out of the darkness, descending on them in a flood like vultures on a fresh carcass. The only difference was that they were alive and kicking and the senshi were more than willing to prove it. Sarah had to wonder at the fact that only Haruka was armed with her short sword and some of them carried things as if they were weapons. Such as little colored sticks with symbols on one end and Michiru's mirror. It all became clear when the Remless' converged on them and Michiru was able to sweep them out of the way with a wave of her mirror and a shouted phrase that Sarah couldn't quite hear. Michiru wasn't the only one, they were all doing it. Each of the girls would shout something and some kind of magic would happen, but with all the noise of the battle, Sarah couldn't tell what they were saying.

The senshi stayed as close together as possible spread out enough to use their fantastic, magical attacks. They shouted as they rushed into battle, even Rei mustering the strength to follow Usagi's lead. Despite the situation and her own fear and anger, Sarah was amazed by the display of power they showed off. Chains of light and bursts of water along with long rivers of lightening. Rei's fire was dazzling, shooting away from her with intensity that belied her frail state.

Sarah felt lost in the battle as she, Hawk's Eye, and Fish Eye entered the fray behind the senshi, using the battle almost as cover. Hawk's Eye and Fish Eye fairly ignored the Remless' and let the senshi deal with them, but they did seem to be looking for something.

"You should be looking for something, too." Jareth reminded Sarah. "The jewel. If you can find that, you may be in luck."

'Or I might die.' An explosion nearly knocked Sarah off her feet. She had to scrabble to keep up with her two escorts. She'd never been so frightened in all her life. This wasn't like a story or a fairytale, this was real. In real war, the good guys didn't always win and death was permanent.

One of the Remless' raised a hand and its hand changed shape, morphing like it was made of clay instead of flesh. The hand became long and sharp, gleaming in the dim light. The hand, now a short metal shaft, shot away from the Remless' arm and met an unlucky target, Minako. Sarah saw Minako stagger from the impact, her mouth was open in surprised and then twisted with pain before she fell.

"No!" Sarah couldn't hear Minako screaming in pain, but she could imagine it. When several of the Remless' moved in for the kill, the other senshi circled around Minako. While it was good for Minako, it was bad for the battle. That move allowed them to be surrounded which meant it was only a matter of time before they were defeated.

"Keep moving while they're distracted." Hawk's Eye urged Sarah on, darting around stragglers to the battle. No one was even paying attention to them. "We have to go quickly!"

"But…"

"No buts!" Fish Eye pulled Sarah easily. "They might die, but it was their choice to come."

'Toby. Have to find Toby. Get him and get out. Let Jareth take him back to Labyrinth and he'll be alright. Deal with everything else later.'

Hawk's Eye and Fish Eye made a swift path through the attacking Remless', knocking them aside as easily as a child would throw a doll across a room. In reality, Sarah thought it was too easy. The Remless' weren't paying much attention to them at all, concentrating almost entirely on the senshi. It looked like sharks in a feeding frenzy, the way they swarmed over the senshi. Fish Eye and Hawk's Eye each grabbed one of Sarah's arms and pulled her along, hurrying her as fast as they could until Sarah thought her feet would leave the ground. There was a large opening, an arena.

'No.' Sarah realized the further in they got. 'It's the center ring of the Circus. The bleachers where the audience sits.' In the center ring, there was no proper floor that Sarah could see, but a gaping abyss broken by sporadic round platforms. They were so intent on getting there that they didn't see the threat until it was too late.

The first sign of the attack was when Fish Eye let go of Sarah's arm and screamed. There was a bolt of pale blue light, then Fish Eye tumbled backwards once and ended up on his back, a great, black burn spread across half his chest. His odd bubble suit was burned from his right shoulder right down to his waist. His blue hair managed to still look very pretty even when he clutched at his wound in agony and let out a terrible scream.

Hawk's Eye rushed to his friend's side and knelt beside him, all the while holding onto Sarah. Hawk's Eye paled at the injury and Sarah felt his hand around hers go clammy. "Fish, can you stand?"

"I can hardly move." Fish Eye pushed himself up onto one elbow and reached down into his outfit, drawing out several small knives with blades only about two inches long. "Go. It's not far now. You're thinking about arguing to stay with me?" Fish Eye let out a hysterical laugh. "Go!" He pushed Hawk's Eye's chest, shoving him away. "The most important thing we've ever had to do and you'll give up? Go!"

His harsh words sent Hawk's Eye to his feet. "I'll come back, Fish!" Without another word, he picked Sarah up and began running, but only took a few steps before he, too, was taken off his feet. It wasn't a bolt of energy that had done it this time, but a ball that glowed red and struck him on the head. Hawk's Eye jerked and fell forward, dropping Sarah.

When she was able to get to her feet, Sarah saw that Hawk's Eye wasn't getting up, but he was alive. Laying face-down on the ground, Hawk's Eye moaned and tried to push himself up, but he couldn't quite manage it.

"So, you're the one who's got everyone worked up."

Sarah looked up to find several shadowy figure looking at her from the darkness. She knew, without question, that they were talking to her and not Fish Eye or Hawk's Eye. Whoever they were, they were small with elaborate hair or headdresses, Sarah couldn't be sure which it was. Each one held a glowing orb of a different color including the red one that had taken Hawk's Eye down and the ball of pale blue light that had caused the wound that would probably kill Fish Eye.

Fish Eye hissed from where he still lay, propped up on one elbow. He still held his three little knives deftly between his fingers and pulled back his arm to throw.

"It won't work." Jareth commented. "Those one have the power of Nehelenia and she supports them directly." Jareth's voice broke off for a moment. "The priest Helios is here, also. He resides within Chibi-Usa. This wasn't wise. They bring the rabbit right to the fox and expect it not to eat."

Sarah barely heard it. Hawk's Eye's chest was blistered and black. He was awake, but moaning in pain, his legs kicking futilely. He was dying. No one could live through that. He was going to die right in front of her. 'Help me.' Sarah thought, watching Fish Eye's knives sail through the air to the attackers. The knives missed and vanished in the darkness before Fish Eye jerked his hand and the knives came back to his hand, like boomerangs. Sarah looked over her shoulder, but the senshi were in no position to help. Sarah could barely see them through the mass of Remless' who were swiftly overpowering them. 'Do something. Anything! I don't want anyone to die. What do I do?'

"Harden your heart." Jareth advised, his voice remorseless and pitiless. "This is war, you knew that from the beginning. People die in war, it is inevitable. They took my heir, prince of my world. Toby's been gone almost too long. He may be dead, already." The pity Sarah had felt from Jareth earlier was replaced by hate so hot and bright that Sarah thought it might be her own. No. It was Jareth's. Sarah's own primary feeling was terror.

'Do something!'

"Let me have control."

'You haven't got any power outside of Labyrinth!'

"We shall see. Unless Circus wakes, there is nothing to stop me. If Circus does wake, it may be angry enough at all this noise to take control and either way will be to our advantage. If we can not save Toby, then I would have his abductors lives in payment." Jareth's will, the part of Jareth that Sarah could physically feel within herself, pushed forward. "Sarah, don't panic. Toby is depending on us. Let me have control, I promise I'll give your body back." He pushed again and Sarah let herself be shoved to the back of her own mind and she watched though her own eyes.

Fish Eye-

He didn't know what to do. Naturally, he wanted to protect Sarah with his life, but he couldn't do any good for her when they killed him. He knew they would kill him, he was dying, already. Of course, Fish Eye had never died before, but he thought that this must be what dying felt like. The burning pain and numbing fear. His whole body felt heavy. Maybe if Tiger's Eye had been there, they'd have stood a chance, but Fish Eye had heard of these four girls. The Amazon Quartet, Zirconia's favorites. Their power was feared by the Remless' as much as their thoughtlessly cruel play. The sound of battle raged on behind them and Fish Eye thought that if he could just get Sarah back to the entrance, she might be safe, but he had no idea how to do that without putting Sarah in more danger.

The decision was taken out of his hands when Sarah straightened and stood with more arrogance than Fish Eye had seen in her before. There was something about her posture that seemed to scream, 'I'm the best and you all know it.' With one fist on her hip and the other held loosely at her side, Sarah smirked up at the shadowy figures of the Amazon Quartet. "Well," She glanced coolly down at Hawk's Eye and then back at Fish Eye. "That wasn't very hospitable, now was it?"

Fish Eye's eyes widened. "Sarah, you have to get out of here."

"Oh, do be silent." She didn't even look at Fish Eye, but kept smirking up at the Amazon Quartet. "So, you're the ones I've heard of. You're the ones who took the boy."

The boy? Fish Eye frowned. Since when did Sarah refer to her brother as 'the boy'?

"And they think you'll be the new Ringmaster? Hmmm…Can't say you impress me too much. I've heard so many stories about the Remless' famous, dead Ringmaster. I'm shocked they think anyone can replace her, let alone a human." One of the Quartet left her hiding place of shadows and landed on one of the many circular risers in the ring. She was dressed in a red outfit that showed too much skin. Though she was small, her attitude made her seem bigger. No fear at all. No caution. "You don't look like much to me."

Sarah smirked. "What a pity. Come closer, won't you? Maybe you'll see more in me."

The girl looked doubtful, but jumped into the air, flying across the open space to land a few yards in front of Sarah. "Aren't you afraid to die?"

"Why should I be? Your master is so cowardly that he'd send out you puppets instead of facing me himself." Sarah cocked her head to one side. "Should I say mistress? You don't really serve Zirconia, do you? It's Nehelenia's power I feel in you."

Another of the Quartet joined the first one. This one was dressed in green, but in a similarly skimpy outfit. "What do you know?" She held her greenish globe with both hands, but looked slightly less likely to attack than the one in red. "You're human, you can't know about queen Nehelenia." She jerked her head towards Fish Eye. "They can't have told you anything. They don't know, either."

"I know what Pegasus has told me."

"Sarah," Fish Eye grabbed her wrist. "Stop!" Couldn't she understand what danger they were in?

Sarah turned her eyes on Fish Eye and sneered. "Release me." She turned back to the two girls after Fish Eye did as he was commanded, in disbelief. "Pegasus? Bah! Such a romanticized name for that one. He knows what's going on and he warned me." Sarah put a hand to her throat and ran a finger down a chain around her neck that Fish Eye hadn't noticed before. "Call out your mistress. I'll have words with her. Even in this place, I have power enough to teach her respect for her betters. Egotistical charlatan thinks she can replace an avatar and not be challenged?"

That infuriated not only the two girls right in front of them, but also the remaining two. They joined their two friends and launched into an attack.

Fish Eye had no time to react, but Sarah did. She jerked the chain around her neck and a familiar amulet was pulled out from under her shirt. It was Jareth's amulet, his conduit of power. Fish Eye's breath caught when he realized that Sarah wasn't Sarah. He wasn't sure how it had happened, but whoever that was, wasn't Sarah.

Sarah's hand that held the amulet shot out and there was a burst of cool energy emanating from her hand, directed at the Amazon Quartet. They were forced back like leaves in a gale and Sarah - or whoever she was - laughed mockingly, almost cruelly. "Haven't you realized, yet?" Sarah chuckled. "Tools for your masters. You're no better than the Remless' you despise. You're worse off, at least they are valued by their master." King Jareth's amulet was burning Sarah's hand, but she didn't appear to notice. How she couldn't, Fish Eye didn't know. There was smoke rising from Sarah's fingers clenched tightly around the amulet.

The Quartet regrouped to attack again, but Sarah was more than ready for them. She singled out one of the Quartet, the one with pale blue hair, and aimed the amulet at her. The girl fell to her knees and screamed, her hands pressed to the sides of her head. They lost their focus and the other three of the Quartet went to the girl who was in such obvious pain, completely forgetting the battle.

Jareth-

He wanted revenge for the insult done to him. His pride was stung by the theft of Toby and the strange battle Sarah had been drawn into. They were his and these four children had…children.

'They're just children.' For the first time since he'd laid eyes on the four, Jareth looked passed the inadequate costumes, the weapons, and respectable power that the girls possessed. His enemies were nothing but children. 'This can't be. I've raised my hand against children!' Horrified at what he'd done, Jareth lowered his hand and the amulet. The blue haired girl slumped into her friend's arms, unconscious. He just couldn't. Not even for Sarah's sake could Jareth couldn't harm children. They were angry and dangerous, but children all the same. Little girls who should have been playing with dolls and picking flowers.

"Well? Aren't you going to finish it?"

Jareth's eyes slid up to where Zirconia, it had to be Zirconia, stood on a high dais looking down at them with wicked glee. Did he think Jareth would just do as he wished and kill the four little girls.

"Gruesome looking turtle." Sarah's voice whispered. She wasn't used to this mode of communication and Jareth had to be impressed that she could manage it at all. "That's what Hawk's Eye called him."

'No need to insult turtles. Beauty is subjective, but that thing is evil. I wonder why Circus hasn't woken, yet. With my amulet here and all this chaos, it should have woken by now.' When he spoke aloud, Jareth raised his voice enough to speak to Zirconia. "I do not wage war with children. Send them to their nursery and come join me." He held out Sarah's hand and beckoned the commander of this laughable excuse for an army. "I think I would rather play war with you."

"They are soldiers of our queen. They will battle you."

"I object. Join me yourself and prove your worth as a leader." Jareth needed to end this as soon as possible. His strength was escaping him. "Your soldiers are clearly no match and I do enjoy a challenge." Not that Zirconia would be a challenge, either, but it was better than fighting with children. The dishonor of it was more than Jareth could stand. If he didn't kill Zirconia Jareth might have to kill himself to make up for his misdeed. At once, he felt a twinge along Sarah's spine.

"What was that!" Sarah gasped, feeling the sensation.

'That was Labyrinth. It doesn't like what I was just thinking and was giving a warning.'

"I didn't like it either.'

Damn. So, it seemed that in this state Sarah could hear Jareth's thoughts as easily as he could hear hers. 'Please, be silent. I'm trying to concentrate.'

Zirconia wasn't happy with the way this was developing, obviously. He shouted at the three girls that remained conscious. "Kill her!"

The girl in green tried, but Jareth brushed her aside as easily as he had the first time they'd attacked. This time, he focused the amulet's power on the glowing balls they all held and the balls were swept away in a gust of wind, carrying them up to Zirconai's dais where Jareth let them drop with a thud. "You might want to return those to Nehelenia. Not that they'll help her at all, but children shouldn't be allowed to play with dangerous weapons. Wouldn't want them to get hurt."

Now powerless, the girls looked at each other, uncertainly and then up at Zirconia, waiting for instructions. If they were expecting help, they were disappointed. "Can't you get anything right?" A hail energy balls shot out of the sky, forcing Sarah back away from the Amazon Quartet. "I can't even send you to dispose of a simple human without messing things up." He glared at the Quartet with undisguised contempt.

The girl in red jumped to her feet and shouted at Zirconia, "Help Pallapalla! She's," She pointed at Sarah, still grinning madly. "Done something to her!"

"And waste our glorious queen's power?" He didn't spare the screaming Pallapalla a glance. "I think not."

"Queen Nehelenia will be angry with you! We're her most loyal servants." The girl in green didn't move from Pallapalla's side as she yelled at Zirconia, fearlessly. "You can't let a human kill one of us!"

"You're an inconvenience." Zirconia said, almost joyfully. "Queen Nehelenia no longer needs you. She no longer needs this Circus." He jerked his staff towards them and the girl in red was knocked off her feet by another energy blast from it. She flew backwards, but managed to land on her feet. "Our enemies have done us a service and managed to do what you've never been able to do. With all the senshi here, disposing of them will be simple. When they are gone, no one on this planet will be able to oppose glorious Nehelenia. Pegasus will be found as we eradicate every life on this planet, one at a time!"

Fish Eye-

Fish Eye was dying. He could feel the life seeping out of him. Still, he managed to struggle to Hawk's Eye's body and roll him over onto his back. Hawk's Eye looked, if possible, worse than Fish Eye. Half of his lovely face was covered in blood, making his pink, feathery hair was weighted down by his own blood, sticky and drying. Pallapalla's ball had nearly caved in Hawk's Eye's head, leaving it bruised and his eyes bleeding. There was blood everywhere, so much that Fish Eye couldn't believe it all came from one body.

"Hawk?" Fish Eye tried to speak, but his throat hurt. Everything hurt. "You…still with me?"

There was no answer, but one of Hawk's Eye's eyes flickered open and focused on Fish Eye. He knew he was dying. Hawk's Eye reached out and took Fish Eye's hand, though he move slow and jerkily. When their hands clasped, Hawk's Eye closed his eye again and fell still.

"Don't go to sleep. Wake up." Fish Eye begged. It hurt to breathe, like there was fire in his lungs. Around the edges of his vision, darkness crept in. The sounds of the battle and fear of Zirconia faded. "Hawk? Tiger needs us. You can't sleep now." Fish Eye couldn't hold himself up anymore and slumped down next to Hawk's Eye. He didn't want to die. It wasn't supposed to end like this. He was so tired and a little rest would be nice. "Hawk, your hand's cold. I can feel it right through your glove." The burning in his chest was fading, thankfully. Instead, his chest felt numb and the numbness spread all along his right side. After a moment, he couldn't feel his left leg, either. If he could just see Tiger's Eye before…"Where are you?" Fish Eye lay his head down and consciousness left him, his hand and Hawk's Eye's still clasped together.

Helios-

He watched the battle through Chibi-Usa's eyes. He watched Venus fall, wounded, and he watched the other senshi cluster around her protectively. It was a worthy move to shelter their friend, but he could see where Jareth would see it as a failure, strategically. They left themselves too vulnerable to their enemies. Even with all their power, the senshi couldn't hope to fight at their full strength while guarding Venus, who couldn't even stand, and Mars, who could barely think straight with all the stress the Circus was putting on her mind as well as the trauma of coming face to face with the personification of Labyrinth.

They would die, despite their courage and efforts.

"My friend, will you forgive my deception?"

Chibi-Usa didn't answer, but kept blasting away at the Remless' with her little wand, using all her power and doing very little damage to the Remless'. Pegasus heard her thoughts, though Chibi-Usa didn't know he could do that. She was starting to realize that she would die in a few moments. She was terrified, but wouldn't back down. Perhaps Jareth's contempt for him was justified.

"If I could have found another way, I would have, my friend." Helios told her. He knew she would hear him, even if she wouldn't answer. "I'm afraid there isn't any time left and I haven't thought of a peaceful way out. I didn't want this."

Jareth inhabited Sarah, that much was clear by her sudden personality change and the amulet. If it was Sarah who'd tried to use the amulet, Labyrinth would have fed enough power through it to kill her. It was the prerogative of Labyrinth to judge who used its symbol, just as Circus determined who was allowed to touch its jewel. It was the same as the golden crystal and…of course. Such a simple solution.

"I'm a fool, my friend." Helios surged forward, pressing against Chibi-Usa's mind. Her concentration on the battle faltered and Helios was thankful her friends were looking out for her or she might have been killed then. "Let me out. I can stop this. Let me out and tell your friends to retreat. I can end this all!" Why hadn't he thought of it sooner? He burst though the walls of her mind, leaving Chibi-Usa momentarily disoriented, but letting Helios free. Now all he needed was the good grace of Circus and he could put an end to Nehelenia's mad ambitions.

No one saw Helios when he left Chibi-Usa and that was as he'd intended.

Sarah, or rather, Jareth, raised a sardonic eyebrow when she faced Zirconia again. "Really. Threatening a child? My, aren't you the brave warrior?" Jareth kept talking and Helios knew the Labyrinth's king was growing low on power. He was trying to goad Zirconia into action. "Pegasus has told me about you and your mistress, Nehelenia. Does Nehelenia know what Pegaus is? Did she tell you that others would oppose her or did she even know? I'll bet she didn't know. Let me take a guess. Your queen wants the power of the golden crystal for her own petty reason. I really don't care what the reasons are. She somehow learned of Priest Helios' great power and decided a priest would be easy enough to overcome. I'll bet she was surprised. Nehelenia doesn't even know what the golden crystal is, does she?" Sarah's fingers tightened around the amulet until her fingers turned white and Helios could hear the hiss of burning flesh. Labyrinth must be allowing Sarah's body to use the amulet, but she wasn't part of Labyrinth and, therefore, the amulet reacted badly with her. Sarah held up the amulet for Zirconia to see. "Here's another treasure for your queen. Think you can take it?"

"I have no time for your babbling…" Zirconia raised his staff and another hail of energy balls flew down at Sarah.

To be continued… 


	14. Changed

Chapter 14: Changed

Jareth-

He was tired, nearly exhausted. Who knew it would take so much energy to control a body other than ones own. Of course it wasn't just Sarah's body that was tiring him out. Using the amulet was more difficult that it had ever been before. For many hundreds of years Jareth had used the amulet without a thought, it was as effortless as breathing. Now, in the confines of Circus, he had to concentrate and exert force. He was sweating from the effort and had to take pains not to let Sarah's body get damaged. This would have to end quickly or Labyrinth would become worried and drag him back, leaving Sarah in terrible danger with no defense.

'Nehelenia is so power mad that she would take the golden crystal without knowing what it could do to her.' She must be insane or stupid. Jareth was leaning towards insane. She couldn't have been stupid and come this far. 'A bit of a pity. She's wasted all this time and energy searching for something that is absolutely no use to her.'

Zirconia wasn't letting up on his attack. The deadly staff in his hands supplied an endless source of energy that Jareth had to dodge, but he noticed that Zirconia wasn't all that particular about his targets. The little girls had to shield themselves from his attack until it got to be too much and the one in green picked up their fallen friend and they all leapt up, vanishing into the darkness high above.

"Get them away from Hawk and Fish!" Sarah demanded.

'I don't think they're alive anymore.'

"Don't say that!"

'Keeping silent doesn't change the truth.' But Jareth did as she said and lured Zirconia's fire away from the two. Sarah had never seen death and didn't want to think about it now. Even to Jareth, the idea of death was uncomfortable. Death was rare in the world of Labyrinth. Oh, it could happen, but it was so rare that in all his years of living in Labyrinth, Jareth had seen death only seven times.

Out of the corner of his perception, Jareth noticed that Priest Helios had freed himself of the little girl. He didn't see it with Sarah's eyes, but felt it. Priest Helios was not a fighter, he was less of a warrior than even Jareth. If he'd left the safety of the child's mind, then he must have a plan.

Jareth was so distracted by Priest Helios that he lost his concentration and was hit by one of Zirconia's blasts. It flung him backwards far enough that when he landed, he was face down next to Hawk's Eye. The boy was pallid and covered in blood. His face had been broken open from eyebrow to chin, it was a truly grisly sight. At least with Fish Eye's wound, it wasn't visible with Fish Eye laying on his stomach. When Jareth stopped rolling Sarah's hand happened to land on Hawk's Eye's face. Jareth moved to get to his feet and Sarah's hand brushed against the cool jewel on Hawk's Eye's forehead. In just that split second Jareth felt agonizing pain and realized what he'd been missing.

Ringmaster's jewel, the equivalent of Jareth's amulet and Helios' golden crystal, hadn't been lost or even hidden. It had been in plain sight all along, implanted in Hawk's Eye's forehead. The pain in Jareth's mind multiplied several times before it disappeared and he found himself laying in Labyrinth's arms, again. His amulet was heavy around his neck and Jareth knew that Sarah was still back in the middle of the battle, defenseless against Zirconia and Nehelania. He hadn't even caught sight of Toby and now there was no chance of it.

"You did well, pet." Labyrinth told him, patting Jareth's hair as it liked to do. "No one could have done better."

Jareth was crying. He hadn't cried since Ring's death so long ago. He'd failed miserably and now Sarah and Toby would both die. Jareth groaned and his hands tightened around Labyrinth's arm. "Send me back! One more chance!"

Labyrinth just shook its head, sadly, and held Jareth close. "No more chances. Come what may, you will stay here where I know you are safe."

Toby-

He had no idea what was going on, but there was a big fight and lots of noise. Toby was so tired and his whole body ached. It wasn't really pain, but a dull ache that wouldn't go away. Jareth said he had to go back to Labyrinth, so this must be what happened if he didn't go back. Toby wondered if he would die. Or maybe he was already dead. He'd closed his eyes when Circus had decided that they would go to oversee the battle and hadn't been able to open them again. His mind seemed to be drifting and he couldn't quite concentrate. He kept thinking of flying and how he wanted to change and just fly away into the night. The feel of wind against his feathers and how the world looked under the soft light of the moon. Silent and still, the world at peace as it always was at night.

The air smelled funny and the noise of battle interrupted Toby's thoughts. Someone was crying. Toby managed to open his eyes and, after a moment, focused. Tiger's Eye, Sarah's new friend, was still holding him, but it was Tiger's Eye who was crying. Tiger's Eye was breathing strange, in heavy, choked gasps. "Hawk…Fish…" Toby turned his head to look up and saw Tiger's Eye was crying openly, his cheeks wet with tears. "They aren't moving. Why aren't they moving?"

Toby managed to turn his head enough to see what was going on. The scene was grim. Everyone was hurt and Sarah was fighting with an ugly person who stood above her on a kind of platform in the air. There were blasts of power thrown down at Sarah and she shouted back at the person attacking her. Behind Sarah, Toby could see two other people who weren't moving and recognized the pink and blue hair as the people who'd come to see Sarah at the shrine.

The funny person that made Toby's head hurt, the person with skin black as ink, scowled at the terrible battle, its arms crossed over its chest. "Well, this isn't at all good. Honestly, I take a little nap and all blazes breaks loose."

Tiger's Eye started shaking. "Dead. Are they dead?" Tiger's Eye dropped to one knee. "Killed…he killed them. They're dead." Tiger's Eye's arms gave way and Toby fell, landing hard on his back. Funny. It didn't hurt. In fact, Toby couldn't feel much of anything.

Toby didn't understand why Jareth hadn't come to help them, but the idea was forming in his mind that, perhaps, Jareth couldn't come. The thing standing near Toby was like Labyrinth, something very big and very powerful. Maybe it wouldn't let Jareth in. Maybe something else had happened. Toby didn't want to think that Jareth had just abandoned him. He didn't want to hate Jareth. It hurt enough to hate mom and dad. It was hard though and Toby's thoughts kept drifting away from what might have happened to what he feared had happened.

'Jareth let sissy come fight alone.' Toby's anger started to boil, despite what he wanted. He was still too weak to do anything, though. He could barely stand, let alone find a way to help Sarah.. 'He's supposed to take care of sissy and he didn't!' Toby's little hands balled into fists. 'We're gonna die and Jareth doesn't care!'

"Ah, but he does, little prince." Circus squatted down next to Tiger's Eye and slipped an arm over his shoulders. Tiger's Eye didn't even look as if he noticed the touch, his face was still locked in horrified disbelief at what he saw below. This put Toby in a very close position with Circus and he didn't like it at all. It just felt completely wrong. "You don't like me, do you? Good. That's just the way it should be. You aren't meant to. I won't hurt you, at least not now. I have no reason to. Your king is here, he's with Sarah." Circus turned its eyes back to the battle going on just a short distance away. "She's very strong, you know. You ought to be proud of her. Very strong and very brave." It laughed softly. "Actually, it's your king who fights now with your sister's body as his weapon. She agreed to it, though, and that took quite a bit of courage. In fact, just coming here was very brave of her."

"She came for me." Toby smiled at Tiger's Eye who still looked very uncomfortable with how familiar Circus was being. "Told you so." Of course Sarah was strong and brave. She was the best person in the world.

"Tiger's Eye," Circus leaned over close enough to press its cheek against Tiger's Eye's. "Zirconia hurt you, didn't he?"

The question brought Tiger's Eye back to himself, but he spoke haltingly, as if it were taking an effort. "Yes, sometimes. When we failed in a task or,"

"Never mind. That's all I wanted to know. I'm sorry you were hurt. I never wanted that to happen. Still, that's all behind us now. This should work out well."

"Well?" Tiger's Eye's voice rose and he sounded outraged as he looked down at the battle below. It was the first time since Circus had shown itself that Tiger's Eye had spoken so harshly. "How can you call this 'well'! Let me help them!" Toby could see Tiger's Eye's claws extend. It was just like a normal cat's claws, thought these were far bigger, nearly an inch long, and looked fatal. "I can't lose them!"

"You must calm down. Everything's alright. this battle is about to end. I never meant my dears to be soldiers or fighters of any kind."

"Zirconia's powerful."

"A flea is powerful, compared to an amoeba."

"Huh?"

"Earth creatures. I find symbolism very amusing. A flea looks mighty and god-like to an amoeba. How impressive would a mouse be to an ant?" It stood and put its hands behind its back. "Not very flattering, but true. I couldn't possibly care less about Zirconia's power or that of Nehelenia. All that matters is me and my people."

"Then what are you?" Toby asked. His stomach didn't hurt anymore, but he was starting to feel sort of faded. He wanted to go to sleep. Home. He had to go home to Labyrinth. He'd be safe there. Safe in his own bed. Jareth hadn't abandoned him, he'd come with Sarah to save Toby. He didn't have to hate Jareth anymore and that was a great comfort for Toby. He didn't want to hate anymore. It made him more tired. Bad enough he hated his own parents and that hurt more than he wanted to say. He didn't want to hate anyone. He just wanted to go home and have Jareth sing to him and Sarah tell him a bedtime story. Toby closed his eyes. He could almost hear Sarah's voice even above the awful noise of fighting and screaming. "Are you big enough to save sissy?"

"I am myself and more substantial than you all. Your Sarah can be saved. The question is, is she worth my effort?" Toby opened his eyes again with great effort and saw Circus' smile broaden when Sarah was knocked backwards by Zirconia's power. Toby didn't even have the energy to yell for her as he wanted to. She didn't get up, but lay on her back next to Hawk's Eye, her hand landing right across his face. Her body twitched frighteningly several times. "You've accepted Sarah as your Ringmaster? Let's see if she'll take the position."

Sarah-

Sarah felt a shock rip through her, starting at her fingertips where they brushed against Hawk's Eye's forehead. It was like being electrocuted. Actually, she realized, it wasn't Hawk's Eye's skin that caused the shock, but the jewel implanted in his forehead. The shock pushed Jareth away, not only out of control of Sarah's body, but out of her mind entirely. Sarah felt the weight of Jareth's amulet vanish from around her neck. She felt vulnerable and exposed, like someone had torn her skin off. Jareth's presence in her mind was gone and it was an almost physical ache to be alone so suddenly.

For a moment, Sarah could only see stars and her whole body tingled. Her lips were numb and she couldn't move at all. It was terrifying, but even more so when her vision cleared and she saw the deformed turtle standing over her with a maniacal glee in his eyes.

"So much for the return of the Ringmaster." Zirconia raised his staff and just behind him Sarah could see a woman who wasn't quite there. It was rather like looking at image reflected in water. She was there and real, Sarah could see her frenzied eyes and terrible smile that looked like a snake smiling. Sarah didn't like that thought. It seemed insulting to snakes and she'd always been fond of them. The woman had immensely long, black hair and eyes like that of a cat. Skin pale as the moon and an exquisite face, she could have been beautiful if it weren't for that awful smile.

Sarah turned her head away from them and found herself looking at Hawk's Eye and Fish Eye. Well, at least he was pretty and pleasant to look at. If she was going to die, then at least her last sight would be of someone…wait. Sarah's eyes focused on the jewel that had shocked Jareth out of her system. Jewel. The Ringmaster's jewel, the same type of power as Jareth's amulet. It had been right there the whole time, right in the middle of Hawk's Eye's forehead.

"Ah, so you've realized. I thought someone would have figured it out long ago."

The world went silent. Not just quiet, but absolutely silent. There wasn't a sound except for the voice and it was made all the worse for that the sounds of fierce battle died so suddenly. Sarah turned her head and saw someone looking down at her. Black skin. Not brown, but black like ink. It had a pleasant face and looked Sarah up and down, appraisingly.

"The jewel, I mean. Of course, Hawk's Eye knew what it was, but Ringmaster told him to keep it a secret when she gave it to him." The person frowned. "She gave it to Hawk's Eye a long time ago. She had bad feeling. Nothing specific, just a bad feeling. Ringmaster was worried about the jewel so she gave it to Hawk's Eye and told him to guard it. He didn't want to lose it and asked me to plant it in his flesh so that it couldn't be lost. She wanted it to be safe. All of this was shortly before she left to meet Hoggle. Or so she thought. No one knew the truth until it was too late. The killer never entered me, so I couldn't send anyone to help her until she realized and that wasn't until moments before he killed her."

"Who killed her? It wasn't Hoggle."

"No, it wasn't. Zirconia, that twisted thing, that wretched, yapping dog that had slipped into my home while I slept. It had taken the form of one that Ringmaster trusted, but was arrogant and revealed itself to her. Then it killed her. I want it dead. Or gone. Or whatever. Just…make it go away. Can you do that?"

Sarah's hand was still on Hawk's Eye's forehead and the jewel, when Circus had mentioned it, felt suddenly cool to the touch. That something so small had so much power

Circus shook its head. "No. In her last moment of life, I saw it all. It was that creature, Zirconia who did it. He took the shape and voice of the Labyrinth's dwarf to deceive my Ringmaster and lure her out where she wasn't safe. Then he killed her and let my Remless' see Hoggle running from her body."

"Why didn't you ever tell them?"

Circus never stopped smiling. "Why? It wouldn't have changed anything. At least I thought it wouldn't." It looked up at the dais where Zirconia was frozen in mid-attack. "It seems that after I fell asleep, that thing decided that it would take my people. It wasn't even planned, isn't that funny? It doesn't realize what I am and none of my children have ever told it. If I'd stayed awake just a little while longer, then I could have destroyed that thing the moment it stepped into me. All this time wasted. Ah, well." It reached down and touched Sarah's cheek, making her want to flinch away. "Would you like to stay here?"

"The battle…"

"Oh," It waved a hand, dismissively. "I've stopped all that. See?"

Sarah looked around and saw that, just as it had said, everything was stopped. Time itself had frozen and everyone, every movement was caught. Zirconia had been caught just as he was launching his attack at Sarah, the energy from his staff was halfway to Sarah, terrifyingly close. It was close enough that Sarah thought she could reach out and touch it. "Time…you stopped it." If Jareth had been right in his descriptions, and if Circus was anything like Labyrinth, then stopping time wasn't such an impossible feat.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Circus. I think you've been told about me."

Sarah nodded, dumbly. "I've met Labyrinth. Can you help us?"

"Yes. The question is, will I? What do I get out of your survival?" The smile was still good-natured and pleasant, but Sarah trembled at the words. "I could let you die here and now. I can still save my people and I can easily evict Zirconia and his fool of a queen. I can let both you and little Toby die."

Sarah's eyes widened. "Toby? You know where he is?"

"He's where I left him. There." It pointed up to the stands where the audience would sit. At the very top of the rows, Sarah could just see Tiger's Eye kneeling and a little shape near Tiger's Eye's knees. That must be Toby. "He's still alive, but only just. I believe he has perhaps three minutes to live. He must return to Labyrinth if he is to live."

"I'll do anything!" Sarah offered at once.

"Think, first." Circus held up a cautioning finger. "What I require isn't something so lightly given."

"What do you want?"

"You. Remember all that Jareth told you about his life and know that you will have the same. I would have you as my Ringmaster, leader of my Remless'. You would be my avatar, my voice. Your will, your actions, your mind, all that you are would be mine. For the rest of your life, and a long one it will be, you will be bound to me. My slave." Sarah hesitated. To be a slave. To lose all control, all freedom. She had been so angry when Jareth told her what had happened to Toby. She pitied Jareth more than she thought was possible because of what he'd told her about his life. Now, to willing walk into that life herself. It would cost her everything she valued. She would become like Jareth, a walking, talking doll.

Toby waiting for her.

"You'll save Toby?"

"Instantly." Circus promised. "I will send him directly to the outside where Jareth will find him and return him to where he belongs."

"He belongs with me."

"Only if you want him to die."

Sarah licked her lips. "You'll save Toby. I'll do it."

"Excellent."

Sarah was instantly overcome by pain. Terrible, agonizing pain. Her vision darkened, but she didn't faint. Instead, she felt weightless, like she was being lifted off the ground. Her skin tingled and burned, the burning seeping right down to her bones. A blast of cold light then burned from the inside out until Sarah thought she was filled with ice while being submerged in lava. The contrast made everything all the more painful and in her agony, Sarah heard the Circus speak.

"You should be younger. I don't think anyone so old has ever been changed, before. Jareth had been the same age as your brother when he was brought to Labyrinth. The pain will ease in just a moment. I'm almost done."

All at once, the pain was gone, just as Circus had promised. The shock left Sarah numb and limp. She couldn't get herself to function and couldn't seem to move. Circus slipped its arms around her and held her tenderly. Sarah felt warm, then. Pleasantly, sleepily, warm. When Circus held her, everything was alright and everyone she loved was safe. Sarah let herself relax, slumping against Circus.

"There." Circus sounded quite satisfied with itself. "That went very well. How do you feel?"

"Distant." She felt like there were bubbles in her head and in the tips of her fingers. "Toby?"

"He's outside now."

Sarah's eyes fell closed, again. "What about Zirconia and Nehelenia?"

"I think I'll let Priest Helios take care of Zirconia. He's just realized the solution. Took him long enough. Nehelenia, however, is mine to deal with. Rather, she is now your responsibility."

Toby-

The darkness of the circus was gone and Toby found himself in the grass, staring up at the darkening sky. He heard cars in the distance and a bird nearby. He was outside the circus. "Sissy?" Toby's voice was hoarse. "Sissy, where are you?" Every word made his throat feel like it was bleeding. "Jareth?"

"I'm here." He must have been kneeling next to Toby on the ground. Jareth's hair almost touched Toby's face when he leaned over to look at Toby's face. "Just in time." Jareth only touched Toby's hand and they were back in Labyrinth. Toby's strength returned as if it had never been gone and he jumped to his feet.

"Where's sissy?"

Jareth looked guilty. "I don't know. You suddenly appeared outside the Circus' tent and I retrieved you. I don't know what's going on inside. I'm sorry."

Rei-

The battle was over and the Remless' suddenly stopped fighting. Even the most vicious of the Remless' broke off their attacks and quickly backed away. Rei wanted to get away, too. She was starting to get that terrible feeling, just like she had when Labyrinth had appeared at the Shrine. She knew, from what Sarah had said, that there was another creature, like Labyrinth, that ruled the circus. In fact, it was the Circus. Rei would give anything not to encounter it. She wasn't a coward, just sensible. She knew what affect the thing would have on her and that was just the sort of experience she didn't need in the middle of a battle. Though, thankfully, it looked like the battle had ended.

"What's happening?" Usagi asked, breathlessly.

No one had an answer. The Remless' behavior was a mystery. They looked confused, and a little afraid, all the while backing away in an ever widening circle.

"Kill them!" Zirconai screamed. It must have been Zirconia, who else would give orders to the Remless'. "I command it! Kill them all!"

The uncertain Remless' didn't obey and Rei was grateful. They couldn't withstand much more. Minako was severely wounded and had lost consciousness early on in the battle. Even tough as nails Haruka was holding one of her arms at a strange angle. Michiru, normally so composed was looking a little wild in the eyes. They weren't used to such ferocious, prolonged fights and the Remless' they'd fought in the past had never fought in groups. Individually, a Remless was taxing. Together, they could have defeated the senshi in just a short time.

Zirconia was short, Rei saw when he limped closer, leaning heavily on a staff almost twice as tall as he was. "I told you to kill them! They're at your mercy. Would you all follow the path of the Amazon Trio? See where that path led them." He swung his staff around and pointed it, making all the Remless' turn to see.

There were Fish Eye and Hawk's Eye laying on the ground, hand-in-hand. Standing over them, hunched over with a terrible expression was Tiger's Eye. His blonde hair looked wild and his mouth was open to show his jaws. Rei had never really noticed Tiger's Eye's jaws before and now she wondered how she'd missed them. His eyes were narrowed and his nostrils flared in a snarl. Guarding. He was guarding his friend's bodies.

"Fallen and broken." Zirconia sneered, not at all impressed by Tiger's Eye's brave, protective display. It made Rei think better of him. "The one remaining has been reduced back to the level of the animal that he is. You'd follow them?" He rounded back to look at the Remless'. "You go against me and you're nothing! How did I find you? Wandering the empty void, leaderless and without direction. Would you return to that? Obey me!"

"Please," One of the many, nameless Remless' spoke, giving a groveling bow to Zirconia. "Forgive us, but we must not."

"Why?" He demanded, harshly.

No one answered him, but whatever the reason was, it must have been significant. They kept backing away, not only away from the senshi, but also from Zirconia. All the way, they kept their eyes focused on Zirconia, curious, confused eyes.

Tiger's Eye leapt at Zirconia, but was thrown back, not by a bolt of energy, but by Zirconia simply swinging his staff like a club and striking Tiger's Eye in the chest. Tiger's Eye went down, but the fight wasn't gone from him. When he looked up, with blood running from the corner of his mouth, Tiger's Eye laughed, maliciously. "Your time's run out. Fake! Pale imitation!" He pushed himself to his feet again and held his clawed hands out at Zirconia, rushing him again. "Long live Ringmaster!"

Zirconia thrust his staff at Tiger's Eye and the moment it connected with his chest, there was a crackle of something like electricity and Tiger's Eye fell. This time he didn't get up.

"Any more brave observations?" Zirconia asked, looking around at the cowering Remless'. When there were none, he turned his attentions to the senshi and lowered his staff at them, just as he had to Tiger's Eye. "And now for you insects. You haven't the faintest idea what you're up against."

Wounded or not, they wouldn't go to death with open arms. All the senshi who were able to stood straighter and readied themselves to fight, but it was quite unnecessary when a familiar voice spoke. Everyone turned their heads to see the winged horse, Pegasus, standing just a short distance away. For the first time, no one had summons him. At least, Rei hadn't heard or seen Chibi-Usa do anything of the sort.

"Call your queen, Zirconia." Pegasus said spoke to Zirconia, not even looking at the senshi. "I will give her what she seeks."

Chibi-Usa's reaction wasn't at all pleasant. Her eyes widened and Rei saw that Chibi-Usa understood what this meant. Pegaus was giving up the battle. He would hand over what they'd all fought so hard to protect and, thus, hand over the Earth. Chibi-Usa staggered back a step, falling against Usagi's legs and then slumping down to her knees. She wasn't the type of girl to burst into hysterical tears, but at that moment Rei knew Chibi-Usa wanted to.

"A trick." Zirconia shook his head, suspiciously.

"To what end?" Pegasus shook himself and changed from a horse to a boy dressed in white and gray robes. In the middle of his forehead was the same golden horn that had been on Pegasus' forehead. The boy wasn't real, though. He was like a mirage, a ghostly image. "Send these children back to their world and let us settle this. I'm tired."

"No!" Chibi-Usa held out a hand towards Pegasus until Usagi took hold of her and kept her still. "Pegasus, you can't! They'll kill you and your world!"

"I will give Nehelenia the golden crystal, but only if you return them to their world, first." Pegasus completely ignored Chibi-Usa's tearful pleas. "Otherwise, we will continue this game. You have lost your seven best fighters, three whom will die shortly and four whom you have betrayed. The Remless' are unwilling to help you, very suddenly, and the Sailor Senshi now know your plans and the extent of your power. I think I have the advantage this time."

It took Zirconia a moment to decide if this was a trap or not. "If you have the advantage, why give up?"

"I told you, I'm tired. My power weakens and soon I will be exhausted. My friend, also. I wish her to leave unharmed. Let my friends go free without further battle. Tell your queen that I will accept her offer. We will rule everything together. Simply have her come and take possession of the golden crystal. Once she has claimed it, I'm sure this will all end."

"Give me the golden crystal and I will deliver it to her."

"No." Pegasus was adamant and even raised his voice, slightly. "I will hand it over to Nehelenia alone."

To say that Zirconia was angry would have been a vast understatement. Zirconia raised his staff and fired off a blast of energy, but it deflected harmlessly around a force shield around the small boy.

"Your petty displays of power are nothing." Pegasus sounded almost arrogant and he raised his head, managing to look down his nose at Zirconia even though Zirconia was taller than he was. "Common worm. You wish for my golden crystal? You have the gall to lay your unworthy hands on the focus of my power, the keystone of all that I am? You think to usurp my place?" Pegasus lowered his head and kept very still, as if tempting Zirconai to the golden crystal. "Come. Lay your hands upon it. Take the power and see if you can surrender it to your queen. See if you have the strength."

"I won't be trapped by you." Zirconia hissed. "Remless'!" He shouted, turning his head to the gathered Remless' around them. "Attack him! Take the golden crystal!"

For the third time, not a single one of the Remless' moved and the whole Circus was in absolute silence.

Zirconia wasn't stupid and must have realized what this meant. "Traitors. I will destroy this circus and all of you with it!"

"We can not follow your orders, anymore." Someone spoke as the Remless' continued backwards towards the large pit that led down to the depths of the Circus. One by one, all of the Remless' stepped into the empty air of the abyss and plummeted into the darkness.

Within seconds, none of the Remless' were left on the performance floor of Circus. Angrily, Z irconia turned his gaze upward, towards where the Amazon Quartet had disappeared. "Quartet! Get yourselves down here and do your duty to your queen!"

Rei looked up and saw the Quartet's shadowy figures above, but not one of them moved nor did any of them respond. She could see their eyes, shining in the darkness, as well as the colored, glowing balls they all held. The girls seemed to look at each other for a moment, but then turned their heads back to look down on Zirconia. As one, they held out their glowing balls and let them drop. Rei flinched, fearing that the balls would explode or something equally disastrous. There was a sharp -clink- when the balls hit the floor, like glass. Then, nothing. The light faded from the balls and went dark as ash.

Whatever it meant, it made Zirconia absolutely livid and he screeched up at the Quartet, "You defy your queen! Traitors!"

"Why should they help one who would sacrifice them without hesitation?" Pegasus asked, drawing Zirconia's attention back to him.

Zirconia, Pegasus, and the senshi were left in the open area. Nearby, Tiger's Eye and Fish Eye lay motionless. There was Tiger's Eye, but he was still moving. It was only tiny movements, but Rei could see his chest rise and fall as he breathed and his foot twitched. At least he was alive. Rei never thought she'd be happy to see one of the Trio alive and well. A shorter distance away, there lay Sarah in the arms of…someone. Something.

Rei blinked and tried to focus her eyes, but the person was black. Dark, midnight black. It blended into the dark background of Circus and Rei just couldn't see them properly. She didn't need to see it, she knew what it was. That thing near Sarah was Circus. That was what Rei had been feeling. So, a god was just a few yards away. 'That should liven things up.' The asinine thought skipped across Rei's mind and she wondered if she was going hysterical. If she started laughing, she'd know for sure.

Why the Remless' had run away, rejecting Zirconia's orders, baffled Rei, but also relieved her. She hadn't been expecting so fearsome an attack. The presence of Labyrinth, then the attack, had taken a great toll on Rei, both physically and psychically. Everyone was injured and in no shape to fight again. They would try. They wouldn't give up.

One of Usagi's most prominent features was her stubbornness. She wouldn't give up, not on something so desperately important. Already, Usagi was steeling herself, getting to her feet but keeping her small hand on Chibi-Usa's shoulder. Rei loved Usagi's hands. Delicate and strong.

Somehow gathering the strength, Rei managed to reach out and touch Usagi's hand. "Don't."

"What?" Usagi gasped, her mouth falling open. She leaned in closer to Rei, whispering to keep her words away from not only Zirconia, but also from Chibi-Usa who looked shell-shocked and on the verge of a break-down. "It's too much for her. He was her friend. She can't fight him if it comes to that and I can't let Pegasus put the Earth in danger by giving up his power like this." Her eyes hardened just a little. "Too many people have been hurt. Even if Pegasus is tired of hiding. I won't let this happen."

Chibi-Usa was crying and her hand trembled as she held her little wand. Usagi was right. If they had to fight against Pegasus to stop what he was about to do, then Chibi-Usa would never be able to do it. Fighting was unnecessary, anyway. Pegasus wasn't giving up. He had a plan.

"Trust me." Rei insisted. "This is the way it should be."

Usagi was doubtful and it hurt Rei. After all they'd been through together, why should Usagi distrust her? Rei trusted Usagi absolutely. But then, Usagi didn't feel about Rei as Rei felt about Usagi. The one person Usagi probably trusted more than anyone was Mamoru. Gods! Sometimes, Rei thought she could hate Mamoru! If it weren't for the fact that he made Usagi deliriously happy, Rei would hate him.

Usagi looked back at Pegasus and the slowly approaching Zirconia. She looked down at trembling Chibi-Usa, then, finally back at Rei. "All right. I believe in you." It must have been a terrible effort for Usagi to restrain herself, but Rei knew this was the right thing to do.

They both turned back to watch what would happen.

Zirconia-

Trap or no trap, this was an opportunity that couldn't be passed by. The golden crystal right in front of him. The traitors to glorious Nehelenia and the senshi enemies could be destroyed later, this was real prize.

Pegasus was so beaten that he lowered his head and closed his eyes, completely putting himself at Zirconia's mercy. Zirconia reached out and wrapped his fingers around the glowing, magnificent thing. Warmth tingled his fingers, spreading through his hand and down his arm, into the rest of his body. A wonderful euphoria clouded Zirconia's mind as the power of the golden crystal filled his body and tantalized his mind. He could feel the power and feel the potential. It was no wonder that Nehelenia wanted the golden crystal. Just one touch told Zirconia that in that small thing, there was enough power to make him unstoppable. No one would stand in his way. Not Pegasus. Not the Sailor Senshi. Not Nehelenia herself! Why, they would be his servants. Slaves. Pets. Insects under his heel. They would be nothing.

Then the burning started. The gentle tingle of warmth turned sharp. It burned Like the power had just increased tenfold, the burning ate through Zirconia's skin and wormed down to his bones. He'd never felt such terrible pain. Unlike the gentle spread of the warm tingle, the burning exploded inside of him.

His mouth was open, but if Zirconia was screaming, he couldn't hear himself. His ears rung with the sound of a bell. It sounded like it was being rung inside his skull. Stars filled his vision before everything turned the color of blood and he was blinded to everything but the pain.

When the pain stopped…nothing.

Rei-

Pegasus turned to the senshi, then, and bowed. "My friend," He told Chibi-Usa. "Forgive me for my deceptions. I dislike using this power I'm given. I would not have led you to war and putting your life in danger. That was never my wish." He stiffed for a moment and then relaxed. He looked more solid and took a deep breath. "Thank you, Circus." He turned to address the god. "I have my physical body, now. I can return to Elysian and revive my world and my people."

Rei was furious. All this time, he'd had the power to do that and he'd refused to use it. He could have saved everyone a lot of time and pain if he'd just done what he'd had to do. It didn't matter at that point, anyway. What was done was done.

"Circus grows impatient." Pegasus told them. "Everything's alright, now. It's time to go." He made his way to Chibi-Usa and kissed her cheek, lightly. "I hope we meet again."

There was a moment of nothing and then they were all at Rei's home, standing in a small group in the front yard. Everyone looked around at each other, no one knowing what to say. Pegasus was nowhere to be seen and Chibi-Usa buried her face in Usagi's side, sobbing.

Dead Moon Circus-  
Sarah-

"He's dead?"

"Oh, yes. Very." Circus' smile brightened the darkness. "It's simply unforgivable to touch an avatar's power focus without permission. I'm pleased to say that Elysian did not approve of Zirconia touching the golden crystal. Like I did, it sleeps, but is not dead. How do you feel?"

"Strange. Everything hurts. I feel…bigger on the inside."

"That sounds about right. Rise, my avatar. Ringmaster. Your duty is to protect your people and me. That puppet has been crushed by Priest Helios. You will destroy Nehelenia."

Sarah swallowed nervously, even as she felt a soothing touch in her mind which she knew came from Circus. "You mean, you want me to kill someone?" Kill? She wasn't sure she could do something like that.

"It will be easy." Circus directed Sarah's attention to the people who'd fallen because of Nehelenia's desire for power. "Those are just a few lives. Hawk's Eye and Fish Eye, my poor children. Dear Tiger's Eye, if he survives, is now bereft of his loving brothers. How many other lives will you allow Nehelenia to take? You can stop her here and now. I've given you the power."

Sarah raised her hand to her forehead where she now wore the jewel Hawk's Eye had worn for so long. The jewel was cool to the touch. She couldn't bear to look at the fallen men or at Tiger's Eye who tried so valiantly to guard their bodies and was now only just clinging to life. "What do I have to do? Jareth used the amulet like a weapon." They'd died for her and for Toby. How could she waste that?

"That was only because he was forced to use your body. If Labyrinth had permitted him to physically come here, he would have had a much easier task."

"That doesn't make much sense. I can't figure out what's been going on." Sarah tried to think her way through the logic of how these creatures, Labyinth and Circus, worked, but she couldn't understand it. There seemed to be no laws or rules other than the whims of the creatures themselves.

Circus told her, sagely, "The rules don't matter much, anyway. I make them up as they become convenient. So does Labyrinth. When we interact, of course things get a little illogical." It made a sweeping motion with one hand, to push aside the issues of logic. "Enough of that. This is a perfect opportunity for you to test the power I've given you. Bring Nehelenia here."

"How?"

"She's here, somewhere. Just bring her to you."

"But I don't understand!"

Circus put its hands on either side of Sararh's head and pulled her close. It kissed her forehead and looked at her affectionately. "Don't try to understand. Just do it."

Sarah did just that. "Where are the senshi?"

"I sent them back where they belong. They aren't needed here anymore."

"And the Remless'?" Sarah asked as she relaxed her mind and let her awareness spread out. It felt the way syrup looks when it flows steadily over a plate of pancakes and oozes down the sides. It felt like she was spreading herself. "I can feel them. They're scared."

"I let them know that I'd woken up and that I was displeased by their serving Zirconia. They're just a little nervous. Have you found her, yet?"

"I think so." Somewhere close by there was something dark. It was dim, but obvious. Seeping out of its hiding place and polluting everything around it, like a lingering bad smell. "It doesn't feel like it belongs here."

"That's here. Good job. Now bring her here."

Easier said than done. "Isn't she dangerous?"

"Don't be silly. Here, you are the most dangerous creature. Just get a grip on her and pull her here."

Sarah was becoming honestly terrified of Circus. Was this how Jareth felt being with Labyrinth all these years? It wasn't malicious or cruel, but it didn't see any danger. Even when Hawk's Eye and Fish Eye laying just a few feet away, cold and dead, it kept smiling. It was that smile that made Sarah afraid. The smile and the fact that she would be serving Circus for the rest of her life-however long that might be.

"It will be a very long time, if I have anything to say about it." Circus spoke up, obviously hearing her thoughts. "Yes, I know what you're thinking. You'll get used to it in time. Ringmaster did."

"Didn't she have a real name other than Ringmaster?"

"Does it matter? Bring Nehelenia here. I want you to get used to your power."

It was like wrapping her fist around an orange. Sarah grabbed the dark, ugly thing she found with her mind and pulled it towards her. She felt it struggle, but it was weak and Sarah had no trouble bringing it closer. "I think I'm killing it." She wanted to let go. Killing was bad.

"Good. Bring it here so you can watch it die." Circus didn't permit her to let go of Nehelenia and tightened Sarah's grip.

"I don't like killing things."

"You won't have to do it often."

Sarah gave another pull and Nehelenia was suddenly in front of them. Sarah didn't like Nehelenia at first glance. The woman was shaking with fury. She was so angry she almost couldn't speak.

"What are you?"

"I'm Sarah." She didn't want to get too close, even though she could tell what Circus had been saying. Nehelenia was weak. Sarah wasn't afraid of her, just disliked her. This was the woman who'd killed Hawk's Eye and Fish Eye. This was the woman who'd had Toby kidnapped. This was the woman who caused a lot of pain for no particular reason. "You have to go away, now."

Nehelenia opened her mouth to say something, but Sarah felt the jewel in the center of her forehead tingle. Nehelenia screamed, her hands clutching her breast.

"You're going to make her heart explode in her chest." Circus said. "Exert pressure, like this." The power coming from the jewel intensified and Sarah's eyes widened. "Don't be afraid. No, I won't stop. She can't be let loose or she'll come back later. I don't like the risk. She dies now."

And Nehelenia died. She screamed for a short time before her eyes rolled back. She didn't just die, though. Her body crumbled. She broke apart like a sandcastle in the tide, bits and pieces falling away until the screams stopped and there was nothing left of Nehelenia but a pile of dust.

Sarah could feel Circus' immense satisfaction. It stepped away from Sarah and looked down at what had been Nehelenia. "A job well done." It waved a hand and even the pile of dust vanished. "You're afraid. You don't have to be."

The fear vanished, but Sarah still felt sick. She wanted to throw up. "I don't like this." Sarah swallowed hard. Her hands were still shaking, but she wasn't afraid. What she'd done…

"I can make you like it."

"No!"

Circus put its hands on Sarah's arms and looked at her very seriously. "You can't change your mind now. I've saved your brother, he is safely returned to Jareth and Labyrinth. Your friends are safe." It gestured towards the senshi. "You're mine now. You promised."

"Yes. I did."

"Good. We have a lot of work to do, my pet. Let's start by cleaning up." The Quartet of girls appeared before them and they trembled under Circus' gaze. If they'd been above all this time, they must have seen what had happened to their queen. "Shall we send them to their queen, pet? They were so loyal."

"They're children." They were younger than Sarah. Circus wouldn't kill them? Not when they looked on the verge of tears. Would it? "Let them go."

One of the girls, the one in green, spoke up, then. "No. You'll make us go out there and away from Nehelenia we'll die. We'll grow up and turn into adults. Just kill us now." She was telling the truth. She honestly would rather die than grow up. Sarah could relate. Who wouldn't rather spend their whole lives as eternal children? To play and laugh without a care in the world? It sounded like paradise.

"Let me call Jareth."

Circus scowled. "You are NOT leaving."

"I'll just stand at the threshold. Let me call him. They don't deserve to be killed. They refused Zirconia's orders, remember?"

"A flimsy reason, but you may have your way. I was never much interest in killing children, anyway. Go to the threshold and call your Jareth. If he wants them, he may have them. The Amazon Trio will go with you as guards."

Sarah turned and saw that Circus wasn't lying. There they were, all completely healthy and without a mark on them. Event their clothes were free from signs of battle. "You said they were dead!" Sarah whirled back on Circus.

"I lied."

Labyrinth-  
Jareth-

Jareth waited, impatiently for news. He kept by Toby's side as he waited, stroking the child's hair while Toby slept. Toby would live, but they'd only just gotten him back in time. Jareth had requested that Labyrinth let Toby heal by sleeping instead of an instant heal. There was nothing better for healing than sleep. When Jareth heard Sarah's voice ring out, he went straight away to the entrance of Circus There he saw Sarah standing as close as he could to the entrance, waiting for him. At once he saw what had happened. She was changed. It wasn't exactly a surprise. With no other humans available, it was inevitable that Circus had taken Sarah as its own. After all, it couldn't very well use its own Remless' as an avatar and the Amazon Trio were little more than animals. Not that it was a bad thing, just that their natures left them unsuited for the responsibilities of an avatar.

Jareth couldn't help the pity in his voice. "Sarah…"

"You were right, ya know." Sarah mustered a smile. "It's not so bad…for being a slave. Look. You want some new kids? I got a couple that have no interest in growing up and if you don't take them, Circus wants to kill them." She spoke briskly, moving away from the subject of what she'd now become.

Jareth couldn't blame her, he didn't much like talking about his life, either. "I will take any unwanted children."

"They aren't human. Does that matter?"

"No. A child is a child." They walked out of the darkness behind Sarah. "The ones that took Toby? They'll do." He noted that one of them was severely wounded. He'd have to have that fixed before he decided what he wanted to do with them. They definitely needed shelter, though. All four of them looked angry and an angry child was a frightened child. The words were spoken the Jareth send the little girls to Labyrinth. "They'll be fine. Toby won't like them being there, but Labyrinth obviously approves or I wouldn't have been able to take them."

"Toby's alright?"

"He's resting, but he'll be fine."

They were alone for the first time in a long time. He didn't love her. Yes, she was beautiful, but she was not Ring. Sarah was clever and quick, but she was not Ring. She was compassionate and gentle, but she was not Ring. "You can call me if you want to see Toby. Or if you want to speak with Hoggle or one of the others." He offered. "There is a pathway into Labyrinth through you. I'm not sure how it happened, even Labyrinth doesn't understand it, but it's there."

"I'd offer the same, but I don't know all the rules, yet. Circus might not let it happen. Everything's fixed now. The Trio are safe and alive. The senshi are all back where they belong and Toby's safe and sound. I guess things get better from here on." Sarah fell silent for a moment.

"Was it worth it?" Jareth asked, after a moment. "You're like me. A slave. Was all this worth your freedom?"

"Toby is much more valuable to me than my life." Sarah gave a genuine smile. "Yes, he was more than worth it. Besides, it wasn't as if I had much of a life away from him. Do you really think I'd have gone back to my parents? Nope. I think I'm better off here. I gave up myself for Toby. Why did you give yourself to Labyrinth?"

"I was like Toby. Too young to understand what was happening. Labyrinth didn't really give me a choice. I do remember that I wanted to be somewhere safe. Life was very different when I was human, Sarah. I remember always being afraid and alone. Then Han'nin, my predecessor, came to me. He held me and took me to Labyrinth. He gave me good food and a warm bed. I was grateful and I wanted to stay with him. I suppose I gave myself up for the chance of a family."

"Do you think I might have been Ringmaster?" Sarah asked. "The Trio believe it and they knew her pretty well. You say I've got a connection with Labyrinth that Ringmaster had. Is it possible?"

"All things are possible." He didn't want to hurt her, but truth was best. "I can't honestly say that I love you. I still love Ringmaster. She was everything to me and I just don't see her in you. You are radically different." Perhaps, one day, he could love her. Perhaps… "I don't think it even matters anymore. She's dead and whether you are her reincarnation or not, we'll never know. Maybe it's better that way."

They stared at each other for a long while until Sarah forced a smile. "Well, that's no reason we can't start fresh, huh?" She stuck out her hand. "Forgive and forget? No hard feelings?"

"A fresh start." Jareth took the offered hand. "I think we can live with that."

To be continued… 


	15. Epilogue

Epilogue-  
Rei-

They didn't know what had happened to Sarah. For weeks after the attack on the Dead Moon Circus, they'd searched the city for her. The newspapers and news reported a seventeen year old girl and her three year old brother had gone missing from the family's apartment and that the parents were looking for them. Shortly after the first report, accusations of child abuse were leveled against Mr. and Mrs. Williams and it was thought that the children had run away. The police and volunteer groups joined in the search, but the two were never found. People thought that the girl had kidnapped her brother to get him away from an abusive home or that someone with a grudge against the wealthy business man had taken them. Some people even whispered that they thought the parents might have killed the children and hidden the bodies.

Rei, like the rest of the senshi, knew what had happened, but she kept quiet. She'd seen what Sarah's parents had done to her and thought that it was best Sarah and Toby did not return. Not that there was anything any of them could do. The Circus had vanished, taking Sarah with it and Jareth had come to reclaim Toby as soon as they'd set foot outside the Circus.

"Hey, you've got some mail." Yamato smiled at Rei when he saw her raking the leaves. "Bills 'n such. Want 'em here or just leave 'em on the table?"

"I'll take them." Rei liked Yamato, but it wasn't the way he wanted her to like him. It didn't take a genius to see that he had a crush on her. In fact, Usagi took every opportunity to tease Rei about it. Unfortunately for Yamato, Rei just didn't feel the same way about him. He was a lovely guy. Though he was a bit unkept and often frantic to impress, he was one of the best men that Rei knew. If she hadn't fixated on Usagi, she was sure she'd have fallen in love with him.

"Are you feeling alright, Rei?" Yamato asked when he handed her the small pile of letters. "You've been kinda down lately. Anything I can do?"

And that was why Rei thought Yamato would be a prize catch for anyone. He was always willing to help and put himself out for someone else. "No. It's alright. I'm a bit worried about a friend, but there's nothing anyone can do. I'm sure she's fine."

"This that girl you brought home a bit ago? She looked kinda like you?"

Rei stared. "When did you see Sarah?"

"Grampa and I saw her when you brought her back, of course. Figured if you wanted us to know, you would have told us." He shrugged absently, thinking it wasn't a big deal. "We kept outta the way for you."

So, what else had they seen? Enough had happened that day. Jareth and Toby's appearances and transformation from owls into people. Sarah's strange friends showing up. The arrival of the Amazon Trio and, later, the Quartet. The painfully bright flash of light and Toby's kidnapping. Rei's collapse and everyone transforming into their senshi uniforms. The battle plans and Labyrinth making its appearance. Rei looked closely at Yamato and thought that he hadn't seen any of it. Surely, someone with such an open face wouldn't be able to hide so much.

Yamato couldn't lie, not to Rei.

"Yes, it's Sarah I'm worried about. She was hurt pretty badly, but I haven't been able to contact her. I hope she's alright." The Circus had vanished after they'd left it and Rei had the terrible feeling that it was gone forever, Sarah with it.

Yamato smiled brightly. "Look at your mail. I think you'll cheer up." He turned and walked casually away with his hands clasped behind his head, whistling.

With a puzzled frown, Rei did as Yamato said and rifled through the mail. In the middle of the pile she found what Yamato had been talking about. Shocked, Rei dropped the rest of the letters, reading the elegant script of the card in her hand.

WELCOME!

LET ALL BE WELCOME TO THE CIRCUS OF DREAMS.

ONE AND ALL, PLEASE ATTEND AND SEE SUCH WONDERS AS HAS NOT BEEN SEEN ON EARTH IN HUNDREDS OF YEARS. WE OPEN OUR HOME TO YOU AND WISH FOR YOUR PRESENCE AT OUR OPENING SHOW. TONIGHT, GRACE US WITH YOURSELVES AND LET US ENTERTAIN YOU. JUGGLES, FIRE-EATERS, ANIMAL TRAINERS, ACROBATS, SWORD SWALLOWERS, CLOWNS, AND ARTISTS OF ALL KINDS ARE DESPERATELY WAITING TO SHOW OFF THEIR CRAFT.

WE AWAIT YOU AT OUR HOME UNDER THE TENT IN THE CITY'S PARK, YOU CAN'T MISS US.

SARAH, RINGMASTER

In a more casual writing at the very bottom of the card was written,

REI, PLEASE INVITE YOUR FRIENDS. FOR ALL YOU'VE DONE FOR ME AND TOBY, THIS IS THE LEAST I CAN DO. I HAVE FRONT ROW SEATS WAITING FOR YOU.

They did attend that night, amid a crowd that was bigger than anything Rei had ever seen before. It was completely changed from the dark, terrible circus they'd descended upon for battle. The Remless' were performers and harmless looking clowns. Inside was well lit and they were led to their seats by a smiling, pleasant Tiger's Eye.

"How are you feeling?" Ami asked him.

Tiger's Eye had laughed. "Better. Much better." He pointed up to where Fish Eye was balancing on a tightrope and then to Hawk's Eye, helping someone calm a startled animal that looked something like a horse and something like a lizard. "We're all good, now. Enjoy the show!" Then he bent over backwards and did back flips up the aisle until he disappeared behind some curtains. 

"Look, there's that Jareth guy!" Haruka pointed and there he was, sitting directly across from them with Toby sitting on his lap and, strangely enough, the Amazon Quartet on either side of him. They were dressed very different from the last time Rei had seen them. Gone were the skin-tight revealing outfits. Now two of them wore jeans and t-shirts, one was in a skirt, and the blue haired girl, Pallapalla, was very pretty in a pink dress. The red haired girl was eating a mass of cotton candy while the green haired girl gulped a soda then let out a belch for which Jareth gave her a disapproving frown. They looked normal…happy.

When everyone was seated, the lights went down to silence the audience. In the center of the ring where they did battle just a short time ago, a spotlight focused on the Ringmaster, Sarah. She was dressed in a black tuxedo with her long hair tied back in a sensible ponytail and a top hat on her head. Her smile was radiant when she looked out over the crowd and, for a moment, her eyes lingered on Rei. Then her eyes went to Jareth and Toby and she turned fully around so the whole audience would think that she'd seen them all.

Sarah took the top hat from her head and bowed, elegantly. When she rose from the bow, Sarah raised the top hat over her head and shouted, "Welcome all, to the Circus of Dreams!"

The end

Dear readers, thank you so much for your reviews. They are always a great encouragement to me. I hope you've enjoyed the last parts of this story. 


End file.
